


Всё ради света в грядущем завтра!

by Vodolej



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Slut, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Family, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Road Trips, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slow Burn, UST, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Weddings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 67,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: В университете Азерот встретились два одиночества - медик и бастард.В конце будет свадебка.
Relationships: Alexstrasza/Neltharion | Deathwing, Baine Bloodhoof/Anduin Wrynn, Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn, Garrosh/Kairozdormu, Kairozdormu & Wrathion (Warcraft), Sylvanas Windrunner/Varian Wrynn, Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn, Wrathion/Onyxia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	1. Белая Пешка

**Author's Note:**

> СОВЕРШЕННО СПОКОЙНО МОЖНО ЧИТАТЬ КАК ОРИДЖИНАЛ!  
> На 99% студенческая аушка, на 1% варкрафтик.

_**В чём ценность жизни, если ты идёшь против своей природы? (с)** _

_**В каждой хорошенькой девочке, в каждой застенчивой лапочке, могут быть где-то упрятаны блядские гены прабабушки! (с)** _

\- Ты уверен? – спросил Вариан Ринн, положив огромную мозолистую ладонь на плечо сына.  
Последние десять лет, - по крайней мере, насколько знал Андуин, - Вариан не прикасался к оружию, разве что тягал железо в качалке, но шершавые твердые мозоли, набитые долгими годами военной службы, не исчезли даже за десятилетие. Вариан шутил, что невидимые погоны навсегда отпечатались у него на плечах… впрочем, он и не скрывал, что ему куда больше нравится проводить время в полуподвальном тренажерном зале со своими старыми боевыми товарищами, чем заседать на деловых встречах в дорогом строгом костюме и тугом галстуке.

Андуин пожал плечами. Он мог бы пояснить, что круглосуточная забота отца ощущается именно как эта огромная сильная ладонь, которая вроде бы нежно сжимает плечо, а все-таки имеет вес… и в любую секунду может превратиться в стальную хватку. Но он промолчал, по опыту зная, что Вариан его попросту не поймет, только расстроится, как и всегда. Андуин говорил: «Пап, дай мне немного свободы», а отец почему-то слышал: «Я тебя не люблю, отстань от меня».

Андуин был по горло сыт трехэтажным особняком, набитым бывшими военными, которые много лет служили с его отцом, а теперь опекали Ринна-младшего, как собственного сына. Идея собственной квартиры недалеко от кампуса была соблазнительной, но Андуин прекрасно понимал, что там его не оставят в покое, он просто променяет одну золотую клетку на другую и никогда не глотнет самостоятельности до глубокой старости. Шумный и бестолковый студенческий кампус хоть и пугал, но все-таки обещал какую-то иллюзию свободы. Не то чтобы Андуин представлял, что делать со свободой, или жаждал предаваться всем порокам сразу… достаточно было того, что вокруг него не будет круглосуточно крутиться охрана в полной боевой выкладке.

Он только успел открыть рот, как у помалкивающего Седогрива, который с неодобрением осматривал светлую полупустую комнату, лопнуло терпение.  
\- Конечно, он не уверен! – рявкнул тот. – Малыш наслушался бредней про развеселую студенческую жизнь, а ты ему потакаешь!  
\- Дядя Генн! - оскорбился Андуин.  
Вариан поморщился, предвидя долгий ожесточенный спор. Душой он, конечно, был на стороне Седогрива, но боялся огорчить Андуина – с недавних пор их взаимопонимание так пошатнулось, что Вариан опасался сделать еще хуже.

\- Знаю я, чему здесь научат! – разошелся Генн Седогрив, который никогда не воспринимал душевные терзания Андуина всерьез, не со зла, просто Генн был прямой и примитивный, как табуретка, он не понимал и не признавал тонкую душевную организацию.  
Вариан вздохнул и поскреб длинный шрам, пересекающий лицо - шрам был очень старый, Андуин никогда не видел отца без этих рубцов.

\- … на шмаль подсядет, - разорялся Генн. – Если не хуже! Девок тискать он научится, а не делу полезному!  
Андуин невольно фыркнул. Смуглое, загорелое лицо отца начало едва заметно розоветь, Вариан Ринн прекрасно знал наклонности своего сына и, наверное, он бы даже обрадовался, начни Андуин тискать девок.

\- Дядя Генн, пожалуйста, - попросил Андуин, стараясь не злиться.  
В конце концов, Седогрив просто пытался позаботиться о нем, хоть и в очень неприятной, категоричной манере. Его родной сын давно погиб, а уже взрослая дочь так отдалилась от отца, что Генн просто не знал, как к ней подступиться, поэтому изливал все запасы грубоватой заботы на маленького сына своего командира и отказывался признать, что теперь уже и Андуин вырос.

\- Что «дядя Генн»?! – рявкнул Седогрив. – Думаешь, ты умнее всех? Думаешь, я таким же не был? Один ветер в голове свищет!  
Андуин вздохнул. Он мог бы ответить, что не стоит равнять всех по себе, и вообще, он мог бы ответить грубо и обидно, но знал, что Седогрив тоже расстроился, а Андуин не любил никого огорчать. Он просто хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое.

\- Ладно, хватит, - вмешался Вариан, заметив, как помрачнело лицо сына.  
Он помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.  
\- Давай договоримся тогда, - миролюбиво предложил Вариан. – Если что-то пойдет не так, если тебя обидит кто-то…  
У него сжались челюсти и недобро загорелись глаза, Генн, сердито маячащий за плечом, коротко рыкнул. Андуин, рано потерявший мать, иногда ощущал себя цыпленком, которого опекали две сверхзаботливые клуши.

\- В общем, ты мне сразу должен рассказать, - закончил Вариан. – Я разберусь. Понял?  
\- Да он через два дня домой запросится, - проворчал Генн. – Так и скажет – папа, дядя Генн, вы были правы, а я наивный маленький идиот….  
\- Я не идиот, - рассердился Андуин, даже у его терпения были пределы.  
\- Он не идиот! - возмутился Вариан.  
\- Он даже яичницу себе не пожарит, - всплеснул руками Седогрив. – А вдруг доебется кто! Вокруг полно идиотов! И что за сосед такой, а?! Ты его знаешь? Ты его видел? Из какой он семьи?!

У Андуина сама собой задергалась щека, он надавил двумя пальцами на беспокойный нерв, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Я могу пожарить яичницу, - злобно проговорил он.  
\- Он может, - тут же поддакнул Вариан, который, кажется, уже жалел, что вообще согласился на всю затею с общежитием.  
\- Ладно, мальчишка дурит, но ты-то, полковник! – возмутился Генн. – Ты чем думал?! Потакаешь глупой блажи!  
Андуин увидел, что теперь уже дернулась щека у отца, и понял, что пора вмешиваться – Вариан никогда не отличался особым терпением, с него бы сталось психануть и сказать, мол, нахуй такой экспириенс, собирай вещи обратно, поехали домой.

\- Я справлюсь, - громко сказал Андуин. – Пап, я всегда буду на связи и сразу тебе все расскажу. Честно.  
Вариан с сомнением посмотрел на него, Седогрив набрал воздуха, чтобы разразиться новыми аргументами, но Андуин шагнул к нему и положил ладонь на плечо, копируя повадки отца.  
\- Дядя Генн, я очень ценю, что ты беспокоишься за меня, - мягко проговорил Андуин. – Мне очень приятно…  
Седогрив прищурился, сладкие речи на него редко действовали, Андуин понял, что с риторикой пора заканчивать, пока Генн не набрался сил на новую атаку.

\- Ты ведь сам говоришь, что я не могу о себе позаботиться, - сказал Андуин. – А я даже не знаю, вдруг ты прав… дай мне себя проверить, хорошо?  
Генн прикусил язык.  
\- Вы так долго обо мне заботились и учили меня, - вкрадчиво проговорил Андуин. – Но теперь мне нужно проверить, чему я научился у лучших…  
Генн громко вздохнул. Вариан сложил руки на груди.  
\- Если я не справлюсь, я позову на помощь, - мягко сказал Андуин. – Вы же знаете, я не люблю врать. Я не стану врать.  
«Еще как стану, - подумал он. – Иначе я с вами вообще настоящей жизни не увижу до глубокой старости!».

\- Ладно, - неохотно проговорил Седогрив. – Неделю испытательного срока.  
\- Месяц, - тут же сказал Андуин.  
Седогрив скептически посмотрел на него, но промолчал.  
\- Пришлешь мне свое расписание, - вмешался Вариан. – Предметы и преподавателей, я хочу знать кто и чему будет тебя учить…  
Андуин с огромным трудом удержал на лице улыбку, не позволив ей превратиться в возмущенную гримасу.

Он не успел ничего сказать, как дверь комнаты распахнулась настежь и на пороге возникла красавица в ярком платье цвета крови. Андуин сначала уставился на гипнотизирующее платье, а уже потом рассмотрел и саму девушку – высокую, смуглую и черноволосую, глаза у нее были какого-то диковинного цвета – не желтые и не карие, а цвета ржавчины, какие-то ярко-оранжевые, Андуин никогда не видел такого оттенка.

\- Издалека слышно, что кто-то душнит, - бесцеремонно проговорила девушка. – Так и подумала, что это ты, Ринн!  
Андуин моргнул и не сразу сообразил, что красавица имеет в виду его отца. Он с удивлением посмотрел на Вариана и обмер, заметив, что тот от злости покрылся пятнистым густым румянцем.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Катрана? – процедил Вариан, недобро сощурив глаза.  
\- Умен и сообразителен как всегда, - ухмыльнулась та и посторонилась, пропустив в комнату…  
Сердце Андуина на секунду замерло и едва не выпрыгнуло из груди, Андуин никогда еще не встречал таких красивых людей. Девушка тоже была красивая, но в ее красоте было что-то хищное и отталкивающее, а вот парень, ровесник Андуина, был просто очень красивый, без всяких условностей: высокий и смуглый, с такими же диковинными ржаво-оранжевыми глазами и черными кудряшками, небрежно собранными в хвост. Возле уха болталась большая золотая серьга.

Андуин встряхнул головой, с усилием воли прекратив пялиться на будущего соседа, и понял, что вокруг него уже вовсю бушует скандал - отец и Генн наседали на девушку, причем, она явно знала Вариана и он, судя по его злости, прекрасно знал ее. Темноволосый сосед, совершенно равнодушный к перепалке, подошел к окну и выглянул, потом посмотрел на кровать, которую занял Андуин, потом на свободную, у противоположной стены, поморщился и дернул плечом.

\- Можем поменяться, если хочешь, - Андуин словно со стороны услышал свой подрагивающий голос.  
Соседушка скептически посмотрел на него и презрительно скривил красные обветренные губы.  
\- Мой сын не будет жить с Десвингом! – заорал Вариан.  
\- Ну так проваливайте, никто не держит! – взвизгнула в ответ девица, и Андуин наконец-то понял, кого ему так напоминает эта парочка.  
У сенатора Десвинга было много детей, и еще ходили слухи о незаконных, Андуин никогда не вникал, ему были совершенно не интересны ни политика, ни деловые связи отца. Значит, девушка – это единственная дочь сенатора, а парень – это младший сын.

У Андуина начала болеть голова от воплей, визга и рычания, - как будто свора диких собак сцепилась! - он поморщился и сел на край кровати. К счастью, отец и Генн, прихватив девицу, умчались то ли к коменданту, то ли к самому ректору, и стало тихо, хотя у Андуина несколько секунд еще звенело в ушах от фантомных криков.  
Соседушка с холодным интересом рассматривал его, задумчиво выгнув густую черную бровь. Сердце Андуина снова пропустило удар, и он рассердился на себя: нечего вести себя как влюбленная младшеклассница и слюнями обливаться, подумаешь – просто красивый парень!

Андуин решительно встал и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.  
\- Меня зовут Андуин Ринн, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, мы подружимся.  
Он улыбнулся, надеясь, что не выглядит поплывшим дурачком с дрожащими коленками, потому что колени у него как раз дрожали и ощущал он себя именно что дурачком. Соседушка с заметной брезгливостью посмотрел на его ладонь, потом окинул таким же брезгливым взглядом Андуина от макушки до кед.

\- Сомневаюсь, - пренебрежительно сказал он.  
Андуин растерялся и опустил руку, соседушка задумчиво потеребил золотое кольцо в ухе.  
\- Я Гневион, - неохотно проговорил он после долгой неприятной паузы.  
\- Э-э-э, очень приятно, - промямлил Андуин.  
Соседушка снова скептически посмотрел на него, в его взгляде было такое неприкрытое презрение, что Андуин попятился.  
Он знал, конечно, что в мире полным полно злых людей, которые не желают ему добра, но почти никогда с ними не сталкивался. Имя отца, семейное богатство… и охрана, конечно же, как-то оберегали его от негатива, так что Андуин дожил до своих лет с уверенностью, что всем нравится и никому не сделал ничего плохого. Но этот красивый парень смотрел так, словно Андуин был какой-то грязью за плинтусом, не достойной доброго слова. Андуин растерянно смотрел на него и не мог придумать, что сказать или сделать, чужая враждебность выбила его из колеи.

Соседушка окинул просторную комнату задумчивым взглядом, сел на край своей кровати, вытянув длинные ноги в побитых пыльных кедах, и достал сигареты.  
\- Ох, ты не мог бы… ну… - Андуин замялся.  
\- Воздержаться? – с глумливой улыбкой осведомился Гневион, демонстративно передразнивая рафинированную лексику Андуина.  
\- Повременить, - нашелся Андуин. – Понимаешь, дело в том, что мой отец не хотел отпускать меня в общагу…  
Он подумал, что если найдет нужные слова и спокойно пояснит соседу, как ему важно удержаться в общежитии, тот перестанет вести себя, как мудак.

\- С ним так сложно договориться, а если он увидит сигареты, то точно…  
\- Да мне насрать, - равнодушно проговорил Гневион и щелкнул тяжелой металлической зажигалкой.  
Андуин осекся. Гневион несколько секунд со злобным торжеством смотрел на него, потом прикурил и затянулся.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - сообщил он, выдохнув дым. – Чем раньше свалишь отсюда – тем лучше.  
Андуин молчал. Тонкая коричневая сигарета медленно тлела, испуская горьковатый шоколадный дымок. Андуин ощутил какую-то глубокую внутреннюю усталость, чужой негатив вызывал отвращение, перед которым меркла физическая привлекательность соседушки.

\- Ясно, - наконец, сказал Андуин. – Что ж… тогда спасибо за честность.  
Гневион поморщился.  
\- Все принцессы из высшего общества такие хорошие девочки или ты особенный? – с издевкой спросил он.  
\- Извини, - машинально ответил Андуин и прикусил губу, увидев, как перекосило соседушку. – Видимо, мы не подружимся…


	2. Chapter 2

Андуин не ждал, что его сразу усадят делать современные киберпротезы или разрабатывать сложное оборудование, но когда он увидел расписание на первые недели учебы – ему захотелось плакать от ужаса и жалости к себе: биология, физика, алхимия с утра до вечера, три раза в неделю шатьяр по четыре пары…   
Андуин, как и многие поколения студентов до него, взвыл от несправедливости - зачем и кому сдался мертвый язык, которым давно не пользовался никто, кроме медиков… однако чудовищная загруженность и полное отсутствие свободного времени приносили и пользу тоже – Андуину было некогда ныть, жалеть себя и скучать по дому. 

Сначала отец звонил каждый вечер и осторожно спрашивал: «У тебя все хорошо, ты еще не передумал?», пока однажды вымотанный Андуин не заснул, прижимая трубку к уху. Вариан несколько минут растерянно слушал тихое похрапывание, потом стал звонить реже и перестал задавать участливые вопросы.   
«И к счастью, - подумал Андуин, упираясь лбом в запертую дверь собственной комнаты. – Если бы он еще чуть-чуть нажал – я бы точно сломался».

Высокая стопка тяжелых учебников оттягивала руки, а проклятый соседушка, судя по всему, опять смылся на студенческую вечеринку и запер дверь. Пока Андуин впахивал, как проклятый, Гневион только и делал, что порхал с вечеринки на вечеринку: когда Андуин просыпался – сосед или дрых беспробудным сном, источая перегар, либо где-то шатался, а когда Андуин возвращался с занятий – соседушка либо собирался на очередную гулянку, либо его уже не было, лишь витал остаточный слабый запах одеколона или геля для душа. Так что жили они вполне мирно, практически не видя друг друга.   
Андуин ничего не имел против такого сосуществования, но сосед запер долбаную дверь на замок, а у Андуина устали руки – его тонкий новенький гномбук мог вместить в себя мировую библиотеку, но по замшелым правилам приходилось пользоваться неоцифрованной и прилично устаревшей библиотекой университета, дичь какая-то… 

Андуин звонко стукнул в дверь лбом и зажмурился. Одну краткую секундочку он с наслаждением представлял, как прямо сейчас раскроет руки и позволит справочникам и учебникам упасть, шурша страницами и отбивая острые уголки, а потом позвонит отцу и честно скажет: «Пап, я так больше не могу». Отец, конечно же, обрадуется, но сдержанно ответит, мол, возвращайся домой, сынок, мы что-нибудь придумаем… вот дядя Генн даже сдерживаться не будет, скажет – я так и знал, я же говорил. Они оба будут сиять, но под этой радостью будет и жалость, а жалость – хуже всего. Андуин и так слишком часто расстраивал отца – своим внезапным рождением, мягкостью характера, своими слабостями и наклонностями… в общем, всем. Отец, конечно же, никогда не скажет, мол, слабак, и месяца не продержался, но тень разочарования скользнет по его лицу… 

Андуин стиснул зубы до скрипа и злобно лягнул дверь – и едва не выронил стопку учебников, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась. Андуин ошарашено уставился в щедрое декольте прямо перед носом и сперва подумал, что совсем уже переутомился и ломится в чужую комнату… но потом он увидел соседа – оказывается, тот никуда не умотал, наоборот, привел праздник домой. На кровати стоял большой поднос с виноградом и персиками, откуда-то появился высокий узкий кальян, а на коленях у соседа сидела вторая девица, такая же полуголая, как и та, что открыла Андуину дверь, только поменьше. 

\- Свет всемогущий, - пробормотал Андуин и попытался просочиться мимо мускулистой девицы и ее груди, норовящей бесстыдно вывалиться через низкое декольте.   
\- Куда? – хмуро спросила девица, ловко схватив его за шкирку.   
\- Я здесь живу! – оскорбился Андуин и выпрямился, чтобы доставать ей хотя бы до плеча.  
\- Он здесь живет, - лениво подтвердил Гневион. – Впусти его.  
\- Ах, спасибо большое, как великодушно с твоей стороны! – обозлился Андуин, с грохотом вывалил всю стопку книг на письменный стол и оглянулся – сисястая леди все еще маячила у двери, Гневион и вторая девушка, бесстыдно обнимающая его за шею, наблюдали с любопытством.

\- Ты не мог бы не устраивать здесь притон? - напряженно спросил Андуин, сложив руки на груди.   
Гневион затянулся из мундштука, вода забулькала, и через несколько издевательски долгих секунд Гневион выдохнул долгую фруктовую струю дыма и улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже здесь живу, - с ленцой проговорил он. – Устраиваю, что хочу.   
\- Но мне надо заниматься! – возмутился Андуин. – Ты мне мешаешь!  
Гневион усмехнулся и неожиданно бросил в него персиком.  
\- Держи, - добродушно сказал он. – Расслабься… хочешь, Левая поможет тебе успокоиться?  
Он игриво похлопал девушку, которая сидела у него на коленях, по голому бедру, она не оскорбилась и не возразила, только хихикнула и томно посмотрела на Андуина.

\- Э-э-э, нет, спасибо, - Андуин даже попятился и с легкой паникой уставился на вторую девушку - она была крупнее даже Гневиона, и бицепсы у нее были твердые и здоровенные, спортсменка, наверное…  
Гневион заинтересованно склонил голову, наблюдая за ним.   
\- Так и думал, что ты не по этой части, - проговорил он.  
\- Я по этой части! – огрызнулся Андуин и показал на стол, заваленный книжками и конспектами лекций. – Так что, будь любезен, не шуми и не мешай мне!  
Он бросил персик обратно в Гневиона, но, к своему большому сожалению, даже близко не попал, персик укатился под кровать, Гневион лишь хмыкнул.

Андуин схватил наушники и устроился на своей кровати, обложившись конспектами и включив музыку погромче, но через несколько минут он понял, что давно уже не вчитывается в домашнее задание, а в тупом оцепенении наблюдает, как сосед бесстыдно лижется с полуголой девчонкой. Андуин вздрогнул и заставил себя смотреть в экран, но смысл строчек ускользал, а взгляд то и дело прилипал к непотребной порнографии на соседней постели - большая девушка тоже присоединилась, почесывала Гневиона за ухом, позволяя ему тереться лицом о свою грудь, потом решительно сдернула расстегнутую рубашку и небрежно отшвырнула Андуину на голову. Он брезгливо отодвинулся и заметил, что Гневион любопытно косится на него блестящим от истомы оранжевым глазом. Андуин рассердился – и на соседа, который устраивал непотребства вместо того, чтобы учиться, и на себя, за то, что поддавался на провокацию и залипал взглядом на смуглом жилистом теле, покрытом испариной. Гневион был редкостный мудак, конечно, но привлекательный, этого не отнять.   
Андуин решительно подхватил учебники и гномбук, и перебрался за стол, спиной к царящему на кровати разврату, включил музыку на максимум, чтобы заглушить стоны и вздохи, и сосредоточился на зубрежке - шатьяр сам себя не выучит.

… он совсем не помнил, как заснул, должно быть, перебрался в постель в бессознательном состоянии и завернулся в одеяло, даже не раздеваясь. От старых любимых ритуалов – полежать в пенной ванне, почитать перед сном, да хотя бы почистить зубы и неторопливо тщательно расчесаться приходилось отказываться, на это не хватало времени и сил.  
Андуин съежился, прижимая колени к груди, пытаясь отсечь гвалт, накатывающий сквозь сон, но когда твердая уверенная рука прикоснулась к его животу – он благодарно простонал и подался навстречу. Ему так не хватало крепких объятий, нежных рук, которые защитили бы его… он прижался щекой к мягкой женской груди и моментально проснулся под громкие смешки и щелчки камер. 

В комнате было полно незнакомого народу - какие-то девчонки, больше раздетые, чем одетые, крупные спортивные парни, письменный стол залили пивом, - Андуин озверел, увидев, что его учебники и конспекты просто сбросили на пол, - под ногами хрустели рассыпанные чипсы. У растрепанного и оживленного Гневиона на коленях сидели уже совершенно другие девицы. Андуин отпихнул сисястую молчаливую девушку, которая тут же отодвинулась с кривой ухмылкой и брезгливостью во взгляде. 

\- Я же попросил не устраивать притон! – возмутился Андуин, откашлявшись.  
Никто не обратил на него внимания, даже Гневион взглянул мельком, фыркнул и отвлекся. Андуин взглянул на часы и понял, что натурально сатанеет – он проспал от силы час, и ему оставалось спать меньше двух часов, а впереди маячил невыносимо долгий день и шесть пар.   
Андуин никогда еще не испытывал такой всепоглощающей ненависти, от которой хотелось броситься в драку – и это чувство ему не понравилось, но он понял, что нужно что-то делать прямо сейчас, иначе Гневион превратит их совместное проживание в кромешный ад.

Он знал, где находится комната коменданта, но надеялся, что ему никогда не придется беспокоить мисс Восс. Особенно глубокой ночью - мисс Восс его и днем-то пугала своим диким видом и визгливым голосом. Андуин помялся перед запертой дверью, поднял руку, чтобы постучать, потом опустил и попятился, потом вспомнил, что возвращаться ему, в общем-то, некуда, снова поднял руку и тяжело вздохнул. Постучать он не успел – дверь распахнулась настежь и мисс Восс, маленькая и свирепая, в фиолетовой фланелевой пижаме, уставилась на него, злобно сверкая голубыми глазами сквозь желтую челку. Она была ниже Андуина, но он все равно невольно втянул голову в плечи, очутившись перед мисс Восс, такая она была жуткая, и вовсе не из-за старой улыбки Челси, а просто по сути своей.

\- Ну и чего письку мнем на пороге? – холодно спросила она.  
\- Мисс Восс, там у меня…. – пробормотал Андуин. – В моей комнате…  
\- Паука увидел, что ли? – фыркнула она, посматривая на Андуина с пренебрежением.   
Андуин промолчал, он вдруг сообразил, что понятия не имеет, что нужно сказать - мой сосед меня обижает, накажите его? Или что?  
Однако мисс Восс, должно быть, что-то увидела в его смурном лице, - он был далеко не первой фиалкой, отчаянно выживающей в жестоком общежитии после уютного родительского дома, - во всяком случае мисс Восс перестала ухмыляться, запахнулась поплотнее в пижамную мешковатую куртку и ворчливо сказала:  
\- Показывай. 

Андуину даже не пришлось ничего делать или говорить – мисс Восс просто онемела, увидев буйное веселье и бардак, а через пару секунд отмерла и начала орать на весь этаж, как пожарная сирена. Андуин тихонечко просочился мимо нее и спрятался в ванной, а мисс Восс все бушевала, обзываясь направо и налево и обещая всем кары смертные. Андуин подозревал, что она перебудила весь этаж зычными воплями.

Когда все стихло, и он осмелился высунуть нос – захламленная комната опустела, Гневион исчез, кальян – тоже, пропали полуголые девицы, остался только мусор, полупустые бутылки, окурки в пепельнице, грязное скомканное покрывало на постели Гневиона, вонь пролитого пива, мускуса, сигарет и пота. Андуин поспешил открыть окно, чтобы духота и алкогольные пары побыстрее выветрились.  
Спать ему оставалось чуть больше часа, так что Андуин решил не терять времени – юркнул в собственную постель, которую, к счастью, никто ничем не осквернил, завернулся в одеяло и моментально заснул.

Он проспал, наверное, минут двадцать, и даже успел увидеть какой-то сумбурный сон, но проснулся от неприятного ощущения пристального взгляда. Еще не рассвело, но уличные фонари давали достаточно света, так что Андуин увидел, что у его кровати стоит злющий Гневион и молча смотрит немигающим взглядом. Андуин сел, поджав колени к груди, и подтянул одеяло до самой шеи, очень уж жуткий у соседа был взгляд.  
\- Сука, - тихо сказал Гневион. – Крыса белобрысая. Ты меня сдал.  
\- Я предупреждал, - хрипло возразил Андуин. – Я тебя просил.  
\- Меня чуть не вышибли, - прошипел Гневион. – Моему отцу звонили из-за тебя посреди ночи…  
\- При чем тут я? – возмутился Андуин. – Ты сам виноват!

Гневион оскалился и вдруг бросился на него – и если бы Андуин не успел подставить ноги, Гневион, наверное, его бы задушил. Он с хрустом врезался в колени грудью и даже задохнулся, но все-таки дотянулся и вцепился в горло. Андуин забарахтался под ним, перепугавшись до чертиков, и вспомнил один из уроков отца, рубанув ладонью по глазам.  
Вообще Вариан советовал хлестать пальцами, чтобы наверняка выбить или повредить глазные яблоки, но Андуин не хотел никого калечить, да и слишком перепугался, чтобы думать. Впрочем, это тоже помогло – Гневион взвыл и скатился с него, схватился за голову, поскуливая и пытаясь ощупать лицо.

\- Сволочь! – простонал он. – Сука!  
\- Я не хочу тебе вредить! – заявил Андуин, у которого стучали зубы. – Но если ты будешь мне мешать - я добьюсь, чтоб тебя исключили!  
Гневион посмотрел на него – физиономия у него была совершенно зверская, глаза покраснели, по щекам струились выступившие от боли слезы, которые в неверном свете фонарей казались дрожащими золотыми дорожками.

\- Не трогай меня! – взвизгнул Андуин, который осознал, что вот теперь его наверняка попытаются прибить.  
Он отпрянул, но некстати запутался в одеяле, и Гневион набросился на него всерьез – он был сильнее и злее, и у него была более удобная позиция. Андуин захрипел, пытаясь отцепить пальцы от горла, на этот раз выставленные колени ему не помогли – Гневион пер с такой яростью, что ноги просто разъехались от его напора, Гневион навалился сверху и принялся душить. Андуин попытался снова ударить его по лицу, но Гневион ждал этого, схватил за запястье и вывернул руку, Андуин вскрикнул от боли и врезал коленом в бок, попав так удачно, что Гневион тоже вскрикнул и немного ослабил хватку. 

Несколько минут они пыхтели в патовой ситуации - одной рукой Гневион задушить не мог, тем более, обезумевший от страха Андуин то и дело больно бил его коленками в бока, но и Андуин не мог выбраться из-под тяжелого тела, а боль в вывернутой руке передавалась до самого плеча и простреливала через позвоночник. Наконец Гневион зарычал от бессильной злости и сполз в сторону, свалившись с кровати. Андуин сел, всхлипывая от слез и пережитого страха, растирая исцарапанное горло и прижимая ноющую руку к груди. 

Гневион тоже с трудом сел и со стоном схватился за ребра.   
\- Думаешь, на тебя управы не найдется, принцесска? – просипел он, пытаясь подняться на ноги, его здорово шатало и перекосило на одну сторону.   
\- А ты думаешь - на тебя управы не найдется? – ответил Андуин, на всякий случай снова приготовившись защищаться.  
Но Гневион только взглянул на него, кое-как добрался до своей постели и рухнул лицом вниз.  
\- Папочке нажалуешься? – глухо, с издевкой, спросил он, с тихими стонами пытаясь стащить перекрутившуюся измятую черную майку.   
\- Ага, - честно сказал Андуин. – Моему-то отцу на меня не наплевать, такое бывает, представляешь?   
Гневион долго молчал.  
\- Падла, - наконец сказал он, и, судя по хриплому дыханию, наконец-то заснул.  
Андуин тоже завернулся в одеяло и сжался в комок - он надеялся, что утро не начнется с безобразной драки, слишком уж много приключений для одного дня, Андуин к такому не привык. 

Наверное, поэтому ему приснился кошмар с каким-то нездоровым эротическим подтекстом: он очутился в кабинете отца, солнечном и просторном, с кожаным диваном между книжных шкафов, забитых бумажными папками. Только в кресле Вариана почему-то сидел Гневион – в строгом черном костюме, с аккуратно собранными в хвост кудрявыми волосами.   
Андуин никогда в жизни не сидел у отца на коленях… разве что когда был совсем несмышленышем. Большую часть его жизни Вариан мотался по фронтам, сражаясь за тех, кто лучше платил, а когда вернулся – Андуин был уже достаточно взрослый, это было просто неприлично, тем более, они почти не знали друг друга и нескоро начали друг другу доверять.

Но у сна была своя извращенная логика, поэтому Андуин забрался к Гневиону на колени и прижался щекой к плечу, чувствуя себя уставшим и несчастным. Гневион обнял его за талию и принялся ерошить волосы. Андуин испытывал одновременно изумление, недоумение и ненормальное возбуждение. Какого хрена Гневион делал у него дома? С чего вообще Андуин решил, что Гневион может заменить ему отца? Но при этом хотелось ерзать задницей на твердых коленях и, возможно, лечь животом на письменный стол отца, подставив беззащитные ягодицы под хлесткую ладонь.  
Андуин вздрогнул и проснулся на последних оргазменных спазмах, ощутив, что в трусах становится мокро и противно. Рассвело, фонари погасли, Гневион спал, отвернувшись лицом к стене, негромко похрапывая и вздыхая от беспокойного сна.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда полковник Ринн уже перестал быть эпизодическим папкой, который возникал из небытия и снова надолго пропадал, но еще не стал по-настоящему отцом, которому Андуин доверял, он вызвал сына к себе в кабинет и кивком показал на кожаный диван. Плотно прикрыл дверь и сел рядом, огромный, мрачный, навечно пропахший порохом, табаком и солнцем.

Не то чтобы Андуин его боялся… он второй раз сбежал от приставленной к нему охраны и был страшно доволен собой, планируя сбегать и в третий, и в десятый раз, если понадобится. Андуин скорее… закономерно опасался – отец был ему совершенно чужим человеком, который оплачивал счета и маячил где-то далеко, в местах с труднопроизносимыми названиями. Андуин не привык к его присутствию рядом, да и вообще, в его спокойной детской жизни еще не было таких людей – больших, резких, хмурых и грубоватых на язык. Вариан заметно старался сдерживаться, но он тоже понятия не имел, как воспитывать сына, которого почти не видел, и который успел вырасти сам, не спрашиваясь отцовского мнения.

Несколько минут они помалкивали, косясь друг на друга. Андуин решил, что отец устроит ему выволочку за побеги, но Вариан не спешил отчитывать его, он задумчиво рассматривал сына. Андуин был уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы задаваться вопросом – а точно ли этот жуткий мужик мой папа? Вариан Ринн был высоченный и смуглый от жгучего солнца, с жесткими черными волосами; из-за многочисленных шрамов на лице его нельзя было назвать даже симпатичным, перебитый нос давно потерял первоначальную форму… но красотки прямо-таки бесстыдно вешались на отца к молчаливому возмущению Андуина.  
Андуин был белокожий блондин от макушки до самых пяток, насилие его отвращало, война вызывала лишь ужас и тошноту, да и женщины его не привлекали. В общем, он был прямой противоположностью человека, которого считал отцом… и все-таки говорили, что они с Варианом внешне здорово похожи, хотя Андуин и не находил в чертах ничего общего. 

\- Тебя могут украсть, - внезапно сказал Вариан.  
Андуин встрепенулся и засмеялся.  
\- Кому я нужен? – легкомысленно спросил он, но улыбка тут же увяла от мрачного взгляда отца, у Вариана дернулся рот, но он сумел сдержать крепкое ругательство.  
\- На меня сложно надавить, - медленно и терпеливо сказал он. – Но слабые места есть у всех.  
Он взглянул на Андуина, который прикусил язык, Андуин не был идиотом и прекрасно понял, что он и есть слабое место. 

\- Обычно обходятся малым, - спокойно сказал Вариан. – Палец отрежут, могут вырвать глаз… неприятно, но не смертельно.   
Андуин побледнел.  
\- Но встречаются и отморозки, - безжалостно сказал Вариан. – Руки отрежут или яйца, или ноги по колени, чтобы точно не сбежал.  
Андуина замутило.   
\- Конечно, я соглашусь на любые условия, - очень спокойно сказал Вариан. – Я сделаю все, чтобы тебя спасти.   
\- Я понял, - пискнул Андуин, сражаясь с тошнотой.   
\- Не убегай от охраны, - попросил Вариан. – Я плачу им за то, чтобы мне не пришлось собирать единственного сына из кусков мяса, понимаешь?  
Андуин закивал. Вариан помедлил и положил руку ему на плечо, но Андуин отпрянул, забившись в угол дивана. Вариан закусил губу.

\- И вот что, - проговорил он. – Надеюсь, что не пригодится, но на всякий случай послушай…  
Андуин приуныл, предвидя еще один тошнотворный разговор о том, что ему отрежут и отпилят, но Вариан, должно быть, понял, что для одного раза перебор, и кривовато усмехнулся.   
\- Боец из тебя, конечно, никакой, - скептически проговорил он, взглянув на понурую макушку сына, и, прежде чем Андуин успел возмутиться, добавил, – но это и неважно, против киднеперов одиночка не устоит.   
\- Даже ты? – не выдержал Андуин.  
\- Я – исключение, - усмехнулся Вариан. – Но я не могу тебя круглосуточно пасти.  
\- Я понял, - смиренно проговорил Андуин, – я больше не буду сбегать.  
Вариан кивнул и посерьезнел.

\- Никогда и ни за что не дай затащить себя в машину, - сказал он. – Если тебя запихнут в тачку – считай, пропал. Делай что хочешь – кричи, лягайся, кусайся… можно даже обосраться, это ненадолго собьет с толку.  
\- Фу! – возмутился Андуин и покраснел.  
\- Что фу?! – завелся Вариан. – Фу – это когда руку по локоть отрубят кухонным ножом, а потом твоей же рукой тебя кормить станут, чтоб не сдох до выкупа! Вот это, блядь, фу! Слушай, что тебе говорят, и запоминай! Ты, блядь, не случайный мальчик с улицы, ты Андуин Ринн, ты дохуя золота стоишь, понимаешь, нет?  
\- Да, - сипло проговорил Андуин, неосознанно сжимаясь в комок и пытаясь просочиться сквозь спинку дивана.  
Отец, появившись в его жизни, принес страх, грубость и насилие, пока он не появился, Андуин даже не подозревал, что в мире могут существовать подобные ужасы. 

Вариан и сам огорчился, увидев его шокированное лицо.   
\- Я не хочу тебя пугать, - сказал он, стараясь смягчить голос. – Я хочу тебя защитить.  
Андуин молчал.  
\- Ты хороший мальчик, - проговорил Вариан. – Умный, добрый… но там, где замешаны бабки и политика, там доброта не котируется.  
\- Так хорошо жили… - пробормотал Андуин, не сдержавшись.  
\- Пока батя не вернулся? – усмехнулся Вариан, хотя глаза у него остались холодными. – Да уж.  
\- Извини.  
Вариан пожал плечами.  
\- Правда ведь, - сказал он. – Не поспоришь.

… Андуин сразу вспомнил этот разговор многолетней давности, когда ему накинули на голову плотную ткань, резко пахнущую стиральным порошком, и куда-то потащили. Как назло, место было крайне неудачное для него – темная пустынная аллея между корпусами, и его криков никто не услышал – неподалеку находился стадион, и вовсю гремела музыка, кажется, начинались какие-то соревнования, Андуин никогда не интересовался спортом.

Он некстати вспомнил, что в их особняке всегда жили люди с увечьями – без руки, с протезом вместо ноги, часто без глаза или с изуродованными лицами… Вариан Ринн своих бойцов никогда не бросал, может, отчасти поэтому Андуина и потянуло в медицину. Но ему вовсе не улыбалось пополнять список калек, так что он принялся орать и извиваться, лягался и дергался, пока не получил по уху с такой силой, что ненадолго оглох.  
Впрочем, тащили его недолго, мощеные дорожки под ногами почти сразу сменились гравием и тут же – мягкой землей. Судя по всему, его запихнули в тугой мешок, Андуин не мог освободить руки и совершенно ничего не видел.

\- Ты Ринн? – спросил низкий грубый голос, и его встряхнули за шкирку.  
Андуин лязгнул зубами от неожиданности, но промолчал.  
\- Ты – Ринн, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул этот голос.  
Судя по звучанию, он принадлежал кому-то здоровенному, с огромной грудной клеткой и луженой глоткой.  
\- Ты доставляешь проблемы хорошему человеку, - с ленцой сообщил Голос. – Нас попросили пояснить тебе ситуацию.  
Андуин, наконец, понял, что происходит, и его начал разбирать нервный смех. 

После той катастрофической ночной вечеринки Гневион взялся за ум – то ли его припугнули исключением, то ли с ним поговорил папочка-сенатор, то ли он сам понял, что безобидный задрот-сосед не так уж безобиден. В любом случае, Гневион прекратил порхать по гулянкам, появляясь лишь чтобы переодеться и принять душ, и спустя полтора месяца учебы, Андуин наконец-то выяснил, на кого же учится его мудаковатый сосед, и едва не рассмеялся вслух, услышав про политический пиар.

На письменном столе Гневиона, который раньше был завален мусором, одеждой и всяким барахлом, начали появляться конспекты и учебники, и все чаще Андуин возвращался с пар и обнаруживал азартно согнутую спину соседа, строчащего очередное эссе с ценным мнением. К слову, к восхищенной зависти Андуина – Гневион Десвинг оказался обладателем фотографической памяти, ему достаточно было один раз бегло прочитать, чтобы запомнить даже то, чего он не понимал – Андуин интереса ради подсунул ему пару своих конспектов.   
Но, к чести Гневиона, он не просто вызубривал как дрессированный попугайчик, он действительно понимал то, что учил, он старался разобраться, когда ему было интересно. Не то чтобы они стали друзьями, но, по крайней мере, Гневион перестал мудить, они начали ладить… вернее, Андуин так думал, и за это поплатился. Он расслабился – и вот результат!

А ведь Гневион намекал, - подумал Андуин, ерзая в узком душном мешке и спотыкаясь на рыхлой земле, судя по тому, что он до сих пор слышал отголоски музыки со стадиона – его просто оттащили в сторону от аллеи.

Пару недель назад Андуин как раз спросил у него что-то в духе – неужели ты помнишь всё-всё?  
Гневион валялся на своей кровати, варварски задрав ноги на стену, и просматривал на гоблиншете детальные сканы старых газет. Андуин не знал, зачем это нужно, но Гневион второй вечер копался в архиве, кажется, он собирался делать какую-то презентацию.   
\- Всё-всё не помню, - лаконично ответил Гневион.  
Андуин невольно засмотрелся на его смугловатые ступни, удивительно узкие и красивые для мужчины, с Гневиона бы сталось красить ногти черным лаком… даже странно, что он этого не делал, ему нравилось эпатировать общественность.  
\- Но обиды не забываю, - сказал Гневион и ухмыльнулся.  
Он запрокинул голову, кудрявые черные волосы свешивались почти до пола.  
\- Круто, - рассеянно проговорил Андуин. – Ты забрал мой зеленый маркер?  
Гневион на ощупь похлопал ладонью в складках покрывала, нащупал маркер и бросил его Андуину. Кажется, он что-то хотел добавить, но промолчал, а Андуин был слишком занят, чтобы обращать на это внимание.

\- Веди себя тихо, Ринн, - посоветовал Голос с фальшивой доброжелательностью. – Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы у тебя были неприятности?  
Андуин не выдержал: пафосный тон и нелепые банальности, и пережитый испуг, и подлое предательство Гневиона, о котором он только что узнал – все это забурлило и вырвалось истерическим хохотом. Андуин морально уже приготовился к тому, что конкуренты отца сейчас начнут делать из него чипсы, а это были просто какие-то придурки, студенты, как и он сам, которые запихнули его… в наволочку от подушки, что ли?   
Он ржал, задыхаясь, и понимал, что делает только хуже, чувствовал недоброе молчание, сгущающееся вокруг, но не мог остановиться. 

\- Ринн, ты идиот? – наконец ласково спросил Голос.  
\- Я - нет, а вот вы точно идиоты, - выдохнул Андуин. – Вы что, боевиков пересмотрели?  
Он снова захохотал – и захлебнулся, когда его ударили в живот. Андуин предвидел, что будут бить, но все равно это оказалось неожиданностью, он согнулся пополам и вскрикнул, когда его потянули, больно защемив волосы.

Он не мог понять, сколько человек рядом с ним, его швыряли со стороны в сторону, не били, но пихали больно, а он не мог освободить руки. Отец советовал в такой ситуации вцепиться в одного и повиснуть, но Андуин как раз вцепиться и не мог.   
Он слепо извивался под мерзкие смешки, пытаясь освободиться, и кто-то его не поймал – Андуин оступился и полетел в пустоту, а через секунду перед глазами вспыхнули искры, плечо и запястье взорвалось болью. Андуин заорал, наплевав на гордость и достоинство, его схватили и снова швырнули – он стукнулся головой о что-то твердое… о дерево, что ли? – ноги ослабли и он окончательно завалился на мягкую землю. Перед глазами в темноте проплывали кислотно-зеленые облака, во рту стоял вкус желчи, и кажется, его били ногами, но Андуин уже не осознавал боли.

Он не знал, сколько пролежал на земле, скрючившись и баюкая сломанную руку, но в какой-то момент понял, что снова видит ночное небо, освещенное фонарями и огнями стадиона. Андуину казалось, что он провалялся тысячу лет, а на самом деле соревнование даже не закончилось.  
Он с трудом сел, прислушиваясь к воплю избитого тела. Кровь на распухшем лице запеклась липкой маской, Андуин не мог понять, сломали ли ему нос или нет, вся голова пульсировала острым спазмом. Он с трудом поднялся на четвереньки, задыхаясь от боли в ребрах, и лишь тогда понял, что у него болит спина, да так болит – что и не разогнуться. Видать, напоследок угостили по почкам. 

Андуин поднял голову и заметил свою сумку – грязную и вывернутую наизнанку, гномбук пропал, но разбитый и растоптанный мехафон валялся среди смятых и перепачканных конспектов.   
«Все лабораторные работы пропали!» – с обреченным ужасом подумал Андуин и не сразу осознал, что смеется – хрипло, с подвыванием, впрочем, смех быстро превратился в задушенные рыдания. Андуин заставил себя встать, не мог же он до утра валяться под елками и рыдать – и хотя шевелиться было больно, но он начал мерзнуть, и от этого спина болела еще сильнее. 

Этот бесконечный путь, наполненный болью, запомнился Андуину на всю жизнь и потом часто снился в кошмарах. Нужно было идти на стадион, где наверняка были врачи, но Андуин плохо соображал, положившись на автопилот, и вместо этого добрел до пустынного общежития. Кампус словно вымер - ему не встретилось ни единой живой души, и даже мисс Восс не торчала внизу, зорко наблюдая за всем происходящим. Наверное, все ушли на соревнование, а Андуин даже не знал, во что там играют, и кто играет… мячик пинают, наверное? 

Он не запомнил, как поднялся по лестнице, не исключено, что ползком или на четвереньках, к счастью, этого память не сохранила. Зато Андуин увидел и запомнил искрящиеся удовлетворением оранжевые глаза, когда он ввалился в комнату.   
\- А вот и мой сосед! - громко сказал Гневион. – А у нас тут дискуссионный клуб…  
Он осекся и замолчал. Кто-то охнул, взвизгнула девица. 

Андуин потом, конечно, отключился, но до этого, всего на несколько секунд, его несчастная разбитая голова заработала на полную катушку, и он все понял – Гневион, как истинный сын своего отца, отлично все продумал и спланировал. Никто бы не заподозрил его участия, у него было алиби, он не имел никакого отношения к нападению… да и не нападение это было, а обычный грабеж. А то, что Гневион случайно узнал у Андуина расписание пар, и знал, что Андуин именно в этот вечер задержится на кафедре, а потом пойдет в одиночестве по опустевшему кампусу, и что именно в этот вечер будет игра, которая соберет все население на стадионе… странное и нелепое совпадение, которое нельзя поставить в вину. 

Гневион молчал и смотрел, в его глазах вспыхивали красные искры – он знал, что Андуин все понял, и Андуин понимал, что месть удалась, ее подали холодной в лучшем виде. Только вот Гневион не выглядел торжествующим, его побледневшее лицо поехало куда-то вверх, Андуин удивился… вернее, он бы не удивился, если бы проклятый соседушка запрыгнул на потолок - вполне в духе этой твари. Однако Гневион, конечно, никуда не запрыгнул, а помог переложить упавшего Андуина на кровать: кто-то звонил в скорую, кто-то принес лед, завернутый в черную майку, вокруг Андуина суетились люди, ему задавали вопросы, которые он не понимал, словно с ним разговаривали на чужом языке. 

Андуин понял, что плачет от боли. Сознание уплывало, и дышать, и просто лежать было больно, у него то меркло перед глазами, то загорались фиолетовые пятна. Плакать было не стыдно, а вот закрывать глаза было страшно, он подумал, что, наверное, умирает, и заскулил, когда ему на лоб легла теплая сухая ладонь.  
\- Папа, - позвал Андуин из последних сил, барахтаясь на грани обморока. – Папа, папочка…  
И наконец-то отключился.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Пап, мне нужен новый гномбук, - сказал Андуин.  
Вариан несколько секунд молча смотрел на него, потом подвинул стул и сел рядом с постелью. Седогрив маячил за его плечом, и оба они смотрели на Андуина с таким тревожным выражением, что Андуин невольно напрягся.  
\- Что? – спросил он, силясь улыбнуться лицом, с которого сошла припухлость, но все еще не сошли синяки. – Мои лабы за меня никто не сдаст.

В больнице было невыносимо скучно. То есть, первые дни Андуин вообще не помнил, они прошли мимо сознания, но однажды он проснулся и понял, что голова снова ясная, и солнечный свет больше не выжигает сетчатку, а звуки не вызывают бурную тошноту.   
Ныла спина, но, к счастью, обошлось без отбитых почек; ныло лицо, в левом глазу лопнули капилляры, но Андуин возрадовался, обнаружив, что нос ему не сломали и все зубы на месте. Больше всего неудобств доставляла сломанная в запястье рука, причем Андуин понимал, что руку он сломал сам, упав на нее всем весом.

Вариан настоял на усиленном постельном режиме, не слушая слабые возражения сына и, кажется, приставил к его двери охрану. Андуин боялся спорить с отцом – он заметил в черных волосах несколько седых прядей, которых там раньше не было, и перепугался. Он, в общем-то, и рад был возможности выспаться и отдохнуть, пусть даже приходилось при этом жрать горсти таблеток… но даже от отдыха можно устать.

\- Андуин, - медленно проговорил Вариан. – Ты уверен, что готов продолжать этот путь?  
\- Какой путь? – насторожился Андуин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я поменял факультет?  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты вернулся домой, - осторожно сказал Вариан. – Я придумаю, чем тебя занять.  
Андуин недоверчиво смотрел на него.   
\- Бумажки перекладывать? – наконец спросил он подрагивающим голосом.   
Хотелось взорваться яростью, мол, ты считаешь, на большее я не способен?!! - но эта страшная седина в отцовских волосах, черных как смоль…   
\- Ну почему сразу бумажки, - миролюбиво проговорил Вариан, но заметил блестящие от молчаливого возмущения глаза сына и замолчал, видимо, ничего лучше офисной работы он действительно не придумал.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на хмурого Генна, Андуин невольно заметил, что дядя Генн тоже осунулся, они оба сутками ночевали в больнице, пока Андуин болтался в бессознанке, - тот решительно выдвинул челюсть и кивнул.  
\- Я сниму тебе квартиру неподалеку, - наконец сказал Вариан. – Оформишь свободное посещение, если тебе так хочется.  
Андуин помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Полгода назад он бы разразился истерикой, как зеленый мальчишка, начал бы вопить и возмущаться, и в итоге все равно ничего бы не добился. С тех пор Андуин глотнул немножко свободы и чуточку повзрослел, поэтому не стал скандалить, а сел и сжал крепкую сухую ладонь отца здоровой рукой. 

\- Пап, спасибо большое, что заботишься обо мне, - сказал Андуин, стараясь не нервничать и не давить.   
Вариан взглянул на него настороженно, Седогрив, который животным инстинктом ощутил, что Андуин как-то хитро выкручивается, тоже напрягся.  
\- И тебе спасибо, дядя Генн, - с благодарностью проговорил Андуин. – Я раньше думал, что у всех так, но теперь понимаю, что мне очень повезло. Я вас тоже очень люблю.   
\- К чему эти нежные речи? – холодно спросил Седогрив, на которого не подействовали лесть и нежность.  
\- Просто так, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Я решил, что должен это сказать.  
\- То есть, ты переедешь? – недоверчиво спросил Вариан.  
\- А почему нет? – Андуин посмотрел на него максимально доверчивым и наивным взглядом.

Вариан немного растерялся – он приготовился продавливать свое решение и не ждал легкой победы, так что теперь не знал, как реагировать. Но дядя Генн оказался не таким легковерным и по-прежнему смотрел на Андуина с цепкой задумчивостью. Андуин мысленно восхитился им, пытаясь запихнуть раздражение как можно глубже - у Седогрива была прирожденная чуйка к наебам, сладкие речи на него не действовали, и он инстинктивно понимал, что Андуин врет, как лисица.   
Конечно же, Андуин не собирался так легко расставаться со свободой! В общаге он был сам себе хозяин, и хотя порой ему приходилось сложно, он всеми силами сражался за самостоятельность, а стоит сунуть голову в золотую клетку, любовно подготовленную отцом, и все вернется обратно – круглосуточная охрана, расписание, составленное кем-то другим, муштра и безнадега. Андуин с таким трудом выцарапал свою независимость, что готов был хоть бесстыдно врать, хоть сбежать прямо в больничной рубашке через окно.  
Он старался выглядеть благодарным и радостным, а там видно будет, лишь бы поскорее встать на ноги - тяжело сражаться за независимость, если твоя ночнушка завязывается сзади, а рука в лангетке.

\- Так что насчет нового гномбука? – с надеждой спросил Андуин, надеясь, что излучает правильные эманации «Смотри, я послушный сын, я иду тебе навстречу, неужели ты откажешь своему единственному сыну, который ведет себя очень хорошо?».  
\- Ладно, - ответил Вариан. – Розовый?  
Андуин закивал. Вариан тяжело вздохнул, Седогрив закатил глаза.

\- Андуин, еще кое-что, - тихо проговорил Вариан.  
Андуин насторожился. С отца сталось бы выдать что-нибудь в духе «Мы так испугались за тебя, что прямо сейчас вошьем тебе в задницу чип, и вообще нацепим ошейник с поводком для твоей безопасности».   
\- Да? – спросил он, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет.  
\- Ты помнишь хоть что-нибудь? – спросил Вариан, прищурившись. – Я найду их, клянусь. Дай мне хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, сынок.

Проблема была не в том, что Андуин ничего не помнил, а в том, что он, как раз, помнил все прекрасно и отчетливо – Гневион нанял каких-то громил, чтобы Андуину указали его место. Только вот у Андуина не было доказательств, а у Гневиона было железное алиби. Впрочем, это было неважно, Вариан Ринн не нуждался в заключении суда, он сам выносил суд – скорый и безжалостный, и именно поэтому Андуин помалкивал и прикидывался дурачком с амнезией. Он хорошо знал своего отца и понимал, что Вариан в запале способен натворить дел… наверное, даже на убийство способен, Андуин не хотел бы проверять.  
Сенатор Десвинг может сколько угодно не любить и презирать своего младшего незаконного сына, но нападение на него он воспримет как нападение на себя, люди такого уровня не прощают обид, так что конфликт быстро превратится в жуткую резню, где многие пострадают лишь потому, что Андуин Ринн не сумел проглотить обиду.

\- Я не помню, - сказал он. – Было темно… я ведь стукнулся головой…  
Вариан с холодным прищуром смотрел на него.  
\- Если я вспомню, я тебе сразу расскажу, - пообещал Андуин.  
Вариан кивнул и отошел.  
\- Мне надо уехать ненадолго, - сообщил он. – Вернусь вечером, не скучай.  
Андуин постарался изобразить радость, хотя он бы предпочел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Отец, кажется, боялся с него взгляд спустить, словно Андуин мог испариться в воздухе. 

Вариан шагнул к двери и вдруг остановился, словно налетел на стену, возникла заминка, до Андуина донеслась короткая перебранка – он без интереса взглянул на источник шума и охнул, узнав оранжевые глаза и непослушные кудрявые волосы, собранные в хвост.  
\- Привет, Ринн, - небрежно сказал Гневион. – Смотри, что у меня есть.  
Он недружелюбно взглянул на охрану, которая пыталась его остановить, и показал Андуину пачку измятых тетрадей на пружинах.  
\- Мои конспекты! – охнул Андуин и сел.  
Гневион обошел Вариана по широкой дуге, настороженно косясь в его сторону, и шлепнулся на стул у кровати. 

Андуин уставился на него, с удивлением подмечая изменения. Гневион по своему мировоззрению был стопроцентный панк, нигилист и невозможный циник, но внешне это мало чем выражал - иногда он надевал косуху на голое тело, выставив напоказ густо заросшую грудь, носил круглые золотые серьги, как у женщин, гоблинов и цыган, но все это было скорее ради эпатажа. Гневион знал, что он красивый, он любил нравиться, любил, когда на него вешаются девчонки, поэтому, к счастью, за собой следил и душ принимал регулярно.  
Андуин никогда еще не видел его таким неухоженным и заебанным: Гневион оброс неопрятной курчавой бородой, черные блестящие волосы, которыми он так гордился, превратились в грязные сосульки, собранные в небрежный хвост, воспаленные от усталости глаза покраснели.

\- Ты в порядке? – воспитанно спросил Андуин, хотя, в общем-то, ему было наплевать, как Гневион себя чувствует.  
\- Я – да, - ответил Гневион, посмотрев на него странным взглядом. – А ты?  
\- Жить буду, - ответил Андуин. – Меня скоро выпишут.   
Вариан сложил руки на груди и выразительно хмыкнул, кажется, он имел мнение на этот счет, но промолчал. Гневион довольно нервно на него посмотрел и отвернулся.   
\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть, - проговорил он и осторожно вынул из рюкзака тонкий розовый гномбук. – С тебя пятьсот золотых, Ринн, я выкупил его у парня, который принимает краденное барахло.   
Андуин ахнул и выронил конспекты, которые прижимал к груди одной рукой. 

\- Приметная игрушка, - сказал Гневион, наблюдая за ним. – Я знал, что она рано или поздно всплывет.  
\- Неужели? – холодно осведомился Вариан, который неслышно подкрался поближе.   
Гневион вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
\- Ну да, - сказал он, стараясь казаться расслабленным, хотя Андуин видел, что ему страшно. – Я не смог отследить, через сколько рук прошло, скупщики краденного свои каналы не открывают, но надеюсь, что это действительно твой драгоценный гномбук.  
\- Да! – с ликованием проговорил Андуин. – Ой… никто даже пароль не взломал!  
\- Тогда я понимаю, почему он стоил так дешево, - развеселился Гневион. – Наслаждайся.

Андуин взглянул на него – Гневион не мог извиниться, ему не позволяла гордыня… и уж тем более не при Вариане, но Андуин понял, что Гневион так извиняется – наверное, весь кампус на уши поднял, чтобы вернуть лаптоп, зная, как Андуин к нему привязан.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал Андуин.   
Гневион вдруг покраснел – Андуин не думал, что тот в принципе способен краснеть, но Гневион мгновенно стал кирпично-красным, захлопал ресницами и потупился. Он так отчаянно пытался казаться мудаком, но все-таки совсем уж законченным мудаком не был – ему было стыдно за то, что он натворил. Это утешало. Немножко. 

\- Ну… выздоравливай, задрот, - грубовато проговорил Гневион, не глядя на Андуина. – Пока-пока.  
Он шагнул к двери и налетел на Седогрива, который загородил ему путь.  
\- Чего надо, дедуля? – нагловато спросил Гневион, он быстро взял себя в руки, только на скулах остались быстро гаснущие красные пятна.  
\- Андуин, а кто знает твое учебное расписание? – с нарочитой небрежностью спросил Вариан, ухитрившись оказаться у Гневиона за спиной.   
Андуин встревоженно сел. Гневион затравленно взглянул на Седогрива, потом на Вариана, атмосфера как-то неприятно сгустилась, Андуину стало страшновато и тревожно. 

\- Ну я знаю, а что? – спросил Гневион.   
\- Кто еще в курсе, что ты шароебишься по вечерам? – подал голос Седогрив, он не смотрел на Андуина, а уставился в упор на побледневшего Гневиона.  
Андуин даже вздрогнул, он никогда еще не слышал, чтобы дядя Генн разговаривал с такими рычащими обертонами.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Андуин.  
\- Я тут подумал – как удачно тебя встретили, - мягко проговорил Вариан, но под этой мягкостью в голосе ощущалась закипающая ярость. – Как будто знали, что ты будешь идти. Как так вышло?  
\- Так место прикормленное, - спокойно проговорил Гневион. – В такое время уходят только задроты, а они сами и бабки, и всю технику отдадут, лишь бы не били.   
\- Думаешь? – спросил Вариан, как будто мнение Гневиона его действительно интересовало.  
\- Я знаю, что этот… – Гневион кивком показал в сторону кровати. – Не первый и не последний. Ему просто не повезло.

Андуин едва не вскрикнул от возмущения, услышав настолько наглое вранье - негодующий вопль застрял у него в горле, пришлось до хруста стиснуть зубы, чтобы промолчать. Он понимал, что Гневион сейчас спасает не только свою шкуру, а свою жизнь, а Андуину вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Гневиона убили прямо на его глазах, поэтому он промолчал. 

\- Ты хорошо разбираешься, как у вас там все устроено? – задумчиво спросил Вариан.  
Кажется, его гнев утих, во всяком случае, он перестал так подпирать Гневиона и сделал знак Седогриву отойти от двери.  
\- Не особо, - честно ответил Гневион. – Чужие дела меня не интересуют, своих забот хватает.   
Вариан прищурился.  
\- Ты, кажется, самый младший Десвинг? - вспомнил он.  
Гневион кивнул.  
\- Внебрачный?  
У Гневиона потемнело лицо, но он снова кивнул. Вариан хмыкнул.  
\- И кто же, по-твоему, развлекается грабежом? – спросил он.   
Гневион сделал вид, что раздумывает, хотя он, - Андуин был в этом уверен, - знал наверняка.   
\- Недалеко находится стадион, думаю, надо искать там, - наконец, сказал он. – Там полно отбитых отморозков.  
Он вежливо улыбнулся и ушел. 

Андуин не нашел в себе сил заняться домашними работами, которых накопилось какое-то жуткое количество, даже начинать было страшно. Он принялся искать на студенческом форуме разную информацию про загадочные нападения, но его бедная голова еще недостаточно восстановилась и ему быстро захотелось спать.   
Когда он проснулся – Гневион, уже посвежевший и побритый, в чистой толстовке, сидел в кресле возле окна, по привычке подсунув ногу под задницу и увлеченно читая толстую старую книгу.

Андуин сел и зевнул, Гневион захлопнул книгу и посмотрел на него, потом подвинул кресло вплотную к кровати и несмело прикоснулся к руке Андуина.  
\- Почему ты меня не сдал? – тихо спросил он.  
Андуин машинально стрельнул взглядом по сторонам – кроме них в палате никого не было, горела настольная лампа у окна, за которым совсем стемнело, и маленькие яркие лампы, встроенные в кровать.   
\- Почему? – настойчиво переспросил Гневион. – Ты безобидный… но ведь не дурак.  
\- Это ты думаешь, что я безобидный, - улыбнулся Андуин.  
Он дотянулся до стакана с водой и принялся пить, Гневион внимательно и терпеливо наблюдал за ним.

\- А зачем? – наконец, ответил Андуин, когда напился. – Кому от этого лучше станет?  
\- Тебе? – предположил Гневион.  
Андуин задумался.   
\- Ты вот отомстил, но что-то не выглядишь довольным, - заметил он.  
\- Такого я не хотел, - признался Гневион. – Я сказал припугнуть… я не думал, что они настолько ебанутые.   
\- Это ведь был Кор’крон, да?  
Гневион прищурился.

\- Откуда ты про них знаешь? – заинтересовался он.  
Андуин дернул здоровым плечом.  
\- Поискал и нашел, - сказал он. - Открыто их не обвиняют… они что, весь кампус запугали?  
\- Ну… да, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Они отморозки, конечно, но удобные.  
Он прикоснулся к лангетке, поморщился, словно только теперь понял, что эта штука, и синяки на лице Андуина, и капельница – это все последствия его глупого и подлого поступка. 

\- Прости меня, - серьезно и тихо сказал Гневион.  
Андуин молча смотрел на его красивое удрученное лицо, побледневшее и осунувшееся от волнения.  
\- Поможешь мне вернуться в общагу? – спросил он.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – с удивлением спросил Гневион.  
\- Нет, когда выпишут, - пояснил Андуин. – Мне придется сражаться с отцом, а это пострашнее всех твоих наемных бандитов.   
Гневион кривовато улыбнулся.  
\- Помогу, - сказал он. – Я другого соседа больше не хочу… так что, если придется провожать тебя на занятия, как принцессу… ну я ведь сам виноват.  
Он усмехнулся и отодвинулся, открыл книгу и снова углубился в чтение, то и дело задумчиво хмыкая и отчерчивая что-то ногтем. 

Андуин с тяжелым вздохом открыл гномбук, оценил, сколько домашних работ ему придется наверстать, и испытал желание не то помолиться Свету, не то сразу заплакать от отчаяния. Гневион взглянул на него с сочувствием, налил свежей водички в стакан и переложил измятые конспекты Андуину на колени, чтобы тому не пришлось тянуться через всю кровать.


	5. Chapter 5

На пару Андуин, конечно же, опоздал, позорно заблудившись в новом для него корпусе. Двухэтажное здание оказалось намного хитрее, под землей обнаружилась еще куча этажей и переходов, причем указатели не всегда указывали нужное направление, а мимопробегающие студенты, которых Андуину удавалось поймать, тупили и ничего не знали.   
Андуин свернул в отделение фармацевтики и тяжело вздохнул, увидев, что широкая лестница раздваивается – одна половина вела куда-то еще ниже, не иначе как в глубины преисподней, а вторая перетекала в длиннющий коридор без окон без дверей, и лишь далеко в самом конце виднелась открытая дверь аудитории. Андуин припустил рысью, но пара, конечно, уже началась, и его появление не осталось незамеченным.

Аудитория была небольшая и душная, судя по остаткам бойниц в стенах, ее перестроили из подземного хода или чего-то подобного. Андуин невольно замер, очутившись в центре внимания – к его удивлению, студентов было совсем немного, девять человек, и все почему-то девушки. Десятый человек, профессор Ветрокрылая, к которой Андуин так хотел попасть на курс, стояла возле выключенного проектора и смотрела на Андуина таким холодным взглядом, что он даже поежился. 

\- Неужели вы все-таки решили почтить нас своим присутствием, Ринн? – с насмешкой проговорила она хрипловатым, не очень приятным голосом, у Андуина аж в горле запершило от этого тембра.  
Он не придумал ничего умнее, чем промямлить, что болел. Профессор задумчиво посмотрела на руку, все еще в лангетке, и на бледные синяки на лице, но ее взгляд не смягчился ни на йоту.  
\- Вы опоздали, - наконец, сказала она. – Закройте дверь с той стороны.  
\- Извините? – недоверчиво переспросил Андуин.   
Профессор Ветрокрылая посмотрела на него с раздражением, как на букашку, жужжащую над ухом. 

Андуин столько про нее слышал – майор Ветрокрылая, военный врач, пережила клиническую смерть, такая крутая тетка… о ее профессионализме ходили легенды! А вот о том, что она редкостная стерва, как-то тактично умалчивалось. А еще она оказалась меньше, чем Андуин представлял – тонкая, маленькая… и очень строго и закрыто одета, из-под темной мешковатой толстовки виднелись только кончики пальцев, да две непослушные светлые прядки выбивались из-под накинутого капюшона.

\- Вы опоздали, Ринн, - проговорила профессор Ветрокрылая. – На этом мы с вами прощаемся, в следующий раз приходите вовремя.  
\- Всего на десять минут! – оскорбился Андуин.  
У профессора дернулась щека, как-то странно и неправильно, но Андуин уже знал человека со шрамами на лице, поэтому его это не удивило. Профессор Ветрокрылая шагнула к нему – и теперь Андуин отчетливо рассмотрел ее лицо – тонкие аккуратные брови, недобрые и умные глаза, общую миловидность… и длинные извилистые шрамы на щеках, оставленные явно ножом и явно в процессе глумления. Андуин не испытывал отвращения… и боялся испытывать жалость, инстинктивно понимая, что такие люди, как Ветрокрылая или его отец чувствуют жалость и ненавидят ее всей душой. Для таких, как они - открытое отвращение лучше мерзкой жалости. 

\- Должно быть, вы действительно сильно получили по голове, Ринн… - проговорила профессор, всматриваясь в Андуина изучающим взглядом, вдруг взяла его за подбородок и бесцеремонно покрутила, рассматривая лицо, Андуин опешил и не сопротивлялся.  
\- …поэтому вы с первого раза не понимаете, - холодно закончила она и убрала руку. – Я не терплю опозданий, так что покиньте аудиторию.   
\- Но профессор, я и так слишком много пропустил, - взмолился Андуин. – Разрешите мне остаться! Мне очень нужно!   
Она тихо фыркнула и отступила.  
\- Вас что, пинками надо выгонять или как? – с неприкрытой насмешкой осведомилась профессор Ветрокрылая. – До свидания.   
«Ведьма!» – с бессильной яростью подумал Андуин, но, конечно же, удержал язык за зубами. Такая и прикончить может заточенным карандашом или пилочкой для ногтей, а то и вовсе голыми руками справится.

Он тяжело вздохнул и поплелся на выход.  
\- Ринн, – вдруг окликнула его профессор Ветрокрылая.  
Андуин мигом вернулся обратно, надеясь, что не выглядит как щеночек, которого подозвали похлопыванием по колену.  
\- Зайдете ко мне после пар, - приказала Ветрокрылая без тени сомнения, что он послушается. – Я хочу проверить ваш уровень подготовки… может, на вас не стоит и время тратить.  
Андуин неохотно кивнул и тихонько ушел. Ему совсем не улыбалось целый день бесцельно болтаться по корпусу, но ослушаться профессора он попросту боялся. 

Он долго блуждал по коридорам, поднялся наверх и обнаружил полупустой кафетерий, и едва успел занять столик, как на соседний стул кто-то плюхнулся – Андуин вздрогнул от неожиданности, поднял взгляд и увидел мрачного Гневиона. Тот без лишних слов занял полстола подносом и своими учебниками.   
\- А ты что здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросил Андуин.  
\- А здесь я прогуливаю философию, - хмуро сообщил Гневион. – И заметь, я не спрашиваю какого хрена ты не на паре, задрот.  
\- Меня выгнали, - пожаловался Андуин.  
Гневион выгнул бровь.  
\- Ты плохо себя вел? – поддразнил он, и с жаждущим видом припал к высокому стеклянному стакану с кофе.  
Андуин заглянул в его поднос и сглотнул слюнки, обнаружив пасту и стейк. На отсутствие аппетита Гневион никогда не жаловался. 

\- Брысь! – сказал Гневион, жмурясь от удовольствия. – Даже не вздумай.  
\- Я только попробую, - попросил Андуин и потянулся за вилкой, но Гневион вовремя отодвинул ее подальше.   
\- Отвали, - сказал Гневион. – Иди и купи себе пожрать.  
\- Но я не хочу, - честно сказал Андуин. – Мне просто интересно попробовать.  
Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Ты временами вылитая принцесса, - с насмешкой сказал он. – Подарить тебе розовые ленточки в косичку?  
\- А ты временами скотина и сексист, - с достоинством проговорил Андуин. – Подавись своим стейком.  
Гневион рассмеялся и подвинул ему тарелку.  
\- Ешь, - сказал он грубовато. – Я себе еще возьму.  
\- Я не хочу…  
\- Ешь, говорю! – прикрикнул на него Гневион. – Иначе не отвяжешься, я тебя знаю.

Он поднялся и отошел к барной стойке, Андуин вооружился вилкой и решительно напал на пасту, ощутив, что действительно голоден, как дворняга. К возвращению Гневиона с новым подносом от стейка осталась ровно треть, Гневион глумливо ухмыльнулся, мол, я так и знал, и сел напротив. 

\- Что у тебя случилось? – проницательно спросил Андуин.   
Гневион помрачнел, на его лице проскользнула гримаса, но он быстро взял себя в руки.   
\- Скажем так, мои планы на выходные придется пересмотреть, - проговорил он и со злостью принялся кромсать мясо на маленькие кусочки.   
\- Почему? – тихо спросил Андуин. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Случилось, - прошипел Гневион. – Случился юбилей трагической кончины моей драгоценной мачехи, и мне дали понять, что меня не ждут.  
\- Оу, - растерянно проговорил Андуин. – Вот как…  
Он, конечно, Гневиону сочувствовал, но при этом в глубине души мог понять его семью – пусть даже его мать рано умерла и Андуин ее совсем не знал, но непринужденное блядство отца, менявшего подружек как перчатки, его возмущало, хотя он, в общем-то, понимал, что отец тоже в своем праве. 

\- Да и хер с ними, - с напускным безразличием проговорил Гневион. – Я все равно их терпеть не могу.  
\- Я думал, ты ладишь с сестрой, - удивился Андуин.  
\- Только с сестрой, - поправил его Гневион. – Видишь ли, моя семейка та еще банка с пауками, они все друг друга ненавидят и годами обиды копят…  
«Вообще-то, ты не слишком отличаешься, - подумал Андуин. – Ты тоже образцовый Десвинг».  
\- Она, конечно, папина любимица, но и ей нужны союзники, - проговорил Гневион, задумчиво ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке. – Я оказался хорошим союзником.   
\- Это она тебе сказала, или ты сам так решил? – развеселился Андуин.  
Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него искрящимися оранжевыми глазами. 

\- В шестнадцать лет, знаешь, меня было легко завербовать туманными обещаниями и потрясным сексом, - сказал он с насмешкой.  
Андуин поперхнулся чужим кофе и торопливо отставил стакан, ладонью пытаясь остановить поток кофе из носа.  
\- Но она же твоя сестра! – выдохнул он в шоке.  
\- Только по отцу, - Гневион пожал плечами. – Мы почти чужие. 

Андуин смотрел на него круглыми глазами и не мог понять – всерьез Гневион или шутит, тот привычно улыбался ироничной кривоватой ухмылочкой.  
\- Свет милостивый! – вздохнул Андуин, который пришел к выводу, что Гневион, наверное, все-таки не шутит.  
\- Да нормально все, - с ленцой ответил тот. – Я не жалуюсь.   
Он вдруг помрачнел, наверное, вспомнил, что на семейное мероприятие его все-таки не позвали.

\- Я вот тоже не хотел на выходные ехать домой, - осторожно проговорил Андуин. – Меня там, к счастью, никто не трахал… но зато в мозг имеют по полной.  
Он вздохнул. Гневион хмыкнул.  
\- Давай куда-нибудь съездим? – предложил Андуин. – Ну если хочешь, конечно.  
Гневион посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Вдвоем? – спросил он.   
\- Ну да, - Андуин пожал плечами. – Если у тебя нет других планов, можем смотаться на экскурсию на побережье или в столицу…  
\- Тебе-то это зачем? – напряженно спросил Гневион. – Не надо со мной возиться из жалости, я не пропаду. Я же сказал – мне плевать.  
\- Наоборот, - сказал Андуин. – Я хочу развеяться, но одному мне… страшновато, что ли. Составишь мне компанию?  
\- Опять мне таскаться по пятам и охранять тебя, - вздохнул Гневион. – Ну кто-то же должен нести эту ношу, ладно уж…  
Андуин едва не захихикал. 

Ему вот было не западло признаться, что он чего-то не понимает, не умеет или боится, его мужественность от правды не страдала, Андуин о себе и так все прекрасно знал. А вот такие парни как Гневион, альфа-самцы в кожаных куртках, вечно дрожали за свою мужественность, боялись показать слабость и чувствительность. Им всегда требовалось какое-то оправдание, они не могли существовать без ширмы для настоящих чувств.

\- Куда поедем? – небрежно осведомился Гневион. – Я перегоню байк, раз такое дело.  
\- Э, нет! – тут же сказал Андуин. – Ты нас угробишь!  
\- Чего это? – возмутился Гневион. – Я аккуратно.  
\- Ни за что! – твердо сказал Андуин. – Я еще руку до конца не срастил! Поедем на автобусе!  
Гневион скривился и пробормотал под нос что-то нелестное про трусливых куриц.

\- Ну и что ты задумал? – спросил он. – Музей прикладного искусства малых народов? Фестиваль глиняной посуды? Выступления ложечников-лютнистов? О, это так увлекательно!  
«Мудак», - с нежностью подумал Андуин.  
\- Мы отправимся на Ярмарку Новолуния, - сказал он.  
\- Чего-о-о? – Гневион скривился. – Там же карусельки для детишек, разве нет?  
\- Ты что, никогда там не был? – удивился Андуин. – Там разные карусельки, не только для детишек.  
Гневион поморщился.  
\- Не был, - коротко ответил он. - Это место для семейных выходных.  
Андуин прикусил язык.

Пару минут они провели в неловком молчании – Гневион допил кофе, Андуин не спеша доел.   
\- Покатаемся на карусельках, - наконец, сказал Андуин. – А еще там интересный зверинец, тебе понравится, и лесная трасса для картинга, и концерты рок-групп, и вроде казино…  
\- Казино? – обрадовался Гневион. – Что ж ты раньше не сказал!  
Андуин закатил глаза.  
\- А еще там море бухла и арена для драк, - скептически сказал он. – Ты там будешь, как рыба в воде.  
\- Я весь в предвкушении! – тут же ответил Гневион, ухмыляясь до ушей. – Можем даже выехать пораньше!  
Андуин рассмеялся. Гневион взглянул на часы, поднялся и сгреб свои книжки в сумку, неловко похлопал Андуина по макушке.

\- Не скучай, - сказал он. – Пойду, пожалуй, дослушаю про эфемерность бытия и способы самопознания.  
Андуин помахал ему и раскрыл гномбук – надо было, все-таки, почитать про топографическую анатомию, а еще забронировать номер в отеле на выходных и, желательно, с двумя разными кроватями. Тащиться обратно в подземелье ужасно не хотелось, но Андуин и так пропустил несколько занятий, и хотя он проболел, а не прогулял, он подозревал, что профессору Кобре совершенно наплевать. 

Андуин успешно нашел раздваивающуюся лестницу и едва не подпрыгнул, когда неожиданно зазвонил мехафон, и лишь ответив на звонок, Андуин вдруг вспомнил, что они с отцом планировали поужинать вместе этим вечером, у Вариана были какие-то дела неподалеку. Андуин подозревал, что это лишь отмазка, на самом деле Вариан хотел убедиться, что сыну еще чего-нибудь не отбили…

\- Да, пап, - виновато сказал Андуин. – Ты знаешь, наверное, я сегодня не смогу…  
Вариан помолчал.  
\- Меня тут задержали после пар…  
\- Ясно, - проговорил отец так сухо, что Андуин сразу понял, как тот расстроился, и расстроился сам.  
\- … разве что ты меня подождешь, - предложил Андуин. – Я могу скинуть мою том-томлокацию.  
\- Естественно подожду! – рявкнул Вариан. – Я тебя сам заберу.  
«Так и знал! – подумал Андуин. – Нет у него никаких дел, он специально ради меня притащился в такую даль».  
Но он действительно соскучился по отцу, так что обрадовался.

\- А, Ринн, - рассеянно проговорила профессор Ветрокрылая, когда он сунул голову в пустую аудиторию. – Заходите.  
Она возилась с проектором, а Андуин теперь мог рассмотреть ее спокойно и снова поразился – в толстовке, джинсах и кирпично-красных кедах профессор меньше всего походила на военного врача, спасшего множество жизней, она казалась студенткой… но Андуин слышал, что вроде бы волосы у нее почти седые, поэтому и капюшон.

\- Я рассчитываю, что вы переписали и выучили пропущенные лекции, - строго спросила она, будто почувствовав, что он пялится.   
\- Да, конечно, - искренне проговорил Андуин.  
Она обернулась и скептически посмотрела на него.  
\- Напомните-ка свою профильную специализацию?  
\- Архитектура медоборудования, - сказал Андуин. – И возможно, биопротезирование, я пока не определился…   
Профессор Ветрокрылая громко хмыкнула и вдруг замерла, Андуин проследил за направлением ее взгляда и вскочил на ноги, увидев отца.

\- Мы еще не закончили, - торопливо сказал он, сгорая от стыда. – Пап, пожалуйста…  
Вариан не обратил на него никакого внимания.  
\- Сильвана? – недоверчиво произнес он.   
У профессора Ветрокрылой окаменело лицо. Вариан зашел в аудиторию и заулыбался, привычно распространяя флюиды привлекательности.  
\- Рад видеть тебя живой и здоровой, майор, - проговорил Вариан и звонко щелкнул зубами, получив по морде.   
Как только допрыгнула?!

Андуин съежился, ощутив, что ему здесь не место и лучше бы о нем забыли.  
\- Полковник Ринн, какая встреча, - голосом профессора Ветрокрылой можно было испепелять города.   
Вариан потрогал челюсть и улыбнулся, Ветрокрылая тоже улыбнулась, но ее хищная улыбка почему-то наводила на мысли об опасной бритве у горла. Вариан решительно взял ее ладонь обеими руками и пылко поцеловал. Андуин поморщился. Профессор в ответ взяла Вариана за подбородок знакомым цепким жестом и принялась рассматривать шрамы на лице.

\- Хорошо зажил, - проговорила она и провела пальцами по длинному шраму от уха до уха.  
\- Зашила лучшая из лучших, - тихим, интимным голосом проговорил Вариан, послушно согнувшись, чтобы маленькая Ветрокрылая не поднималась на цыпочки.   
Андуин застонал и спрятал лицо в руках. Ему было и смешно, и стыдно, и вообще все это было так нелепо, ну папа… 

Профессор Ветрокрылая опомнилась и отодвинулась.  
\- Твой сын очень похож на тебя, полковник, - сказала она. – Такой же придурок.  
\- Я пойду, пожалуй, не буду вам мешать, - промямлил Андуин.  
\- Могу я пригласить тебя на ужин? – спросил Вариан, взглядом показав Андуину, что тот может быть свободен.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Ветрокрылая. – Обойдусь.  
\- Ты замужем? – удивился он.  
\- Уже нет, - холодно ответила профессор.  
\- Ладно тебе, - вкрадчиво проговорил Вариан. – Позволь угостить тебя кофе. Я, правда, очень рад видеть тебя, столько лет прошло…

Профессор несколько секунд задумчиво смотрела на него, потом перевела взгляд на Андуина, маячившего на пороге, ему было интересно услышать, чем все закончится.  
\- Ринн, вы свободны, - сказала она.  
Вариан тоже невольно дернулся.  
\- Не ты, - проговорила она, окинув его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. – Ты пока останешься.

Андуин мчался в общагу так, что ветер свистел в ушах, взлетел на второй этаж и пинком распахнул дверь.   
Совершенно голый Гневион, вышедший из душа, от неожиданности выронил полотенце.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он, не пытаясь прикрыться. – Кто за тобой гонится?  
\- Мой отец просто ужасен! – взвыл Андуин, отбросив сумку на кровать.  
\- Да что ты? – Гневион усмехнулся. – Что он сделал?  
\- Он явился и сходу закадрил мою самую мерзкую преподавательницу! – выпалил Андуин. – Это ужасно!  
\- Красавчик, - помолчав, сказал Гневион, подобрал полотенце и обернул вокруг бедер. – Завидуешь, что ли?  
\- Нет! Это отвратительно! Нет. Вообще нет!  
Гневион прищурился. Андуин плюхнулся на соседскую кровать, вытащил из волос ленту и принялся пальцами расчесывать волосы.

\- У всех вокруг есть личная жизнь, кроме меня, - пожаловался он. – Мне, конечно, это совсем не интересно, но все-таки…  
Гневион сел рядом, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, и потрепал его по волосам.   
\- Ну что ты, милая, - с издевательским сочувствием проговорил он. – Однажды ты встретишь своего принца, я уверен... мы еще станцуем на твоей свадьбе.   
Андуин метко ткнул его локтем в бок, Гневион охнул и рассмеялся, обнял его за плечи и звонко чмокнул в висок.  
\- Не кисни! – посоветовал он и принялся одеваться. 

Андуин искоса смотрел на него. Будь хоть малейшая надежда, что Гневион бисексуален, Андуин бы непременно взял номер с одной кроватью, а там… будь что будет. Но Гневион был по девчонкам, а рушить такую хорошую дружбу своей нелепой несвоевременной влюбленностью и неумением сдержать руки Андуин не хотел.


	6. Chapter 6

В темноте Андуин запнулся за чьи-то, - наверное собственные, - кроссовки, и едва не шлепнулся мимо кровати.  
\- Гневион! – зашептал он, захлопав руками по одеялу. – Ты спишь? Проснись!  
Гневион неохотно зашевелился и, судя по звукам и приглушенным стонам, завернулся в одеяло с головой.  
\- Да проснись же, послушай!  
\- Я учил, я знаю, - пробормотал Гневион. – Сейчас, сейчас…  
Андуин громко фыркнул и содрал с него одеяло до пояса. Гневион неохотно повернулся к нему и сел, лишь чудом разминувшись лбом с носом Андуина.

\- Что случилось? – недовольно спросил он. - Сколько времени?  
\- У меня был секс! – гордо сказал Андуин. – Настоящий! Полностью! Ну понимаешь?  
Гневион молчал.  
\- Ты что, снова спишь? – с подозрением спросил Андуин, не дождавшись никакой реакции.   
\- Нет, я думаю, - ответил Гневион. – Ты ведь предохранялся?  
\- Конечно! – возмутился Андуин.  
\- Здорово, - вяло проговорил Гневион. – Я не буду делать тебе аборт вешалкой, так и знай.  
\- Придурок! – обиделся Андуин и забрался к нему в теплую постель, прижимаясь к боку.  
Гневион послушно подвинулся и поделился половиной подушки.

\- Ты как? – спросил он хрипловато спросонья. – Ты в порядке? Ты точно сам хотел?  
\- Конечно сам! – сказал Андиун. – Мне понравилось!  
Гневион помолчал.  
\- Больно было? – спросил он с какой-то странной нежностью, которой Андуин от него не ждал.  
\- Ну… - Андуин задумался. – Было немножко, но это неизбежно… и приятно.  
Гневион хмыкнул.

\- А что за парень? – спросил он. – Я его знаю?  
\- Понятия не имею, - Андуин дернул плечом. – Философ, что ли… хороший, добрый.  
\- Вот и славно, - проговорил Гневион. – А теперь спи, пожалуйста, и мне не мешай.   
Андуин зевнул и понял, что он действительно ужасно хочет спать, нервное возбуждение растаяло, глаза слипались, утомленное тело охватило приятной негой. 

\- Я тут у тебя посплю, ладно? – попросил он, зевая.  
\- Ладно, - терпеливо согласился Гневион. – Давай-ка ложечками, пока ты не свалился с кровати.   
Андуин устроился на боку и довольно вздохнул, когда Гневион обнял его поперек груди. Гневион был большой, теплый и сильный, с ним было надежно и спокойно.   
«Хорошо, что я ничего не испортил, - подумал Андуин, когда Гневион переплел с ним ноги и вжался лицом в его волосы. – Хорошо, что я не полез к нему с этим, а нашел место для моих маленьких слабостей».   
Гневион моментально заснул, дыша ровно и размеренно, цепко и собственнически обнимая Андуина, словно плюшевого мишку. Андуин закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в накатывающую дремоту, и принялся вспоминать. 

В шахматном клубе «Алый Монастырь» действительно играли в шахматы… но, конечно, не только в шахматы, поэтому случайный человек попасть сюда никак не мог. Андуина внимательно осмотрели на входе, но, видимо, его вид не вызывал сомнений, так что его пропустили без всяких пререканий. Андуин, воспитанный по большей части на стереотипах масс-медиа, ожидал увидеть танцплощадку с пилонами, клетки с томящимися в них рабами в черных масках, и обязательно дрэг-квин с перьями в цветных волосах… вместо этого он увидел, в общем-то, обычный мужской клуб – шахматные столики и глубокие мягкие кресла, обитые красным плюшем, кто-то даже сосредоточенно играл, щелкая таймером. К его разочарованию, большинство посетителей было точно такими же студентами, как и он – в обычных толстовках или клетчатых рубашках.

В углу обнаружился длинный узкий столик с печеньем, бойлером и чистыми чашками, как в любом другом студенческом клубе. Правда, отличия тоже были – на второй этаж вела резная деревянная лестница, и в целом было в атмосфере что-то чувственное, возможно, в оформлении – красного цвета было действительно много… правда, на монастырь это все равно не походило, несмотря на внешние приличия. В монастырях, настолько знал Андуин, бара и батарей из бутылок не бывает. 

Андуин, воспитанно стараясь не встречаться ни с кем взглядом, подошел к барной стойке, чувствуя себя глупо и неуместно. Он-то морально приготовился погрузиться в пучину разврата и надеялся, что все произойдет само собой, а попал в приличное место с набором правил, и понятия не имел, как все устроено в подобных местах – его скудный опыт включал в себя только несмелые торопливые ласки и несколько поцелуев… которые и так закончились плачевно, когда отец застукал его с молодым телохранителем.

\- М-м, виски, пожалуйста, - сказал он, взглянув на чернокожего бармена.   
Андуин почему-то ждал, что тот будет в портупее на голое тело или что-то подобное, но бармен был в футболке и зеленой жилетке, и выглядел прилично, разве что в ухе поблескивала неброская золотая сережка. Бармен окинул Андуина внимательным взглядом и улыбнулся.  
\- Удостоверение личности покажи, малыш, - попросил он.  
\- Серьезно? – возмутился Андуин.   
\- Абсолютно, - ответил тот. – Могу сделать кофе или вон чаек себе завари.  
Он кивнул в сторону бойлера с кипятком. Андуин скис. Все шло совсем не так, как он рассчитывал, как-то дурацки все происходило, нелепо и не по-взрослому.

\- Плесни ему кенарийской настоечки, - вдруг сказал здоровенный рыжеватый парень, который в одиночестве сидел за шахматным столиком и читал толстую старую книжку с железными уголками. – За мой счет.  
Бармен кивнул и достал чистый бокал.  
\- Спасибо, - неуверенно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Впервые тут, да? – спросил парень и с громким хлопком закрыл книгу, Андуин лишь мельком увидел в названии что-то про этику Причудня.  
\- Да, - признался Андуин. – Так заметно?

Парень был плечистый и очень некрасивый – с длинным лошадиным лицом и свернутой набок челюстью, но глаза у него были добрые и умные, и смотрел он доброжелательно, так что Андуин улыбнулся ему.

\- Заметно, - сказал тот. – Но это не страшно.  
И тоже улыбнулся – и улыбка ненадолго преобразила его лицо, сделав очень симпатичным.  
\- Здесь принято знакомиться? – растерянно спросил Андуин. – Я… я пока не знаю всех правил.  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами тот и протянул руку. – Я Бэйн.  
Андуин с радостью ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Андуин Ринн, - сказал он и сел напротив. – Сыграем?  
Бэйн задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом хмыкнул и достал из-под стола коробку с шахматами. 

\- Дай-ка угадаю, с медицинского? – предположил он и зажал в огромных кулаках две пешки, черную и белую.  
\- Угадал, - удивленно ответил Андуин. – А как?  
\- А у вас всех вид одновременно заебанный и нездешний, - фыркнул Бэйн.  
Андуин прикоснулся к его сжатому кулаку и довольно улыбнулся, увидев белую пешку.  
\- Я предпочитаю играть за Альянс, - сказал он и принялся расставлять белые фигуры.  
\- Какое совпадение, я-то больше за Орду, - усмехнулся Бэйн.

Бармен принес Андуину высокий бокал с чем-то шипучим и зеленым, в бокале позвякивал лед и плавали цветочные лепестки. Андуин втянул через трубочку и сморщил нос – напиток был довольно крепкий, но сладкий, типичный девичий коктейль… ну и ладно, пока и так сгодится. 

\- А ты? – спросил он и сделал ход пешкой.  
\- Я? – удивился Бэйн. – Ах, я не студент, я преподаю философию политологам.  
\- Оу, - сказал Андуин. – Так к вам нужно обращаться уважительно, профессор?  
\- Попробуй только, - фыркнул Бэйн и сожрал своим конем пешку Андуина.

Несколько минут они играли, дружелюбно перебрасываясь репликами. Андуин расслабился и перестал ерзать, как на иголках. Частично из-за крепкого напитка, но по большей части – потому что с Бэйном было спокойно, тот умело отвлекал и как-то ненавязчиво рассказывал о правилах клуба, перемежая их забавными историями. Андуин рассмеялся, сморщив нос, и вдруг заметил, что Бэйн куда внимательней смотрит на него, чем на доску, где разворачивалась партия.

\- Шах, - гордо сказал Андуин, выдвинув свою верховную жрицу против вождя.   
Бэйн мельком взглянул на доску, потом взял черного вождя и положил его на бок, показывая, что сдается.  
\- Пойдем? – тихо спросил он. – Если хочешь.  
Андуин даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, шутки закончились, пора было решаться на что-то серьезное… или струсить и сбежать, поджав хвост. Бэйн больше не казался ему некрасивым, Андуин привык к его внешности и решил, что Бэйн милый.

\- Да, я… я хочу, - осипшим голосом проговорил Андуин. – Я только… я ничего не умею.  
Бэйн посмотрел на него с любопытством, но ничего не сказал на тему «такой большой и все еще целка, что с тобой не так», просто поднялся с неожиданной легкостью и изяществом для такого гиганта, и протянул Андуину руку.

У Андуина кружилась голова и заплетались ноги – Бэйн практически в охапку занес его на второй этаж, где находились маленькие комнаты. Андуин увидел пару закрытых дверей, но большинство комнат было открыто – в одну из комнатушек Бэйн его и завел.   
Андуин, оставшись без его поддержки, невольно обхватил себя руками, у него стучали зубы и тряслись колени. Бэйн закрыл дверь, обернулся и окинул его оценивающим взглядом – Андуин едва-едва доставал ему до плеча. 

\- Сейчас, - проговорил Андуин, дрожа все сильнее. – Сейчас, я в порядке… я…  
Бэйн шагнул к нему и поднял на руки, как маленького ребенка, нежно прижал к груди и принялся укачивать. Андуин обнял его за сильную шею и прижался лицом к плечу – от Бэйна приятно пахло осенними травами и собачьей шерстью. 

\- Ш-ш-ш, - проговорил Бэйн. – Ты такой красивый мальчик.   
Андуин выдохнул и понял, что тремор улегся, его больше не трясло, словно в лихорадке, наоборот, ему захотелось наконец-то попробовать, что такое этот секс, о котором все говорили. Он выскользнул из объятий и стащил толстовку, Бэйн сел на край жалобно скрипнувшей кровати, поймал его за ремень и притянул к себе, неторопливо расстегнул и как-то ловко вытащил Андуина из штанов и белья, оставив в одних только носках.   
Андуин машинально закрылся руками, но потом заставил себя выпрямиться и убрать руки.

Бэйн окинул его одобрительным взглядом сверху донизу.  
\- Очень красивый мальчик, - повторил он и стащил футболку.   
Андуин восхищенно охнул, увидев крепкие мускулы на его руках и груди, и старые выцветшие татуировки.  
\- Штангу тягаешь? – спросил он, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
\- Сейчас да, - рассеянно ответил Бэйн, раздеваясь. – А раньше я состоял в Кор’кроне, пока они не превратились в сборище отбросов.   
Он выпрямился, полностью голый, здоровенный и заросший рыжей шерстью. У Андуина едва не подкосились ноги, когда он увидел полувозбужденный член толщиной с его запястье.  
\- Э-э, - испуганно сказал он. – Я что-то не уверен, что в меня влезет.  
Бэйн усмехнулся.  
\- Иди-ка сюда, - позвал он, сгреб Андуина в охапку и вместе с ним забрался на кровать. 

Андуин, наверное, для него ничего не весил, поэтому что Бэйн вертел его с легкостью, как куклу – уложил сверху и повернул к себе задницей, у Андуина машинально разъехались ноги и он оказался выставлен в такой бесстыдной позе, в которой, наверное, его даже семейный врач на осмотрах не видел. Андуин громко ахнул и завозился, сгорая от стыда и пытаясь уползти, но Бэйн положил ладонь ему на поясницу, удерживая на месте, и уткнул лицом прямо в пах. Андуин замер, упираясь носом в твердый член и судорожно вдыхая запах мускуса. 

\- Не надо стесняться, - сказал Бэйн, поглаживая его по спине. – Ты везде очень красивый мальчик.   
Андуин всхлипнул. Он инстинктивно пытался зажаться, но поза была такая откровенная, и сам он был выставлен так, что лишь сжимал коленями бока Бэйна, и больше сделать ничего не мог. 

\- Я должен? – осторожно спросил Андуин и прикоснулся кончиком языка к горячему и бархатистому члену.  
\- Как хочешь, - отозвался Бэйн. – Не обязательно.   
Андуин решил, что лежать кверху жопой и ничего не делать не годится, но к несчастью все полезные советы, которые он вычитал в статейках «Как сосать хуй и добиваться успеха» выветрились из головы. Андуин оперся на локти и осторожно обхватил губами крупную влажную головку, услышал одобрительный глубокий вздох и принялся сосать, потихоньку вбирая член все глубже. Все, что он помнил – это держать зубы подальше от нежной кожи, но для первого раза и это было неплохо. 

Бэйн гладил его по пояснице и ягодицам, потом звонко щелкнул крышкой флакона, а через несколько секунд его крупные скользкие пальцы принялись растягивать, проникая на пару фаланг. Андуин заставил себя расслабиться, выгнулся, чтобы прикосновения точно попадали куда надо - как медик он прекрасно знал, как у него что устроено, а как любознательный экспериментатор давно уже опробовал несколько удобных круглых маркеров. С тем уровнем досмотра и контроля, в котором он раньше жил, он даже свою почту никогда не получал сразу на руки, так что купить и протащить домой обычный резиновый член было бы проблематично – об этом сразу бы узнал и отец, и дядя Седогрив, да и вообще все… 

Андуин застонал и кончил, сжимаясь на пальцах и надеясь, что не стиснет челюсти сильнее нужного. Бэйн перевернул его и уложил на спину.  
\- Прости, - слабо сказал Андуин, жмурясь и облизывая с губ соленый вкус. – Я…  
\- Ш-ш, мы еще не закончили, - улыбнулся Бэйн. – Отдыхай пока.  
Он собрал с живота вязкую сперму и размазал по пальцам, Андуин сообразительно подхватил себя под колени, раскрываясь, и Бэйн продолжил его растягивать. Не то чтобы Андуин хотел продолжения, но это было бы честно… да и надо было уже до конца закрыть вопрос затянувшейся девственности. 

Бэйн отстранился и натянул резинку, провел ладонью по твердому крупному члену, распределяя смазку.   
«Гневиону я бы позволил и так, без презика» - совершенно некстати подумал Андуин и запретил себе забивать голову этой ерундой. Во-первых, ничего подобного, Гневион трахался с кем попало и вечно ввязывался в оргии, не хватало только подцепить от него сифилис. А во-вторых… Гневион его не хотел и не стоило о нем думать, подкладываясь под другого.  
Андуин заскулил и задергался от болезненного проникновения. Бэйн двигался медленно, часто останавливался и целовал в обиженно искривленные губы, но потом продолжал, и казалось, что его член вот-вот ткнется в позвоночник и продырявит спину. Андуин захныкал ему в плечо и только начал жалеть, что согласился, как Бэйн наконец-то замер и двинулся обратно.

\- Сейчас станет лучше, - пообещал он.  
\- Очень на это надеюсь, - простонал Андуин, которому казалось, что кишки выворачиваются вслед за здоровенным членом.   
Бэйн хмыкнул и снова толкнулся, и еще раз, и еще, и в какой-то момент Андуин понял, что подмахивает, подстроившись под неторопливый ритм. 

Несмотря на слабую тянущую боль и стеснение, в этом было и что-то невозможно приятное – собственная беспомощность, чужая укрощенная сила, затапливающее, нарастающее удовольствие, от которого сами собой закрывались глаза. Андуин стонал все громче и громче, не замечая, что царапает чужие плечи, и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом и всхлипывая.   
Бэйн медленно скатился в сторону, стащил переполненную резинку, завязал узлом и положил в пустую пепельницу. Андуин даже не шевельнулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям тела, измученного новым опытом. Казалось, в задницу можно запихнуть кулак, еще и ручкой помахать, Андуин надеялся, что это довольно дискомфортное ощущение скоро пройдет. В любом случае, он был не в обиде – белесые следы его удовольствия подсыхали и у него на животе, и на рыжих курчавых волосках на плоском твердом животе Бэйна.

Бэйн лег рядом и притянул его к себе.  
\- По опыту знаю, что некоторых пробивает на хи-хи, а некоторых - в слезы, - серьезно проговорил он. – Ты как?  
\- Близок к слезам, - признался Андуин.  
Бэйн без лишних слов уткнул его лицом в свою грудь, поглаживая по затылку, взлохмачивая влажные от пота волосы – и Андуин разревелся до икоты. Эмоциональное напряжение и потрясение, которое он пережил, слились с глубинной горечью, которая отравляла его жизнь: Гневион Десвинг должен был стать его первым, его единственным, и чтобы они жили долго и счастливо. С Гневионом наверное, было бы не страшно, и не больно, и лучше всех, но Гневион видел в нем только друга: они и нажирались вместе до синих соплей, и спали в обнимку в одной постели, и дурачились, как мальчишки, и даже могли за ручку подержаться, чтобы через минуту взорваться хохотом, но все это оставалось в рамках крепкой дружбы. 

Андуин вдруг сообразил, как некрасиво его истерика выглядит по отношению к этому парню – к Бэйну, который был нежным и постарался сделать все в лучшем виде. Он попытался, через всхлипы и икоту, пояснить, что очень благодарен, но Бэйн лишь фыркнул и снова обнял его, поглаживая по волосам.  
\- Ты не о том думаешь, - великодушно сказал он. – Расслабься, я-то уж точно не в обиде.  
Андуин потерся мокрой щекой о его грудь и потихоньку успокоился. Бэйн заботливо сунул ему в руку пачку салфеток, осторожно отодвинулся и принялся одеваться.

\- Было здорово, - искренне сказал Андуин, посматривая на него. – Мне понравилось.  
\- Мне тоже, - усмехнулся Бэйн. – Придешь еще, мальчик с медицинского?   
\- Приду, - сказал Андуин и улыбнулся. – Тем более, в шахматы я играю лучше, чем ты.  
Бэйн рассмеялся и одобрительно похлопал его по заднице.


	7. Chapter 7

Андуин не стал никого предупреждать о приезде, зная, что отец устроит из этого визит наследного принца, не меньше. Он спокойно добрался ночным междугородним автобусом, выспавшись по пути, - Андуин уже научился спать где угодно и в любой позе, - и первым, кого он встретил дома, был Генн Седогрив, всклокоченный и мрачнее тучи.   
Радужное настроение Андуина тут же улетучилось.

\- Дядя Генн, что случилось?! – встревоженно спросил Андуин, отбросив в кресло туго набитый рюкзак.  
\- Шмара эта случилась, - проворчал тот и встрепенулся. – Андуин?! Ты что здесь делаешь?  
\- Я закрыл сессию, - гордо сказал Андуин и увидел, что Седогрив со злостью смотрит поверх его плеча.  
Андуин обернулся.   
\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - машинально сказал он и осекся, осознав, что видит.

В дверях отцовской спальни стояла профессор Ветрокрылая, босиком, в мятой белой рубашке Вариана, которая доходила ей почти до колен, сквозь тонкую ткань едва заметно просвечивали темные соски.  
Впрочем, женские соски Андуина интересовали меньше всего, он впервые видел профессора Ветрокрылую настолько обнаженной и задохнулся от количества шрамов и отметин на ее неожиданно смуглой коже. А еще он наконец-то увидел ее с непокрытой головой и убедился, что слухи о седине – не слухи, длинные волосы были почти полностью седыми, только несколько желтых прядей напоминали о том, что майор Ветрокрылая вообще-то была блондинкой, наверное, того же медового оттенка, что и Андуин. 

\- Явился! - фыркнула профессор, ничуть не смутившись, и пошлепала босыми ногами в соседнюю столовую. – Все сдал?  
\- Все сдал, - послушно ответил Андуин ей в спину.  
Обычно женщины Вариана гоняли прислугу в хвост и гриву ради мелких прихотей, но профессор была более самостоятельна, и сама себе делала кофе.

\- Папа! – возмущенно заорал Андуин, который наконец-то отошел от шока.  
Он рванул в спальню, не подумав, и едва не взвизгнул, остановившись на пороге. Вариан успел схватить подушку и прикрыть причинное место, но освободить вторую руку, пристегнутую наручниками к кровати, не успел.  
\- Свет милостивый! – взвыл Андуин и отвернулся, закрыв горящее лицо руками. - Папа?!  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – обалдело спросил Вариан. - Ты откуда взялся?  
\- Я закрыл сессию и приехал домой, - жалобно проговорил Андуин. – А ты! Как ты мог?!  
\- Как я мог что? – удивился Вариан.  
Андуин обернулся и увидел, как отец, хитро сложив пальцы, освободился из наручников. Андуин задумчиво посмотрел на собственную ладонь, пытаясь понять, как можно такое провернуть.

\- Нужно выбить сустав большого пальца, - невозмутимо проговорила профессор Ветрокрылая, которая уже вернулась с чашкой кофе и наслаждалась зрелищем.   
Вариан выбрался из разворошенной постели, замотав бедра в покрывало, и принялся одеваться, о чем-то негромко переговариваясь с зашедшим Седогривом.

\- Проще всего выбивать суставы, когда получаешь прикладом по пальцам, - тихо сказала профессор. – Ботинки с протектором тоже сгодятся, больно и эффективно.   
Андуин поежился. До него вдруг дошло, что он понятия не имеет, через что прошел его отец, Вариан никогда не хвастался военными подвигами, наоборот, когда Андуин оттаял к нему и начал задавать вопросы – Вариан всегда переводил тему на что-нибудь другое. А судя по многочисленным следам – по пулевым ранениям и шрамам от ножа, Вариан Ринн много чего испытал на собственной шкуре. 

\- Вы останетесь у нас погостить, профессор? – тактично спросил Андуин.  
Она хмыкнула.  
\- Сильвана.  
\- Что? – глупо спросил Андуин.   
\- До осени можешь называть меня по имени, мальчик, - снисходительно сообщила профессор Ветрокрылая. – Но только попробуй ляпнуть что-нибудь на занятиях – голову оторву!  
Андуин неуверенно улыбнулся, в отрывании головы особо зверским образом он ни капли не сомневался.   
\- Думаю, пока останусь, - задумчиво проговорила профессор. – Пока твой отец не начнет раздражать меня сильнее обычного.  
Вариан услышал и усмехнулся, подошел и поцеловал профессора в лоб, к счастью, он уже успел натянуть штаны. Ветрокрылая небрежно похлопала его по плоскому животу, прямо по длинному старому, почти бесцветному шраму.

Андуин вдруг заметил с какой ненавистью дядя Генн смотрит на Сильвану и удивился до глубины души: дядя Генн, сам вдовец, много лет клевал отца в голову, мол, остепениться бы тебе, полковник, жениться тебе надо, детишек еще завести. Вариан обычно отшучивался и жениться не спешил. Не то чтобы Андуин верил в серьезность отношений его отца и профессора Ветрокрылой… но злобу Седогрива буквально можно было пощупать и резать на куски. Что Сильвана ему такого сделала?

\- Я переоденусь к завтраку, - проговорил Андуин и сбежал в свою комнату.  
После общежития она показалась огромной, но какой-то безжизненно-пустой. Да одна его кровать была больше, чем вся комната, которую он делил с Гневионом! Андуин достал из рюкзака гномбук и сунул на зарядку, улыбнулся, увидев на своем письменном столе, - идеально чистом, ни пылинки, - россыпь фломастеров. Все оставили так, как было при нем, это было… трогательно.  
Андуин сел на край кровати и едва не съехал по скользкому покрывалу, нервно хохотнул и забрался на кровать с ногами. Между двумя подушками сидели плюшевые игрушки, с которыми Андуин много лет спал – потрепанные, с торчащими нитками. Рыжий львенок выцвел от старости, а у черного мягкого дракончика глаза отвалились, еще когда Андуин был совсем маленьким, так что он самолично пришил красные пуговички, которые, как ни странно, держались до сих пор.

Андуин прижал игрушки к груди и вдохнул запах, который показался ему чужим и незнакомым - запах маленького мальчика, наивного и доверчивого. К счастью, мальчик этот вырос и слабых мест у него почти не осталось. Ну… по крайней мере Андуин на это надеялся.   
Он выбрался из постели, пихнув игрушки обратно между подушек, и принялся переодеваться. Из кармана штанов выпала какая-то бумажка, скрученная тугим валиком, Андуин заинтересованно поднял ее и понял, что это предсказание из печеньки, которое он купил на Ярмарке Новолуния, когда они ездили туда с Гневионом. Сердце болезненно дернулось – Гневион тогда так и не показал свое предсказание, только рассмеялся и пихнул в карман куртки, ну и Андуин тоже не стал показывать, тем более, предсказание было… пугающе точным. «С тобой твоя первая и последняя любовь». 

Андуин с раздражением выбросил бесполезную бумажку, переоделся и спустился вниз, в столовую. Через запертые двери было сложно разобрать разговор, но голоса у профессора Ветрокрылой и дядя Генна были злые и напряженные, высокий голос Сильваны взлетал к потолку, от низкого рычания Седогрива волоски на руках вставали дыбом. Андуин невольно попятился, что-то ему перехотелось заходить, но тут грохнуло – видимо у отца не выдержали нервы.

\- Довольно! – рявкнул он, и его низкий голос не могла заглушить никакая дверь. – Чтоб я больше не слышал этой грызни!  
Андуин поежился. Он несколько раз слышал, как отец разговаривает таким тоном с кем-то провинившимся, и к счастью, с ним самим отец так никогда не говорил, Андуин бы умер от страха. Это был почти чужой голос, голос полковника Ринна, резкого и жестокого военного.  
Андуин понял, что пора вмешаться, изобразил на лице легкомыслие и беззаботность, и толкнул дверь, сделав вид, что ничего не слышал.

\- Всем доброе утро еще раз, - радостно проговорил он. – Я такой голодный! Что у нас на завтрак?!  
Он шлепнулся напротив профессора Ветрокрылой, которая сидела над тарелкой с кислым видом. Дядя Генн тяжело дышал, отец мрачно молчал, но лицо у него было темное, а глаза – злобно поблескивали. 

\- Пап, я вот хотел у тебя попросить, - проговорил Андуин, старательно разыгрывая дурачка. – Помоги мне устроиться на работу?  
Вариан посмотрел на него удивленно и сразу остыл.  
\- Я думал, ты будешь отдыхать, - сказал он. – Но если хочешь…  
\- Меня просто без рекомендаций не возьмут, - пояснил Андуин. – Но с твоими связями...  
\- А куда это ты собрался? – подозрительно прищурился Вариан.  
\- В морг! – ответил Андуин.  
Дядя Генн поперхнулся кофе, отец выронил вилку, профессор Ветрокрылая встрепенулась и посмотрела на Андуина с любопытством.

\- Зачем? – наконец, спросил Вариан.  
\- Я хочу попрактиковаться, - признался Андуин, который уже сообразил, что начало выбрал не самое неудачное.  
Отец холодно посмотрел на профессора Ветрокрылую.  
\- Твое влияние? – спросил он.  
\- Чье ж еще, - прошипел Седогрив еле слышно.  
\- У меня папочки со связями не было, - равнодушно сказал Сильвана. – Я сразу на живых практиковалась.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на Андуина.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь попробовать в больнице, у тебя ведь есть возможности?   
\- Но там ведь живые люди! – испугался Андуин. – Я… я не уверен, я не смогу.  
Сильвана фыркнула.   
\- Я зря потратила на тебя целый год, Ринн? – спросила она с таким холодом в голосе, что Андуин съежился.  
\- Я… э-э… такой голодный! – промямлил Андуин и уткнулся в тарелку, стараясь не поднимать глаз.

Завтракали в молчании, но атмосфера все-таки сделалась терпимой – профессор уткнулась в мехафон, отец пил кофе и листал газету, дядя Генн помалкивал. Андуин невольно залип взглядом на открытых обнаженных руках Сильваны, покрытых сеткой рубцов и шрамов, темных пороховых отметин. Костяшки пальцев так и вовсе выглядели так, словно прошли через мясорубку.  
Андуин уже привык к длинным шрамам на лице профессора Ветрокрылой, он даже считал это по-своему красивым, но многих отметин он раньше не замечал – след от ножа на шее, извилистый шрам, который нырял в ворот футболки, явно вырванный кусок мышцы на бицепсе… наверняка и под одеждой было много страшных следов, но при этом, - подумал Андуин, - отец ее явно желал, то и дело с нежностью поглядывал на нее, хотя Сильвана не обращала никакого внимания на его призывные взгляды. Значит, не в красоте дело, и таких тоже хотят - израненных, седых, жестких и злобных гадюк.

Андуин не успел пожалеть себя несчастного, которого не хотели, несмотря на то, что он гадюкой не был, как его мехафон ожил и пополз по столу. Только вспомнил…  
\- Чего тебе? – спросил Андуин, с усилием проглотив кусочек омлета, вставший поперек горла.  
\- Доехал? – с беззлобной насмешкой спросил Гневион на другом конце материка. – Не заблудился?  
Андуин улыбнулся, совершенно позабыв где и с кем находится, низкий бархатный голос Гневиона ласкал его ухо мурлыкающими интонациями.  
\- Твоими молитвами, придурок, - фыркнул Андуин.  
Гневион рассмеялся.

\- Ну что ж, - сказал он. – Тогда приятного лета, не скучай по мне, не орошай подушку слезами, я буду приходить к тебе во сне, не сомневайся…  
Андуин нахмурился. Гневион говорил так легкомысленно и игриво, но Андуин слишком хорошо его знал.   
\- Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Андуин, перебив его поддразнивания.   
Гневион замолчал.  
\- Ну?  
\- Скажем так, мои планы провести лето с семьей изменились, - признался Гневион. – Они не в восторге от моего присутствия, да и мне с ними тошно, эти снобы ничуть не изменились, так что, думаю, я отправлюсь путешествовать по побережью…  
\- Приезжай ко мне? – вырвалось у Андуина быстрее, чем он успел подумать.  
Гневион осекся.

\- Рванем куда-нибудь, - предложил Андуин. – Или… придумаем что-нибудь. Если хочешь. Приедешь?  
\- Ты когда-нибудь купался в океане ночью? – неожиданно спросил Гневион.  
\- Э-э, нет, - растерянно ответил Андуин. – А при чем тут это?  
\- Захвати мне полотенце, - сказал Гневион. – Я буду… м-м-м, через шесть часов.  
\- Только не гони, как психопат! – взмолился Андуин.  
\- А, и пляжные шлепки! – напомнил Гневион и отключился.  
Андуин уставился на погасший экран и вдруг сообразил, что все на него смотрят.  
\- Что? – спросил Андуин.   
\- Нам надо поговорить, - невесело сказал Вариан. – Зайди после завтрака ко мне в кабинет. 

Кабинет отца ничуть не изменился – письменный стол со старым поцарапанным гномбуком, какие-то бумаги, - сплошь ряды и столбики цифр, - высокие письменные шкафы, забитые документами, и кожаный диван, на котором резвились солнечные зайчики.  
\- Сядь, - коротко сказал Вариан, почти насильно усадил сына и сам сел рядом с ним.   
\- Что случилось? – испуганно спросил Андуин. - Кто-то заболел?  
У него чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он подумал, что отец возможно болен, но Вариан покачал головой. 

\- Послушай, сынок, ты знаешь, что я желаю тебе счастья, - как-то смущенно проговорил Вариан. – Я не сторонник всех этих чистопородных браков, это полная чушь, которая только жизни ломает, я за то, чтобы человек был хороший…  
Андуин уставился на него с немым изумлением, он ждал чего угодно, но не матримониальных разговоров.  
\- Десвинги не такие, - сказал Вариан. – Это очень старая семья, Нелтарион наверняка всех детей выгодно сосватал, как только родились.  
\- И что? – глупо спросил Андуин.  
\- Так что не привязывайся понапрасну к этому парню, - почти виновато проговорил Вариан. – Он хоть и незаконный, но и на него наверняка планы есть, я-то не против, но ты…  
\- Свет милостивый, пап! – Андуин даже вскочил и всплеснул руками от избытка чувств. – Ты что решил, что Гневион и я?! Папа!   
Вариан молча смотрел на него.

\- Он не мой парень, - Андуин засмеялся, но услышал истерические нотки в своем смехе и осекся. – Он мой лучший друг. Мы друзья. Мы дружим, пап. Ничего такого. Я вовсе не претендую!  
\- Ему девушки нравятся, да? – догадался Вариан.  
\- Да, - глухо сказал Андуин и сел, ощущая себя сдутым шариком, из которого вышел весь воздух. – Ему нравятся только девушки.  
Он привалился лбом к плечу отца и закрыл глаза. Вариан принялся несмело гладить его по волосам, словно боялся причинить боль неосторожным прикосновением.

\- Я в порядке, - проговорил Андуин. – Я в норме.  
\- Сынок, - беспомощно проговорил Вариан, который увидел, что сын мучается, но ничем не мог помочь.   
\- Все хорошо, - с усилием сказал Андуин и отстранился, чувствуя себя ужасно уставшим. – Мы дружим и… я очень рад, что у меня есть такой друг.  
Вариан вздохнул.  
\- Теперь я жалею, что уволил того парня, с которым тебя увидел, - признался он. – Забыл, как его звали.  
\- Я тоже не помню, - признался Андуин. – Он не очень мне нравился, если честно.  
Вариан хмыкнул.

\- Может, тебя… ну познакомить с кем-нибудь? – предложил он. – Как у вас это делается?  
\- Так же, как у вас, - фыркнул Андуин. – Не надо меня знакомить, пап, я же не выставочный пудель.  
Вариан сграбастал его в крепкие объятия и чмокнул в макушку, видимо, он не считал, что Андуин вырос, для него Андуин оставался мальчиком, о котором нужно было заботиться.

\- А что насчет тебя? – спросил Андуин и лег головой отцу на колени. – Насколько у вас с профессором все серьезно?  
Вариан пожал плечами.  
\- Не думаю, что серьезно, - признался он. – Сильвана независимая, я ей не особо нужен.  
Он вдруг улыбнулся.  
\- Я уже и забыл, когда в последний раз от меня ничего не хотели, кроме крепкого…  
\- Папа!   
Вариан рассмеялся.

\- Ты ведь встречался с сестрой Гневиона, - вспомнил Андуин.  
\- Да, у нас был роман, - неохотно проговорил Вариан. – Можно сказать по политическим причинам. Мы плохо расстались.   
\- Ты только с Ветрокрылой не расставайся плохо, - попросил Андуин. – Мне у нее еще два курса учиться.  
Вариан расхохотался.   
\- Какой ты стал меркантильный, - поддразнил он, почесывая Андуина за ухом.  
\- Ну так, - улыбнулся тот. – Я целый год прожил в одной комнате с Десвингом, с ним быстро учишься плохому…  
Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ласковыми прикосновениями к волосам, и неожиданно заснул. Вариан не стал его будить, только поудобнее переложил на диван и заботливо укрыл сверху пледом.


	8. Chapter 8

Андуин думал, что проспит пару часиков, но его неожиданно развезло в тишине и покое, так что, когда он наконец-то сумел выбраться из затягивающего сна – за окнами почти смеркалось. Андуин пропустил обед и, кажется, что-то еще… он долго сидел на краю дивана, растирая сонное лицо, и пытался вспомнить – куда ему надо спешить, ведь сессионная лихорадка осталась позади.

Андуин поднялся, замотался в мягкий плед и пошлепал в столовую, где перехватил из вазы пару красивых яблок. Внизу, в холле, царила легкая паника, как обычно перед торжественными выездами отца в свет: Вариан, ужасно красивый в подогнанном по фигуре смокинге, с аккуратно собранными в тугой пучок волосами, переговаривался о чем-то с дядей Генном. Рядом мялась на высоченных шпильках эффектная блондинка в светлом платье с корсетом, Андуин спросонья решил, что это профессор Ветрокрылая, но потом понял, что Сильвана бы в жизни так не вырядилась, да и не стала бы бесцельно топтаться, как безвольная кукла.

Андуин уселся на верхней ступеньке лестницы, где он никому не мешал и мог незаметно наблюдать за происходящим. Седогрив ушел через боковую дверь, в просторный подземный гараж, блондинка заученно улыбалась, стреляя взглядом по сторонам. Со стороны большого зала появилась профессор Ветрокрылая, в подростковой розовой толстовке Андуина и коротких джинсовых шортах; как Андуин и предполагал, ноги у Сильваны тоже были покрыты шрамами, вокруг левой коленной чашечки змеился жуткий след ожога. Через что же она прошла?

На контрасте с ослепительной блондинкой Сильвана казалось совсем мелкой, злобным подростком с седыми волосами. Блондинка в платье невольно подобралась, и Андуин не мог ее упрекать - не каждый день видишь таких, как Сильвана Ветрокрылая. 

\- Как тебя зовут, милая? – холодно поинтересовалась Сильвана, то и дело отхлебывая кофе из большущей чашки.   
Вариан подошел к ней и бесцеремонно, собственнически схватил за задницу. Андуин едва не поперхнулся яблоком, Сильвана, не пролив ни капли и даже не вздрогнув, метко ткнула локтем Вариану куда-то в район солнечного сплетения – тот согнулся пополам.

\- Калия, мэм, - с опаской проговорила блондинка, глаза у нее сделались совсем круглые и напуганные.  
\- Калия, - повторила Сильвана и отпила кофе. – Вот что, милая, если мистер Ринн распустит руки - можешь смело зарядить ему коленом по яйцам.  
Вариан фыркнул и выпрямился. Блондинка несмело улыбнулась.  
\- Нам нельзя, мэм, - тихо сказала она. – Правила не разрешают.  
\- Правила! – фыркнула Сильвана. – Ну а я тебе разрешаю.  
\- Я не собирался распускать руки! – возмутился Вариан.   
Сильвана обернулась и с веселым ехидством посмотрела на него, задрав голову. 

Она была такая маленькая по сравнению с Варианом, но в отличие от блондинки-эскортницы, которая даже дохнуть боялась, Сильвана не боялась совершенно, такая и в морду даст и по яйцам зарядит, если посчитает, что ее интересы ущемляют. 

\- Постараюсь сбежать сразу, как закончится официальная часть, - проговорил Вариан.  
Сильвана пожала плечами.  
\- Развлекайся на здоровье, я найду, чем заняться.   
\- Не будешь скучать? – тихо спросил Вариан и нежно погладил большим пальцем по шраму под глазом.  
Андуин подумал, что отец ему немного приврал, это не походило на «ничего серьезного», скорее наоборот.

Сильвана помолчала, потом приподнялась на цыпочки и бесцеремонно притянула отца к себе за галстук, Андуин уже решил, что они начнут отвратительно целоваться, как подростки, но профессор Ветрокрылая только что-то прошептала отцу на ухо, и Андуин увидел, как того бросило в кирпично-красный румянец. Сильвана неторопливо поправила перекосившийся галстук и отступила.

\- Проваливай торговать ебалом, Ринн, - сказала она с холодной насмешкой. – Я хочу отдохнуть от тебя.  
Правда, глаза у нее блестели, как и глаза Вариана, и они все пялились друг на друга, как будто прощались не на пару часов, а навсегда. 

Наконец Вариан опомнился и протянул руку девице в светлом платье. Вместе они смотрелись очень красиво – ослепительная тоненькая блондинка и высокий плечистый брюнет, красавица и чудовище со шрамом на лице, эффектная пара. Но при этом Вариан на блондинку даже не смотрел, он обращался с ней не грубо, но совершенно равнодушно, как с зонтиком или клатчем, он смотрел только на профессора Ветрокрылую, с ее изрезанными ногами, хмурым лицом, длинными седыми волосами и злой улыбкой.

«Такими темпами я вот-вот обзаведусь мачехой», - с изумлением подумал Андуин.  
Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы его отец так увлекался какой-то конкретной женщиной, Вариан любил весь женский пол сразу, красавицы менялись у него быстрее, чем носки. Но профессора Ветрокрылую назвать красавицей было сложно… хотя, наверное, когда-то она была вполне миловидной.

Сильвана поднялась по лестнице, заметила Андуина, сидящего на ступеньке, ехидно вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала про подглядывание, только села рядом и вытянула ноги. Вариан переговаривался с охраной, девица болталась без дела, как цветок в проруби, дядя Седогрив переговаривался с кем-то по рации.

\- Куда это он? – спросил Андуин, имея в виду отца.  
\- Понятия не имею, - ответила профессор Ветрокрылая. – Благотворительный бал или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Профессор, - несмело позвал Андуин; несмотря на разрешение, он никак не мог называть Ветрокрылую по имени. – А почему дядя Генн так на вас злится?  
Она криво улыбнулась.  
\- Твой дядя Генн притащил на войну своего сына, - сказала она, задумчиво рассматривая пустую чашку с остатками кофейной гущи. – А на войне убивают, малыш Ринн.  
\- Вы его не спасли? – догадался Андуин.  
\- Там было нечего спасать, - холодно ответила профессор Ветрокрылая. – Целесообразно спасать тех, кто имеет шанс выжить.   
\- Жестоко, - тихо проговорил Андуин. – Но я понимаю… правда, понимаю.  
\- Война вообще жестока, - равнодушно ответила Ветрокрылая, поднялась и ушла.   
Андуин поежился. Он ощутил, что профессор рассердилась… наверное она все-таки не была такой бесчувственной, какой хотела казаться. Возможно, ее даже мучила совесть.

\- Андуин! – окликнул его Седогрив, заметив на лестнице. – Там явился твой кудрявый пидорас и говорит, что ты его ждешь.  
\- Ох! – воскликнул Андуин и вскочил на ноги, наконец-то вспомнив, куда он торопился. – Ох, я сейчас!  
Он вихрем метнулся в свою комнату и понял, что совершенно не помнит, куда кинул рюкзак. В шкафу нашлась старая школьная сумка в виде пушистого зеленого мурлока, Андуин сунул в нее два больших полотенца, нашел в комоде старые плавки и сунул в боковой карман сумки, надеясь, что влезет в них.

Он едва не покатился кубарем по лестнице, наступив на собственные шнурки, но ухватился за поручень и кое-как доковылял вниз. Гневион действительно обнаружился в гараже – он ходил вокруг своего черного драгоценного байка и с наслаждением потягивался, не обращая внимания ни на подтянувшуюся охрану, ни на мрачного Седогрива, который следил за ним, как будто Гневион мог схватить в когти какой-нибудь из коллекционных чопперов отца и вылететь через крышу.

Гневион обернулся и белозубо улыбнулся, такой дурацкий и бунтарский в старых потрепанных джинсах, расстегнутой кожанке и ярко-красных кедах. Андуин неоднократно думал о том, что его влюбленность – что-то сродни безумию, какая-то неизлечимая чума мозга. Гневион был так себе объект для любви – легкомысленный, жестокий, эгоистичный, себе на уме… но Андуин ничего не мог с собой поделать, он пялился на кудрявые волосы, перехваченные красной банданой, на голую грудь, заросшую черными волосами, на которой болтался кулон с поддельным рубином, на красивую бандитскую физиономию, на которой разве что не было написано «Плохой Парень» поперек лба, и ничего не мог с собой поделать, глупое сердце трепыхалось в горле. 

\- Миленькое платье, принцесса, - заметил Гневион. – Тебе идет.  
Андуин заморгал и осознал, что до сих пор завернут в плед. Он лишь улыбнулся, аккуратно сложил плед и засунул в раздутую сумку.  
\- Какая прелесть, - скептически проговорил Гневион, заметив зеленого мурлока. – Вижу, ты подготовился.  
\- Прости, я проспал, - признался Андуин.   
Гневион лишь закатил глаза, мол, почему я не удивлен, и кивком показал на байк.

\- Покатаемся? – спросил он, нарочито похабно поигрывая бровями.  
Дядя Генн неодобрительно засопел. Гневион просиял – он обожал выводить людей из себя.  
\- Я знаю один хороший пляж, - сказал Андуин. – Он за городом, но там чисто и никого нет.  
Гневион кивнул и протянул ему черный шлем с зеркальным забралом.  
\- Андуин, ты не поедешь на этом драндулете, - возмутился Седогрив. – Тем более, с этим пи… молодым человеком!  
Улыбка Гневиона стала хищной, Гневиону только повод дай сцепиться…

Андуин подошел к Седогриву, встал на цыпочки и поцеловал в жесткую щеку.  
\- Не переживай, пожалуйста, - сказал Андуин. – И спасибо, что заботишься.  
Он надел шлем и устроился позади Гневиона, крепко обхватив его за талию и сцепив руки на животе. Гневион натянул свой шлем – черный с красными языками пламени, - кто бы сомневался! - и завел байк. Над ухом Андуина зашуршало, он дернулся от неожиданности. 

\- Держись крепче, - посоветовал Гневион, в наушниках его голос почти не искажался, оставался таким же низким и приятным. – Будешь указывать дорогу.  
\- Здесь есть микрофон? – удивился Андуин.  
\- Здесь все есть, - с гордостью проговорил Гневион. – Кроме коктейль-бара, но я решу и эту проблему.  
Андуин рассмеялся и через секунду они вылетели из гаража и помчались по дороге.

Андуин вдруг задумался, что и раньше ведь его не хватали за руки и не запирали под замок – ему запрещали исключительно вербально, а он почему-то слушался, а сейчас категоричность Седогрива его лишь позабавила. Наверное, за год относительной свободы он действительно изменился, его больше нельзя было отправить в свою комнату приказным тоном. 

Дорога была пустая, но Гневион старался не гнать. Андуин знал, что тот способен мчать, как сумасшедший, но сейчас Гневион отвечал и за пассажира, поэтому вел себя прилично.  
\- Я улечу на дорогу, если разожму руки? – спросил Андуин.  
\- Улетишь, - согласился Гневион. – Погоди-ка.  
Он совсем сбавил скорость, так что они плелись не быстрее черепашки, бредущей к прибою.   
\- Валяй, - снисходительно сказал Гневион.  
Андуин приподнялся и раскинул руки, чувствуя, что даже несмотря на такую скорость, ветер бьет в грудь. Байк вилял на дороге, Гневион дурачился, Андуин орал от восторга, надеясь, что Гневион додумается отключить микрофон.

\- Все? – спросил Гневион, когда Андуин шлепнулся обратно и сцепил руки на его груди. – Погнали?  
\- Да, - согласился Андуин, задыхаясь от эйфории, от чистого пьянящего счастья.   
Он прижался к Гневиону, надеясь, что тот не обратит внимания, - просто пассажир боится упасть, что такого? – и шевельнул губами, мысленно поцеловав Гневиона между лопаток.

\- Ого, нас тут не пристрелят? – поинтересовался Гневион, остановившись перед автоматическими воротами. – Чей это пляж?  
\- Мой, - равнодушно ответил Андуин. – Ну… наш, семейный.  
Он набрал комбинацию на пульте, автоматические ворота медленно отъехали в сторону, Гневион затащил байк прямо на песок.  
\- Можешь тут оставить, - сказал Андуин. – Кроме нас здесь никого нет.  
\- Ты так часто пиздишь у меня еду, что я все время забываю, какой ты золотой мальчик, - медленно проговорил Гневион, уставившись на него странным взглядом.   
\- Я нормальный мальчик, - отмахнулся Андуин. – Это клетка у меня золотая. 

Он дошел до воды, увязая в чистом мелком песке, скинул эспадрильи и застонал от восторга, когда теплый прибой окатил его до щиколоток.   
\- Свет милостивый! – блаженно выдохнул Андуин.  
\- Вот света как раз и не вижу, - отозвался Гневион и сбросил куртку на песок.   
\- Можно включить прожекторы, - лениво сказал Андуин. – Если хочешь.  
\- Не надо, - ответил Гневион. – Я давно не видел звезды.

Андуин расстелил плед, придавив сумкой один угол, а когда обернулся – обнаружил, что Гневион, совершенно голый, стоит по колени в теплом океане. Его одежда неопрятным комом валялась на песке. Андуин покачал головой, собрал вещи, аккуратно сложив стопочкой, и сам принялся раздеваться.

\- Хорошо плаваешь? – спросил Гневион, уставившись в невидимый черный горизонт.  
\- Ну да, - удивился Андуин.  
\- А я - не очень, - сознался Гневион. – Там, где я вырос, даже бассейна в школе не было… зато можно было купить десять видов наркоты.   
\- Как тебя туда занесло, - посочувствовал Андуин и прикусил язык, сообразив, что это прозвучало невежливо.  
\- Ну… кое-кто был не очень щепетилен, - усмехнулся Гневион. – И трахал кого попало, включая проституток из эскорта… думаешь, твой батя лучше?  
\- Думаю, мой батя не трахает проституток из эскорта, - неуверенно проговорил Андуин. – Нам обязательно это обсуждать? 

Гневион дернул плечами и с воплем повалился в воду. Андуин неторопливо переоделся в тесные плавки… все-таки маловаты, так врезались под ягодицами, что Андуин закряхтел, - и зашел в соленую теплую воду, пропахшую водорослями. Гневион резвился, расшвыривая во все стороны безобидных мерцающих медуз, неумело нырял, дрыгая ногами, и орал от восторга на все побережье. Впрочем, музыка из соседнего пляжа все равно заглушала его дикие вопли. 

Андуин размялся, привольно кружа вокруг него, как акула, и поднырнул, схватив Гневиона за ногу. Тот взвыл и попытался лягнуть.  
\- Что такое? – невинно спросил Андуин, вынырнув в стороне.  
\- Это ты меня за ногу схватил? – напряженно спросил Гневион, косясь в сторону берега.  
\- Нет, - соврал Андуин. – Может, осьминог?  
\- Ка-какой еще осьминог? – напрягся Гневион и начал шустро двигаться в сторону пляжа.  
\- Ты что не слышал о гигантском осьминоге, который спит на дне морском? – вкрадчиво спросил Андуин. – Он спит, спит, а потом как цап!  
Он ловко схватил Гневиона за щиколотку. Гневион заорал и чуть не пустил пузыри. Андуин расхохотался.

\- Ах ты падла белобрысая! – завопил Гневион, сообразив, что его дразнят, напрыгнул на Андуина и попытался его притопить.  
Андуин не стал сопротивляться, он успел вдохнуть побольше воздуха, вцепился Гневиону в плечи и вместе с ним опустился на дно. Гневион испуганно задергался, пытаясь освободиться, но Андуин поймал его за скулы и выдохнул в рот немного воздуха. Гневион перестал дергаться в панике, Андуин прижался к нему и обхватил ногами за талию, позволив спокойно вынырнуть на поверхность. 

\- Неси меня на берег, - лениво проговорил Андуин. – Для первого раза достаточно, а то переохладимся.  
Гневион проворчал, что Андуин вечно у него на шее катается, но послушно потащил его из воды.  
\- Ты об меня яйцами трешься? – возмущенно спросил он, когда Андуин полностью повис на нем, обняв за плечи. – Что за дела, принцесса?  
\- Это плавки, - невозмутимо ответил Андуин, молясь, чтобы прямо сейчас не встало.

Гневион сгрузил его на плед, отобрал полотенце и принялся отжимать волосы. Андуин переоделся в сухое белье и вытянулся на спине, заложив руки за голову, Гневион высыхал на легком сквозняке, то и дело ероша пальцами длинные кудрявые пряди. Андуин поглядывал на него и даже вздрогнул, когда у него неожиданно заворчало в животе.  
\- Ох, точно же! – спохватился Гневион. – Я же знаю, какой ты обжора!  
Он умчался к байку, порылся в седельной сумке и достал бумажный пакет с едой. 

Андуин приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за ним. Ему сделалось тоскливо и больно, даже сердце сжалось от безнадежности. Какая жестокая ирония – его идеальный мужчина был его лучшим другом, заботливым и интересным, прекрасным другом, которого не интересовали сосиски. Хоть плачь от несправедливости судьбы.

\- Индейка, оленина, курица и… э-э-э рыба, - отчитался Гневион и положил пакет Андуину на живот.  
Уселся рядом, скрестив ноги, выудил первый попавшийся треугольный сэндвич и сорвал обертку.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Андуин.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - ответил Гневион. – Я даже не рассчитывал, что ты позовешь перекантоваться. Твой отец не против?  
\- Мой отец считает, что твой отец скоро женит тебя на ком-то подходящем, - брякнул Андуин.  
\- Наверное, - равнодушно ответил Гневион.  
\- Тебе все равно, кто это будет? – изумился Андуин.  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Гневион. – Какая-нибудь хорошая девочка из хорошей семьи, мне без разницы.  
\- Да, но…  
Гневион терпеливо ждал продолжения, но Андуин замолчал.

\- Разве это не унизительно? – наконец, спросил Андуин.   
\- Ну, Виктор с Вексионой поладил, - наконец сказал Гневион. – Они одинаково конченые, так что нашли друг друга.   
\- А твоя сестра? – спросил Андуин.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- С ней сложнее, она упирается, - согласился он. – Так что до меня очередь еще нескоро дойдет.  
Он рассмеялся и плюхнулся рядом с Андуином, перевернувшись на живот, лег щекой на сложенные руки, блестя в темноте глазами. 

\- Ты поел? – строго спросил Гневион, когда Андуин отложил пустую упаковку от сэндвича с олениной. – Ты обсох? Пойдем поплаваем?  
Андуин сел и от души потянулся, потом увидел мокрые плавки, облепленные песком, и скривился.  
\- Не хочу показаться грубым… - начал Гневион.  
Андуин улыбнулся и приготовился к серии обидных колкостей, которые обычно за этим следовали.  
\- … в этих пидорских трусишках ты выглядишь как мечта педофила, - сообщил Гневион. – Не знаю, какого спящего осьминога ты собрался совращать, но если не прекратишь – я буду вынужден позвонить в Паладинское сообщество Целомудрия!

\- Но у меня других плавок нет, - сказал Андуин.  
\- И что? – с удивлением спросил голый Гневион. – Ты что, меня стесняешься?   
Андуин пожал плечами.   
\- Перестань, я столько раз видел твою тощую белую жопу, что могу описать каждую родинку на ней, - рассмеялся Гневион.   
\- Детка, ты такой гетеросексуальный, - томно проговорил Андуин и тоже рассмеялся. 

Гневион ухмыльнулся и в два счета поднял его на ноги, без всяких церемоний и стеснения рывком стащил трусы и отбросил на плед. Андуин уставился на него с приоткрытым ртом – он столько раз мечтал о чем-то похожем, но Гневион проделал все ловко и совершенно без сексуального подтекста, ни капли не стесняясь и не брезгуя прикасаться к другому парню.   
\- Пошли, пошли, - подгонял он Андуина в спину. – Ползи уже шустрее, копуша! Я раньше состарюсь, чем эта черепашка дойдет до воды!

Они плавали, пока не замерзли – орали и хохотали, брызгались как маленькие дети, ныряли, потом прыгали друг у друга с плеч, плавали наперегонки, - Андуин старательно поддавался, но потом услышал, что Гневион громко стучит зубами.  
\- На берег! – скомандовал Андуин. – Пока хватит.  
Наверное, Гневион действительно замерз, потому что не стал возражать, а рванул на берег с похвальной скоростью. 

Они завернулись в полотенца и прижались друг к другу, пытаясь сохранить тепло.  
\- Ч-ч-что ж так х-х-холодно? - пожаловался Гневион. – Н-надо б-было термос з-захватить!  
Он накинул куртку и обмотал волосы мокрым полотенцем, соорудив что-то вроде чалмы, Андуин, дрожа от холода, подкатился к нему под бок, потом плюнул на приличия и заполз сверху, а Гневион накинул на них плед, с которого сыпался песок, соорудив что-то вроде шалаша.  
\- Б-больше н-никогда! – сообщил Гневион. – У меня вот-вот яйца зазвенят!  
Андуин бы с этим поспорил, его колено удобно упиралось Гневиону в пах и ничего там не звенело.

Андуин поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, Гневион выплюнул мокрые светлые волосы, попавшие ему в рот, и невнятно сообщил, что если Андуин не успокоится – Гневион лично выбросит его в океан. В океан Андуин ничуть не хотел, он потихоньку согрелся и начал засыпать, Гневион, который провел весь день в дороге, уже сопел вовсю, уютно положив руки Андуину на лопатки. Андуин задремал, с сонной ленцой подумав, что надо бы сходить и поискать шезлонг… или зонт, утром встанет солнце и они обгорят… и хорошо бы вытряхнуть песок из одежды, вот бы этим кто-то занялся…   
Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на Гневиона одним глазом, слипающимся от сна. 

\- Ш-ш, - пробормотал Гневион, - Спи.   
Андуин, ничего не соображая, потянулся к нему и поцеловал в губы, нежно и ненавязчиво. Гневион ответил – рот у него был теплый и соленый, а губы неожиданно мягкие, со вкусом океана и куриного сэндвича. Они целовались, неторопливо изучая друг друга, пока у Андуина не заболела шея, он лег щекой Гневиону на грудь, довольно вздохнул и заснул.   
А утром он, конечно, все забыл.


	9. Chapter 9

Рот устал, натруженное горло начало саднить. Андуин ненадолго отстранился, облизнул пересохшие губы и недовольно застонал, когда пальцы в его волосах сжались, намекая, что лучше бы ему продолжить. Он перехватил стоящий член рукой и провел по губам, выгадав себе еще пару секунд передышки. Андуин, в общем-то, ничего не имел против орального секса, наоборот, но иногда это затягивалось надолго, превращая удовольствие в пытку.   
Он расслабил горло и принялся сосать сильно и глубоко, и когда в рот наконец-то брызнуло, а над головой раздался громкий довольный вздох, Андуин даже застонал от облегчения и радости. Он решил, что проще сглотнуть, чем потом лихорадочно искать салфетки, чтобы сплюнуть сперму, разбавленную слюной, и в итоге все равно перемазаться по уши.  
Он выпрямился, облизываясь, и шустро перебрался на кровать, под бок к профессору. 

Профессор Саурфанг был в возрасте, но еще не старый… не настолько старый, чтобы это вызывало отвращение, здоровенный, крепкий, с длинными седыми волосами, заплетенными в косичку по старой моде. Андуин иногда думал, что в его тяге к взрослым и большим дядькам есть что-то инцестуальное, но потом решил, что какая разница вообще? Всем приятно.  
Профессор, правда, был зануда и преподавал что-то идиотски-тряпочное, вроде бы этику коммуникации, но зато трахался, как боженька – держался дольше, чем Бэйн, и был нежнее, чем профессор Шоу, и более… энергичный, чем совершенно вялый профессор Велен.

Андуин некстати вспомнил об еще одном профессоре, который… которая трахала его исключительно в мозги. После мирного лета, после теплых славных дней профессор Ветрокрылая вернулась к преподаванию и словно взбесилась – Андуина погребло под домашними заданиями и потоками ее острой критики на любую его работу. Вариан на прощание шепнул сыну, что Сильвана ему весьма симпатизирует, но Андуину теперь казалось, что она его со света хочет сжить! Ни одного своего студента профессор Ветрокрылая так не третировала, Андуин уже готов был звонить отцу и плакаться в трубку, но пока держался на остатках гордости.

… он вытянулся на постели и подставился под большую ладонь, покрытую старыми мозолями, зажмурил глаза, надеясь, что профессор Саурфанг не включит заевшую шарманку: «А я ведь знаю твоего отца, сынок, мы воевали вместе, отважный человек, знает ли он, какую шалаву вырастил, о если бы он знал, что ты творишь этим ртом». Андуину все чаще казалось, что профессор Саурфанг не столько сокрушается, сколько морально дрочит на грехопадение Андуина, очень уж часто тот заводил разговоры о чести, невинности и распущенности молодежи, что не мешало ему драть Андуина в рот или в задницу, причем, иногда он совмещал драние и чтение морали.  
Андуин ничего не имел против бубнежа во время секса, он все равно не слушал, сосредоточившись на большом члене, который рассыпал искры удовольствия, но слушать всю эту высокоморальную чушь, когда он устал, охрип и не кончил – это раздражало. 

Если бы Бэйн не свалил так невовремя в археологическую экспедицию на юг, если бы Андуин не заебался настолько, что ему захотелось потрахаться, если бы профессор Саурфанг не поймал его буквально за задницу… только время зря потратил. Андуин злобно фыркнул и сел, потянулся к своим штанам, но профессор Саурфанг ткнул его в грудь и уложил обратно.   
\- Ты считаешь меня настолько эгоистичным? – укоризненно проговорил он, указав взглядом на вялый член Андуина.  
\- Нет, сэр, - послушно ответил Андуин, у которого забрезжила слабая искра надежды на оргазм.  
\- Ты такой хороший мальчик, - проговорил профессор Саурфанг. – Но совершаешь такие отвратительные вещи…  
«Хуй вам сосу?» – чуть было не ляпнул Андуин, но сдержался.  
\- Я… мне очень жаль, сэр, - пробормотал он вместо этого, потупив взгляд.

«Если он только начнет нудеть про мой моральный облик – пошлю подальше и свалю!» – с ожесточением подумал Андуин, но профессор перевернул его на живот и уложил к себе на колени. Андуин едва не застонал от восторга.  
\- Ох, сэр! – с чувством проговорил он.  
\- Придется заняться твоим воспитанием, раз твой отец не сумел удержать тебя в ежовых рукавицах.  
«Вообще-то это ни капли не возбуждает, - подумал Андуин. – Вот только папу сюда приплетать не надо»…  
Но профессор наконец-то перестал болтать и шлепнул его по заднице, метко и сильно, Андуин застонал от удовольствия и поерзал на его коленях, вскрикивая от каждого удара. Он даже не слушал, что там бубнит Саурфанг, у Андуина слишком шумела кровь в ушах, так что он просто стонал «да сэр, спасибо, профессор» и наслаждался поркой, соглашаясь и поддакивая, что он был очень, очень непослушным.

… Гневион спал за столом, уронив голову на руки, мягкий свет лампы обволок его кудрявые растрепанные волосы, - в последнее время Гневион грозился постричься покороче, - смуглые широкие плечи и линялую черную майку, под которой едва заметно торчали лопатки. Еще недавно лопатки торчали остро и задорно, но уже все, фигура у Гневиона окончательно превратилась в мужскую, исчезли последние следы юношеской неловкости. Над Гневионом летал сбитый с толка мотылек, пытаясь то сесть на волосы, то атаковать настольную лампу.

Андуин улыбнулся, повесил рюкзак на крючок, взял с кровати покрывало и осторожно положил Гневиону на плечи.  
\- Я не сплю, - глухо и сонно проговорил Гневион. – Я думаю.  
\- Над чем? – осведомился Андуин и принялся раздеваться.   
В так называемом шахматном клубе были отличные душевые, Андуин долго откисал под горячими струями, и все-таки кожа и волосы по-прежнему неуловимо пахли чужими сигаретами и горьким одеколоном. 

\- Над тем, что мне пиздец, - кисло ответил Гневион и сел, потянулся от души, зевнул, щелкнув белыми зубами, и оглянулся. – Папуля изволит нанести визит.  
\- Сюда? – удивился Андуин. – Когда?   
Гневион протянул ему включенный гоблиншет, Андуин, в трусах и одном носке, остановился и принялся наискось читать статью, почесывая колено – сенатор Десвинг, визит в колыбель науки, младший отпрыск, политический пиар, дабы влиться в команду отца…

\- Ты собираешься влиться в команду отца, отпрыск? – полюбопытствовал Андуин.  
\- Нет, - фыркнул Гневион. – Дальше читай.  
Андуин дочитал и отложил гоблиншет на стол.  
\- Ну и что? – спросил он. – Ну посетит, ну и на здоровье.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - угрюмо проговорил Гневион. – Ему никогда ничего не нравится, он будет все критиковать... и сюда он тоже припрется, не сомневайся.   
\- Куда сюда? – насторожился Андуин.   
\- Сюда «сюда», тупица, - злобно сказал Гневион. – И журналистов прикормленных притащит! А мне придется на камеру улыбаться и демонстрировать радость, руку пожимать…   
\- Надо бы прибраться тогда, - задумчиво сказал Андуин и обвел взглядом комнату, к которой уже привык. 

Обычная студенческая спальня – в меру бардак, в меру уют, на его стене пришпилены постеры популярных игр, на стене Гневиона – здоровенная картина пинап-красотки, какая-то из подружек Гневиона оказалась талантливой художницей. Два сдвинутых стола, оба завалены книгами и конспектами, под столом Гневиона бонг, под столом Андуина – отлично выполненный муляж человеческой головы в разрезе. На стульях одежда, на подоконнике – чахлый цветок с колючками, они так и не вспомнили, откуда он взялся и не сумели найти, что это вообще такое, но Гневион в шутку называл «дитя нашей любви».  
На тумбочке – грязные чашки, пластиковая тарелка с засохшими корками пиццы, пустые пачки из-под сигарет, какой-то мелкий блестящий мусор, зарядки, спутавшиеся комком змей…

\- Давай закажем уборку? – предложил Андуин.   
\- Он все равно найдет к чему прицепиться, - мрачно ответил Гневион. – Вот увидишь.  
Андуин пожал плечами, натянул домашние мягкие штаны и с тяжелым вздохом вывалил на стол пачку домашних работ. Гневион несколько минут наблюдал, как Андуин мнется и страдает, пытаясь найти в этом хаосе начало.  
\- Иди спать, - не выдержал он, наконец. – На тебя смотреть страшно!  
\- Ну так не смотри! – огрызнулся Андуин.   
Гневион только хмыкнул и оставил его в покое, забрал какие-то свои книжки и устроился в постели. Андуин ему позавидовал – у него ныла выпоротая задница, но он знал, что если ляжет и устроится с комфортом – тут же выключится, а домашние работы за него никто не сделает.

Он погрузился в домашку, и вроде бы успешно решал и считал, как вдруг понял, что Гневион пытается осторожно взять его, почти спящего, на руки.  
\- А я говорил, - пробормотал Гневион и перетащил его на кровать.   
Андуин протестующе застонал, но Гневион стащил с него разношенные домашние кеды и сдернул штаны. Глаза слипались, Андуин пытался вырваться из плена подушки, но погружался в нее все глубже.  
\- Принцесса, у тебя синяки на ногах, - вдруг сказал Гневион с тревогой в голосе. – Тебя били?  
\- Отшлепали, - буркнул Андуин. – Я сам хотел. Дай поспать.   
Гневион хмыкнул и накрыл его одеялом. 

Андуину снились подземные лабиринты, по которым он блуждал, пытаясь найти нужную аудиторию, но каменные коридоры изгибались и раздваивались, из лопнувших труб капала вода, на полу поблескивала зеленая слизь, стены заросли плесенью и бурым мхом.   
\- Сильвана меня убьет! – в ужасе подумал Андуин и проснулся.

Светало, над столом горела лампа, в набитой пепельнице потухли окурки. Гневион, видимо, открыл окно, чтобы проветрить, но потом заснул над учебником, так что окно осталось открытым, спальня выстыла от предрассветной прохлады. Гневион спал, уронив голову на руки, черные волосы разлились по столу нефтяной лужей, голые плечи покрылись гусиной кожей.  
Андуин мог бы повернуться на другой бок, завернуться в одеяло поплотнее и спокойно заснуть, но он заставил себя выбраться из теплой постели и, дрожа от холода, закрыл окно и выключил лампу. Он не мог оттащить Гневиона в постель с такой легкостью, с какой Гневион таскал его – у Андуина были легкие кости, а Гневион, хоть и был ненамного выше, нажрал красивые и тяжелые мышцы… Андуин с трудом растолкал его и подставил плечо.

\- Пойдем, пойдем, - терпеливо сказал он.   
Сонный Гневион спотыкался обо все на свете и едва не свалился мимо кровати, бухнулся лицом вниз и немедленно захрапел. Андуин накрыл его одеялом, подоткнув щелки, но не успел отойти и на шаг, как Гневион перевернулся и схватил его за руку.   
\- Детка, не уходи, - попросил Гневион. – Иди ко мне.  
Он наверняка видел во сне кого-то другого, но Андуин решил, что вдвоем будет теплее - стараниями Гневиона в спальне было жутко холодно, и юркнул к нему под одеяло. 

Гневион подмял его, прижал к себе и прикоснулся губами к шее, вызвав целый рой мурашек. Андуин повернулся к нему спиной, не хватало еще тыкаться вставшим членом в живот, Гневион ведь не идиот, сразу поймет, что у «детки» непрошенный сюрприз. Гневион обнял его сзади, глубоко и спокойно дышал в волосы, просунув ногу Андуину между бедер. 

«Утром придется объясняться, - лениво подумал Андуин. – Он спросит, зачем я залез к нему в постель, а я отвечу… я отвечу…»  
Он заснул раньше, чем додумал мысль, но утром Гневион ничего не спросил – только растолкал по будильнику и убежал в душ. 

***

У сенатора Десвинга были жуткие глаза.

Андуин совсем забыл о визите сенатора, - медики как-то плевать хотели на высокопоставленных шишек, болеют-то все одинаково, - и поэтому опешил, когда шагнул в свою комнату и наткнулся сначала на целую пачку любопытных журналистов с камерами, а потом повернулся и встретился лицом к лицу с Гневионом… только лет на тридцать старше.   
Андуин никогда не встречался с сенатором лично, но Гневион был похож на отца, как две капли воды - те же буйные жесткие волосы, черные как смоль, та же форма лица, с упрямым подбородком и чувственным крупным ртом, такая же яркая и хищная красота.  
Только вот глаза… у сенатора Десвинга были глаза политика – очень холодные, безжалостные и цепкие. Оранжевые глаза Гневиона часто смеялись, в них плясали чертики, у его отца были глаза человека, который не просто не гнушается убийством, а не видит в этом ничего предосудительного, если это ему выгодно. 

\- А ты, должно быть, Андуин Ринн? – с показной доброжелательной фамильярностью произнес сенатор и протянул Андуину крупную ладонь, заученно повернувшись к камерам в наиболее выгодном ракурсе.   
Тон у него был точь-в-точь, как у доброго дядюшки «я-желаю-тебе-добра-сынок», но взгляд по-прежнему оставался мертвым и злым. Андуин машинально пожал ладонь и вдруг заметил Гневиона – тот улыбался широкой белозубой улыбкой, похожей на оскал боли, глаза у него были стеклянные, судя по всему, папаша уже успел попировать, напомнив Гневиону, что он незаконный, нежеланный и нелюбимый.   
«Ах ты паскуда! - рассвирепел Андуин и взглянул на сенатора внимательнее, надеясь, что на лице не отобразилась жгучая ненависть, которую Андуин испытывал. – Ну я тебе сейчас задам!»  
Он тоже повернулся к камере выгодным ракурсом и затряс ладонь сенатора Десвинга.

\- Очень рад познакомиться, сэр! – сказал Андуин, улыбаясь до ушей, излучая восторг, почтение и трепет. – Невероятно здорово, что люди старшего поколения не потеряли интереса к нашему образованию!  
Сенатор на секунду сдвинул густые брови, он не ожидал такой прыти.  
\- Если я не ошибаюсь, вы гей, молодой человек? – спросил он и осекся.  
Теперь, когда Андуин успел перехватить инициативу разговора, это прозвучало неуместно и странно, и сенатор это осознал. Он хотел поддеть Андуина, клюнуть побольнее, но потерял преимущество.

\- Так приятно встретить одобрение среди людей вашего возраста и статуса, - радостно сообщил Андуин и выпустил ладонь сенатора. – Обычно политики более замшелые и глухие к своему электорату, приятно встретить исключение, нацеленное на молодежь!

Десвинг взглянул на него крайне холодно, никакого одобрения он не испытывал, но камеры работали, и он вынужден был подстроиться. Андуин буквально вырос под софитами масс-медиа, среди людей, которым приходилось улыбаться, хотя охота в лицо плюнуть, и с такими мудаками, норовящими поддеть и морально уничтожить, был прекрасно знаком.

Он заметил удивленные глаза Гневиона, но Андуин уже поймал волну и пустился в рассуждения, мол, как жаль, что молодежь не прислушивается к авторитетам, мостик между поколениями, связь опыта и энергии, политики, повернувшиеся к молодому поколению, и поколение, повернувшееся к понимающим ее политикам… сенатор растерянно молчал, он был уже и не рад, что затронул тему. У Гневиона заблестели глаза и начали подрагивать от смеха губы, камеры писали, журналисты внимали, Андуина несло.

\- Значит, тут вы живете? – торопливо проговорил сенатор, когда Андуин сделал паузу, чтобы вдохнуть. – Миленько… а это что?  
Он брезгливо посмотрел на муляж головы, который Андуин забыл спрятать, спасибо, хоть бонг Гневион запихнул куда-то подальше.   
\- Это муляж головы, - честно сказал Андуин. – Человеческой.  
Он добавил машинально, но прозвучало так, словно он считал сенатора слабоумным – видно же, что человеческая голова в разрезе, не собачья и не обезьяны. Гневион издал хриплый смешок и тут же закашлялся, маскируя смех.

\- А ведь я знаком с вашим отцом, Андуин, - заметил сенатор. – Он вполне успешный бизнесмен… как же он отпустил вас в медицину?   
«Нахуй иди» - мысленно пожелал Андуин, отметив, что сенатор сменил панибратский тон на более уважительный и официальный.   
\- Мой отец всегда чутко прислушивался к моим желаниям, - сказал он, улыбаясь доброжелательно и дружелюбно. – Каждый родитель желает для своего ребенка только лучшего, правда?  
Андуин улыбнулся максимально невинно, сенатор Десвинг подозрительно прищурился.

\- Я всегда хотел заниматься медициной, - вдохновенно проговорил Андуин. – Нет ничего благороднее, чем стремление к миру… особенно после этих ужасных войн.   
Он сделал паузу и посмотрел на сенатора – и тому пришлось согласиться что да, стремление к миру – это очень благородно. Андуин с трудом сдержал торжествующую ухмылку. Сенатор недооценил его, счел тупеньким мальчиком-блондином, и хотя в перспективе он, конечно, мог Андуина переговорить, все-таки он был взрослый и опытный политик, пока что Андуин лидировал, а растерянный сенатор Десвинг пытался не попасть впросак. 

\- Что ж, вижу, что наше здравоохранение скоро окажется в надежных руках, - проговорил он с кривой улыбкой. – Я был рад познакомиться с таким перспективным юношей.   
Он протянул Андуину руку, недобро блеснув глазами, Андуин сообразил, что ему сейчас до хруста потискают ладонь и изобразил, что поправляет волосы, собранные в пучок. Сенатор опустил ладонь и улыбнулся.  
«Как бы меня и правда не пристрелили среди бела дня», - подумал Андуин, увидев эту холодную жестокую усмешку. 

\- Сэр, возможно, мы с Гневионом могли бы провести для вас экскурсию по кампусу? – предложил Андуин. – Я с радостью стану вашим гидом!  
Гневион дернулся, он явно не горел желанием сопровождать отца, впрочем, сенатор Десвинг тоже вздрогнул и почти панически взглянул на дверь.  
\- Благодарю, но не буду отвлекать вас от учебы, молодые люди, - сказал он, ослепительно улыбаясь белыми острыми зубами. 

Он мельком взглянул на сына и вдруг прошипел, забыв про камеры:  
\- Сними эти идиотские серьги! Выглядишь, как…  
Он осекся, вспомнив, что за каждым его словом и жестом наблюдают зрители.  
\- Или это сейчас модно, Андуин? – спросил он с неприятной ухмылочкой, мол, что от тебя ждать, педик.  
\- Если верить социологам, мода циклична, сэр, - отозвался Андуин. – Гневион просто следует тенденциям начала века.   
У сенатора дернулась щека, но он быстро взял себя в руки, кивнул на прощание и ушел, и за ним упорхнули журналисты. 

Андуин шлепнулся на край кровати.   
\- Какой же он у тебя душный, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя опустошенным.   
Гневион тихонько закрыл дверь на замок и подошел к нему, схватил за руку и вздернул на ноги, Андуин на секунду испугался, что Гневион оскорбился и собирается врезать, но Гневион подхватил его под задницу и прижал к себе. Андуин машинально обхватил его ногами. 

\- Детка, ты космос! – проговорил Гневион и принялся от избытка чувств пылко целовать Андуина в щеки. – Как ты его! Я такого никогда не видел! Как ты его уделал! Ну ты даешь! Это было круто!  
Андуин рассмеялся.   
\- Да он просто охуел! – заявил Гневион. – Сбежал, поджав хвост!  
\- Ну и ладно, - ответил Андуин. – Пусть знает, что за тебя есть кому заступиться.  
Гневион странно посмотрел на него и сообразил, что Андуин по-прежнему висит на нем в недвусмысленной позе. 

Гневион хмыкнул и усадил его на кровать.  
\- Может и зря ты в дипломатию не пошел, - сказал он. – Это был высший класс, принцесса, я даже завидую.  
\- Именно от этого я и сбежал, я ненавижу это, - возразил Андуин. – Лучше людей лечить.   
Гневион усмехнулся.  
\- Пойду, пожалуй, еще немножко пообщаюсь с папашей, - неохотно сказал он. – Чтобы он сюда точно пару лет не сунулся.  
Андуин фыркнул.  
\- Теперь понимаешь, что твой батя очень даже нормальный по сравнению с моим, - вздохнул Гневион. – Даже разрешил у вас летом перекантоваться.  
\- Ну ты ведь отрабатывал содержание, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Газоны косил…  
Гневион отмахнулся.  
\- Папа, кстати, надеется, что ты и этим летом погостишь, - сообщил Андуин. – У нас никогда еще не было такой ухоженной лужайки. 

Гневион усмехнулся и присел перед Андуином на одно колено, глумливо поблескивая глазами. Вот таким Андуин его любил – дурашливым и счастливым придурком.  
\- Я у тебя в долгу, - сказал Гневион. – Проси, что хочешь, я для тебя луну с неба достану!  
Андуин небрежно потрепал его по волосам - то, чего он хотел, Гневион ему дать не мог… нельзя ведь заставить кого-то полюбить себя.  
\- Сделай за меня домашку для Ветрокрылой? – попросил Андуин.  
\- Будь реалистом, детка! – развеселился Гневион. – Не проси от меня мифического и легендарного. 

Андуин отпихнул его и неохотно сел за письменный стол, с тоской уставившись на пачку конспектов. Гневион оперся бедром о стол и скептически посмотрел на него.   
\- У девчонок сегодня вечеринка, - сообщил он. – Пойдешь со мной? Будет весело!  
\- Э-э, нет, - ответил Андуин. – Ты же знаешь, я такое не люблю.  
\- Брось! – оживился Гневион. – Расслабишься, отдохнешь…  
\- Не в обиду, но звучит как сомнительная хуйня, - ответил Андуин.  
\- Ты хочешь, - с уверенностью сказал Гневион. – По глазам вижу, что хочешь. Признай, что ты заебался!  
\- Заебался, - после паузы признал Андуин. – Но не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Что я буду там делать?  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Пить, играть в дженгу, - сказал он. – Поплачетесь друг дружке о парнях и месячных...  
\- Пошел в жопу, - фыркнул Андуин.   
\- О, я планировал, - Гневион сверкнул белыми зубами. – Ты думаешь, я на вечеринки хожу в шахматы играть?  
Он игриво подвигал бровями, мол, знаю я, в какие ты шахматы играешь в своем элитном закрытом шахматном клубе. 

\- Ну не знаю, - с сомнением проговорил Андуин.  
\- Давай считать, что ты отказывался, но я тебя уговорил, - подытожил Гневион. – Доставай свое лучшее платьишко, вечером идем тусить!  
Андуин попытался пнуть его, но Гневион расхохотался, послал ему воздушный поцелуйчик и ушел.  
«А ведь он раньше так себя не вел, - подумал Андуин. – Дразнил, но без двусмысленности…»  
Но он боялся фантазировать о чем-то несбыточном, не хватало еще надумать себе какой-нибудь чуши, а потом разобидеться, когда выяснится, что Гневион ничего такого не имел в виду. 

Андуин откинулся назад на стуле и принялся, поигрывая ручкой, думать о сенаторе Десвинге: красивый мужик, эффектный… но какой же неприятный! И такой холодный. Неужели он совсем никого не любит? Неужели он не привязан к своим детям? Нельзя ведь быть таким каменным всю жизнь. Неужели и Гневион, живой и порывистый, с горячей искрой внутри, станет таким же каменно-непрошибаемым, бессердечным и бессовестным?  
Внешне Гневион уже был похож на своего отца, как более неформальная, более расслабленная копия, если не перестанет нажираться в сопли и ебланить – наверное, к сорока пяти будет таким же импозантным. А он перестанет – в Гневиона, хоть он и не был любимым ребенком, были вложены большие деньги, а такие как Десвинг всегда заботятся о своих инвестициях, особенно, если это инвестиции в детей. Андуин мог только надеяться, что Гневион, в своем становлении взрослым и влиятельным, не превратится в своего мудака-папашу.


	10. Chapter 10

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и Гневиона моментально засосал водоворот девчонок – только что он стоял рядом с Андуином, вещая о том, как здорово они расслабятся и повеселятся, и вдруг исчез. Андуин растерянно оглянулся: всем кроме него было весело – в гостиной танцевали, откуда-то доносился звон бутылок, пахло травкой и фруктовым табаком для кальяна. Мимо него промчались паравозиком хохочущие девчонки, Андуин едва успел отодвинуться, чтобы его не сбили с ног. Он подумал уже вернуться обратно в общагу, но меньше всего на свете ему хотелось заниматься домашними работами. В конце концов, он пахал как проклятый и мог позволить себе хоть раз в году развлечься! 

Андуин пошел наугад и очень скоро оказался в безумной круговерти оживленного хаоса – он опрокинул шот чего-то сладкого и ярко-голубого, потом еще один со сливочным ликером - и ему стало хорошо, эйфория захлестнула, Андуин подхватил какую-то веселую девчонку и отправился с ней танцевать, девчонку сменила вторая, очень похожая, потом Андуину сунули в руки бутылку с сидром, и он обнаружил что танцует уже с третьей, маленькой и черноволосой. Андуину было слишком хорошо… и слишком плевать, с кем танцевать, он поплыл, купаясь в музыке, и возмущенно охнул, когда бутылку вынули у него из рук.  
\- Развлекаешься? – весело спросил Гневион и протянул ему сигаретку. – Держи.   
Андуин потянулся к нему и обхватил сигарету губами. Гневион в два счета допил остатки его сидра и обнял Андуина за плечи.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - сказал он. – Покажу тебе, как развлекаются взрослые мальчики.   
Андуин послушно побрел за ним на заплетающихся ногах – у него была очень плохая сопротивляемость алкоголю, он подумал, что уже перебрал свою норму, но тут Гневион усадил его на диван и протянул высокий запотевший стакан с коктейлем. 

Андуин оглянулся и едва не подпрыгнул, увидев, что буквально в полуметре от него трахается какая-то парочка.   
\- Что здесь… - начал было Андуин и осекся, сообразив, что в этой комнате похоже, все трахаются, кроме них с Гневионом – на полу, на пушистом тигровом коврике, возились две полуголые девчонки, на подоконнике тоже кто-то копошился. В воздухе пахло потом и еблей.  
Андуин дернулся, когда Гневион забрал у него сигарету, и торопливо отхлебнул почти половину коктейля, который оказался пряным и холодным. 

\- Я вот подумал… пора тебе стать мужчиной, - вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион, почти тычась губами ему в ухо. – Что скажешь?  
\- Э-э, - только и выдавил Андуин.   
Он несмело потянулся к Гневиону.   
\- Смотри, что я тебе приготовил! – сказал Гневион и поманил кого-то пальцем. – Нравится?  
Андуин тупо перевел взгляд и увидел ту темноволосую девчонку, с которой танцевал – она была похожа на мальчишку, маленькая плоская грудь еле-еле натягивала короткий топ. Андуин в полнейшем шоке посмотрел на Гневиона. 

\- Детка хочет, чтобы ты ее трахнул, - сообщил Гневион. – А я посмотрю. Ты ведь не против?  
\- Вообще-то против, - с ужасом проговорил Андуин, стремительно трезвея. – Я не хочу!  
\- Да брось, ты разочаруешь лапочку? – возмутился Гневион. – Она на тебя глаз положила.   
\- Да я… я не знаю, я никогда… - с отчаянием проговорил Андуин.  
Гневион улыбнулся, прищурив глаза.  
\- Так я тебе все растолкую, - проворковал Гневион. – Ничего сложного.  
Андуин посмотрел на него с отчаянием, потом на девицу, которая смотрела на него с довольно хищным выражением лица, потом снова на Гневиона и обреченно вздохнул. 

\- Только не здесь, - попросил он, не веря, что соглашается на это безумие.   
\- Не здесь, - согласился Гневион, подхватил его в охапку и поставил на ноги. – Пойдем.  
Он сгреб девицу второй рукой и потащил их обоих по длинному коридору, пытаясь разыскать свободную спальню. Андуин отстал - он ощущал что здорово набрался и подписался на какую-то хуйню, но он так утомился, что решил положиться на течение, куда бы оно его не вынесло.  
Гневион затащил девицу в пустую комнату, Андуин отвлекся на секунду, заметив, что у него развязался шнурок, а когда поднял глаза, то понял, что понятия не имеет, где Гневион – все двери были совершенно одинаковые и одинаково плыли перед глазами, Андуин привалился спиной к стене, пол под ногами качался, словно в шторм.

Ближайшая дверь открылась – Андуин рванул к ней и врезался всем телом в огромного полуголого парня, покрытого лиловыми татуировками. Это определенно был не Гневион.  
Андуин поднял голову и уставился в прищуренные желтые глаза.   
\- Ты что, на очереди? – с насмешкой спросил желтоглазый, выгнув бровь, пробитую пирсингом. - Ну заходи, хуле.  
\- Э-э, - глупо сказал Андуин, бицепсы желтоглазого были больше, чем его голова, Андуин едва-едва доставал носом ему до груди. – Я…  
\- Он со мной, - тут же вмешался Гневион, вынырнувший у него из-за спины. – Ты заблудился, детка?  
Андуин кивнул. Желтоглазый сложил огромные руки на груди и окинул Андуина оценивающим взглядом.   
\- Пошли, пошли, - приговаривал Гневион, подпихивая Андуина в спину. – Куда тебя, блядь, понесло…

Девица, совершенно голая, ждала на кровати, призывно похлопала по покрывалу, поманив Андуина поближе. У него едва не подкосились ноги, но Гневион обхватил его за плечи и усадил на кровать. Андуин бы предпочел вернуться к здоровенному парню… конечно, он в теории знал, что делать с женщиной, но вживую это было страшно и как-то… противоестественно его природе. Он жалобно посмотрел на Гневиона, но на того выразительные взгляды не имели никакого воздействия. 

\- Покажи ему, - приказал Гневион.   
Девица послушно раздвинула ноги, взяла ладонь Андуина и положила себе… туда. Андуин шарахнулся и едва не свалился с кровати, Гневион обнял его сзади, фыркая в волосы.  
\- Принцесса, это всего лишь женщина, - проговорил он, посмеиваясь и поглаживая Андуина по плечам. – Не бойся, тут она не кусается.  
У Андуина закружилась голова. 

Дальше все происходило без его участия, он лежал на спине и равнодушно наблюдал, как девица устраивается сверху. Она вообще-то была даже симпатичная, с большими глазами, но Андуину было плохо и не хотелось ни с кем спать, его мутило, потолок качался перед глазами.   
\- У него не стоит, - заметила девица и отодвинулась.  
\- Это поправимо, - отозвался Гневион, взял ладонь Андуина и положил на член.  
Андуин с изумлением понял, что лежит совершенно голый – его раздели, пока он залипал на узоры на потолке. Он шевельнул рукой, и как-то вышло, что его ладонь легла поверх ладони Гневиона, но тот не отстранился и не завопил, мол, что за пидорство, чувак, трахай телку, а не меня. Наоборот, Гневион умело и ласково двигал рукой, сжимая член так приятно… Андуин давно мечтал об этом, но теперь ему было нехорошо, желудок плясал и, казалось, переворачивался вверх тормашками. 

Бэйн, с которым Андуин прекрасно ладил, как-то предложил, мол, если хочешь, я могу играть за обе команды, по-честному.   
\- Оу! – сказал Андуин, почесывая его по заросшему рыжему животу. – Оу!  
\- Не хочешь? – проницательно проговорил Бэйн.  
\- Мне это не так интересно, - признался Андуин. – Я знаю, что мне приятно, так что…  
\- Понял, не дурак, - ответил Бэйн, сграбастал его и принялся щекотать, вопящего и визжащего, а потом трахнул… и уехал на полгода на юг, раскапывать древнюю цивилизацию, козлина!

Андуин всхлипнул – ощущения были необычные и приятные, члену было очень даже хорошо, тепло и мокро, и трение ощущалось просто божественно, но когда Андуин попытался посмотреть – его замутило, хотя девочка была очень миленькая. Он попытался уползти, но наткнулся на Гневиона, который сидел на краю кровати и наблюдал, лениво поглаживая себя через расстегнутые джинсы. 

Гневион сжал его за плечо и ткнулся лицом в шею, обдавая кожу жарким дыханием.   
\- Ну что ты, куда ты? - зашептал он. – Все хорошо, тебе разве не нравится?  
\- Не нравится! – проскулил Андуин. – Убери ее! Пожалуйста!  
\- Телия, милая, съебись, - скомандовал Гневион. – Прямо сейчас.   
Она фыркнула и что-то проворчала. Андуин уткнулся лицом Гневиону в плечо, вздрагивая всем телом от озноба. Через полминуты они остались в одиночестве. 

\- Ты чего? – обеспокоенно спросил Гневион. – Принцесса, ты что, плачешь?  
Он действительно растерялся, услышав всхлипы.  
\- Я же хотел как лучше, - с огорчением проговорил Гневион. – Я думал тебе понравится…  
Андуин потянулся к нему, Гневион тут же обнял его и принялся покачивать.  
\- Я понял, только сосиски, - проговорил он успокаивающе. – Никаких булочек. Я понял. Все в порядке.

Андуин мельком подумал, что в этом есть что-то извращенно-приятное – он полностью голый, Гневион полностью одетый, они наедине… Андуин робко прикоснулся к щеке Гневиона, провел по плечу, по груди. Гневион перетащил его к себе на колени и укачивал, как ребенка, пепел с сигаретки падал Андуину на щеку, но им было слишком хорошо, чтобы шевелиться, у Андуина даже желудок ненадолго перестал плясать.

\- Погоди, ты слышишь? – вдруг встревоженно проговорил Гневион. – Что-то не так!  
Андуин только-только набрался отваги сунуть ладонь ему под футболку и сжать за сосок, как Гневион бесцеремонно скинул его на кровать, вскочил и подошел к двери. Андуин негодующе простонал, ему хотелось трогать Гневиона, сунуть руку ему в штаны и тоже подержать за член.   
Гневион вернулся через пару секунд, бледный и уже без сигареты.

\- Вставай быстро, - отрывисто сказал он. – Рейд.  
\- Чего? – спросил Андуин, лениво болтая голым коленом.  
\- Да вставай же! – рявкнул Гневион, схватил его под мышки и поставил на ноги. – Живо!  
Андуин встал, пошатываясь на ватных ногах, и услышал громкий недоверчивый вздох у двери. Он посмотрел туда – и мигом протрезвел, увидев знакомый капюшон и горящие глаза.  
\- Какого ебаного хуя здесь творится? – свистящим шепотом осведомилась профессор Ветрокрылая, оценив всю картину полностью.   
От ее злобного шепота желудок Андуина наконец-то сделал красивый кульбит, Андуин бахнулся на колени, и его бурно стошнило прямиком на зеленые кеды Сильваны. 

Потом он так и не сумел восстановить все события по порядку, как ни старался, в памяти остались бессвязные фрагменты: Гневион торопливо одевал его под злобное шипение профессора Ветрокрылой, обещающей Гневиону ужасные кары, Андуина тошнило, в комнате омерзительно воняло, пронзительный голос профессора ввинчивался в виски, словно дрель.   
Потом Гневион куда-то тащил его, перекинув через плечо, Андуин болтался вниз головой, ему было плохо, он попытался мычанием предупредить Гневиона, что его сейчас снова вывернет, но Гневион рявкнул на него, Андуин сблевал, и кажется, Гневиону попало на волосы… потом Андуин неожиданно очутился перед своим родным унитазом, тупо уставился на сидушку в зеленый цветочек и снова сблевал, хотя казалось, что измученный желудок уже совершенно пуст. Андуин захныкал, но кто-то больно взял его за слипшиеся от пота волосы и заставил выпить кружку теплой воды, Андуин прищурил слезящиеся глаза и удивился, увидев Сильвану. Впрочем, ему тут же стало все равно – выпитая вода попросилась наружу, Андуин снова согнулся над унитазом. 

Неожиданно он очутился на дне душевой кабинки - голый и облепленный собственными волосами, теплая вода приятно барабанила по коже. Андуин с трудом сел и убрал волосы от лица, посмотрел на мрачного Гневиона, с какой-то дрянью, засохшей в спутанных прядях, потом на профессора Ветрокрылую, которая стояла у двери, сложив руки на груди, и понял, что, пожалуй, не хочет ничего знать о происходящем, Андуину было слишком хреново. Он лег обратно на дно, в теплую воду, и на какое-то время опять выключился. 

Над письменным столом горела настольная лампа. Андуин приподнялся на локте, с усталым изумлением осознав, что лежит в постели. Он испытал облегчение – весь этот хаос ему лишь приснился, все хорошо… потом он увидел профессора Ветрокрылую, которая что-то тихо выговаривала Гневиону, нежно пожимая его за горло, и приуныл. Гневион помалкивал и виновато жмурился, его волосы превратились в мочалку, спутанную колтунами, на толстовке и кедах профессора Ветрокрылой белели пятна засохшей блевотины.   
«Завтра об этом подумаю», - решил Андуин и отвернулся лицом к стенке, натянув одеяло до ушей. Он услышал звонкий звук пощечины, но не стал поворачиваться, даже когда звук повторился, а Гневион издал какой-то глухой злой всхлип. 

Андуин отключился, а когда снова выплыл из мутных тревожных сновидений – на краю его кровати сидел незнакомый понурый парень с торчащими во все стороны черными вихрами. Андуин и испугался и сел, поджимая колени к груди, но грустный парень взглянул на него и Андуин недоверчиво прищурился, узнав Гневиона.

\- Что с твоими волосами?! – хрипло спросил он.  
Гневион помолчал, потом поднялся и принес чашку с водой, Андуин выхлестал ее в два глотка и прикоснулся к обнаженной руке Гневиона.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил он, пытаясь собрать разрозненные воспоминания.   
\- Ничего хорошего, - буркнул Гневион. – Кто-то сдал, что у девчонок вечеринка, нагрянул рейд… твоя профессорша нас отмазала и вывела.   
\- А, - сказал Андуин и вспомнил, что вроде бы смутно слышал, как Сильвана ругалась с мисс Восс, которая не хотела их пускать в общагу. – А что с волосами?  
\- Ты так заблевал мне башку, что я не сумел их отмыть, - злобно ответил Гневион.   
Андуин уже собирался извиниться, но вдруг вспомнил, что Гневион с ним сделал и резко сел. Голова закружилась, но Андуин был слишком зол.

\- Ты! – взвизгнул он. – Ты заставил меня переспать с какой-то девкой!  
\- Ее зовут Телия, кстати, - ответил Гневион.  
\- Да мне похуй! – заорал Андуин. – Как ты посмел?!  
\- Я тебя не принуждал! – оскорбился Гневион. – Ты особо не возражал, насколько я помню.  
\- Потому что ты напоил меня!  
\- Ты сам нажрался! – заорал в ответ Гневион. – Откуда мне было знать, что ты такой хлипкий?! Я думал, что ты нормальный!  
Андуин собирался ответить ему в тон, но от обиды на глазах вскипели слезы. Андуин сморщился, но не сумел сдержаться и начал плакать, презирая сам себя. Гневион вздрогнул.

\- Ну чего ты, - беспомощно проговорил он. – Ну не в жопу же тебя трахнули…  
Он осекся и заткнулся.   
\- Ты мной воспользовался, - заскулил Андуин. – Я тебе доверял, а ты подложил меня под не пойми кого…  
\- Я хотел как лучше, - хмуро ответил Гневион.  
Андуин отвернулся от него, у него не было никаких душевных сил смотреть на этого бессердечного подлого ублюдка. Его начало трясти от плача. 

\- Эй, - обеспокоенно сказал Гневион. – Ну принце… Андуин, ну перестань, один раз не гетераст, ну ты чего…   
Он забрался к Андуину в постель и обнял со спины.  
\- Отстань от меня, - провыл Андуин. – Уйди-и-и…  
Гневион вместо этого прижался щекой к его волосам, от него слабо пахло шампунем и все еще немножко блевотиной.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу! – выдохнул Андуин. – Как ты посмел?! Я не твоя игрушка!  
Гневион молчал и сопел ему в загривок. Андуин затих и неожиданно снова заснул. 

Утро началось с оглушительной трели мехафона и головной боли. Андуин с трудом отпихнул Гневиона, который обвился вокруг него кольцами, взял мехафон дрожащими руками, нажал вызов – и выронил, когда из динамика донесся свирепый рев.  
\- Ой, пап, - вяло проговорил Андуин, пытаясь открыть хоть один глаз. – Пап, я ничего не понимаю, не кричи, пожалуйста…  
Вариан замолчал.  
\- Дай-ка трубку этому уебку, - проговорил он таким напряженным голосом, что Андуин торопливо впихнул сонно моргающему Гневиону мехафон и решил пока сходить в душ.  
\- Кто это? – ворчливо спросил Гневион. – Хули надо?  
Трубка взорвалась.

Андуин поскорее выкатился в ванную, долго, с наслаждением отливал, пока вдруг не застыл, осененный запоздалой мыслью – а он вообще предохранялся? Он не мог вспомнить, кончил он или нет, но это и не имело значения, если он подцепил трипак и об этом узнает отец…  
Андуин почистил зубы, старательно умылся, протер губкой зеркало, кран и полку, где стояли в стаканчике зубные щетки, и понял, что возвращаться в комнату все равно придется. Трубка по-прежнему ревела, не сбавив обороты ни на йоту, бледный Гневион сидел на краю кровати, съежившись, и время от времени вяло бормотал: «Да, сэр, я понял сэр, мне очень жаль».

Он тоскливо посмотрел на Андуина красными глазами и протянул ему мехафон – Андуин в ужасе замотал головой, ему ни капли не хотелось слышать, что Вариан думал об этом приключении. Взгляд Гневиона сделался умоляющим, Андуин тяжело вздохнул и забрал у него мехафон. 

\- Пап, - сказал он, с трудом вклинившись в монолог, состоящий из кровожадных обещаний натянуть очко на брови. – Пап, ну хватит…  
\- Так, теперь твоя очередь, - зловеще проговорил Вариан, даже не запыхавшись. – Вот что, мой дорогой сынок…  
\- Я тебе перезвоню, - торопливо пообещал Андуин и выключил мехафон, на всякий случай придавив его подушкой для надежности.   
\- Пиздец, - уныло проговорил Гневион, лег обратно в нагретую постель Андуина и повернулся лицом к стене, спрятавшись под одеялом с головой. 

\- Вставай! – потребовал Андуин.  
Гневион что-то пробормотал.  
\- Что?  
\- Прости меня, - тихо и жалобно проговорил Гневион. – Я проебался.   
Андуин молчал. 

\- Гневион, - наконец сказал он, оборвав невнятные извинения. – Что это за девушка?  
\- Какая? – спросил Гневион и выбрался из-под одеяла.  
\- Та самая, - холодно проговорил Андуин. – Кто это?  
\- Просто девушка, - Гневион пожал плечами. – А что?  
\- А справка у нее есть? – осведомился Андуин. – Что я от нее подцепил?  
\- Да ничего ты не подцепил, - возмутился Гневион. – Я на тебя резинку натянул, ты не помнишь?  
\- Я ничего не помню, - отрезал Андуин. – Ты в меня столько алкоголя влил, странно, как я вообще не загнулся.  
\- А давай не будем меня демонизировать, - завелся Гневион. – Все у тебя было хорошо, что-то ты особо не жаловался… и вообще скажи спасибо – хоть раз в жизни живую пизду понюхал!  
\- Вон из моей постели! – приказал Андуин. – Немедленно!  
\- Ой, да не шипи, - скривился Гневион. – Твой батя уже пообещал разложить меня на молекулы, а тебя я не боюсь.

\- Знаешь что, - проговорил Андуин, с трудом удерживая себя в руках. – Будь добр тогда не лезь ко мне. Ты меня вчера изнасиловал этой девкой, ты понимаешь или нет?  
Гневион прищурился.  
\- То есть, вонючий хуй тебе сосать не западло, а то, что я тебе телку красивую подогнал попробовать – так это я прямо ужасный человек и насильник?  
\- Иди нахер, - ровно ответил Андуин. – Больше ко мне не подходи вообще.   
\- Можно подумать, ты мне нужен! – фыркнул Гневион. – У меня и без тебя компания найдется, и даже получше чем ты, задрот.  
Андуину сделалось так больно, что он едва не всхлипнул, но он заставил себя холодно улыбнуться.  
\- Вот и славно, - ответил он с достоинством. – Дружи с такими нищебродами, как ты сам, а меня оставь в покое.  
У Гневиона дернулась щека, но он молча выбрался из постели и ушел в душ, громко хлопнув дверью.


	11. Chapter 11

На дверной ручке висел небрежно намотанный красный ремень. Андуин остановился – раньше он уважал чужую приватность, но теперь между ним и Гневионом пробежала черная кошка, да и некогда было обращать внимание на чужое траханье, если он опоздает на пару, его самого будут трахать безо всяких ремней. Андуин решительно толкнул дверь, зашел в тихую зашторенную комнату и поморщился от духоты и сгустившихся запахов пота, секса и ванильной смазки.  
Секс, очевидно уже закончился: Гневион спал, на его груди прикорнула белокурая голова, длинные медовые волосы растеклись по подушке. Андуин поморщился, отошел к столу и замер, осознав увиденное – к несчастью, он знал обладателя этих волос, это была вовсе не женская голова. Андуина начало трясти, словно в лихорадке. Он швырнул стопку учебников на стол с таким грохотом, что Гневион дернулся и проснулся.

Андуин раздернул шторы, едва не оборвав их, и распахнул окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух.  
\- М-м, - сонно проговорил Гневион, без особой деликатности отодвинул своего нового любовника и сел.  
\- Ну и как это понимать? – прошипел Андуин, тыча пальцем в белобрысую голову.   
\- Это Кайроз, - с хрипотцой проговорил Гневион.  
\- Кайроз для друзей, - отозвался тот и тоже лениво завозился и сел. – Для тебя Кайроздорму, Ринн.  
\- Какого хрена эта шлюха здесь делает? – рявкнул Андуин, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не разрыдаться или не вцепиться Кайроз-ебаному-дорму в горло. – С каких пор ты перешел на члены?!  
Гневион удивленно моргнул. 

Кайроздорму, которого Андуин частенько видел в «Алом Монастыре» злобно прищурил зеленые глаза. Он был очень красивый – с модельной мордашкой и длиннющими ресницами, Андуин возненавидел его с первого взгляда, а когда заметил на белом горле свежие засосы, понял, что еще мгновение – и все-таки полезет в драку.

\- Да мне так-то похуй кого трахать, - растерянно проговорил Гневион. – Я ведь никогда и не скрывал.  
Андуин схватился за голову – от вспыхнувшей злости у него одновременно заболели и затылок и виски. Он чувствовал себя таким несчастным… и таким идиотом.   
\- Чтоб через две минуты этой твари здесь не было! – рявкнул он.   
Кайроздорму поморщился и попытался выбраться из постели, но Гневион поймал его за руку и удержал.  
\- А не пошел бы ты? – негромко предложил Гневион. – Это и моя спальня тоже, и это мой гость. Он останется.  
Андуин ощутил во рту вкус крови, должно быть, он прикусил язык, пытаясь сдержать негодующий вопль ярости и обиды.

\- Знаешь, я ведь могу запросто сделать так, что тебя тоже отсюда в два счета выкинут, - проговорил он с обманчивой мягкостью. – И из этой комнаты, и из этого университета… я знаю за тобой достаточно грешков.  
Гневион несколько секунд смотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом, оранжевые глаза буквально горели от злости.   
\- Пиздуй, - наконец сказал Гневион. – Стучи.  
Он потерял к Андуину всякий интерес и с демонстративной нежностью погладил Кайроздорму по шее.

Тот наблюдал за перепалкой с неподдельным интересом, посмотрел на Андуина с торжествующим видом победителя и запрокинул голову, позволив Гневиону поцеловать в шею. Кайроздорму был такой же, как Андуин… немножко постарше, наверное, и он сразу прекрасно все понял – почему Андуин бесится и почему его трясет от ненависти. Он угадал за злобой ревность, красиво выгнулся, обхватив Гневиона за плечи, и упал вместе с ним обратно на постель.  
Андуин машинально схватил рюкзак и выкатился за дверь, едва не запинаясь о собственные шнурки, вслед ему неслись звуки мокрых поцелуев и тихие довольные стоны Кайроздорму. Смотреть, как Гневион трахает кого-то, кто был так похож, но кому повезло больше – это было превыше сил Андуина. 

Несколько минут он брел на автомате, не разбирая дороги: спустился с лестницы, с пустым лицом прошел мимо Мисс Восс, зашагал по тенистой аллее, совершенно не думая, куда и зачем идет, Андуин совершенно ослеп и оглох от боли и обиды. Он мучился, снова и снова задаваясь вопросом «Почему не я? Почему ты не хочешь меня?», но не мог найти ответа.  
Гневион ведь действительно никогда не утверждал, что спит только с девчонками, Андуин сам так решил, а Гневион хотя бы в этом отношении был джентльменом и не распространялся о своих достижениях. Вокруг него всегда вертелись и парни тоже, Гневион был яркий и интересный, притягивал к себе разных людей, но Андуин никогда не переступал за границы дружбы, потому что считал это бессмысленным, а оказывается, Гневион его просто не хотел – Гневион хотел эту белобрысую ухоженную шлюху.

Андуин принялся безжалостно сравнивать, препарируя себя с болезненной честностью, и пришел к выводу, что, конечно же, выбор не в его пользу: у этой твари белая бархатная кожа, наверняка спит по девять часов и не нервничает, в отличие от Андуина, который спал урывками, а у синяков под его глазами скоро появятся свои синяки; и волосы были красивые, длинные и гладкие, а Андуин иногда не мог прочесать колтуны, потому что прибегал с пар и падал замертво, чтобы через пару часов вскочить и умчаться на другие пары. И наверняка этот Кайроздорму не рассказывал всякие глупости – как препарирует трупы и лопатит чужие коды, пытаясь найти ошибки, такие мрази обычно делают большие глаза и с дрожащим восхищением в голосе говорят: «О, ты такой умный, Гневион, расскажи что-нибудь еще».

«Я все делал неправильно», - с отчаянием подумал Андуин и едва не захныкал от бессильной злобы на себя самого – но вдруг кто-то схватил его за шкирку и вздернул в воздух. Андуин дернулся, услышав гогот, и затравленно посмотрел по сторонам: он и не заметил, как зашел туда, куда обычно не ходил – на спортивную площадку. Здесь было шумно, лязгало железо, под ногами шуршал гравий, кто-то громко считал подходы, где-то с гиком отдавали команды… а еще здесь тренировался Кор’крон.

Андуин уставился в желтые глаза, которые глядели на него с холодным любопытством, потом оглянулся и понял, что его окружили – шестеро здоровенных бугаев рассматривали его с научным интересом, словно букашку, примериваясь, как насадить ее на иголку, чтобы она какое-то время смешно подрыгала лапками.  
«Наверное, отпиздят», - подумал Андуин и с усталым изумлением понял, что не боится. Его так морально переебало предательством Гневиона, что на этих уродов уже не хватило ни страха, ни злости. Он вскинул голову и посмотрел смело и открыто. Желтоглазый бронзовый от загара здоровяк, которого Андуин уже где-то встречал, клыкасто усмехнулся. 

\- Что ты здесь забыл, крошка? – спросил он с издевательской учтивостью.  
\- На тебя пришел полюбоваться, - огрызнулся Андуин и приготовился получить по зубам, но вокруг только расхохотались, даже желтоглазый улыбнулся.  
\- Полюбовался? – спросил тот.  
\- Пока не впечатлен, - ответил Андуин. – Можно всех посмотреть?  
Кор’крон снова расхохотались. Андуин вдруг заметил, что один не смеется – коренастый лиловый мулат, который стоял позади желтоглазого лидера, прикрывая спину, смотрел на Андуина с непонятной злобой. Взревновал, что ли?

\- У нас здесь таких не любят! – каркнул он, поймав взгляд Андуина.  
\- Брось, Малкорок, - миролюбиво сказал кто-то. – Смешной пидор.   
Андуин стиснул зубы, у него окончательно испортилось настроение.   
\- Все, насмотрелись? – процедил он и попытался уйти, но его негрубо, но крепко схватили за загривок и вернули обратно.  
\- А ты куда-то спешишь? – с насмешкой спросил желтоглазый. – Как жаль, у нас редко бывают такие гости.  
\- Странно, и почему же? – ответил Андуин. – Вы ведь такие дружелюбные ребята!   
Кор’крон снова рассмеялись. Насколько Андуин мог судить, они были расположены мирно, кроме лилового мулата… впрочем, это ничуть не гарантировало, что ему не врежут, если настроение изменится. Надо побыстрее уносить ноги.

\- Гаррош, пусть валит отсюда, - процедил тот. – Вали отсюда, педрила!   
\- Братан, как некультурно, - покачал головой Гаррош, Андуин вспомнил и его имя и некстати вспомнил нехорошие истории, связанные с этим именем. – Мы же не звери.  
А еще Андуин узнал тот самый Голос, однажды сломавший ему запястье и разбивший голову. 

\- Мне действительно пора, - проговорил Андуин, старясь сохранить достоинство. – Приятно было познакомиться и все такое…  
\- Когда я скажу, тогда и уйдешь, - тихо сказал Гаррош, прищурив глаза.  
Андуин открыл рот. Закрыл. Моргнул. Злоба наконец-то взорвалась в нем ослепительным белым шаром – не только на Гарроша, на Гневиона тоже, на мировую несправедливость и несовершенство в целом. Кор’крон молча внимали, пока Андуин не иссяк, лица у них сделались мрачные и сосредоточенные.  
«Сейчас начнут бить», - подумал Андуин и откашлялся охрипшим горлом. Ему хотелось инстинктивно съежиться, защищая живот и голову, но он заставил себя расправить плечи и держать голову гордо.

\- Вот, Малкорок, что такое пмс у телок, - наконец сказал Гаррош. – Страшное дело!  
Он начал смеяться и за ним рассмеялись его бугаи, лица у всех посветлели, Андуин понял, что бить его не будут.  
\- Не смеем задерживать, ваше высочество, - со смешком сказал Гаррош. – Простите великодушно.  
Андуин царственно вскинул голову и с достоинством удалился под дикий ржач, ему это совсем не казалось смешным, но он старался не торопиться и не показывать, что ему страшновато. 

Он отошел достаточно далеко от спортивной площадки, хлопнулся на дрожащих ногах на ближайшую лавочку, стоящую в тени, и вдруг заметил, что желтоглазый Гаррош все это время шел за ним, держась на расстоянии.  
\- Чего тебе? – хмуро спросил Андуин.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Гаррош. – Присматриваю, чтоб тебе в личико не прописали.  
\- Оу, - сказал Андуин. – Спасибо за заботу.   
Гаррош усмехнулся и сложил мускулистые руки на груди, остановившись у скамейки.  
«Какой он здоровенный, жуть!», - мимолетно подумал Андуин и невольно поежился. 

У Гарроша было очень необычное лицо – здоровенная нижняя челюсть и квадратный подбородок, выпирающие надбровные дуги, но при этом высокий лоб… хотя, может, так казалось, потому что Гаррош был выбрит налысо, кажется, в Кор’кроне так было модно. Несмотря на совершенно бандитскую физиономию и хищную белозубую улыбку, глаза у него были умные, и идиотом он совсем не казался, даже наоборот.   
… вернее, он наверняка пытался казаться идиотом, так спросу меньше, но всякие мелочи выдавали: две штанги в брови, татуировки в фольклорном стиле, Андуин, уж настолько он плохо разбирался в мифологии, и то увидел знакомых персонажей. Даже в грамотном построении речи было нечто интеллигентное, что противоречило хищному виду тупоголового громилы. Этот парень из Кор’крона был не так прост. 

\- Да ничего я тебе не сделаю, золотце, - усмехнулся Гаррош. – Не дрожи.  
Андуин внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- А мне кажется, что ты хочешь что-нибудь сделать, - сказал он.  
Желтые глаза Гарроша вспыхнули.   
\- Допустим, - проговорил Гаррош невозмутимо, но взгляд у него был натурально волчий. – Люблю милашек.  
\- Хочешь трахнуться? – спросил Андуин, склонив голову набок.  
На несколько секунд Гаррош заметно растерялся.

\- Прямо тут на лавке? – спросил он с насмешкой.  
\- Пошли к тебе, - Андуин пожал плечами.  
Гаррош заколебался.  
\- Ты не прикалываешься? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Я ж и поверить могу.  
\- Я тебя еще и уговаривать должен? – возмутился Андуин. – Не хочешь – как хочешь!  
Гаррош усмехнулся и протянул ему руку.  
\- Тогда идем, здесь недалеко, - сказал он.   
Андуин заметил, что Гаррош держится чуть позади, он как будто ждал, что Андуин резко передумает и попробует сбежать… ну уж нифига, - с ожесточением подумал Андуин. – Хоть кто-то меня хочет, а этот громила будет покруче, чем какой-то гребаный Гневион.

Гаррош, словно прочитав его мысли, вдруг небрежно спросил:  
\- А где твой ебырь кудрявый? Поссорились?  
\- Понятия не имею, о ком ты говоришь, - ровно ответил Андуин.  
Гаррош усмехнулся.  
\- Вы поругались, и ты ему мстишь? – спросил он. – Типичная месть.  
Андуин остановился и задрал голову.   
\- Тебе-то что? – холодно спросил он. – Или у тебя высокие моральные принципы?  
\- Не, мне похуй, - честно ответил Гаррош. – Я никогда не против такую зайку отчпокать… пусть Гневион лучше следит за своими вещами.  
\- Я не его вещь, - процедил Андуин. – Я ему не принадлежу. Он мне вообще никто!  
Позабавленный Гаррош только руки вскинул.  
\- Надеюсь, ты в койке такой же пылкий, золотко, - сказал он.  
Андуин помолчал, успокаиваясь.

Спортивная общага маячила впереди, Андуин там никогда не был, но выглядела она как-то потрепанней и попроще, чем корпус, где жил Андуин. И окна были не такие чистые, и штукатурка местами как-то потрепалась, ну и в целом было заметно, что золота сюда вливается поменьше, чем в более престижные корпуса. Зато вокруг было столько новеньких спортивных площадок с турниками, какими-то кольцами, дорожками и тренажерами, что глаза разбегались. 

\- А тебе ничего не будет за меня? – спросил Андуин. – Я думал, что у вас в Кор’кроне…  
\- Я и есть Кор’крон, - равнодушно ответил Гаррош. – Будет так, как я решу.  
Андуин посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
\- Я тебя могу даже там разложить, - сказал Гаррош и кивнул в сторону ближайшей спортивной площадки. – И мне никто ничего не скажет.  
\- Там не надо, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Там неудобно.  
Гаррош хмыкнул и открыл перед Андуином дверь. 

Гаррош разделся быстрее, чем Андуин успел расстегнуть рубашку, выпрямился и расправил плечи – огромный, загорелый, в фиолетовых татуировках, со здоровенной грудной клеткой и твердыми тугими бицепсами. Андуин нечаянно оторвал пуговицу от рубашки, засмотревшись на узкие мускулистые бедра и полувозбужденный член.

\- Не передумал? – спросил Гаррош, весело прищурив глаза. – Большой?  
\- Просто огромный, - с восторгом просипел Андуин. – У меня таких еще никогда не было!  
Гаррош собирался что-то сказать, но Андуин шлепнулся перед ним на колени и с пылом исследователя вцепился в член обеими руками.  
\- В тебя вообще влезет? – с сомнением спросил Гаррош, погладив по светловолосой макушке.   
\- Мы попробуем, ладно? – спросил Андуин и принялся раздеваться в ускоренном темпе.   
Гаррош, кажется, даже растерялся от его бурного энтузиазма. 

Андуин всего пару раз пробовал «наездника» и ему не особо понравилось, но по-другому с Гаррошем было страшновато, так что Андуин решительно вытряхнул из рюкзака все содержимое и, конечно же, в самом дальнем внутреннем кармашке обнаружились тюбик смазки и резинка. Андуин был взрослый мальчик, время от времени живущий половой жизнью… впрочем, резинка точно не подходила, Гаррош мог ее разве что на палец натянуть. Но тот понаблюдал, как Андуин готовится, и достал из комода целую ленту. Интересно, где он доставал свой икс-икс-икс-эль?

Андуин оседлал его, упираясь ладонями в широкую грудь, поерзал, примеряясь, как бы опуститься и ничего себе не повредить. Он рассеянно провел по тусклым татуировкам и подумал, что Гаррош сейчас возмутится, мол, давай без пидорских нежностей, но Гаррош удивил его – он взял Андуина за шкирку, подтащил к себе и принялся целовать в губы. Видимо, он все-таки не отказывал себе в удовольствиях ради сомнительных идеалов «мужественной мужественности». Впрочем, Гаррошу, с его фигурой, его бицепсами и здоровенным членом, наверное, нигде не жало быть нежным, он был по-настоящему маскулинным, и не нуждался в ежесекундных подтверждениях.

Андуин задрожал от удовольствия, поцелуи Гарроша были грубоватые и мокрые, очень властные, но это было приятно и весьма кстати. Андуин снова поерзал, примерился и заставил себя расслабиться, опускаясь на огромный хуй. Ему почти сразу стало хорошо – крупная головка упиралась прямиком в простату… учитывая размеры этого елдака, он по любому куда-нибудь да упирался, так что Андуин принялся медленно опускаться, поскуливая от удовольствия, смешанного с легкой болью.   
Гаррош придерживал своими лапищами за бедра, практически удерживая Андуина на весу – Андуин сначала испугался, что Гаррош рванет его вниз, но тот не был идиотом и понимал, что это плохо закончится. 

\- О, Свет, о Свет, о Све-е-ет! - забормотал Андуин, раскачиваясь.   
Он надеялся, что не выглядит дебилом с потекшей слюной, но выдерживать такой член внутри было не так-то просто, тот проворачивался, задевая все чувствительные места, а Андуин, как он подозревал, даже до середины еще не принял.  
\- Тебе не обязательно… - начал было Гаррош, наверное, он тоже оценил масштабы.  
\- Я хочу весь! – отрезал Андуин.  
Гаррош посмотрел на него с восхищением и лишь качнул бритой головой. 

Андуин всхлипывал и царапал ногтями его грудь, взвыл, опустившись полностью, чувствуя себя насаженным на кол. Гаррош завороженно потрогал его плоский худой живот и охнул, заметив выпирающие очертания своего члена.  
\- Пиздец, - прошептал он.  
Андуин приподнялся и снова опустился, и еще раз, и еще, рыдая от кайфа, боли и восторга. Он не продержался и пары минут, кончил, залив Гаррошу грудь, и едва не свалился, обмякнув почти до обморока. 

Гаррош осторожно обнял его и перевернулся. Андуин недовольно всхлипнул – ощущения перестали быть приятными и потихоньку превращались в пытку, но Гаррош не останавливался, толкался медленно, добавив смазки, буквально дрочил себе Андуином и не обращал внимания на его скулеж, рассудив, что по справедливости тоже должен получить свое. 

Андуин захныкал, закусив край подушки, задыхаясь под тяжелым телом, казалось, кишки вот-вот вывернутся наизнанку, Гаррош жарко дышал ему в шею, то и дело оставляя легкие укусы.   
«Я сейчас сдохну», - уныло подумал Андуин и вдруг понял, что снова возбудился – от собственной беспомощности и от чужой силы. Возбуждение было слабое, член толком не встал, но терпеть стало намного приятнее. Андуин даже сжал бока Гарроша коленями и томно попросил:  
\- Быстрее!   
Гаррош зафыркал.  
\- Ну ты и шалава, - проговорил он и больно укусил под ухом, но действительно задвигался быстрее.   
Андуин стонал все громче и громче. Он думал, что Гаррош зажмет ему рот, но Гаррошу, кажется, нравилось, когда под ним орут - пот с него лил градом, дыхание стало хриплым и рычащим. Андуин уже так растянулся, что просто впился ногтями в крепкие ягодицы, побуждая Гарроша засаживать на полную. Они вскрикнули почти одновременно, и Гаррош рухнул на него всем весом. Андуин захрипел, но Гаррош вовремя скатился в сторону и сел, стащил резинку и завязал узлом. 

Несколько минут они молчали – Андуин приходил в себя, Гаррош утер футболкой мокрый загривок и испачканный живот.   
\- Проваливай! – сказал он, когда Андуин слабо завозился, пытаясь собрать непослушные ноги.  
Андуин посмотрел на него с изумлением – переход от своеобразной нежности к грубости был таким неожиданным, что Андуин на несколько секунд растерялся. Гаррош смотрел на него с недобрым прищуром и утирал мокрые плечи. Андуин попытался сесть, но со стоном упал обратно – по ощущениям между ног была дыра размером с кулак. Андуин решил не проверять.

Гаррош бросил в него охапкой одежды.  
\- Ты здесь больше не нужен, - сказал он. – Уебывай.  
Андуин облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Это все? – удивленно спросил он. – А я думал…  
\- Что думал? – прищурился Гаррош.  
\- Еще разик, - признался Андуин. – Или ты больше не можешь?  
Гаррош уставился на него с такой растерянностью на хищном злобном лице, что Андуин сразу все понял.  
\- Мне понравилось, - сказал он и откинулся на спину. – Ты хорош.  
\- Да? – переспросил Гаррош, пытаясь понять, издеваются над ним или нет.  
Андуин закивал.  
\- Я пить хочу, - сказал он. – А потом можно еще… если хочешь.  
Гаррош поскреб выбритый наголо затылок и притащил бутылку воды. 

\- Ты меня не боишься, что ли? – недоверчиво спросил он.  
\- А должен? – Андуин улыбнулся и вручил ему пустую бутылку.  
Гаррош взглянул на него задумчиво.  
\- Я ведь могу позвать парней и пустить тебя по кругу, золотце, - вкрадчиво проговорил он. – До утра еще человек двадцать подтянется… думаю, тебе даже понравится.  
Андуин пожал плечами, похолодев внутри, он ощутил, что ходит по охуенно тонкому льду, и выкручиваться придется исключительно хитростью.

\- Не знаю, - равнодушно проговорил он. – Я никогда не занимался групповым сексом… а они так же хороши, как ты?  
Гаррош рассмеялся и поскреб затылок.  
\- Такой мелкий и такая шкура, - пробормотал он.  
\- Ты оскорбляешь и пугаешь меня, потому что стесняешься? – тихо спросил Андуин. – Тебя раньше никто не хвалил? Это несправедливо… мне было очень хорошо с тобой.  
Гаррош открыл рот, потом закрыл. Потом снова открыл. Закрыл. Потом лег на кровать, рядом с Андуином и с небрежной нежностью поцеловал его в плечо.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Давай еще потрахаемся, малыш Ринн, с тобой тоже хорошо.   
\- Ты даже знаешь меня? – изумился Андуин.  
Гаррош закатил глаза.  
\- Конечно, я тебя помню, Андуин Ринн, - проворчал он. – Гневион все уши прожужжал.   
Сердце больно резануло, но Андуин заставил себя улыбнуться. Гневиону не было места в этой чужой комнате, заставленной наградными кубками и медалями.  
… учебники, кстати, здесь тоже были, хоть и спрятанные в нишу под подоконником. И в кресле лежала, полуприкрытая грязной майкой, знакомая Андуину книга с железными уголками – «Этика Причудня», которую когда-то взахлеб читал Бэйн. 

\- Так ты не спишь с Десвингом? – бесцеремонно спросил Гаррош.   
\- Нет, я с ним не сплю, - спокойно ответил Андуин. – А что ты еще умеешь, громила?  
Гаррош помолчал.  
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - сказал он после долгой паузы. – Но если ты, блядь, кому-нибудь расскажешь, я тебе…  
\- Мне никто не поверит! – фыркнул Андуин. – Не смеши!  
Гаррош хмуро взглянул на него, Андуин с нежностью погладил его по щеке, колкой от свежей рыжей щетины. Все-таки Гаррош был заложником своего положения и мог позволить себе далеко не все, что ему хотелось, разве что с таким, как Андуин, которого никто не воспримет всерьез… 

\- Не стесняйся, - проговорил Андуин. – Я сделаю все, что захочешь.  
Гаррош усмехнулся.  
\- Может, ты и трахнуть меня не против? – спросил он с демонстративной насмешкой, мол, это просто нелепо, это абсурд.   
\- Не против, - подумав, сказал Андуин. – Так и быть, буду с тобой нежным.  
Гаррош захохотал, сграбастал его и прижал к груди с легкостью, как котенка. Андуин куснул его за щеку и подумал, что такого, как Гаррош, трахнуть намного интересней и приятнее, чем любую полупьяную девицу. Сделать так, чтобы ему понравилось – это настоящий вызов.


	12. Chapter 12

В «Алом Монастыре» было прилично народа, пустых столиков почти не осталось, но Андуин не хотел играть в шахматы ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Он вообще заглянул лишь потому, что возвращаться домой ему не хотелось – с недавних пор они с Гневионом даже не разговаривали, и видеть его у Андуина не было никакого желания. 

Он подошел к бармену и постарался улыбнуться.   
\- Здравствуй, Боб.  
Тот окинул Андуина внимательным взглядом.   
\- Покрепче, полегче или какао? – спросил он с легкой улыбкой.   
Андуин уже хотел рассмеяться, но потом подумал - а какого черта? Когда он в последний раз пил какао? Нажраться-то на территории кампуса легче легкого, а вот вкусный какао варили только дома… и еще вот Боб, у которого были золотые руки.  
\- Да, - сказал Андуин и сгорбился, устроившись на высоком барном стуле.

Он не заметил никого из тех, с кем обычно спал, но и к лучшему – он так устал… Андуин едва не зашипел, когда приметил светлые волосы у дальнего столика. Кайроздорму, будь он неладен, изящно курил тонкую сигаретку и читал что-то с большущего гоблиншета.  
«Насосал», - мстительно подумал Андуин и даже не устыдился.   
Кайроздорму выглядел ухоженной дорогой шлюхой, фарфоровой куклой, которая не каждому по карману. Интересно, как Гневион его уломал подставить жопу? У Гневиона с золотом было то густо, то пусто, Андуин никогда не интересовался, но надеялся, что Гневион не подторговывает наркотой или чем-то подобным. Вряд ли Кайроздорму соблазнился его сладкими речами и красивыми глазами.

Бармен Боб возился с тетрапаком молока и туркой, Андуин щурился, пытаясь рассмотреть многочисленные наклейки на гоблиншете – песчаные часы, бронзовые дракончики со смешными мордочками, эмблемы игровых клубов… это было странно, как-то не вязалось с образом пустоголовой куклы. Такие, как Кайроздорму, интересуются только модными шмотками, светской жизнью, дорогой едой… в общем, у них довольно богемные интересы, Андуин не ожидал встретить гика в лице этого высокомерного пидораса.   
Он вдруг понял, что Кайроздорму заметил его взгляд и с холодным любопытством смотрит в ответ. 

\- Держи, - сказал Боб и поставил перед Андуином большущую чашку с какао. – На здоровье.  
Андуин благодарно улыбнулся ему и постарался повернуться к Кайроздорму спиной, не хватало еще сидеть и пялиться на причину своих бед… хотя, справедливости ради, причиной бед Андуина был сам Андуин. 

… Гаррош, свежий и жизнерадостный, как будто не провел весь день в постели, с молчаливым ехидством наблюдал, как Андуин пытается одеться дрожащими руками. Андуин так заебался и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, что несколько минут пытался натянуть носки. Потом Гаррош плюнул, сообразив, что эти мучения затянутся надолго, и в два счета одел Андуина, и даже правильно застегнул ему пуговки и завязал шнурки, после чего закинул Андуина на плечо, подхватил его рюкзак другой рукой и энергичной ленивой трусцой пробежался через весь кампус – к нужному корпусу общежития. Андуин хотел только принять душ и спать, а Гаррош, казалось, искрится энтузиазмом, все ему нипочем, хоть сейчас выставляй на соревнования. 

Он поставил Андуина на крыльцо, впихнул ему рюкзак, потом присмотрелся и спросил:  
\- Сам-то дойдешь?  
\- Угу, - вяло ответил Андуин. – Как-нибудь повторим?  
Гаррош усмехнулся и вдруг посерьезнел, желтые глаза перестали искриться смехом.   
\- Это из-за меня ты сломал тогда руку, - сказал он.   
\- Я знаю, - просто ответил Андуин и мимолетно погладил его по груди.  
У Гарроша дрогнули губы, но он ничего не сказал, лишь воровато оглянулся, убедился, что неподалеку никто не шмыгает и не подсматривает, наклонился и торопливо поцеловал Андуина, скользнув языком по натертым припухшим губам.   
\- Бывай, не болей, - хмыкнул Гаррош и исчез в темноте, а Андуин поднялся к себе и ввалился в комнату на подгибающихся ногах. 

Гневион, сидящий над столом с разложенными листами, вскочил на ноги.  
\- Где ты был? – спросил он, потом заметил потрепанный вид Андуина и побледнел. – Что случилось?!  
Андуин отмахнулся от него, варварски растоптал задники кедов и стащил рубашку.  
\- Настучал на меня? – спросил Гневион, как-то хищно подкрадываясь и принюхиваясь.  
Андуин утомленно посмотрел на него и вспомнил, в какой слепой ярости он отсюда убежал днем – все эмоции перегорели, переплавились в чистую усталость.  
\- Нет, - равнодушно ответил Андуин. – Трахай кого хочешь, мне плевать.

Гневион остановился рядом и шумно втянул возле его уха.  
\- Я знаю этот одеколон, - недоверчиво проговорил он.   
Андуин отодвинулся и побрел в ванную, но Гневион потащился за ним, как привязанный.  
\- Ты в порядке? – с тревогой спросил он. – Что Гаррош с тобой сделал? Андуин! Он тебя… что он сделал?  
\- Все, что я хотел, - ответил Андуин и забрался в душ, подрагивая от холода, кожа была липкая и чесалась от высохшего пота. – Я думал, что он отморозок, а он ничего, на удивление адекватный.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это он тебе башку разбил? – не выдержал Гневион.  
Андуин посмотрел на него, перед Гневионом он уже давно не стеснялся наготы.  
\- Ну да, - спокойно сказал он. – А еще я помню, кто ему за это заплатил.  
Гневион отшатнулся.   
\- Выйди, будь любезен, - попросил Андуин и отвернулся. 

Он долго вымывал засохшую сперму из волос, вполголоса помянув и Гарроша, и его родителей до седьмого колена, растирался мочалкой, пока кожа не порозовела, потом нашел в ящике крем и, шипя от боли, смазал натруженную задницу – обошлось без трещин и разрывов, но все равно натерлось просто кошмарно. 

Андуин вздохнул и уставился на свое уставшее отражение в зеркале – мокрые волосы облепили голову бесцветной паклей, под глазами темнели синяки, губы обметало, уголки треснули. Вид был заебанный и несчастный, тусклые глаза, полунаркоманский вид… кто на такого позарится?  
«И все-таки, - подумал Андуин, потрогав языком ранки на губах. – Кое-кто очень даже позарился».

Он вернулся в спальню – Гневион, который мерил ее нервными шагами от стены до стены, остановился.  
\- Нам нужно поговорить! – решительно заявил Гневион.   
\- Потом, - ответил Андуин и с кряхтением забрался в постель.   
Гневион присел перед его кроватью на одно колено.  
\- Андуин, пожалуйста, - проговорил он почти с отчаянием. – Что между нами происходит?  
\- А что между нами происходит? – удивился Андуин. – Ничего.  
Гневион помолчал.

\- А что происходит между тобой и Гаррошем? – наконец, спросил он. – Это как понимать вообще?  
\- Мы хорошо провели время, - сонно ответил Андуин. – Он прекрасный любовник. Может, я с ним даже встречаться начну…  
\- С ним?! – ужаснулся Гневион. – Ты рехнулся!  
Андуин приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Ты что-то еще хотел? – вежливо осведомился он, зевая во весь рот. – Я устал и хочу спать.  
\- Что не так? – тихо спросил Гневион. – Что я сделал? Почему ты так со мной?  
Андуин молча смотрел на него и понимал, что Гневион так ничего и не осознал, а у Андуна уже закончились и моральные и физические силы что-то пояснять.

\- Я от тебя устал, - наконец сказал он. – Можешь водить кого хочешь, мне все равно, просто не лезь ко мне больше.  
Он отвернулся лицом к стене и заснул, стараясь не прислушиваться, как Гневион, вернувшись за стол, листает конспекты. С тех пор они и не разговаривали, по максимуму избегая друг друга.

Андуин допил какао, бросил на тарелочку блестящую монетку для Боба и вышел на воздух. Пахло надвигающейся зимой и сигаретным дымом. Андуин только успел поднять руки, чтобы накинуть капюшон на голову, как из темноты выдвинулись тени, Андуин отшатнулся от неожиданности - и второй раз в жизни оказался по пояс в плотном мешке. Он выругался, его подхватили под колени и куда-то потащили, какао плескался в горле, грозясь вылиться обратно через нос, но к счастью, Андуина поставили раньше, чем его стошнило, блевать в узком душном мешке было определенно не лучшей идеей.

\- Гаррош Хеллскрим! – заорал Андуин. – Мудак ты долбанный, ты опять за свое?!   
\- Андуин? – изумленно проговорил Гаррош.  
А потом, к ужасу Андуина, он услышал второй знакомый голос, звенящий от потрясения:  
\- Андуин?!  
С него стащили мешок, потрепанный Андуин отвел от лица волосы и со злобой уставился на растерянные, вытянувшиеся физиономии Гарроша и Гневиона.

\- Это не тот, - прохрипел Гаррош и так взглянул на Кор’крон, что у тех натурально ноги подкосились.  
\- Не та блондинка, - фыркнул Гневион. – Этого придется отпустить.  
И тут Андуина осенило, он даже задохнулся от догадки.

\- Вы ждали Кайроздорму, - медленно проговорил он, потому что другого блондина в «Монастыре» просто не было.  
Гневион виновато опустил взгляд.  
\- Я просто поражаюсь, какая ты подлая мразь, - холодно проговорил Андуин. – У тебя вообще совести нет?   
Гневион хмуро взглянул на него.  
\- Ты его в карты проиграл? – напирал взбешенный Андуин. – Проспорил? Или ты так всегда с бывшими расстаешься?  
Гаррош немедленно подобрался и склонил голову.  
\- Ты не говорил, что спал с ним, - негромко, с неестественным спокойствием заметил он.  
\- Ты не спрашивал, - огрызнулся Гневион.  
\- А теперь спрашиваю, Десвинг, - холодно сказал Гаррош.   
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Ну было один раз, - небрежно сказал он. 

\- А теперь ты подкладываешь его под приятелей, когда он тебе надоел? – вмешался Андуин, дрожа от гнева. – Надо же, как много я о тебе не знал!  
\- Ничего подобного! – возмутился Гневион. – Наоборот.  
Андуин со скепсисом вскинул бровь.  
\- У Кайроза небольшой конфликт с Гаррошем, - пояснил Гневион. – А я решил проследить, что все разрешится мирно и больше никому не сломают руки.  
\- Дипломатическая миссия, значит, - усмехнулся Андуин. – Я бы поверил, если бы не знал, какая ты сволочь!  
Гневион скривился. Гаррош молчал и задумчиво смотрел на него, и его желтые глаза сверкали совсем уж недобро, но Андуин решил, что это не его дело и ему наплевать. 

\- Я от вас устал! – сказал Андуин, взмахнув руками. – Видеть вас обоих не хочу!  
Он повернулся и пошел прочь, Кор’крон как-то неуверенно попытались заступить ему дорогу, но Андуин обернулся и посмотрел на Гарроша таким злобным взглядом, что тот лишь коротко кивнул и Андуина пропустили.  
Он зашагал по темной аллее, нахохлившись и завернувшись в ветровку, окна общаги светились далеко впереди, в воздухе пахло преющими листьями и далеким снегом. 

Андуин резко остановился, услышав позади шаги, Гневион едва не налетел на него, попятился и неловко улыбнулся.  
\- Я же сказал, что не хочу тебя видеть, - коротко ответил Андуин и отвернулся от него.  
\- Не споткнись, - посоветовал Гневион.  
Андуин открыл рот, чтобы послать его подальше, но запнулся о колючую проволоку, натянутую по периметру вырытой ямы, и едва не покатился кубарем, но Гневион вовремя схватил его за капюшон и притянул к себе.

\- Пожалуйста, Андуин, давай поговорим, - мягко, но настойчиво проговорил Гневион. – Почему ты злишься на меня?  
Андуин невольно уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, и его злость как-то сама собой развеялась, Гневион нежно поглаживал его по спине и заглядывал в лицо.  
\- Что мне сделать? – настойчиво спросил Гневион. – Ты мой лучший друг, Андуин, ты мне дороже всех… Поговори со мной, пожалуйста!  
Андуин вздохнул и прижался щекой к его плечу. Ну не любит тебя человек, ну что с этим сделаешь? Остается только смириться и довольствоваться тем, что есть. Так или иначе, Гневион к нему привязан, дружба – это тоже неплохо, это очень хорошо…

\- Извини меня, - с трудом выговорил Андуин. – Что-то я перепсиховал…  
\- Из-за этого парня? – спросил Гневион. – Принцесса, ну что ты… ты для меня особенный.   
Андуин посмотрел на него и в неверном свете фонарей заметил, что Гневион тоже выглядит не очень-то счастливым и не особо здоровым. Андуин сглотнул и решился – приподнялся на цыпочки и потянулся к Гневиону, - была не была! - но тут прямо за ними раздался такой жуткий вопль ярости, что Гневион вздрогнул, а Андуин потерял равновесие и больно стукнулся подбородком о его твердое плечо, даже зубы лязгнули.

\- Ага! - подытожил Гневион, прислушиваясь к воплям нарастающего скандала. – На этот раз они не перепутали.   
Андуин хмыкнул. Из темной аллеи выскочил Кайроздорму, уже не такой холеный и самоуверенный - волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост, растрепались, на щеке виднелась ссадина, Кайроз, красный от злости, посмотрел на них, скривился и прошипел что-то себе под нос.

\- Осторожно, - машинально сказал Андуин.   
\- Иди в жопу! – огрызнулся Кайроздорму, запнулся о проволоку, и с воплями и матом свалился в прорытую траншею.  
Сильнее всего Андуин жалел о том, что у него не идеальная память Гневиона – он бы хотел запомнить на всю жизнь, как это породистое мурло дрыгнуло ногами и кубарем укатилось в канаву, с визгом шлепнувшись в грязь. 

\- Блядь! – охнул Гневион и дернулся на помощь, но из мрака возник Гаррош, мрачный, с расцарапанными в кровь щеками.   
Это Андуин был воспитанным и вежливым, и не любил причинять неудобства, а Кайроздорму, видимо, свои эмоции не сдерживал - первым делом разодрал Гаррошу лицо ногтями и не поскупился на эпитеты. Не то чтобы Андуин Гарроша особо жалел… Гаррош вел себя хорошо лишь под настроение, а иногда бывал просто ужасным, так что, - рассудил Андуин, это судьба ему послала сволочную падлу… если Кайроз, конечно, не свернул себе шею в канаве.

Гаррош проволоку сразу заметил, перемахнул через нее и ловко спустился вниз с неожиданной грациозностью акробата.   
\- Ты живой? – с тревогой спросил он. – Ты цел?  
\- Я ненавижу тебя! – заорали на него из траншеи. – Чтоб ты сдох! Это из-за тебя!  
\- Думаю, с ним все будет в порядке, - вполголоса проговорил Гневион.  
\- Знаешь, я и за меньшее из людей дерьмо выбивал, - холодно проговорил внизу невидимый Гаррош. – Ты бы прикусил язык, пупсик.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, уебок! – огрызнулся Кайроздорму, вздохнул и проговорил совсем другим голосом, растерянным и несчастным. – Ох, кажется, я щиколотку вывихнул…  
\- За меня держись, я тебя вытащу, - смягчившимся голосом проговорил Гаррош. 

\- Мы тут уже не нужны, - заметил Гневион и подергал Андуина за край капюшона. – Пошли домой?  
\- Зачем Гаррошу этот придурочный? – спросил Андуин, с улыбкой отметив, что Гневион старается встать между ним и траншеей, Гневион, видимо, не слишком высоко оценивал его внимательность.  
\- Гаррошу тоже нравятся блондинки, - усмехнулся Гневион. – А Кайроз ему давно хамил и напрашивался… думаю, они отлично поладят.   
\- Тоже? – переспросил Андуин.   
Гневион обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе.

\- Знаешь, Андуин, пока мы с тобой ссорились, я понял, как сильно к тебе привязался, - серьезно сказал Гневион. – Ты мне самый близкий человек, я за тобой и в огонь, и в воду…  
Андуин в шоке уставился на него, приоткрыв рот.  
\- Так что прости, если я тебе со зла наговорил чего-то, - виновато сказал Гневион. – Я тебя очень люблю, ты мой самый лучший друг. Ты мне как брат!  
«Блядь, - подумал Андуин. – Ну пиздец».

\- То есть, как нормальный брат, - поправился Гневион. – А не как те мудилы, с которыми у меня общая кровь.  
\- И ты мой лучший друг, - помолчав, сказал Андуин, смирившись с тем, что до конца жизни будет королем френдзоны. – Мне без тебя тоже плохо было.  
\- Давай больше не будем так тупо ссориться, принцесса? - предложил Гневион.   
Андуин кивнул и обнял его за талию, прижимаясь боком к теплому боку Гневиона.   
Их сплетенные тени, превратившиеся в одну большую тень, бежали впереди, то выцветая, то сгущаясь до черноты.


	13. Черный Принц

_**Я тот самый, кто вырос в тени, забиваясь в угол,** _   
_**и твой шаг так пугает — ведь он разгоняет ночь.** _   
_**Темнота в тебе — пепел, в котором пылает уголь.** _   
_**Я иду на него, даже если мне не помочь (с)** _

_**Нет неоплачиваемой цены. Всё ради света в грядущем «завтра».** _   
_**Ветер свободы обжег глаза — он окрылит паруса надежды.** _   
_**Завтра не будет таким, как прежде. После черты нет пути назад (с)** _

\- Пообещай, что не начнешь психовать, - попросила Катрана, легонько боднув Гневиона лбом в плечо.  
\- М-м-м? – лениво протянул Гневион, заставив себя открыть один глаз.  
Ему давненько не было так хорошо – большая мягкая постель, посторгазменная нега, сигаретка, упругая женская грудь в ладони…

Катрана села и попыталась собрать растрепанные волосы в аккуратный хвост. В отличие от Гневиона, который заебался каждое утро причесывать кудряшки, у сестрички волосы были прямые и тяжелые, густой блестящий каскад… как нефть или уголь, на которых семейка Десвингов выстроила бизнес. Гневион машинально потянулся к маленьким упругим грудкам с алыми сосками и охнул, получив звонкий шлепок по ладони.

\- Ты забыла принять таблетку? – осведомился он, улыбнувшись. – Папуля будет в экстазе.  
\- Не прикидывайся дурачком, тебе не идет, - посоветовала сестричка и завязала волосы узлом.  
Она прильнула теплым боком к Гневиону, рассеянно потрогала густые темные волосы у него на груди, легонько потыкала острым ноготком в ямку между ключиц. Гневион насторожился, заметив ее нерешительность, обычно сестра не стеснялась в подборе слов.

\- Катрана? – позвал Гневион и все-таки потрогал за грудь, очень уж соблазнительно алые соски колыхались перед глазами.  
\- Наш любимый братик Ультраксион сделал мне интересное предложение, - сказала она, не пытаясь отпихнуть руки Гневиона. – Видишь ли… он знает про нас.  
\- Подслушал? – хмыкнул Гневион. – Что за предложение?  
\- Раз я сплю с одним братом… от меня ведь не убудет, если немного моей ласки начнет перепадать и другому, - Катрана мило улыбнулась, но ее глаза оставались настороженными и поблескивали от злости. – Никто ведь не хочет, чтобы наш папочка узнал, что творится у него под носом, правда?  
Гневион коротко выдохнул.

\- Я его убью! – процедил он и скатился с кровати. – Я убью эту тварь!  
Он запрыгнул в штаны и потянулся за футболкой, но сестра соскользнула с кровати и повисла у него на шее.  
\- Нет! – сказала она, больно вцепившись ногтями ему в щеки. – Нет, послушай…  
\- Как он посмел? – прошипел Гневион, дрожа от ярости. – Сраный червяк! Ебаное ничтожество!  
Катрана схватила его за ухо и заставила посмотреть на себя.  
\- Пообещай мне, что ничего не сделаешь! - серьезно и жестко проговорила она. – Ты выйдешь на семейный обед и будешь паинькой, не позволишь этому уроду спровоцировать тебя… а потом уедешь. Так будет лучше для всех.  
Гневион молча смотрел на нее, дожидаясь пояснений, Катрана выпустила его ухо и с нежностью погладила по щеке.

\- То есть, ты будешь с ним спать? – злобно спросил Гневион.  
Она закатила глаза и отпихнула его в грудь.  
\- О, Древние! Конечно нет! Я пообещала подумать, а послезавтра улетаю в Гиблотопь на два месяца… я ведь не могу оставлять бизнес без присмотра.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Если Ультраксион хочет что-то получить, ему придется явиться ко мне в гости… а мы оба знаем, что он никогда не покинет уютненький папочкин дом ради грязных нефтяных вышек.  
Гневион выдохнул и отстранился.

Бешенство не утихло, Гневион принялся мерить большими шагами просторную спальню, утонувшую в алых тенях. Катрана вернулась в постель и по-кошачьи вытянулась на боку, наблюдая за ним.  
\- Почему бы просто не пояснить этому уебку, где его место? – спросил Гневион, остановившись на мгновение.  
\- Потому что папуля пояснит тебе, где твое место, - виновато вздохнула сестра. – Ультра – папин любимчик, а ты – нет.  
Она несколько секунд рассматривала ногти, потом с явной неохотой проговорила:  
\- Ты не имеешь ни доходов, ни доли семейного бизнеса, ты полностью на папином содержании, сладкий… по крайней мере еще два года.  
Гневион нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. Правда была болезненной и неприятной, но он умел ее принимать.

\- Видишь ли, у меня сейчас не самые лучшие времена, - призналась Катрана. – У папы ко мне свои счеты, так что… не рассчитывай, что я оплачу тебе даже семестр. Мне жаль.  
\- И мне жаль, - тихо сказал Гневион. – Но это не значит, что очкастый червяк смеет тянуть к тебе ручонки.  
Катрана хмыкнула и насмешливо посмотрела на него.  
\- Не воображай меня девицей в беде, - посоветовала она. – Я предупредила, чтобы ты не натворил дел, а не потому, что нуждаюсь в твоей защите, милый.  
\- Этот снобский уебок меня бесит, - прошипел Гневион, злобно хрустя пальцами. – Так бы и вбил зубы в глотку!  
Катрана наблюдала за ним с хищной улыбкой.

\- Гневион, - вкрадчиво позвала она. – Мне нравится, когда ты злишься.  
Он обернулся и несколько секунд смотрел на нее. Катрана едва заметно двинула бедром, приглашая присоединиться, Гневион в два шага очутился у кровати, схватил за щиколотки и притянул на край. Сестра взвизгнула, проехавшись спиной по гладкой простыне, и вцепилась ногтями Гневиону в плечи, оставив длинные глубокие царапины.

\- Твой маленький мальчик не взревнует? – улыбнулась она.  
\- Какой? – невнятно спросил Гневион, уткнувшись лицом в белую шею.  
\- Ринн, - ответила Катрана и крепко обхватила Гневиона ногами за талию. – Ты уже завалил его?  
\- Нет, конечно, - с удивлением ответил Гневион. – Андуин мой лучший друг.  
Катрана потянула его за волосы и несколько секунд всматривалась в лицо, ахнула от удовольствия, когда Гневион рывком насадил ее на себя, и прижалась щекой к его плечу.  
\- Ты такой умный… и такой тупой, - выдохнула она между стонами.  
\- Это почему же? – поинтересовался Гневион, с удовольствием впиваясь пальцами в круглые упругие ягодицы.  
\- Сколько ты сохнешь по мальчишке Ринну?  
\- Я… по нему… не сохну, - пропыхтел Гневион и перевернулся на спину, усадив сестру сверху. – Мы дружим.  
\- Мы с тобой тоже дружим, дурачок, - заметила Катрана, весело прищурив глаза.

Она запрокинула голову и начала двигаться, всхлипывая все громче. Небрежный узел на волосах распустился, черная волна хлынула по спине. Гневион подхватил обеими руками маленькие покачивающиеся грудки и приласкал соски. Катрана вонзила ногти ему в плечи, двигая бедрами так изящно, что Гневион захлебнулся стоном и кончил, притиснув ее к себе.  
\- Приберись за собой, будь добр, - попросила Катрана, упираясь лбом в его лоб.  
Гневион уложил ее на спину и устроился между нетерпеливо раскинутых ног.

За всю свою жизнь он спал без резинки только с единственным человеком – со своей старшей сестрой, и не то чтобы Гневион брезговал собственной спермой, но мысли почему-то переметнулись в другую сторону. Пока он нежно вылизывал набухшие мокрые складки, он неожиданно подумал об Андуине и понял, что уже соскучился. Катрана извивалась, больно вцепившись ему в волосы, гортанно вздыхала, когда Гневион накрывал ртом возбужденный твердый бугорок, где сходились губы.

\- Надо позвонить Андуину… - вслух сказал Гневион и охнул, получив звонкий шлепок ладонью по лбу. – Прости!  
Катрана безжалостно уткнула его лицом в промежность и вонзила острые ногти в ухо, намекая, что ей бы тоже хотелось получить удовольствие. Гневион прекрасно понял ее намек и перестал отвлекаться.  
Сестра издала какое-то утробное низкое звериное рычание, содрогнулась и затихла, лениво поглаживая Гневиона по волосам. Он сел и утер мокрое липкое лицо, потом потянулся за сигаретами, прикурил одну и предложил ее сестричке, сунул за ухо вторую и блаженно упал в смятые простыни.

\- А вообще ты прав, братишка, - вдруг сказала Катрана, благожелательно посматривая на него.  
После хорошего секса она ненадолго переставала быть законченной стервой.  
\- М? – спросил Гневион и потянул лапы к ее груди.  
\- Поезжай к Риннам, - посоветовала Катрана, раздраженно отпихнув его руки. – Держись подальше и от Лордерона, и от нашего папули.  
\- Да, моя леди, - улыбнулся Гневион.  
Он перегнулся через край постели и пошарил в штанах, лежащих на полу в куче одежды, пока не нашел мехафон. Ойкнул, потому что сестра не упустила возможности ущипнуть его за задницу, и прижал трубку к уху.

\- Ты же в курсе, что в Штормграде еще утро? – сонно ответил Андуин после трех гудков.  
Гневион невольно расплылся в улыбке, услышав его хрипловатый и рассудительный даже спросонья голос.  
\- Проснись и пой, птичка моя! - жизнерадостно сказал Гневион. – Проснись и пой!  
\- Я сейчас повешу трубку, - пригрозил Андуин, но в его голосе прорезалась улыбка. – Чего тебе?  
\- Твоему бате садовник не нужен? – поинтересовался Гневион. – Я готов старательно орошать его любимый сад за еду.  
Катрана вдруг хрюкнула и прикрыла рот ладошкой, едва успев убрать сигарету.  
\- Почему все, что ты говоришь, звучит так похабно? – задумчиво спросил Андуин. – Ты ужасен.  
\- Зато моя заточенная лопатка всегда наготове, - рассмеялся Гневион.  
Андуин помолчал. Гневион насторожился и жестом показал беззвучно смеющейся сестре, чтобы она не мешала.

\- Если честно, папа на тебя все еще злится, - признался Андуин. – Мы только вчера о тебе говорили…  
\- Оу! - сказал Гневион.  
\- Если вкратце, он сказал «чтоб ноги твоей в нашем доме не было», - виновато ответил Андуин.  
Гневион поймал себя на том, что болезненно скалится, заметил внимательный взгляд сестры и попытался придать себе беззаботный вид.  
\- Ну… это не единственный сад на свете, - наконец сказал он. – Найду что-нибудь еще… поеду на юг.  
\- Куда? – спросил Андуин.  
Гневион подумал пару секунд.

\- Например, в Бути Бэй, - сказал он наугад. – Тем тепло и всегда есть работа, было бы желание.  
\- Ты будешь самой смазливой бабочкой на пиратской пристани, - усмехнулся Андуин.  
\- Пошел в жопу, - с нежностью ответил Гневион.  
Андуин фыркнул и засопел в трубку.  
\- Послушай, - сказал он после паузы. – Я кое-что обдумаю и тебе перезвоню, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - ответил Гневион. – Не переутомись там от лежания на пляже.  
\- Не умничай, - проворчал Андуин и отключился.  
Гневион отбросил мехафон и потянулся всем телом, улыбаясь до ушей.

\- Что? – спросил он, заметив заинтересованный взгляд сестры.  
\- Ты не замечаешь, да? – терпеливо спросила она. – Ты весь светишься от этого мальчика.  
\- Он хороший, - согласился Гневион. – Я раньше не верил, что такие хорошие люди существуют, он славный, и добрый, и умный, и он действительно не избалованный. Знаешь, я думал, что он будет как Ультра – золотой ребенок, которому с рождения в задницу дули, а он совершенно нормальный, адекватный и…  
\- Ой, хватит, - поморщилась Катрана и замахала на него руками. – Видела я твои сторисы с Ринном, мальчик как мальчик, зануда и задрот.  
\- Он не зануда! – оскорбился Гневион.  
Катрана хмыкнула и выбралась из постели, подняла с пола измятое платье и попыталась привести его в порядок.

\- Жаль, что я не увижу твоего лица, когда ты осознаешь, - сказала она с хищной улыбкой.  
\- Осознаю что? – удивленно спросил Гневион.  
\- Вот именно, - ответила она и бросила в него штанами. – Одевайся, братик, умойся и за столом веди себя прилично!

***

На обед Гневион явился последним - не ради торжественного появления, а потому что отмыть отросшую бороду оказалось не так-то просто.  
Гневион, наверное, где-то сильно согрешил - он спустился в большую столовую и едва не застонал, увидев, что вся семейка в сборе, кроме папули, конечно. Даже малахольный Абиссиан по такому случаю вылез из мастерской. На отцовском месте, на правах наследника, сидел мрачный Виктор, слева от него – полоумная женушка, справа – Катрана.  
Гневион поморщился, сообразив, что ему оставили место напротив Ультраксиона, в полной тишине прошел по столовой и отодвинул стул с противным скрипом.

\- Безмерно рад, что ты почтил нас присутствием, - холодно проговорил Виктор. – Мы тебя заждались.  
\- Рад слышать, что вам без меня белый свет не мил, - в тон ему ответил Гневион и взял ложку.  
Вексиона что-то прошипела в его адрес, но Гневион пропустил мимо ушей, старший брат нашел себе женушку под стать – такую же помешанную на семейной чести и ебанутую на всю голову. Гневион старался с ней лишний раз не пересекаться.

Он заметил, что Ультраксион пялится то на него в упор, то посматривает на Катрану, явно пытаясь определить, чем они занимались. Гневион сладко улыбнулся, внутренне кипя от ярости и отвращения – жирный очкастый урод с гноящимися глазками и омерзительными лиловыми угрями… да как он вообще посмел мечтать о чем-то подобном?!  
Ультраксион надулся и посмотрел на Гневиона с подозрением, повозил ложкой в супе, неаппетитно размазывая сырную корочку по стенкам тарелки. Гневион перестал скалиться и решил нормально пожрать, пока есть возможность. У него разыгрался аппетит.

Через несколько минут он заметил, что все семейство на него пристально пялится, даже Катрана смотрела с задумчивым удивлением.  
\- Чё? – агрессивно спросил Гневион и отодвинул пустую тарелку.  
\- Где твои манеры? – процедил Виктор.  
\- Мои что? – спросил Гневион, исключительно чтобы поддразнить его.  
Как он и думал, Вексиона тут же разразилась кудахтаньем насчет неблагополучных выходцев, а гребаный Ультраксион моментально подключился, вот ведь две курицы сраные!

Катрана молча крутила в пальцах тяжелую серебряную вилку, судя по ее лицу и злобно горящим глазам, она бы с огромным удовольствием вонзила вилку невестке в макушку. Абиссиан, как обычно, витал в облаках с открытыми глазами – братишка специализировался на акварельной живописи, но Гневион был уверен, что без растворителя дело не обходится, очень уж отстраненный и блаженный у Абиссиана был вид.

\- Я надеялся, что сегодня мы наконец-то порадуем отца, - сказал Виктор, жестом оборвав кудахтанье своей благоверной породистой квочки. – Жаль, что он не сумел приехать.  
«Я бы не пережил обед еще и с папашей», - подумал Гневион, накалывая спаржу на вилку.  
\- Ты не мог бы перестать… жрать? - брезгливо проговорил Виктор, наблюдая за ним. – Я пытаюсь сказать, что у нас есть радостная новость.  
\- Она как-то связана с моим обедом? – уточнил Гневион.  
У Виктора потемнело лицо. Гневион решил сбавить обороты – старший брат был не какой-то дурачок, вроде истеричного Ультраксиона, не стоило его драконить лишний раз.  
Гневион неохотно отложил вилку и сложил руки на коленях, как примерный мальчик, Виктор несколько секунд холодно смотрел на него, потом кашлянул.

\- В общем, наш отец станет дедушкой, - сказал Виктор.  
Катрана выронила вилку. Вексиона светилась. Ультраксион, конечно же, бросился ее поздравлять, полез обниматься, но на попытки расцеловать в щеки Вексиона довольно брезгливо отодвинулась, вежливо улыбаясь. Гневион заметил, что взгляд Абиссиана утратил привычную отрешенность, они молча переглянулись, Абиссиан дернул плечом и слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ну? – жестко сказал Виктор, наблюдая за ними. – А вы двое ничего не хотите сказать?  
\- Поздравляю, - прохладно ответил Гневион. – Круто.  
Абиссиан тоже пробормотал что-то подходящее, самодовольное сияние Вексионы немного поутихло, она посмотрела на Гневиона с презрением, мол, что с тебя взять, ничтожество, ты даже переживать за других не способен.

\- А чем ты собираешься порадовать отца? – осведомился Виктор.  
«Чего ты ко мне пристал»? – с досадой подумал Гневион, который предпочел бы молча доесть спаржу и перейти к гребешкам в арахисе.

\- Я сделаю подарок, от которого он будет в восторге, - пообещал Гневион.  
\- Он не будет в восторге от твоих ублюдков! – квакнул Ультраксион и моментально стушевался, когда и Виктор, и Гневион на него посмотрели.  
\- Никаких ублюдков, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Я взрослый мальчик и знаю о предохранении…  
Вексиона предсказуемо засопела, Гневион насладился ее молчаливой яростью.

\- Я доем и свалю, и до зимы он меня не увидит, - сказал Гневион. – Уверен, что отец будет счастлив.  
\- А я уж как буду счастлив, - буркнул Ультраксион и поправил очки.  
Гневион улыбнулся.  
\- Никогда не был в Гиблотопи, - проговорил он, поигрывая вилкой. – Наверное, там интересно… что скажешь, сестренка?  
У Катраны сверкнули глаза, Ультраксион начал бледнеть от злости, от чего лиловые угри на его щеках приобрели чарующий зеленоватый оттенок.

\- А что ты там забыл? – удивился Виктор.  
Он не любил Гневиона, но все-таки считал своим долгом присматривать за всеми своими братьями. И за близняшкой-сестрой, конечно.

\- Действительно, что ты там забыл, ублюдина? – прошипел Ультраксион. – Может, поделишься?  
Гневион уставился в его злые маленькие глазки с засохшим гноем между редких ресниц.  
\- Хочу изучить все тонкости семейного бизнеса, - лениво проговорил он. – Тщательно обследовать все глубины.  
Ультраксион перестал бледнеть и начал багроветь, воспаленные угри почернели, глазки покраснели от злобы. Гневион, откровенно говоря, боялся посмотреть на сестру, как бы ему самому вилку в макушку не воткнули…

\- Наш семейный бизнес тебя не касается, - прохрипел Ультраксион. – Ты - не наша семья!  
\- А вообще хорошая идея, - задумчиво проговорил Виктор, совершенно не слушая бормотание младшего брата. – Я рад, что ты наконец-то начал интересоваться бизнесом, Гневион… Катрана может взять над тобой шефство.  
Ультраксион издал тонкий звук, наполненный звенящей ненавистью.

\- Благодарю покорно, - отозвалась сестра бесконечно холодным голосом. – Но у меня и так полно дел... думаю, Гневион может изучать семейное дело где-нибудь еще.  
\- А я? – тут же спросил Ультраксион с такой жалкой надеждой, что Гневион на секунду испытал к нему что-то вроде сочувствия.  
Ультраксион был мерзкий, но не тупой, он прекрасно понимал, как всех бесит и какой он омерзительный.

\- Что ты? – равнодушно спросил Катрана.  
\- Я не какой-то неквалифицированный… работяга, - с презрением проговорил Ультраксион, покосившись на Гневиона. – Я мог бы тебе помочь!  
Гневион тут же перестал его жалеть и возненавидел с новыми силами.  
\- А жаль, - ледяным тоном отозвалась сестра. – На производстве мне нужнее неквалифицированные работяги.  
Ультраксион понурился.

Гневион подвинул к себе блюдо с гребешками и только занес вилку, как блюдо уехало на другую сторону.  
\- Хватит обжираться, как будто ты здесь один, - злобно сказал Ультраксион.  
\- Смотри не подавись, - зашипел на него Гневион и дернул блюдо к себе.  
\- Ты ведешь себя как дикарь! – огрызнулся Ультраксион и снова дернул блюдо.  
Катрана громко вздохнула и принялась массировать висок. Гневион заметил, что Абиссиан наблюдает за ними неожиданно веселым взглядом, Виктор молчал, но в его молчании было что-то зловещее, так что Гневион решил не драться за гребешки и подпихнул пальцами блюдо – конечно же Ультраксион не рассчитал силу рывка, гребешки и арахис посыпались ему на штаны, блюдо грохнулось на пол и, судя по звону, раскололось на куски. Гневион прикусил язык до крови, чтобы не расхохотаться от вытянувшегося лица братца.  
Из всей своей семейки он ненавидел Ультраксиона больше всех, - после папашки, конечно, - и знал, что Ультраксион ненавидит его взаимно, до дрожи.

Ультраксион был младшеньким из законных детей, выстраданным после двух выкидышей; он стоил жизни своей матери и почему-то был отцу дороже всех, хоть и получился самым неудачным. У него вечно текли сопли и гноились глаза, он не вылезал из косметологических клиник, но обрастал угрями быстрее, чем его успевали лечить. У него то и дело вылезали псориазные бляшки на руках и за ушами… Гневион никогда не считал себя самым умным или самым красивым, но как реалист и циник он понимал, что Ультраксион ему и в подметки не годится.  
Гневиону повезло взять от отца лучшее – разрез глаз, густые волосы, рост и размах плеч, дикую хищную красоту Десвингов… только вот с происхождением не повезло. А Ультраксион наоборот, не получил ничего хорошего, кроме законного происхождения и солидного наследства. Взаимная зависть порождала взаимную ненависть.

\- Какой ты неаккуратный, братишка, - невинно проговорил Гневион.  
Ультраксион посмотрел на него с такой злобой, что от Гневиона осталась бы кучка пепла, если бы взглядом можно было убивать.  
\- Убирайся отсюда ты… блядский выблядок! – прошипел он.  
Гневион невольно улыбнулся, подумав, что Ультраксион ругается в точности как Андуин – нехорошие слова он выучил, но не знает, как их толком употреблять, это общая беда воспитанных мальчиков из золотых семей.

Ультраксион даже затрясся, увидев его усмешку, но тут Виктор треснул кулаком по столу.  
\- Закрой рот! – приказал он, уставившись на Ультраксиона тяжелым взглядом. – Здесь дамы!  
Гневиону стало смешно: и часу не прошло, как одна из присутствующих дам сосала член, да и вторая, судя по «радостным новостям» тоже имела определенное представление о мужском половом хуе, но манеры и приличия, конечно, превыше всего!

Ультраксион стушевался и нервно поправил очки, выпорхнувшая прислуга в два счета убрала осколки и разбросанную по полу еду. Гневион потянулся к блюду с жареной свининой, но Виктор громко кашлянул. Гневион посмотрел на него.  
\- Убирайся, - емко сказал Виктор. – Пошел вон отсюда.  
Гневион помолчал, положил вилку и встал, бодаться с Виктором было бесполезно, это была совсем другая весовая категория.

От веселья не осталось и следа, скулы загорелись от унижения. Ультраксион встрепенулся и посмотрел на него с торжеством победителя - его-то не могли выгнать из-за стола, как паршивого щенка, он был законным сыном, а не приблудой от шлюхи.  
Гневион поймал неожиданно сочувствующий взгляд Абиссиана, Катрана смотрела в свою тарелку немигающим взглядом, стискивая вилку, на ее скулах цвел гневный румянец, но Гневион прекрасно понимал, что она никогда не вмешается, не пойдет против брата или против отца. Гневион вышел из столовой, ощутив себя неожиданно уставшим и каким-то грязным, несмотря на недавний душ. Его семейка умела мастерски макнуть в дерьмо, этого у них не отнять.

Комнату, где он когда-то обитал, сразу после его отъезда превратили в безликую гостиную, не оставив никаких следов того, что несколько лет ее занимал младший из детей сенатора. Гневион однажды отодвинул тяжелый комод, чтобы проверить обои, где он когда-то карандашом рисовал драконов и чудовищ, и конечно же не нашел своей наскальной живописи - обои полностью заменили. Да и плевать, давно уже отболело, давно уже развеялись все иллюзии – он был непоправимо чужим в этой семье.

Гневион вытряхнул из рюкзака мусор и мелочь, скатал рулончиком пару чистых футболок, пижамные штаны, запасной свитер и плавки в розовых мурлоках, - Андуин так смеялся, когда их увидел, что даже икать начал, - сунул в боковой карман расшнурованные кеды, любимую расческу и зарядку для мехафона. Гневион привык обходиться малым и не обрастать лишним барахлом – с тех пор, как отец забрал его в свою семью, у Гневиона толком не было ни дома, ни своего угла, он постоянно кочевал по частным школам и не привязывался к вещам. Кроме байка, пожалуй.

Наличности оказалось так мало, что Гневион приуныл: на топливо до Штормграда хватит, а дальше придется либо потрошить Андуина, либо раздавать листовки в костюме динозавра, либо пару дней доставлять пиццу.  
Гневион решил, что не может уехать, не попрощавшись с сестрой. Во-первых, она все же могла подкинуть немного золота, а во-вторых, Гневион действительно по ней скучал и сомневался, что увидит ее ближайшие полгода… разве что на ее свадьбе с каким-нибудь очередным денежным мешком, если папашка ее все-таки уломает. Гневион бросил куртку поверх рюкзака и отправился на поиски сестры, надеясь, что не наткнется на Виктора или его полоумную жену с киндер-сюрпризом внутри.

В библиотеке Катраны не оказалось, в ее спальне – тоже, но Гневиону показалось, что он увидел мелькание яркого платья в саду.  
Его едва не сшиб с ног густой запах лилий и морковных роз - все семейство тащилось по лилиям, отец скупал редкие сорта за золото, а для Гневиона лилии воняли мертвечиной, и он не мог с этим ничего поделать. Он постарался дышать ртом, - было бы жалко расставаться с превосходным обедом, - но когда до него донеслись голоса, Гневион моментально забыл о приторном лилейном запахе.

\- С чего ты взял, что она спит с Гневионом? – равнодушно спросил Абиссиан.  
\- Я знаю! – взвизгнул Ультраксион. – Точно тебе говорю!  
Гневион осторожно выглянул и убедился, что сестры здесь нет: Ультраксион возлежал на оттоманке, в лиловом халате, гармонирующем с его прыщавой мордой, и с важным видом курил трубку, и это выглядело так идиотски, что Гневион едва не расхохотался.  
Абиссиан возился у мольберта с натянутым холстом, выдавливал из тюбиков краски на большую палитру и старательно размазывал, на взгляд Гневиона - вообще без системы.

Мольберт интересовал Абиссиана больше, чем сплетни, но он время от времени подавал голос, пока Ультраксион разглагольствовал о предательской женской натуре и неудержимой похоти. Гневиону не было никакого дела до этой хуйни, он уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут Абиссиан, не отвлекаясь от своей мазни, вдруг сказал:  
\- Я думал, что приблудыш спит с Ринном, разве нет?

«Приблудыш», - с горечью подумал Гневион; с этим братом он никогда не ссорился, они просто друг друга будто не замечали, и все-таки пренебрежительное выражение неприятно царапнуло.

\- Не смеши, - презрительно проговорил Ультраксион. – Я знаю Ринна, он шлюха еще похлеще нашей сестрички! Зачем ему наш выблядок? Он же нищий.  
Гневион стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как закипает кровь. То, что Ультраксион оскорблял лично его – на это Гневиону было наплевать, он слишком презирал очкастого червяка, чтобы его слова задевали, и мог даже пережить оскорбления в адрес сестры, она большая девочка и сама разберется, но вот грязь в адрес Андуина – это была уже последняя капля.

\- А откуда ты знаешь Ринна? – удивился Абиссиан.  
\- Да я таких, как он, насквозь вижу, - важно проговорил Ультраксион. – С хуйца на хуец прыгает, где дадут больше. С ним-то все понятно…  
Он заметил подошедшего Гневиона и едва не поперхнулся трубкой.  
\- С ним-то да, - согласился Гневион. – А с тобой, падаль?  
Абиссиан от неожиданности уронил палитру и выругался.

Гневион склонился над оттоманкой и сгреб младшего брата за воротник, тот испуганно заморгал желтыми глазками и побледнел.  
Разница между ними была всего-то пару месяцев – жена сенатора умирала от токсикоза, пока не умерла до самой смерти, а сенатор так страдал и волновался, что ухитрился обрюхатить шлюху… и хорошо, если всего одну. Гневион бы ни капли не удивился, появись на пороге еще один маленький Десвинг.

\- Чё ты там вякнул про Ринна? – поинтересовался Гневион. – Повтори, мне тоже интересно.  
Он встряхнул Ультраксиона, у того звонко щелкнули зубы. Гневион взглянул на второго брата, но тот даже не думал вмешиваться, упавшие краски ему были важнее.  
\- Ну так? – поторопил Гневион. – Ты там шлюхой кого-то назвал? К сестренке приставал? Было такое?  
\- Отъебись от меня! – взвизгнул Ультраксион и попытался отпихнуть, но Гневион, удерживая его одной рукой, влепил звонкую затрещину.  
\- Было или нет? – терпеливо спросил Гневион.  
У Ультраксиона затряслись губы – Гневион видел, что этому жирному уроду по-настоящему страшно, и это немного смягчило унизительные воспоминания, как его выгнали из-за стола.  
\- Иди нахуй, - пропищал Ультраксион и попытался плюнуть в Гневиона, но попал себе же на халат.  
Гневион ласково улыбнулся.

\- Сними очки, - посоветовал он. – Для твоего же блага  
Ультраксион затрепыхался, как жирный лоснящийся червяк, насаженный на крючок, заорал, что Гневион не имеет права, ужасно пожалеет, отец вернется и тогда…  
\- Время сумерек, мудила, - фыркнул Гневион и звонко треснул лбом прямиком в переносицу.

Время растянулось, став тягучим, как карамель: кровь плеснула во все стороны, разбитые очки свалились на гравий, крупный осколок торчал из брови Ультраксиона, несколько осколков вонзились Гневиону в кулаки, но он бил и бил по жирному прыщавому лицу, сбивая костяшки о чужие зубы, пока не понял, что Ультраксион не сопротивляется, а его отвратительная физиономия давно превратилось в бесформенный кусок мяса.

Гневион поднялся, шатаясь, словно пьяный, и посмотрел на Абиссиана, тот бледный и потрясенный, попятился, как будто мольберт мог всерьез его защитить.  
\- Мне нет дела до ваших разборок, - проговорил Абиссиан подрагивающим голосом. – Отвали!  
Гневион, диковато улыбаясь, бесцеремонно похлопал его по щеке, оставив на смуглой коже кровавые разводы.  
\- Вот и умница, - сказал он с полубезумной ухмылкой. – И передай этой гниде, если он не сдохнет, конечно, пусть только попробует полезть в трусы к моей сестре. Я его убью!  
Абиссиан сглотнул и кивнул, посмотрел на Ультраксиона, который валялся без сознания, обливаясь кровью, и вздрогнул всем телом.

Гневион побрел в дом, выковыривая осколки стекла из кожи. Адреналин схлынул, его начало трясти.  
«Отец меня прикончит, - устало подумал Гневион, услышав дикие вопли из зимнего сада, должно быть Абиссиан позвал на помощь. – Надо сваливать побыстрее».

Он сунул руки под горячую воду, - раковина побурела от крови, - кое-как вытерся белым полотенцем, перемазав и его, вернулся в комнату и едва не подпрыгнул, когда дверь распахнулась.  
\- Что ты натворил?! – заорала Катрана, подбежала к нему и, схватив ногтями за скулы, жарко поцеловала в губы.  
Гневион моргнул. Сестричка оторвалась от него и влепила ему звонкую пощечину.

\- Немедленно уезжай, кретин! – взволнованно сказал она. – Сейчас же!  
Гневион подхватил куртку и рюкзак.  
\- Отец уже в курсе, - причитала сестра. – Он тебя убьет, о Древние, Гневион, ну зачем?! Ты ведь пообещал мне! Ты чуть не убил Ультру!  
Гневион дернул плечом.  
\- Зато он к тебе больше не полезет, - сказал он.  
Катрана посмотрела на него мокрыми глазами.  
\- У тебя есть золото? – спросила она. – Конечно нет, о чем я! Погоди-ка!

Гневион не успел спуститься в гараж, сестра догнала его у лестницы и сунула в карман куртки увесистый мешочек.  
\- Сразу обналичь чеки, - торопливо проговорила Катрана, впихнув ему в руки вырванные страницы из чековой книжки. – И беги отсюда как можно дальше!

Гневион кивнул, у него не было времени играть в благородство, так что он торопливо чмокнул сестру в лоб, запихнул чеки в карман куртки и замер, увидев, что возле его байка стоит Виктор, мрачнее тучи, сложив руки на груди. Катрана тоже замерла.  
\- Гневион, уезжай, - проговорила она. – Я разберусь.  
\- Никуда он не поедет, - процедил Виктор, сузив глаза. – Отец с ним разберется.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - сказала Катрана. – Пошел вон, тряпка!  
\- Я донесу до отца твое поведение и покрывательство, - сказал Виктор, с заметным усилием сдерживая себя в руках.  
\- Мразь! – зашипела на него Катрана. – Подкаблучник! Слизняк!  
У Виктора дернулась щека. Гневион рассудил, что близнецы сами разберутся, в конце концов, они друг друга тридцать лет знали, а ему пора уносить ноги.

\- До встречи, сестричка, - сказал он и натянул шлем, поправил лямки рюкзака на плечах.  
\- Я сказал, ты никуда не поедешь, выблядок! – рявкнул Виктор. – Ты ответишь за свой посту…  
Его мотнуло от звонкой оплеухи, и зубы у него лязгнули так, что Гневион даже через шлем услышал. Он отсалютовал сестре и завел байк, рванул с места и через несколько секунд уже вырвался на свободу, за пределы отцовского поместья.


	14. Chapter 14

У Гневиона было любимое место, о котором никто не знал, и куда он заезжал каждый раз, когда навещал семейку. Он совершенно случайно обнаружил крошечный горный балкончик, спрятавшийся за густыми побегами плюща, дикого винограда и колючего кустарника. Гневион однажды слетел с трассы вместе с байком, укатился в терновые кусты, исцарапавшись в кровь, и неожиданно выбрался на каменистую площадку, изъеденную ветрами, где места хватало как раз на одного человека и его мотоцикл.

Вид был потрясающий, Гневион там даже пару раз заночевал в спальнике и никого никогда туда не привозил.  
«Андуину бы понравилось», - подумал Гневион, затащив байк под защиту плюща и устроившись возле прошлогоднего кострища, полуразмытого дождями.   
Гневион никогда не рисковал сидеть на изрезанном и крошащемся каменном краю, ветра здесь дули сильные, холодные и злые, а падать было очень далеко и наверняка больно.

На севере, за топким болотом, расстилалась великая Лордеронская низина – густые леса и пастбища. Самого Лордерона и его древних обветшалых башен отсюда, конечно, было не видно, но Гневион знал, что где-то там отцу уже подали гирокоптер, и он мчится домой, наверняка в крайней ярости. Прямо под ногами Гневиона блестело овальное вытянутое зеркало Лок Модана, подернутое барашками и перегороженное исполинской плотиной. Суровые каменные лики предков, выбитые на стене плотины, осматривали окрестности.

На восточном нагорье до самого океана тянулись богатые поместья, шикарные особняки, окруженные цветущими садами, ухоженные зеленые лужайки и поля для гольфа. К счастью, это пышное великолепие закрывала стена плюща, Гневиону совсем не хотелось туда смотреть, его больше привлекал запад – металлургическая столица Стальгорн, вырубленная прямо в горе и окруженная многочисленными заводами и фабриками. Отсюда было видно огромные городские ворота, которые с такого расстояния казались игрушечными. Вокруг Стальгорна жизнь кипела, как в муравейнике – вышки качали нефть, по трассам сновали громыхающие грузовики, днем и ночью работали сталелитейные печи. Гневион знал, что под землей еще веселее и интересней – по вырубленным подземным путям круглосуточно сновали поезда, снабжая столичный порт, стройку века на юге и комбинаты вокруг Черной горы.

Он посмотрел на юг – Черная гора возвышалась посреди материка гигантским воспаленным прыщом, последнее извержение случилось задолго до рождения Гневиона, но иногда окрестности трясло, на что, впрочем, всем было наплевать.  
На много миль вокруг расстилались безжизненные загубленные территории, шлаковые терриконы и огромные карьеры, где добывали уголь и руду, и хотя этот промышленный пейзаж внушал тоску и уныние, Гневион знал, что стоит проехать немного дальше – и откроются плодородные пшеничные поля, заливные луга и зеленые пастбища.  
Далеко за горой, на берегу Великого моря, находился Штормград – пестрая, яркая и шумная столица, башни с синими флагами, порт с белоснежными парусными яхтами, старые мощеные улочки, магазины с зеркальными витринами, храмы, гудящие по праздникам массивными колоколами, Андуин, уехавший на лето домой…

Столицу Гневион отсюда не видел, ее закрывал дым Черной горы, но столица Гневиона и не слишком интересовала, его больше интересовало магистральное шоссе, вытянувшееся вдоль материка толстой извилистой ниткой, от самого северного порта под Луносветом и до южной Пиратской пристани, откуда корабли отправлялись во все стороны света.

Гневион вздрогнул, услышав писк мехафона, и неохотно посмотрел на дисплей, должно быть отец созрел выразить негодование… однако это был вовсе не отец.   
\- Гневион, ты отвратительный мальчишка! – с обворожительной хрипотцой проговорил приятный женский голос. – Приехал в гости и не навестил старую тетушку? Как ты мог?!  
\- Простите, леди, но вы ошиблись номером, - ответил Гневион. – Моя тетушка Алекстраза прекрасна и свежа как майская роза, и я думал о ней каждый день.  
В ответ раздался смех, Гневион и сам заулыбался.

\- Далеко уехал? – осведомилась тетка.  
«Уже знает!» - восхитился Гневион.  
\- Не очень, - ответил он. – Но я не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время для визитов, мой отец…  
\- О, он в бешенстве! - согласился Алекстраза. – Но я жду тебя к ужину, мальчик.   
Гневион помолчал.  
\- Ты мой гость, - догадливо сказала тетка после паузы. – В «Гранатовом Редуте» тебе ничего не угрожает… и я хочу услышать всю историю с твоей стороны.   
\- Хорошо, тетушка, - смиренно сказал Гневион. – Немедленно возвращаюсь.  
Она тут же отключилась, Гневион поднялся, окинул потрясающий пейзаж прощальным взглядом и вытащил байк на дорогу.

Тетку он любил, и она любила его. Когда Гневион был маленький и еще не знал о своем происхождении, а мать еще не сторчалась настолько, что в доме не осталось ничего, кроме проссаного насквозь гнилого матраса и голых стен, тетку Алекстразу часто показывали по телеку в светских новостях. Она занималась благотворительностью, перерезала ленточки, посещала выставки и мероприятия, посылала в камеру ласковые улыбки… Гневион был потрясен тем, что существуют такие красивые и такие рыжие люди. Реальность Гневиона не имела ничего общего с ослепительной красавицей, его реальность состояла из нищеты, подзатыльников, циркулирующей по городу наркоты и безликой вереницы мужиков, которые трахали его мать. 

Когда Гневион познакомился с теткой – она как раз похоронила третьего мужа и стала одной из богатейших женщин мира, а Гневион, совершенно обалдевший от резких изменений в жизни, уже имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться с дядюшкой – младшим братом отца, тощим высоченным блондином с холодными глазами и брезгливым выражением лица. Впрочем, все новоприобретенное семейство относилось к Гневиону брезгливо. Дядюшке Гневион совершенно не понравился, о чем тот не умолчал, так что и от тетки Гневион не ждал ничего хорошего.

Траурная вуаль ей удивительно шла, подчеркивая буйные медные волосы и фарфоровую белую кожу. Тетка была такая красивая, что Гневион еще и застеснялся, мрачно насупился, когда она всплеснула руками и охнула, увидев его.  
\- Во имя жизни! – проговорила она после долгой паузы. – Глазам своим не верю, вылитый маленький Нелтарион!  
Отец кисло улыбнулся, - Гневион как раз обернулся и увидел его гримасу, - а тетка наклонилась над Гневионом и протянула ему красивую белую руку.  
\- Здравствуй, малыш.  
Гневион недоверчиво пожал ее ладонь, напряженно ожидая подвоха, обидного смешка, он уже понял, что люди из этой семьи не станут ругать в лицо и обзывать грубыми словами, но свое отношение доходчиво донесут.

\- С ума сдуреть! – проговорила она, улыбаясь. – Просто… с ума сойти!  
Потом она обняла Гневиона и потрепала по волосам, он уткнулся лицом ей в живот и подумал, что тетушка, вроде бы и ничего, нормальная…   
Она посмотрела на отца и заметила его недовольство, - а тогда еще недовольство отца много значило для Гневиона, он был таким дураком и так хотел, чтобы папа им гордился, - и уперлась кулаком в бок:  
\- Проваливай, дорогой! – решительно сказала она. – Ты здесь не нужен, мы и сами пообщаемся!   
Гневион от изумления приоткрыл рот, он и представить не мог, что с суровым сенатором Десвингом можно так разговаривать. Отец покорно поцеловал тетке руку и подчинился, удалился за пределы ее будуара, наверное, отправился пропустить в бар стаканчик виски.

Тетушка, маленькая, но очень энергичная, усадила Гневиона на мягкий розовый диванчик и взяла за руку, улыбаясь ему доброй подбадривающей улыбкой, совсем не похожей на вежливые оскалы или издевательские усмешки.   
\- Рассказывай мне все! – потребовала тетушка. – Откуда ты такой взялся? Как ты жил? Ты любишь мороженое?   
Гневион так влюбился, что лет до шестнадцати по ней тайно сох, пока не повзрослел. 

В тех кругах было невозможно сохранить личные секреты, и конечно же все знали, что овдовевший сенатор Десвинг и его кузина-трижды-вдова сожительствуют, но в их возрасте и при таком богатстве… Гневион с тех пор убедился, что золото решает все проблемы. Наверное, даже будь отец и тетка Алекстраза родными, они вдвоем бы продавили общественное мнение, потому что, за исключением некоторых внешних приличий, плевать хотели, что о них подумают.  
Журналисты не особо и мусолили их историю, а если и поднимали эту тему, то в слащаво-слюнтявом ключе «Первая любовь, пережившая годы разлуки»…   
\- И трех мужей, - однажды добавил Гневион, а возмутившаяся тетка швырнула в него туфелькой.

В отличие от «Сумеречного Бастиона», гулкого, помпезного и неуютного родового гнезда Десвингов, «Гранатовый Редут», облюбованный тетушкой, походил на бордель, охваченный пожаром. Здесь всегда было шумно и весело, правда, не каждый бордель мог похвастаться таким количеством розовых пуфиков, кружевных занавесок, плюшевых оттоманок, диванов и маленьких пушистых собачек. И хорошеньких девушек, конечно! 

Тетушка выглядела очень молодо, было сложно поверить, что у нее несколько взрослых женатых сыновей и куча внучек. Гневион давно запутался в количестве своих кузин, тем более, что они были одинаково рыжие, постоянно выходили замуж, а на их месте появлялись новые, помоложе. В любом случае, Гневиону в «Гранатовом редуте» были рады, а парочка кузин посмелее подарили ему незабываемые воспоминания… Гневион подозревал, что тетушка в курсе, но она ни разу ничего не сказала. 

Гневион оставил байк в просторном гараже, заставленном розовыми и красными спортивными машинами, и отправился на поиски тети. Он засмотрелся на мелких рыжих близняшек, которые с упоением сражались за плюшевого черного дракона, - судя по жалобному треску, несчастной игрушке осталось недолго, - и наткнулся на единственного не рыжего человека в этом доме, едва не сбив с ног.

\- Привет, - сказал Гневион. – Ты не ушиблась?  
Черноволосая зеленоглазая девушка показалась ему смутно знакомой, но Гневион определенно не встречал ее раньше, он бы запомнил такую красотку. Она окинула его рассеянным взглядом, заторможенно улыбнулась и молча ушла в одну из гостиных у лестницы.   
«Малахольная какая-то», - подумал Гневион и тут же выбросил ее из головы, хватало и других проблем.

Тетушка, конечно, обнаружилась в своем будуаре, в окружении десятка совсем юных девчонок в розовых платьях: у Гневиона зарябило в глазах от алого бархата, позолоченной лепнины и обилия кремовых кружев.   
Тетушка Алекстраза сидела за своим письменным столом и что-то записывала в толстые тетради, переплетенные вручную в кроваво-красный бархат, то и дело сверяясь с тонким гномбуком, девчачье щебетание ей, очевидно, ничуть не мешало. Девицы заняли все кресла и диванчики, даже на полу устроились, и стоило Гневиону войти – они одновременно замолчали и уставились на него хищными взглядами. Гневион как никогда сильно ощутил себя добычей, у него на спине выступил холодный пот.

\- Леди, - вежливо сказал он, склонив голову. – Вы не видели мою тетю? Она очень симпатичная и старше вас на пару лет...  
Как он и рассчитывал, девицы хором прыснули.   
\- Льстец, - с улыбкой проговорила Алекстраза и встала. – Нахал и хулиган!  
\- За это я вам и нравлюсь, тетушка, - ответил Гневион, подошел и поцеловал ее ладонь.   
Алекстраза легонько шлепнула его по щеке и взглянула на девиц – они моментально поднялись и почти беззвучно выскользнули из кабинета, плотно прикрыв дверь.

\- Отменная дрессура! – не удержался Гневион.  
\- Это называется «воспитание», милый, - спокойно пояснила тетушка. – Девушка должна быть удобной и послушной…   
\- Как вазочка, - съехидничал Гневион.  
Тетушка ухмыльнулась, в ее желтых глазах плясали чертики, и как-то Гневион сомневался, что она в юности была удобной и послушной, скорее наоборот.

Алекстраза с комфортом устроилась на диване и похлопала по подушке. Гневион, подумав, лег головой ей на колени, дотянулся до пепельницы и поставил на край дивана.  
\- Не возражаешь, если я закурю? – спросил он. – И я бы что-нибудь пожрал, если можно…  
Тетя хмыкнула и легонько постучала его по лбу собственной зажигалкой, изящной безделушкой из розового золота.

\- Рассказывай все, как есть, негодник! - приказала Алекстраза.  
Гневион с наслаждением выдохнул крепкий дым и совсем обрадовался, когда через минуту прислуга внесла поднос, заставленный закусками, с маленькими чашечками крепкого кофе.   
\- Мой любимый младший брат позволил себе грубо выразиться, - уклончиво проговорил Гневион. – Мне это не понравилось, я потребовал извинений.  
Тетушка молчала и поглаживала его волосы, с удивлением вынула запутавшийся листик плюща и отложила на поднос.

\- В общем-то, это и вся история, - признался Гневион. – Зря я вообще приехал повидаться с отцом, это никому не нужно, ни мне, ни ему.  
Тетушка грустно улыбнулась.  
\- Он взял с меня обещание, что я не стану тебе помогать и укрывать тебя, - сказала она с любящей насмешкой в голосе. – Поэтому можешь жить здесь, сколько хочешь… тебе нужно золото?  
\- Лучше дай мне работу, - попросил Гневион.   
Тетушка улыбнулась.

\- Вот за это я тебя люблю, малыш, - с нежностью проговорила она, наматывая его кудряшки на пальцы. – Никто из твоей семьи не откажется от легкого золота… но ты упрямый и упорный, ты настоящий Десвинг из старой крови Десвингов, и это хорошо.  
\- А по-моему, я тупой, - грустно сказал Гневион. – Я понятия не имею, что теперь делать, мой отец...  
\- О, он тебя убьет, как только увидит, - согласилась тетушка. – И спонсировать он тебя больше не будет, насколько я знаю, он уже разорвал контракт с университетом Азерот.  
\- … зараза, - только и выдавил Гневион, который надеялся, что до этого не дойдет.  
\- Поэтому я оплатила сразу два курса, - сообщила она. – И я дам тебе денег.   
Гневион сел, едва не опрокинув пепельницу.

\- Нет, тетя! – выдохнул он. – Я очень благодарен, но это слишком большая сумма и я…  
\- Не говори глупостей! - перебила тетка. – Для меня это всего лишь цифры, пятьдесят тысяч туда, сто тысяч сюда, там пару миллионов, тут пару миллионов…   
Она показала жестом, как передвигает костяшки счетов, Гневион молчал и смотрел на нее с благоговейным ужасом.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты окончил свое образование, - невозмутимо сообщила Алекстраза. – Ты ценная инвестиция, Гневион, и не сомневайся, я получу с тебя прибыль, малыш… но не золотом, конечно. Ты умный и когда-нибудь мне пригодишься.  
Гневион взял ее ладони и нежно поцеловал каждый тонкий пальчик. Алекстраза нахмурилась, увидев ссадины и засохшую кровь на его руках.

\- Это ерунда, – ответил Гневион, заметив ее взгляд. – Я не позволю говорить мерзости о моих друзьях.  
Алекстраза улыбнулась.  
\- Неужели задели честь мальчишки Ринна? – догадалась она. – Я ведь знаю его отца…   
\- Я ему даже завидую, - буркнул Гневион. – Остались хоть одни трусики, до которых батя Андуина не добрался?  
\- Гневион! – оскорбилась тетушка. – Следи за тем, что говоришь!  
Гневион прикусил язык.

\- Очень интересный мужчина, - проговорила тетушка после долгой паузы. – Вариан действительно очень хорош…  
Она насладилась вытянувшимся лицом Гневиона и рассмеялась.  
\- Остальное тебя не касается, - весело проговорила Алекстраза. – Расскажи мне, что у тебя с маленьким Ринном? Вы встречаетесь?  
\- Да почему все думают, что мы с Андуином парочка? – удивился Гневион. – Мы дружим.  
Тетушка посмотрела на него с таким скепсисом, что Гневион принялся оправдываться.

\- Мы и так хорошо ладим, у нас все хорошо… и вообще, я совершенно не в его вкусе, - сказал он шутливо и вдруг понял, что как для шутки прозвучало очень уж грустно.  
\- Ох, милый, - задумчиво сказала Алекстраза. – Кажется, я переоценила твою сообразительность.  
\- Это почему же? – возмутился Гневион.  
Тетушка улыбнулась.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что нам с твоим отцом не разрешили пожениться, когда мы были чуть-чуть постарше, чем ты? – спросила она. – Если что-то и имеет ценность – это любовь, Гневион.  
\- Ну и тринадцать миллиардов золотых на счету, - буркнул он и терпеливо снес заслуженный подзатыльник.  
\- Молодость и упущенное время не вернуть, - с тоской сказала Алекстраза, с нежностью прикоснувшись к его волосам. – Я буду последним человеком, малыш, который упрекнет тебя за любовь.  
\- Но я не влюблен в Андуина, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Я влюблен в свою прекрасную молодую тетушку, цветок жизни, огонь сердца и…  
\- Захлопнись! – фыркнула она. – Балбес!

Дверь открылась, в будуар проскользнула черноволосая девица с большой аптечкой.   
\- Кстати, Гневион, познакомься со своей кузиной, - сказала тетушка. – Это Меритра.  
Гневион кивнул и послушно протянул ободранные ладони – Меритра, вооружившись пинцетом, принялась вытаскивать мельчайшие осколки стекол, засевшие в коже.  
\- Ты э-э… - неуверенно проговорил Гневион.  
\- Дочь Изеры, моей покойной сестры, - пояснила тетушка, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - улыбнулся Гневион.  
Меритра посмотрела на него с равнодушием и снова занялась его ссадинами. Немая она, что ли? Но ранки она промыла хорошо, самые обширные ссадины смазала и заклеила пластырем, Гневион благодарно улыбнулся ей и дернулся, услышав писк из кармана куртки.

\- Да, зайчик мой? – благостно проговорил он. – Что хорошего мне расскажешь?  
\- Я обдумал твои слова, - проговорил Андуин. – Насчет работы в Бути Бэе.   
Гневион терпеливо ждал, костяшки чуть-чуть щипало.  
\- Я уговорил Сильвану, чтобы она воспользовалась связями и выбила мне место врача в больнице для бедных, - гордо проговорил Андуин.  
Гневион едва не поперхнулся сигаретой.

\- Конечно, это ужасное нарушение правил, я ведь даже не интерн, - принялся оправдываться Андуин. – Но я постараюсь ничего не испортить, тем более, они тут медицинской помощи годами не видели, хуже уже не будет.   
\- А платить тебе будут? – цинично поинтересовался Гневион.  
\- Нет, - с удивлением ответил Андуин. – Зачем… наоборот, я очень рад!  
Он разливался соловьем, какая это прекрасная возможность и как ему повезло, а Гневиону неожиданно стало грустно: Андуин не нуждался в зарплате, он работал исключительно по призванию, потому что ему это было интересно, а Гневион не мог себе позволить такой роскоши. 

\- В общем, я уже снял нам бунгало до конца лета, - сказал Андуин. – Скину тебе том-томлокацию… приедешь?  
\- Только кофе допью, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Забрать тебя?  
\- Нет, у меня дирижабль через два часа, - ответил Андуин. – Я уже к вечеру буду на месте.   
\- Хорошо, - ответил Гневион. - Потерпи уж как-нибудь одну ночь без меня.  
Андуин рассмеялся и отключился. Гневион вдруг заметил, что Меритра сидит рядом с теткой, и лицо у нее кислое, зато у тетушки глаза так и лучились ехидством.

\- Спасибо за гостеприимство, тетя, - сказал Гневион. – Но я, пожалуй, поеду… не хочу тебя подставлять, да и сидеть на твоей шее тоже не буду.   
Тетушка едва заметно ткнула Меритру локтем в бок, та поднялась и вышла, забрав аптечку.  
\- А она вообще разговаривает? – осведомился Гневион, проводив ее взглядом. – Тихая какая-то…  
\- Бедняжка очень застенчивая, - отмахнулась Алекстраза. – Не бери в голову.  
Она протянула Гневиону подписанный чек, Гневион нахмурился, увидев сумму.

\- Я не возьму, - сказал он.   
\- Возьмешь, - отрезала она. – Обналичь и положи в банк… Андуин Ринн может открыть для тебя счет, не открывай под своим именем, иначе Нелтарион тебя быстро найдет, а ему… твоему отцу нужно время, чтобы остыть.  
Гневион улыбнулся, его восхитила изящная формулировка «Твой отец безжалостный бешеный злопамятный ублюдок». 

Он обнял тетушку, - когда-то он утыкался лицом ей в живот, а теперь она не доставала ему даже до плеча, - и попытался поцеловать в щеку, но Алекстраза ловко подставила губы, и когда Гневион легонько чмокнул, она требовательно надавила ему на затылок, углубив поцелуй, превратив в мокрое непристойное скольжение языков.   
Гневион на несколько секунд позабыл все на свете, прижимая к себе податливое женское тело, благоухающее розами, с волнующими формами, которые идеально легли под его ладони, но потом осознал, что упирается вставшим членом тетушке в живот и отстранился.

\- Сочту за комплимент, - с ехидством сказала она, не испытывая даже тени смущения.  
Гневион с тяжелым вздохом поправил джинсы, которые стали тесными в паху.   
\- До встречи, малыш, - сказала тетушка, погладив его по плечу. – Будь умницей.   
Гневион поцеловал ее в огненную макушку, уже без всякого подтекста, с сыновьей нежностью и признательностью.  
\- Спасибо, тетя, - сказал он. – У тебя не будет проблем? Твои дрессированные попугайчики не донесут, что я заезжал в гости?  
Тетушка посмотрела на него с недоумением, но потом усмехнулась.

\- Мои дрессированные попугайчики прекрасно знают, чья рука их кормит, - сказала она. – Они будут петь только те песенки, которые мне выгодны.  
Гневион бы поспорил, но тетушка добавила:  
\- Кроме того, малыш, я совершенно не боюсь твоего отца… а если он позволит себе грубость, то будет жалеть до конца жизни.  
Алекстраза улыбнулась так сладко, прищурив глаза в узкие желтые щелочки, что Гневион лишь пожал плечами. С одной стороны, очень зря отцу в юности не позволили жениться на кузине, которую он любил своим каменным черным сердцем, а с другой стороны - тандем этих двоих просто ужасал, они бы запросто подмяли под себя весь материк!

Гневион раскланялся тетке, подхватил куртку и ушел. Следовало поскорее уносить ноги, но Гневион сначала заглянул на кухню, прихватил пару крупных яблок, а повариха сунула ему в руки теплый промасленный пакет с булочками.   
В гараже его уже ждали – Гневион вопросительно уставился на черноволосую кузину, которая с интересом осматривала его байк.  
\- Нравится? – спросил Гневион.  
Меритра кивнула.  
\- Когда-нибудь покатаю, - улыбнулся Гневион.   
Она обернулась и посмотрела на него зелеными глазами… Гневион никогда не встречался с теткой Изерой, она умерла раньше, чем его взяли в семью, но судя по фотографиям и судя по Меритре – покойная тетка тоже была красавицей.

\- Я тебя чем-то обидел? – осторожно спросил Гневион. – Почему ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать?  
Меритра нервно облизнула губы.  
\- Ты ведь вернешься, кузен? – спросила она довольно приятным голосом.   
\- Куда? – удивился Гневион. – Сюда?  
Она кивнула.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Я же тетин должник до конца жизни, куда я теперь денусь?  
Он рассмеялся, но Меритра не поддержала шутку и посмотрела на него с тоской. Эта загадочная девица Гневиона уже напрягать начала, она пялилась на него томными грустными глазами, как будто Гневион ей лично что-то пообещал, но он видел ее первый раз в жизни и как-то не горел желанием продолжать знакомство, ему нравились веселые и прямые люди, а не малахольные девы с чахоточной бледностью. 

\- Ну бывай, не болей, - улыбнулся Гневион, запихнул в рюкзак теплые булочки и снял шлем с руля.  
Кузина кивнула и поджала губки.  
\- Возьми вот… - вдруг сказала она. – Это для тебя.  
Гневион с удивлением посмотрел на браслет, который она протянула, из зеленой замши, простенький, но удивительно симпатичный, с крошечными серебряными бусинами.   
\- На удачу, - пояснила Меритра. – Да хранит тебя Элуна!  
«А, так кузина-то хиппует, - сообразил Гневион. – Внутренняя богиня, лунная эзотерика и прочая женская поебень».  
\- Спасибо, – вежливо сказал он и забрал браслет, машинально сунув его в карман куртки.

\- Ты ведь веришь в Элуну? – спросила Меритра и зачем-то погладила его по рукаву.  
\- Я верю только в самого себя, - честно ответил Гневион. – Пока еще ни один боженька не спустился с небес и не даровал мне миллион золотых.  
Меритра снова поджала губы.  
\- Знаешь… тогда лучше верни обратно, - проговорила она сухо.  
Гневион едва не захохотал, но послушно отдал браслет, кузина тут же повернулась и ушла.  
«Реально пизданутая… вот ведь повезет кому-то!», - подумал Гневион с ухмылкой, надел шлем и уехал.


	15. Chapter 15

До перевала Черной горы Гневион добрался еще до полуночи… и увяз в плотном потоке просевших от тяжести грузовиков, запрудивших шоссе. Небо то и дело вспыхивало алым и лиловым – металлургические комбинаты вокруг вулкана работали круглосуточно, земля гудела, в иссушенном воздухе летал пепел, налипая на шлем.

Гневион понял, что долго в таком черепашьем темпе не выдержит – он устал и хотел спать, а судя по скорости переправы через перевал, он сможет перебраться на ту сторону не раньше рассвета. Булочки в рюкзаке давно остыли, но жрать в такой атмосфере было самоубийственно – сажа, копоть и шлак оседали на коже. Гневион проторчал в пробке полчаса, без малейшей возможности пробиться между фурами, занимавшими шоссе, и повернул обратно… кажется, он проезжал мимо шахтерского городка, где наверняка имелся хоть один захудалый мотель.

Городок, судя по вывеске, назывался «Лагерь Братства Тория», а трактир назывался «Трактир Лагеря Братства Тория».  
«Надеюсь, в нем найдется Ужин Трактира Лагеря Братства Тория, - устало подумал измученный Гневион. – И я не отказался бы от холодного пива».  
Он оставил байк в окружении побитых жизнью экскаваторов и промышленных тракторов, и зашел в таверну.

Несколько секунд его разглядывали, но потом все потеряли к нему интерес, кроме рыжего коренастого трактирщика с суровым лицом и хмурыми кустистыми бровями. Местные все были коренастые и бородатые, на одно лицо, с угольной пылью, навечно въевшейся в веки, не то родственники, не то тяжелый труд в шахте всех уравнивал.

Трактирщик окинул Гневиона оценивающим взглядом, отметил дорогую куртку, золотые серьги и старые побитые ботинки, перемазанные серой грязью.  
\- Комнат нет, - сразу сказал трактирщик до того, как Гневион открыл рот.  
\- Ладно, - устало ответил Гневион. – А что-нибудь вроде жареной картошки и пива?  
\- Пять золотых.  
\- Три, - твердо ответил Гневион. – Хотя не стоит даже двух, и мы оба это знаем.  
Трактирщик ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я дам три золотых, если пиво не будет разбавленным, а картошка холодной, - предупредил Гневион.  
Трактирщик хохотнул.

\- Откуда ты, юноша? – поинтересовался он и взял с подноса не особо чистый бокал.  
\- Из Каргата, - ответил Гневион, выросший в таком же гиблом шахтерском городке, только чуток побольше.  
\- Там сейчас такая мода? – осведомился трактирщик и кивком показал на его серьги. – Разве там гоблинская резервация?  
«Нахуй иди», - подумал Гневион, но промолчал и жадно припал к холодному пиву… слабенькое, конечно, и не особо вкусное, но терпимо.  
Трактирщик бахнул перед ним тарелку с ломтиками жареной картошки и требовательно протянул большую ладонь, куда Гневион положил три золотые монетки.

Он почти доел картошку, как за одним из столиков началась нехорошая оживленная возня - компания шахтеров дошла до кондиции и принялась агрессировать во все стороны, и, конечно же, начали с чужака.  
\- Цыпочка, отсосешь за десятку? – задиристо окликнул Гневиона квадратный бородатый шахтер с рыжими, щедро тронутыми солью волосами.  
Его дружки конечно же грохнули дурным пьяным хохотом.  
\- За десятку можешь потрогать меня за жопу, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – От меня не убудет.

В трактире стало тихо, Гневион допил пиво и жестом попросил повторить, кто-то неуверенно проговорил «Мурадин, может, не надо?», а через несколько секунд Гневиона действительно больно схватили за задницу.  
На прилавок звонко шлепнули стопку монет, в лицо Гневиону дохнуло печенкой с луком и перебродившим пивом.  
\- Твоя цена, куколка, - с насмешкой проговорил рыжий бородач. – Чё по отсосу?

\- Никогда не целься, когда доходит до драки, - однажды сказал Гаррош. – Просто бей первым.  
Не то чтобы Гневион ценил все советы, которые ему давали, но Гаррош из Кор`крона лучше всего в жизни умел драться, и это был хороший совет.

Гневион схватил тяжелый стеклянный стакан за край и, не целясь, влепил по рыжей голове так, что стеклянные брызги полетели во все стороны. Бородач покачнулся и схватился за голову, недоверчиво посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы. Воцарилась мертвая тишина, в которой было слышно рокот далеких заводов и глухой скрежет в шахтах под ногами.  
\- Совсем забыл, - невозмутимо сказал Гневион. – Потрогать за жопу и не получить по ебалу – это двадцатка… зайчик.

Он приготовился драться и сматываться поскорее, но бородач вдруг хрюкнул и начал смеяться, а за ним засмеялся трактирщик, да и вообще все как-то расслабились, возобновились разговоры, в магнитоле заиграла музыка, потрепанные шлюхи, сидящие у стены, начали шушукаться и хихикать. Бородач окинул Гневиона одобрительным взглядом и отошел к своим приятелям.

Гневион подвинул две потертые монеты.  
\- Еще картошки и пива, пожалуйста, - попросил он. – Комнаты на ночь точно нет?  
\- Ну… может и есть, - сказал трактирщик, задумчиво пересчитав взглядом стопку золотых монет на прилавке.  
Гневион молча подвинул оставшиеся.  
\- Определенно есть, - усмехнулся трактирщик. – И все необходимое… кровать, душ, святая книга деяний Каз`Горота.  
Гневион улыбнулся.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал он и протянул руку за ключом.

В душе текла холодная ржавая вода, Гневион надеялся, что ржавчина со временем стечет, но, в конце концов, плюнул и вымылся тем, что есть. Он только успел натянуть чистые хипсы и вытянуться на комковатой продавленной кровати, блаженно выдохнул, - к святой книге, лежащей на тумбочке у кровати, он и прикасаться не стал, - и моментально заснул, как сквозь сон услышал, что в дверь робко скребутся.

\- Да бля-я-ядь! - простонал Гневион и сел.  
Голова была тяжелая и горячая, после целого дня на байке жалобно ныла поясница. Гневион поднялся, - за наглухо законопаченным окном, покрытым толстым слоем сажи, то и дело вспыхивало небо над Черной горой, - и открыл дверь. Он бы не удивился, окажись там разъяренный отец, атмосфера была под стать инфернальная, но там стоял смущенный и притихший бородач из трактира.

Гневион молча смотрел на него несколько томительных секунд, потом отодвинулся и впустил в комнату.  
\- Пятьдесят золотых, если дашь отсосать, - тихо сказал тот, глядя куда угодно, но не на Гневиона. – Еще двадцать, если потрогаешь меня.  
По его лицу, хмурому и обветренному, бродили алые отблески, синие глаза блестели в полумраке. Гневион кивнул и прижался спиной к двери, стащил эластичные хипсы на бедра, бородач опустился перед ним на колени и робко потерся щекой о живот.

Он действительно старался, сосал мокро и энергично, но Гневион устал как собака, и поэтому стояло у него вяло. Он погладил жесткие рыжие волосы, схваченные ранней сединой, и принялся вспоминать неожиданный горячий поцелуй, который получил от тетушки… интересно, она когда-нибудь представляла его в своей постели? Думала о нем, когда была с его отцом? А может она думала о том, что можно сделать втроем, одновременно или по очереди.  
Это было так бесстыдно, так отвратительно и одновременно привлекательно, что Гневион застонал и толкнулся крепко стоящим членом в мягкое послушное горло. Волосы под пальцами были определенно мужские, жесткие как проволока, так что Гневион невольно начал думать об Андуине.

У Андуина была нулевая сопротивляемость к алкоголю, Гневион никогда еще не видел, чтобы человека так легко забирало даже с бокала пива. Андуин быстро пьянел и становился таким хорошеньким, любвеобильным и охочим до приключений, что Гневион не успевал вытаскивать его задницу из неприятностей. На пьяненького, легкодоступного и совершенно беззащитного Андуина почему-то слеталась самая отмороженная мразь, прямо как мотыльки на свет. Однажды Гневион отбил его у футбольной команды, чудом успев до начала групповушки, которую эти ебланы еще и на камеру снимали. Вот бы Вариан Ринн был счастлив, очутись в сети групповое порно с его ненаглядным сынком!

А один раз совершенно невменяемого Андуина принес на плече Гаррош.  
Гневион, увидев знакомую задницу в светлых джинсах, которую Гаррош по-хозяйски придерживал лапищей, испытал какое-то неприятное чувство, что-то вроде ревности: совершенно безжалостный и бессердечный Гаррош относился к Андуину со странной нежностью, и Андуин, полнейшая противоположность таких, как Гаррош, как-то ухитрился с ним поладить, вроде бы даже встречаться хотел...

На втором плече Гарроша болталась в глубоком отрубе точно такая же задница в узких джинсах, и Гневион немного успокоился.  
\- Выбирай, - с ухмылкой предложил Гаррош. – Доставка на дом.  
\- Но я не заказывал пиццу, - в тон ему отозвался Гневион и протянул руки, забрав у Гарроша правильного блондина. – Где это они так нажрались?  
\- Угадай, - фыркнул Гаррош и потер щеку со следами свежих глубоких царапин.  
Гневион без особых церемоний дотащил Андуина до кровати, скинул физиономией в подушку, стащил с него кеды и попахивающие носки.  
\- В шахматном клубе? – предположил Гневион.  
\- В кружке философии, - сказал Гаррош с циничной улыбкой. – Не поделили дискретность времени, чуть не подрались.  
Он с грубоватой нежностью похлопал по безвольной заднице, которая висела у него на плече.

\- Кайроз больше не ходит в этот гребаный шахматный клуб, - сказал Гаррош. – Я ему запретил.  
\- И он согласился? – улыбнулся Гневион.  
Гаррош несколько секунд смотрел на него жестокими желтыми глазами.  
\- Ты думаешь, я его мнение спрашивал? – наконец сказал он. – Я поставил его в известность, он принял к сведению… я же знаю, блядь, в какие шахматы они там играют!  
Гневион промолчал: Кайроз сам выбрал свою судьбу, до Гневиона доходили слухи, что Кайроз регулярно ходит в синяках, но Гневион не собирался вмешиваться, он мог только порадоваться, что Андуина обошла эта участь – тяжелая и болезненная привязанность ревнивого Гарроша.

Гаррош ушел, - длинные светлые волосы Кайроза болтались ниже спины как хвост, - а Гневион принялся раздевать безвольного Андуина, тот неожиданно открыл глаза и попытался сесть.  
\- Блевать будешь? – спросил Гневион.  
Андуин посмотрел на него невменяемыми глазами и вдруг полез обниматься, бормоча какую-то бессвязную чушь, схватил Гневиона за член сквозь джинсы и яростно задергал молнию на ширинке. Гневион убирал его руки, но Андуин отчаянно всхлипывал и лип к нему, не придумал ничего лучше и вцепился зубами в ремень.

\- Ты совсем сдурел?! – рассердился Гневион.  
Андуин невнятно забормотал, что терпеть больше нет сил, настойчиво потерся щекой о ширинку. Гневион растерялся, но Андуин затих так же неожиданно, и когда Гневион отвел спутанные светлые волосы от лица, он увидел, что Андуин снова спит, пустив пенную слюну ему на штаны, придурок.

… а с Кайрозом к лету случилась нехорошая история на вечеринке Кор`крона. Говорили, что у Гарроша лопнуло терпение, говорили, что Кайроза пускали по кругу до утра, а Гаррош смотрел, говорили, что Кайроз даже не сопротивлялся… Гневион только раз видел его после той вечеринки и то мимоходом. Кайроз поддерживал разговор, улыбался и не выглядел несчастной жертвой, - никаких синяков, никакого перебитого носа или чего-то в этом роде, - просто у него были какие-то отрешенные пустые глаза, у Гневиона сложилось жутковатое впечатление, что он видит призрака.  
Потом Кайроз исчез, Андуин сказал, что тот перевелся на удаленное обучение, а через неделю исчез Гаррош, навсегда бросив Кор`крон, и отправился за ним.

… Гневион всхлипнул и кончил, сжимая пальцы в жестких волосах. Ему захотелось спать, но двадцать золотых – это двадцать золотых, он потянулся к чужому ремню, но бородач отвел его руки и смущенно улыбнулся. Гневион заметил мокрое пятно на его штанах.  
\- Было приятно, - пояснил бородач. – С волосами.  
Он протянул Гневиону холщовый мешочек с монетами, Гневион не стал пересчитывать и подумал, что батю удар хватит, если он узнает, что его нелюбимый сын, помимо прочих грехов, подторговывает собой. Да и пошел нахер!

\- Я уеду утром, - сказал Гневион, увидев настороженный взгляд. – Никто никогда не узнает.  
Бородач кивнул и расслабился, выскользнул за дверь, словно и не бывало. Если бы не стынущая на члене слюна и не приятная тяжесть мешочка с золотом в ладони, Гневион бы решил, что ему приснилось. Он шлепнулся обратно в постель, но теперь, несмотря на усталость и слипающиеся веки, не мог заснуть.

Город, в котором Гневион родился и вырос, находился не очень далеко отсюда, четыре часа на запад, но Гневион не испытывал никакого желания туда возвращаться, наоборот, он бы предпочел забыть как страшный сон. Если бы отец не забрал его, Гневион рано или поздно втянулся бы в жуткую рутину существования – шахты, вечерняя выпивка, потрепанные шлюхи, и так по кругу до конца жизни.

Гневион съежился, подтянув колени к груди и обнимая себя руками. Все его существо протестовало против жалкого существования, Гневион не страдал манией величия, но о своих способностях знал, он верил, что ему уготовано другое будущее. Сенатором ему никогда не стать, но кем-то значимым, кем-то… не в шахте же прозябать в самом деле, добывая руду в поте лица своего, для таких, как его семейка, для толстосумов, которые спускали месячную зарплату горняка за один раз в столичном магазине!  
Гневион заснул, и ему снилось, что он летит над страной, расправив огромные черные крылья, которые бросали густую тень на леса, пастбища и болота. Он летел, слушая пение звезд и обгоняя ветер, взмывая выше туч, и никто не мог до него добраться.

На рассвете Гневион собрал рюкзак и спустился вниз.  
\- Кофе? – спросил сонный трактирщик.  
Гневион протянул ему стакан с плотно завинчивающей крышкой.  
\- Сюда, пожалуйста, - сказал он, зевая. – Иначе я и до полудня не доберусь до Элвиннского леса.  
Трактирщик хмыкнул, но возражать не стал. Гневион сжевал черствую булочку, давясь всухомятку, и уехал еще до того, как начали просыпаться другие постояльцы.

То ли ему повезло, то ли действительно большая часть ночных фур преодолела перевал, а утренние грузовики еще не добрались и не устроили очередной затор, но там, где Гневион вчера проторчал полчаса, утром оказалась совершенно свободная трасса.  
Гневион въехал в длинный тоннель, продолбленный внутри горы, и невольно прижался к байку. Дорога была достаточно широкая, но учитывая исполинские масштабы, казалась тонкой ниткой, что вот-вот оборвется над озером магмы.  
Далеко внизу булькала лава, воздух был горячий и сернистый, на каменных стенах плясали оранжевые отблески, даже в шлеме дышалось трудно, Гневион вспотел под курткой.

Тоннель тянулся под землей добрую милю, в основном, потому что приходилось объезжать жерло по кругу, минуя съезды в подземные заводы. Гневион даже не хотел представлять, каково людям работать в этом алом вонючем аду. Он вырвался на свежий воздух, съехал на обочину и стащил шлем, долго дышал, хватая воздух ртом. Земля заметно дрожала под ногами, но на горизонте Гневион уже видел зелень Элвиннского леса. Он отправился дальше и ни разу не обернулся.

После того, как он проехал загруженный поворот на столицу, дороги совсем освободились, фуры встречались редко и в основном направлялись к перевалу Мертвого Ветра и дальше - к грандиозной стройке посреди пустошей.  
Потеплело. Гневиону стало жарковато в кожаной куртке, он сделал привал на лесной лужайке у маленького озера, допил остывший кофе и погрыз совсем зачерствевшие булочки, щедро поделился пригоршней крошек с налетевшими нахальными сойками и маленькими серыми пичужками. В рюкзаке обнаружились яблоки, о которых он совсем забыл, красные и сладкие, одно яблоко Гневион съел сам, второе запихнул поглубже между чистыми футболками.

В полдень он въехал в тропики.  
Пришлось сбавить скорость – дороги в Тернистой долине, похоже, не ремонтировали никогда, буйная зелень норовила поглотить все следы человеческого присутствия – между разбитыми плитами пробивалась трава, с кряжистых коряг свисали лианы, обросшие орхидеями. Дорога, покрытая неаппетитными пятнами от сбитых зверушек, сузилась, на нее то и дело выскакивали мелкие ящерицы, деловито семенили желтые и розовые змеи. Гневион увидел, как пестрая стайка красных попугайчиков снялась с ветки и принялась расклевывать тушку сбитой змеи. Приятное местечко…

В шумный Громгол, откуда ходил паром вдоль побережья, Гневион не стал заезжать, рассудив, что быстрее доберется на байке, но пожалел уже через полчаса, когда наткнулся на первую переправу через реку – мост был старый и узкий, с гнилыми досками. Гневион понаблюдал, как по трещащему мосту переводят тяжелых вьючных животных, которые здесь использовались чаще, чем машины. Судя по карте, впереди его ждало еще две такие же переправы.

«Надо было хоть полистать святую книгу Каз`Горота, - мрачно подумал Гневион, пристроившись за здоровенной серой зверюгой, нагруженной плетеными корзинами, кажется, по самые уши. – Как-никак, а формально семейный покровитель…»  
Интересно, а отец молится когда-нибудь? Просит у Небесного Кузнеца что-нибудь? Типа, пошли мне, о Могучий, побольше золота, еще один сенатский срок и сделай так, чтобы мой младшенький провалился под землю и больше не создавал проблем?  
Гневион бы ни капельки не удивился… хотя это не в духе бати – просить у моря погоды, он из тех, кто берет дело в свои руки и сам кует свою судьбу.

*******

\- Это, что ли, бунгало? – недоверчиво спросил Гневион и слез с байка, с наслаждением потянувшись и громко хрустнув спиной. – Похоже на развалюху!

Андуин, привольно устроившийся на шезлонге, поднял голову и посмотрел на него, задрав большие солнцезащитные очки на макушку. Гневион бросил ему яблоко, которое Андуин предсказуемо не поймал, и наконец-то с наслаждением закурил. Андуин отложил на землю гоблиншет и заложил руки за голову, скептически рассматривая Гневиона. Голубая футболка задралась, обнажив бледный живот с едва заметными бесцветными волосами у пупка.

\- Не умничай, - сказал Андуин. – А что с твоими руками? Ты подрался?  
\- Это долгая история, - уклончиво ответил Гневион. – Мы серьезно, что ли, будем здесь жить?  
\- Обычно твои истории начинаются с того, что ты трахнул кого не надо, - с ехидством сказал Андуин. – И чем тебе не нравится дом?  
\- Тем, что это не дом, а хибара, - сказал Гневион. – Ее первым же дождем смоет.  
Андуин пожал плечами и опустил очки на нос.  
\- Не смоет, - только и сказал он. – Но я тебя не держу, если тебе что-то не нравится.  
Гневион докурил и потушил сигарету о пыльную землю, потрескавшуюся от жары.

Он начал подозревать неладное, когда навигатор направил его в самый нищий и разбитый квартал, подальше от вилл, утопающих в зелени, подальше от зеркальных витрин и белоснежных пляжей. Разномастные домишки, собранные из мусора, облепили скалу, словно ласточкины гнезда, отсюда, конечно, открывался потрясающий вид на залив, но на этом достоинства и заканчивались. Вместо черепицы крышу покрывали пальмовые листья, в окнах даже не было стекол, а то, что из дома тянулся белый провод зарядки, казалось чудом. Не верилось, что там, в принципе, имелись розетки.

Андуин поджал губы и уставился в гоблиншет, принялся что-то печатать, злобно отстукивая ногтями. Гневион сбросил куртку, в которой было невыносимо жарко, наклонился и решительно раздвинул загорелые и исцарапанные коленки, после чего с громким вздохом облегчения повалился на шезлонг, уткнувшись носом в белую шею, приятно пахнущую ванилью и свежим одеколоном. Шезлонг жалобно заскрипел, Андуин охнул, едва успев отбросить гоблиншет, и обнял Гневиона за плечи.

\- Ты потный, - сообщил он. – И воняешь ржавчиной.  
Но тут же сцепил ноги у Гневиона на пояснице, больно упираясь пятками в ноющий копчик.  
\- Как же я рад тебя видеть, - пробубнил Гневион. – С тобой я готов жить даже в шалаше, принцесса.  
\- Ты в курсе, что на нас пялятся все наши новые соседи? – поинтересовался Андуин, ласково почесывая его затылок. – Они решат, что мы сладкая парочка.  
Гневион выпрямился на руках, - шезлонг закряхтел совсем уж душераздирающе, - и громко, проникновенно сказал:  
\- О, любовь моя, наконец-то я разыскал тебя в этой глуши! Зачем ты покинул меня, сердечко мое?!  
Андуин фыркнул.

\- Ну и зачем? – спросил он с любопытством.  
\- Я же тебя знаю, - ухмыльнулся Гневион. – Иначе за твоей жопой весь квартал начнет таскаться!  
Андуин поморщился, и не успел Гневион с него сползти, как Андуин вдруг больно укусил его за шею. Гневион взвыл и дернулся, шезлонг не выдержал такого издевательства и опрокинулся, Гневион выругался, когда Андуин неудачно заехал ему локтем прямо под дых, спихнул его и сел, ощупывая припухший укус.  
Андуин невозмутимо поднялся на ноги и потянулся всем телом, поставил шезлонг обратно и лег, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Я забил холодильник продуктами, но ты готовишь, - предупредил он.  
\- В этой дыре есть холодильник? – изумился Гневион.  
\- Эта дыра находится в двух шагах от больницы, где я буду работать, - пояснил Андуин. – Мне вовсе не улыбается кататься через всю бухту, так что прекрати ворчать, будь любезен.  
Гневион смиренно вздохнул.  
\- Так что ты натворил? – спросил Андуин и подвинулся, дав ему сесть рядом.  
\- Трахнул сестру и избил брата, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Или наоборот? А нет, все верно!  
Андуин стащил очки и посмотрел на него.  
\- Какого из? – лаконично спросил он.  
\- Самого мерзкого, - ответил Гневион, поморщившись.  
\- А! – понимающе сказал Андуин.  
Они помолчали. Гневион выгреб из куртки чеки и все монеты, и положил Андуину на голый живот, поверх задравшейся футболки.

\- Все, что у меня есть, - сказал он. – По крайней мере, пока папаша не остынет.  
Андуин просмотрел чеки, заглянул в мешочек с монетами и вздохнул.  
\- Лето протянем, - сказал он. – А дальше что-нибудь придумаем.  
Гневион поднялся и подобрал куртку, перемазанную в пыли.  
\- Я поем, отосплюсь и поищу работу, - пообещал он. – В таких приятных городках всегда нужна рабочая сила.  
Андуин кивнул и снова взялся за гоблиншет.  
\- Я бы не отказался от супа, - рассеянно проговорил он.  
\- Принято, - усмехнулся Гневион и принялся с любопытством осматривать свой новый дом.

На гнилых паллетах стояла ободранная, но на вид вполне добротная, двуспальная деревянная кровать с продавленным матрасом, под окном притулился трехногий столик, выгоревший на солнце, в углу валялась полупустая спортивная сумка Андуина, из которой торчал гномбук, в другом углу неожиданно оказалась розетка и маленький однокамерный холодильник. На вбитых в стенку гвоздях висели две кастрюльки, сковородка и поварешка.

\- Живем! – обрадовался Гневион. – А где здесь поссать можно?  
\- За домом, - отозвался Андуин с шезлонга.  
\- В кустики? – скептически спросил Гневион.  
\- В биотуалет, придурок! – фыркнул Андуин. - Там даже теплый душ есть, представляешь?  
\- Биодуш? – удивился Гневион. – В этой жопе мира?  
\- Нет… в кустиках, - признался Андуин. – Там большой бак… только крапивой все заросло.  
Гневион улыбнулся, догадавшись, что с крапивой невнимательный Андуин познакомился чересчур близко, и принялся изучать содержимое холодильника.

В убогом колченогом столике обнаружился заедающий ящик, а в ящике – набор ножей и две потускневшие вилки, у одной не доставало двух зубцов, у второй зубцы были на месте, но такие искривленные, словно этой вилкой пытались откопать пиратский клад.

За хижиной действительно прятался здоровенный бак, раскалившийся на солнце, с облупившейся сине-ржавой краской, вокруг него пышно разрослась сочная крапива, так и просившая, чтобы из нее сварили суп. Среди крапивы Гневион обнаружил жаровню и полупустой пакет углей, и обрадовался – жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.  
Ему даже не верилось, что всего сутки назад он покинул негостеприимное отцовское поместье, казалось, что это случилось давным-давно. Как будто приснилось в страшном сне.

Гневион достал из холодильника корень лотоса и огурцы, которые Андуин зачем-то туда запихнул, закинул в кастрюльку тощую ножку долгонога, вооружился ножом и принялся готовить суп, поглядывая на пейзаж за окном: океан раскинулся до горизонта, искрился, переливаясь всеми оттенками синего, парусные яхты сгрудились у порта, как стая белых лебедей. Грузовой порт давно уже перенесли севернее, к Громголу, так что тяжелые плоские танкеры, нагруженные контейнерами по самую маковку, лишь показывались из-за мыса и тут же уходили к горизонту, зато синюю гладь бухты то и дело расчерчивали водные мотоциклы и прогулочные катера. Гневион слышал пронзительные крики чаек и даже здесь, на бедной окраине города, пахло морем, солью, водорослями и рыбой.

Он подумал, что теперь-то по-настоящему счастлив. Нервное напряжение, в котором он находился с прошлого утра, бесследно растаяло, гнев отца и нелюбовь семьи перестали иметь значение. Гневион был там, где ему нравилось, и с тем, кого любил… он моргнул, стискивая в одной руке нож, а в другой – огурец, и даже пошатнулся, когда на него свалилось осознание.  
Сестра намекала, а тетка сказала прямым текстом, но он не воспринял всерьез, а сейчас, тупо наблюдая, как Андуин Ринн загорает в шезлонге в джинсовых шортах, чешет ужаленную крапивой ногу и фальшиво мурлыкает популярную песенку, Гневион вдруг понял, что давно его любит.

Он всегда был циничен и рационален, и почему-то думал, что любовь – это дебильные серенады под окном, слащавые киношные признания, и постановочный секс, как в порнушке. Не то чтобы Гневион не влюблялся… но никогда раньше не любил, и лишь теперь он понял, что любит так давно, что уже и не помнит, когда это началось. Когда он держал Андуину волосы, пока тот блевал? Когда пинками поднимал его с постели и отправлял на пары, не обращая внимания на скулеж и ворчание? Когда заставлял пожрать, чтобы Андуин не свалился в голодный обморок?  
Гневион и теперь не испытывал никакого желания петь серенады, он просто знал, что Андуин позвал его и он сорвался через весь материк, Андуин был ему самым близким, самым родным, Гневион никому настолько не доверял… и как он раньше не понял? Почему был таким слепым?

Он рассеянно воткнул нож в столешницу и уже шагнул к двери, собираясь озвучить свои чувства, но вдруг голос отца в его голове спросил с циничным смешком: «А хочешь знать, что будет дальше?».  
«Нет, - подумал Гневион, - не хочу, я не хочу, не…»  
Но он уже знал, понял, что должен держать язык за зубами до конца своих дней, если не хочет потерять Андуина.

Только в сказке принц и нищий могут жить долго и счастливо, а в реальной жизни принц женится на принцессе, на равной, богатой и достойной. Наверняка у Вариана Ринна уже и списочек невест готов… впрочем, батя Андуина продвинутый и адекватный, так что у него, скорее, готов список подходящих женихов - нефтяные принцы и наследники торговых империй, а не помойный опоссум с непонятным статусом и сомнительным будущим.

Андуин просто был хорошо воспитан и вел себя, как нормальный человек, не кичась миллионами, поэтому Гневион все время забывал, какая пропасть лежит между ними… может, он бы и попробовал перепрыгнуть через эту пропасть, но Андуин ведь ни разу не проявил к нему интереса, не считая пьяных поползновений, когда ему было все равно с кем. Гневион прекрасно знал его вкусы… а еще он прекрасно знал, что Андуин вовсе не наивная эльфийская принцессочка, которой кажется. Андуин достаточно хитрый и умный, у него серьезные планы на будущее, в которые никак не вписывается бойфренд без гроша за душой, без перспектив и связей.

Гневиону никогда еще не было настолько больно и стыдно за свое происхождение, он бы все отдал, чтобы быть законным сыном, как уебищный Ультраксион, например, чтобы иметь полное право взять Андуина за руку и назвать своим… Он вцепился в столешницу так, что пальцы побелели, и заставил себя успокоиться. В любом случае, Андуин оставался его другом. Лучше ничего не портить. Оставить, как есть. Так будет лучше для всех.

Андуин, почувствовал его взгляд, обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него, Гневион заставил себя улыбнуться.  
\- Что читаешь? – спросил он, надеясь, что голос не дрогнет от переизбытка чувств.  
\- Кайроз хвастается, - пояснил Андуин. – Говорит, что раскопает в Ошу`Гуне свою докторскую, ему повезло найти под верхними захоронениями старые куренайские могилы…  
\- О! – только и сказал Гневион, который историей не особо интересовался. – Как он?  
\- Посмотри сам, - предложил Андуин и взглянул как-то странно.

Гневион отложил нож, сел на край шезлонга и заглянул в гоблиншет. Он узнал Кайроздорму только по светлым волосам, окончательно выгоревшим на солнце, собранным в тяжелый узел: смазливое лицо обветрилось, нос шелушился, на щеках высыпали задорные веснушки, но светло-зеленые глаза сияли. Кайроз улыбался до ушей на фоне каких-то раскопок, и совсем не походил ни на изнеженную сучку, которой раньше любил прикидываться, ни, к счастью, на жертву насилия Кор`крона.

\- Ты смотри, без Гарроша он прямо расцвел, - сказал Гневион. – Оклемался все-таки.  
\- Почему же без Гарроша? – удивился Андуин и пальцами раздвинул фотографию, увеличив задний план.  
Гаррош, полуголый и почему-то босой, загоревший до темной меди, сидел возле котелка, скрестив ноги, в повязанной на пиратский манер красной бандане, и что-то помешивал длинной деревянной поварешкой.

\- А! – сказал Гневион.  
Андуин хмыкнул. Ему не надо было пояснять, он все прекрасно понял и лишь пожал плечами, мол, пути любви неисповедимы и все такое…  
\- Ну, Гаррош ему целого профессора откопает, - наконец, сказал Гневион, постучав ногтем по здоровенной грудной клетке Гарроша, словно созданной для лопаты. – Этот до кого угодно докопается.  
Андуин секунду молчал, а потом расхохотался, морща нос.


	16. Chapter 16

На Бути Бэй обрушился тропический ливень.   
Крыша, как ни странно, устояла, хотя Гневион был уверен, что она улетит от первого же дуновения ветра. Зато по стенам потекла вода, да так быстро, что через несколько минут пришлось срочно спасать имущество. Андуин вовремя успел выдернуть из розетки холодильник и зарядку гномбука, а через пару минут розетка заискрила и задымилась.

\- Заебись! - прошипел Гневион, подкатил штаны до колен и принялся закидывать на кровать, - единственное пока еще сухое место, - разбросанные вещи.  
Андуин прижимал к груди оба мехафона и гномбук, и растерянно хлопал глазами, наверное, он впервые видел разбушевавшуюся стихию не по телевизору.  
\- Давай сюда! – приказал Гневион и запихнул все барахло в сумку, завалив сверху подушками.  
Андуин сел на край кровати, взвизгнул и поджал ноги, когда из-под кровати вальяжно выплыла зеленая змея и стремительно уплыла на улицу через распахнутую дверь.

Дождь одурело лупил по дощатым стенкам, крыша аж прогибалась от напора, но удивительно стойко держалась. Гневион зевнул. Не так он хотел провести выходной, который совпал с выходным Андуина, однако ложиться в сырую постель совершенно не хотелось, воздух пропитался водяными брызгами, внутри дома было так же мокро, как и снаружи. 

\- Может, погуляем? – спросил Гневион и пинком отбросил еще одну змею за дверь.   
\- Сейчас? – ошалело спросил Андуин и посмотрел в окно. – Туда?!  
\- Куда ж еще, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Пошли на пристань?   
\- Я никуда не пойду! – заявил Андуин. – И ты не ходи! Вдруг тебя в океан смоет!  
Гневион скептически посмотрел на него, сунул ноги в пляжные шлепки, подхватил ветровку и вышел наружу.

Дождь затихал так же стремительно, как и разыгрался, в пенных лужах вздувались пузыри, мутная глиняная вода каскадами стекала вниз, к океану. Пахло солью и рыбой. Гневион выругался, обнаружив, что прихватил ветровку без капюшона, и на ходу соорудил на волосах узел - от влаги пряди раскудрявились сильнее обычного, а Гневиону как-то не улыбалось превратиться в черного пуделя. 

Он спустился вниз, к пустынной набережной. Из многочисленных пляжных кафе выглядывали посетители, которые успели спрятаться от непогоды, но его примеру никто не последовал. Дождь то затихал, то усиливался, но вода была теплая, как в душе, Гневион свернул на пристань, усыпанную водорослями и мелким мусором, выброшенным океаном, как только дождь затихнет - чайки начнут пировать по всему берегу. 

Гневион остановился, заметив шевеление в буром комке водорослей, и понял, что там бьется и задыхается запутавшаяся серебристая рыбка, пытаясь добраться до воды. Гневион никогда не был фанатом бессмысленной жестокости, так что осторожно подпихнул ее ногой, рыбка плюхнулась в воду и моментально исчезла. Гневион остановился на краю причала и запахнулся в ветровку, рассматривая неспокойный потемневший океан. Дождь ему не мешал, Гневион так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что не заметил, как быстро вымок до нитки.  
Он никогда никому не рассказывал, - да никто и не спрашивал, - но однажды он уже видел это место.

Мать умирала. В ней уже осталось так мало человеческого, что Гневион попросту боялся идти домой, в темную пустую землянку, куда их выселили после того, как мать не смогла оплачивать даже конуру на чердаке. В землянке, кроме матери, обитали еще какие-то люди, такие же опустившиеся, изможденные, обросшие и страшные. Они все время вскрикивали и шептали в бреду, сгрудившись в углу, оттуда иногда доносился запах горелого пластика и чего-то соленого, как будто распотрошили батарейку. Гневион старался не подходить близко, а мать тоже перебралась в тот угол, совершенно забыв о нем.

Гневион, если ему приходилось там ночевать, забивался подальше и часто просыпался в холодном поту – ему мерещилось, что эта мослатая многосуставчатая человеческая многоножка вот-вот доползет до него, издавая жалобные и страшные вопли, и засосет в самую сердцевину, где воняло мочой, гниющей кожей и смертью. Он просыпался с всхлипами и лежал без сна, слушая, как слабо возятся и скулят пропащие умирающие люди.

Хозяин таверны, где Гневион убирался за еду и несколько медяков, не был каким-то особо добрым человеком, но все-таки искра сочувствия в нем была, и он ничего не сказал, когда понял, что Гневион ночует «В туманах», прячась под столом. Он наблюдал, как Гневион старательно отскребает каменный пол, залитый за день пивом и усыпанный шелухой, а потом молча швырнул ему старое лоскутное одеяло, ветхое, но достаточно теплое. 

Гневион помнил тот день, когда по цветному маленькому телеку, висящему над барной стойкой, показывали передачу про южный город, спрятавшийся в тропических джунглях. Океан Гневиона сперва не впечатлил, но когда камера сменила ракурс и принялась демонстрировать вид с причала – на великолепные парусные яхты и махины танкеров, застывших на горизонте, Гневион так засмотрелся, что даже перестал отчищать скребком въевшееся пятно со стола. Конечно же, он тут же получил подзатыльник и уткнулся носом в столешницу, и пропустил момент, когда канал переключили и по телеку начали показывать овдовевшего сенатора Десвинга – тогда еще молодого, без брюзгливых складок у рта. 

\- Ух-ты! – вдруг сказал кто-то. – А щенок-то и правда похож!  
Гневион с удивлением посмотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, о каком щенке говорят, и остолбенел, осознав, что немногочисленные посетители пялятся на него. Гневион привык быть невидимкой, на него смотрели только когда собирались влепить оплеуху или дать пинка за нерасторопность.  
\- Похож, - с изумлением проговорил хозяин таверны, и посмотрел в экран, где сенатор со скорбным видом и блестящими глазами вещал о своей невосполнимой потере. 

Вечером он поймал Гневиона за плечо, больно впившись пальцами, и почти насильно усадил за стол.  
\- Напишешь письмо в газету, - заявил хозяин таверны. – Станешь местной знаменитостью.  
Гневион заморгал.   
\- Писать умеешь? – смягчился тот и потер седеющую бороду.  
Вот странно, Гневион хорошо помнил его лицо, морщинки у синих глаз, коротко стриженные волосы, присыпанные солью, и не мог вспомнить, как звали человека, который его можно сказать спас, вытолкнул из жуткого прозябания. 

\- Умею, - тихо ответил Гневион.  
Мать учила его читать, а писать он выучился сам… потом не стало старого письменного стола и коротких толстых карандашей, чужих прописей, где он выводил каракули между строк, а теперь не стало и матери.   
\- Пиши, значит, - сказал хозяин таверны и положил перед ним листок. – В редакцию газеты «Вестник Лордерона».  
Хозяин таверны был неглупый мужик – сенатор Десвинг не обратил бы никакого внимания на слезливое письмо «дяденька, я ваш потерянный сын», но вот журналисты… эти, может, и не поверили, но в поисках сенсации не упустили шанса убедиться. 

Через несколько дней в Каргате появилось два репортера с фотокамерами, а через неделю приехала съемочная группа. Гневион не понравился сам себе в телевизоре – испуганный, глупый, уши торчат, спутанные кудряшки топорщились… Ему задавали вопросы, на которые он не мог ответить: как его мать познакомилась с сенатором, как оказалась в Каргате, где и когда он родился, говорила ли ему мать о том, кто его отец. Были и совсем странные, очень злые вопросы – кто ему заплатил, чтобы он подставил сенатора. 

Потом приехали другие журналисты и привезли доктора с большим серым чемоданчиком. Эти журналисты были какие-то особо противные, очень насмешливые, они зло шутили и спросили, где можно найти «мамашу», забрались в землянку, но через пару минут вылезли оттуда с зелеными лицами. Почему-то они были уверены, что Гневион откажется от генетического анализа.  
\- Будет больно? – обреченно спросил Гневион и закатал рукава чистой рубашки, которую ему выделил подсуетившийся хозяин таверны.   
Оказалось, что для анализа не нужно делать уколы, Гневиону поелозили во рту ватной палочкой, у него снова спрашивали, кто его надоумил подставить сенатора перед переизбранием, и что он будет делать, когда «правда» выплывет наружу.  
Гневиону показалось, что этим журналистам не важно, что он ответит, им важно было задать свои глупые и злобные вопросы. Гневион знал, кто его отец, мать ему говорила, а когда напивалась – плакала, психовала и швыряла в него вещами, крича, что он похож на папашу. 

«Пока Андуин в своем хрустальном замке собирал из золотых кубиков слово «хуй», я прятался по углам от угашенной мамули и отмывал блевоту в пивнушке за тарелку супа», - подумал Гневион и тут же осознал, что несправедлив. Андуин не виноват, что кому-то не повезло родиться от залетевшей проститутки… и Андуин на самом деле из тех, кто первым делом составляет слово «любовь», хороший добрый мальчик, который пошел в медицину, чтобы лечить людей, сутками впахивает в больнице для бедноты, покупает лекарства за свое золото и старается всем помочь. Человек-солнышко, к которому всех тянет, человек-радость, человек-свет…

… Гневион помнил, как его запихнули головой в мешок и кинули в машину. Он перепугался и даже не сумел заорать, а когда мешок стащили – за окнами был уже совсем не Каргат. Люди, которые его забрали, выглядели неприветливо и недружелюбно, потрепанные наемники в шрамах, с холодными злыми глазами. Гневион вовсе не хотел получить по зубам, - а у таких людей зуботычины не задержатся, - поэтому он забился в уголок и тихонько стрелял взглядом в окно, старясь занимать как можно меньше места.

Гневион никогда не выезжал за пределы Каргата, огромный мир его потряс. Машина ехала всю ночь, преодолев перевал внутри вулкана и спустившись в заснеженную долину. Измученный страхом Гневион задремал, а когда его растолкали – вокруг была сочная зелень, цветущие вишневые сады, роскошные дома с красными черепичными крышами, какие он видел только по телевизору в сериалах о богатой жизни. Гневион приободрился. Он-то думал, что его убьют, но его, кажется, привезли к отцу…

Сенатор Десвинг ждал в кабинете, и его кабинет был больше, чем вся таверна, в которой Гневион провел детство. На стенах висели старинные карты, в шкафах было больше книжек, чем Гневион мог сосчитать.   
Отец был… большим. Страшным. Он молчал и рассматривал Гневиона сверху вниз, сложив руки на груди, и Гневион ему совсем не нравился; когда твое выживание зависит от чужой доброты, очень быстро учишься понимать, кто добрый – а кто нет. Отец добрым не был, от него веяло холодом, отвращением и скрытой злостью, которая Гневиона напугала. Это была не та злость, которая превращается в шумную потасовку, разбитые стаканы и возбужденный гвалт, это была злость, которая заканчивается жестокой смертью, перерезанным горлом, обезображенными трупами, найденными в отхожем месте.

Но Гневион нашел в себе силы сделать шажок, - у него подгибались колени и стучали зубы, - подошел поближе, поглядывая исподлобья, как затравленный зверек, и потянулся к большой, сильной руке отца. Сенатор поморщился и брезгливо пихнул его в лоб, не больно, но обидно и унизительно. Гневион отпрянул и запнулся о ковер, споткнулся о собственные разношенные грязные кеды и шлепнулся на задницу.  
«Этот пренебрежительный тычок всегда будет стоять между нами», - хмуро подумал Гневион, подставив лицо дождю. 

Потом-то, конечно, были врачи, и своя комната, и закрытые частные школы; исправили прикус, поставили выговор, выдрессировали ослепительно улыбаться на камеру и правильно отвечать на вопросы. На совершеннолетие сенатор торжественно подарил байк, конечно же, под объективами камер, даже за плечи дружески подержал для красивого снимка. Было много хорошего, чего уж греха таить. Сенатор Десвинг не был каким-то зверем, взял на себя ответственность за совершенную ошибку, вырастил нежеланного сына… правда, никогда не давал забыть, что сын этот - нелепая ошибка, родился по ошибке и ошибкой останется.   
Гневион не мог представить, чтобы сенатор хоть кого-то из своих законных детей мог вот так унизительно отпихнуть тычком в лоб, даже уродливого Ультраксиона… особенно Ультраксиона, уродливого, тупого и высокомерного дегенерата!

Гневион вздрогнул, услышав уютный стук над головой. Он посмотрел вверх и усмехнулся, увидев неожиданно возникший большой голубой зонт. Андуин остановился рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу, и тоже принялся смотреть на затихающий после ливня океан.  
\- Расскажешь? – негромко спросил Андуин и протянул Гневиону забытую пачку сигарет.  
\- О чем?  
\- А о чем ты думал? – спросил Андуин. – Я никогда не видел тебя таким удрученным.  
\- А, - ответил Гневион, достал из кармана зажигалку и долго щелкал, чтобы высечь огонек. – Да так… детство вспомнил.  
\- Ты никогда не рассказываешь, - проницательно отметил Андуин. – Было так ужасно?  
Гневион затянулся и выдохнул дым.

\- Я жил в коробке из-под стиральной машины, а мой отчим торговал моими несовершеннолетними прелестями, чтобы купить крэк, - сказал он, понизив голос.  
\- Пиздеж! – фыркнул Андуин.  
Гневион рассмеялся.  
\- У меня не было отчима, - согласился он и больше ничего не сказал, а Андуин не стал спрашивать, догадавшись, что это бесполезно и ему все равно не скажут правды. 

\- Смотри, радуга, - зачарованно проговорил Андуин и закрыл ненужный зонтик.   
Радуга заняла весь небосклон, протянувшись от края до края, огромная дуга, искрящаяся оттенками от красного до фиолетового. Андуин восхищенно прижал ладонь к губам.  
\- Так красиво! – невнятно проговорил он.  
\- А знаешь, кто еще красивый? – игриво проговорил Гневион, подвигав бровями.  
Андуин рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.  
\- Ты! – сказал Гневион и был предельно честен, но Андуин лишь смеялся, морща нос и жмуря глаза. 

«Я хочу его поцеловать, - подумал Гневион. – Я его люблю».  
Старые воспоминания выбили его из колеи, он ощущал себя одиноким, потерянным и несчастным, хотел урвать для себя хоть немножко счастья, немножко доброго и ласкового света.   
Он решительно взял Андуина за плечи, притянул к себе и потянулся к его губам, но Андуин вдруг взвыл и отпрыгнул на самый край пристани, замахал руками, поскользнувшись на подсыхающих водорослях, и едва не плюхнулся в воду, кишащую мусором и медузами. Гневион молниеносно схватил его за руку и оттащил подальше от края.

\- Ты же мокрый! – пожаловался Андуин и осмотрел влажные пятна, расплывшиеся на одежде. – И холодный!  
\- Согрей меня, куколка! – ухмыльнулся Гневион и потянулся к нему со злодейским видом, но Андуин попятился и принялся отбиваться зонтиком, азартно вопя и вереща, когда Гневион все-таки стиснул его в объятиях.   
\- Пойдем куда-нибудь выпьем? – предложил Андуин, пытаясь отлепить от тела промокшую футболку.   
Они зашагали по пристани к оживающему городу. 

\- Я за месяц столько всякой глупости и ужасов насмотрелся и наслушался, - вздохнул Андуин. – Мне определенно надо выпить.  
\- Выпить культурно или нажраться в хлам? – строго спросил Гневион, но потом махнул рукой. – Хотя все равно придется тащить тебя на закорках.   
Андуин взглянул на него смущенно, Гневион улыбнулся, притянул его к себе и звонко чмокнул в висок. 

\- Поделишься каким-нибудь трешем? – поинтересовался он. – Я люблю страшные истории!  
\- Они не страшные, а мерзкие, - тоскливо ответил Андуин. – То младенцев выманивают на сахарок, то лечат гангрену скипидаром…  
Он передернул плечами.  
\- Пару порций зеленого грога и я готов к подробностям, - улыбнулся Гневион.   
\- Будет тебе зеленый грог, - проворчал Андуин. – И подробности тоже будут, мне нужно выговориться!


	17. Chapter 17

\- Пиздец, - прошептал Гневион, поплескав в горящее лицо холодной водой.  
Волосы давно высохли и спутались таким диким комком, что Гневион и думать не хотел, как будет потом это распутывать.

… в первом же баре, не успели они сесть, Андуину принесли два мохито и здоровенный бокал с кофейным ликером и льдом.  
\- Это что? – удивленно спросил Андуин. – Мы не зака…  
Он даже вжал голову в плечи, когда со всех сторон с ним начали громко и дружелюбно здороваться.  
\- Ого, - ухмыльнулся Гневион. – Да ты популярен.  
\- О, Свет спаси! - с несчастным видом проговорил Андуин и потупился, закрыв лицо руками  
Гневион злобно уставился на парня, который по-свойски хлопнулся к ним за столик.  
\- Доктор, насчет шанкра… - начал он.  
Гневион молча встал, крепко взял его за шкирку и выпихнул прочь.  
\- Запишись на прием! – рыкнул он

Андуин выхлестал мохито в три глотка и схватил второй запотевший бокал.  
\- Полегче, - посоветовал Гневион и забрал себе ликер.  
\- Пойдем отсюда? – попросил Андуин, затравленно оглядываясь и отвечая кивками на приветствия.  
Гневион допил ликер и поднялся, но во втором баре ситуация повторилась. Гневион засмеялся, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Андуина, и потянул к себе «Пойло Тернистой долины», которым доктора немедленно угостили.

Впрочем, это перестало быть забавным, когда за столик плюхнулась грузная подвыпившая дама в годах и принялась жаловаться на мазь, которую Андуин ей выписал, и которая ничуточку не помогала от бляшек. Андуин кивал с обреченным видом, глаза у него были грустные и стеклянные, Гневион озадаченно почесал затылок – выкидывать даму за шкирку было неудобно, а уходить сама она не собиралась.  
Гневион решительно подвинул к себе соседний стул, вместе с Андуином, который едва не свалился, крепко взял Андуина за подбородок и поцеловал в губы. Дама заткнулась на полуслове и изволила свалить вместе со своими бляшками.

\- Мне надо нажраться, - озлобленно сказал Андуин и вцепился в первый попавшийся бокал. – И потрахаться!  
Гневион как раз сделал глоток и поперхнулся, крепкое темное пиво пошло у него носом.  
\- Я заебался, - пожаловался Андуин своему коктейлю. – Мне нужно расслабиться.  
\- Хочешь, побуду предсказателем? – предложил Гневион. – Никого ты не подцепишь.  
\- Это почему еще? – возмутился Андуин. – Я симпатичный.  
\- Тебя здесь каждая собака знает, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Все знают, что ты не один живешь.  
\- Значит, пойдем туда, где меня не знают, - прошипел Андуин. – Я кого-нибудь сниму на ночь…  
\- А я что, буду со свечкой стоять? – уточнил Гневион.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Подцепи кого-нибудь, - равнодушно сказал он. – У тебя с этим никогда проблем не было.  
\- Я не хочу никого цеплять, - сказал Гневион, зевая во весь рот. – Я спать хочу.

\- Пойдем еще куда-нибудь? – попросил Андуин.  
\- Принцесса, я не хочу тебя огорчать, но город так-то маленький, а ты приметный, - сказал Гневион. – Тебя все знают… господин доктор.  
\- Мне нужен член, - тоскливо прошептал Андуин, убедившись, что возле их столика никто не крутится. – Я столько всякого дерьма насмотрелся за месяц… мне нужен секс, пока у меня крыша не поехала!  
Гневион закатил глаза.  
\- Я тебе подрочу, - сказал он. – Если не будешь ныть, не натворишь хуйни и не нажрешься в хлам.  
Андуин поперхнулся и уставился на него круглыми глазами.  
\- Пойду покурю, - сказал Гневион. – Не ухлопайся тут.  
Андуин настороженно взглянул на него и отодвинул полупустой бокал.

Гневиона не было каких-то пару минут: он подышал воздухом, выкурил сразу две сигареты, а когда вернулся – Андуина за столиком не оказалось, он перебрался к компании загорелых туристов и пытался изъясняться с ними на языке жестов, то и дело экспрессивно хватая за плечи. Туристы не особо радовались его присутствию, да и вообще – Гневион заметил, что местные поглядывают на Андуина с недоумением, не понимая, что это он вытворяет.  
Гневион подошел и обнял его сзади, рывком выдернув из-за чужого стола. Андуин взвизгнул и едва не опрокинул столешницу, посуда зазвенела, но устояла.  
\- Извините, это мое, - сказал Гневион с усмешкой и утащил Андуина за угловой столик, затолкав в самый угол. Андуин надулся и цапнул бокал.

\- Ты что творишь, придурок? – зашипел Гневион.  
\- Я просто хотел подружиться, - обиженно ответил Андуин из бокала.  
\- Ты потом в жизни не отмоешься от репутации шлюхи, - рассердился Гневион. – Здесь тебе не кампус, где всем похуй, тут годами сплетничают!  
Андуин тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Мне надо еще выпить, - сказал он и жестом поманил официанта.  
\- Жареную картошку и рыбу в кляре, - сказал Гневион прежде, чем Андуин успел открыть рот. – Это все.  
\- Но я не заказал! – возмутился Андуин.  
\- Хватит накидываться, - строго сказал Гневион. – Ты уже и так хороший, я же вижу… пожри и протрезвей.  
Андуин снова надулся и поскучнел.

Он съел пару ломтиков рыбы и начал клевать носом, заваливаясь Гневиону на плечо. Голодный Гневион, который пьянел намного медленней, уговорил обе порции и допил почти выдохшийся эль. Настроение поднялось, даже сонное сопение Андуина больше умиротворяло, чем раздражало.  
\- Домой? – спросил Гневион.  
Андуин осоловело захлопал глазами и машинально потянулся за пустым бокалом.  
\- Блевать не будешь? – спросил Гневион и сунул ему в рот последний кусочек сочной перченой рыбы.  
Андуин замычал и принялся вяло жевать.

\- Сколько с нас? – устало спросил Гневион у подошедшего официанта.  
Тот оценил совершенно вафельный вид размякшего пьяненького Андуина и улыбнулся.  
\- За счет заведения, - сказал он и вполголоса добавил. – Доктор мою маму вылечил от кашля, а Тумбе зашил ногу…  
Гневион не знал никакого Тумбу, но молча кивнул и поднялся, подхватил Андуина под мышки и потащил на воздух. Андуин спотыкался, ноги у него заплетались, Гневион понял, что такими темпами они и до утра не вернутся домой.

\- Полезай на спину! - приказал он и повернулся.  
Андуин едва не плюхнулся мимо, но судорожно вцепился Гневиону в плечо и обнял за шею. Гневион подбросил его, удобнее распределяя вес, и подхватил под ноги. Андуин был легкий и тощий, косточки у него были птичьи, так что Гневион без особого труда потащил его по разбитой улице, усыпанной после прошедшего ливня всяким мусором и пальмовыми ветками.

Андуин оставил дверь открытой, чтобы домик просох изнутри, но никто не заходил и ничего не взял, вся округа знала, что здесь живет единственный на все трущобы врач.  
Гневион снял с кровати сумку с вещами и бесцеремонно сбросил на ее место спящего Андуина. Пол давно высох, вода ушла, только в дальнем углу осталась маленькая лужица. Гневион поскреб затылок, изучая розетку, которая выглядела на удивление целой, несмотря на то, что из нее во время дождя так и сыпали искры.

Андуин заворочался на кровати, приподнялся на локтях и хрипло попросил:  
\- Дай попить?  
Гневион принес ему кувшин с водой и подсунул руку под затылок. Андуин долго шумно пил, обливаясь, потом обессилено упал на спину. Гневион стащил с него кеды, потом взялся за пояс шорт. Андуин тут же ожил и лихо стащил футболку, а стоило Гневиону стащить шорты, облитые пивом, Андуин немедленно раздвинул ноги.

\- Милая, эта база только на третьем свидании, - язвительно проговорил Гневион и попытался накрыть его легким покрывалом, но Андуин вцепился в его руку, больно вонзив ногти.  
\- Ты обещал, - лихорадочно прошептал он. – Потрогай меня. Пожалуйста.  
Гневион прикусил язык. Он надеялся, что Андуин сейчас отрубится, а утром все забудет, и не ждал такой прыти.  
\- Ты пообещал, - почти со слезами проговорил Андуин. – Ты пообещал, что потрогаешь!  
\- Пес с тобой! – не выдержал Гневион.  
Он скинул шлепки и расстегнул брюки, чтобы предательски вставший член не упирался в ширинку.

Гневион сел и притянул Андуина к себе, поразившись тому, как идеально совпали их тела из-за небольшой разницы в росте: Андуин прижимался спиной к его груди, уютно устроившись щекой на плече, его было так удобно трогать везде, где захочется, как будто он был создан для ладоней Гневиона.  
Гневион нежно потеребил твердый возбужденный сосок, но Андуин положил руку поверх его пальцев и сжал.  
\- Сильнее? – спросил Гневион. – Кое-кто страдает… то есть наслаждается мазохизмом?  
Андуин согласно вздохнул и развел колени – стояло у него крепко, головка сочилась прозрачными тягучими каплями.

Гневион давно уже заметил, что у мелких тощих дрищей, которых плевком перешибешь, обычно приличный такой здоровенный хуй, и Андуин не был исключением, член у него был большой и красивый, трогать его было приятно. Гневион сжал ладонь и провел вверх-вниз, Андуин всхлипывал ему в шею и тянулся за прикосновениями. Гневион терзал его соски, пощипывая и выкручивая, Андуин вздрагивал всем телом и тек, как девка, у Гневиона уже между пальцев хлюпало.

\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипнул Андуин и попытался направить его ладонь ниже, под мошонку.  
Гневион убрал руку. Есть определенная грань между дружеской помощью и тем, что ты подло воспользовался своим беспомощным другом, когда он ничего не соображает.  
\- Пожалуйста! – взмолился Андуин, ерзая задницей по смятой постели и пытаясь прижаться плотнее к бедрам Гневиона. – Пожалуйста!  
В этой ситуации Гневион мог сделать только одно – он зажал Андуину рот ладонью и принялся отдрачивать быстро и жестко, пока тот мычал и бился в крепкой хватке.

Андуина трясло, бедра мелко дрожали, Гневион заглянул в его мутные бессмысленные глаза, потемневшие от похоти.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал Гневион, прикусывая мягкое горячее ухо.  
Он надеялся, что Андуин ничего этого не вспомнит, он ведь явно ничего не соображает и не слышит…  
\- Я так люблю тебя, - прошептал Гневион, осыпая поцелуями загорелую шею, нежное местечко за ухом и упругую розовую мочку.  
Андуин замычал ему в ладонь и содрогнулся, Гневиону на пальцы плеснуло теплым, густым и скользким, потом еще раз, потом Андуин дернулся в слабом спазме и затих. Гневион переложил его на постель.

Несколько секунд он вполне серьезно думал раздвинуть Андуину ноги и выебать его. Андуин не в том состоянии, чтобы быть против, он в глубоком отрубе, может, даже не заметит, внутри него узко и жарко, в нем будет сладко и приятно, и от него не убудет, он и так всем дает…

Гневион шарахнулся и едва не свалился с кровати, почти бегом вышел на улицу и принялся плескать в горящее лицо холодной водой. Член все еще стоял, яйца свело от возбуждения, но Гневион знал, что не вернется в дом, пока не успокоится. Есть, блядь, грань между не очень хорошим человеком и гребаной паскудой, которая воспользовалась чужой беспомощностью!  
Гневион представил, какие у Андуина будут глаза, когда он проснется и поймет, что его выебал лучший друг, тот, кому Андуин доверял жопу, кто лучше всех знал, какой Андуин бывает дурной и беззащитный, когда напивается. Гневиону даже дурно стало, и член моментально упал, стоило только увидеть внутренним взглядом потухшее и несчастное лицо Андуина Ринна, его больные глаза и дрожащие от обиды губы.

Гневион еще раз умылся и вернулся в дом. Андуин мирно спал, поджав коленки к груди, то и дело похрапывал, всклокоченные светлые волосы разметались по подушке. Гневион разделся и лег рядом, обняв его большой ложечкой, накрыл их обоих покрывалом. Это было все, что он мог себе позволить.  
На всякие глупости уже и сил не было, Гневион так устал от всего произошедшего, что отрубился через пару минут, уткнувшись лицом Андуину в макушку, пахнущую фруктовым шампунем и табачным дымом.

***

Раздражающе надрывался будильник, потом к нему присоединился второй. Под покрывалом было так хорошо, полувставший член приятно упирался между упругих ягодиц, ладонь удобно лежала на гладком бедре… Гневион громко охнул и проснулся, получив локтем под дых.  
\- Вставай, мы проспали! – прохрипел Андуин и скатился с кровати.  
Он развил преступно бодрую деятельность для того, кто вчера нажрался до невменяемого состояния: выскочил на улицу и опрокинул на себя ведро дождевой воды, выругался, когда из ведра ему на плечо шлепнулась сонная змея, потом вернулся, встряхивая мокрыми волосами, и принялся энергично растираться единственным большим полотенцем. Гневион сел и зевнул, потянулся до хруста спины.

Андуин вдруг замер и посмотрел на простыню, где остался красноречивый подсохший след спермы, ночью Гневион небрежно вытер руку и совершенно забыл об этом.  
\- Мне пора, - проговорил Андуин, пытаясь одной рукой сикось-накось застегнуть цветастую рубашку, а другой – запихнуть в рюкзак зарядку и прилично поцарапанный гномбук.  
«Белый элекк, - подумал Гневион. – Между нами возник огромный белый элекк, о котором мы не говорим».  
Андуин впихнул ноги в шлепки Гневиона и выскочил на улицу, потом спохватился, вернулся и надел удобные мокасины. Он даже не причесался, волосы торчали выгоревшей соломой, но Андуин торопливо перехватил их резинкой и умчался, даже не посмотрев на Гневиона.

Гневион поднялся и принялся собираться – он долго не мог найти какой-то конкретной подработки, поработал официантом, курьером, немного покрутился в порту, но потом нашел удачную подработку в автомастерской. Это приносило не особо много золотых, но автомастерская находилась недалеко от больницы Андуина, и там можно было в свободное время перебрать по винтику байк и поменять износившиеся детали.

Гневиону повезло – после вчерашнего ливня день вышел суматошный, так что время на раздумья почти не осталось, Гневион и минуты без дела не сидел. Только в обед он отметил, что Андуин не позвонил, хотя обычно тот звонил хотя бы на пару минут. Гневион толком не успел обеспокоиться и расстроиться, как обед закончился и пришлось, по уши в масле и тосоле, заниматься ремонтом. Зато вместо Андуина впервые за месяц позвонил отец.

Гневион, устроившись под днищем здоровенного ржавого рыдвана, который был старше дедушки его дедушки, пытался дотянуться до разводного ключа, который постоянно ускользал из-под пальцев, и поэтому выбрался на звонок в не самом лучшем расположении духа. Увидев, кто звонит, Гневион и вовсе напрягся, настроение упало ниже уровня ремонтной ямы, у Гневиона уже не было ни сил, ни терпения притворяться хорошим мальчиком, так что он аккуратно ткнул в экран отверткой, которая была чище его рук, и хмуро сказал:  
\- Привет, бать. Что хотел?  
Сенатор несколько секунд молчал, к нему, должно быть, никогда не обращались так по-свойски, и он опешил от неожиданности.

\- Где ты? – холодно спросил он, не здороваясь.  
\- Где надо, - огрызнулся Гневион. – Ты по делу или потрепаться?  
Сенатор снова помолчал. Гневион глазами души увидел помпезный отцовский кабинет, дорогую мебель и книжные корешки, с которых регулярно стирали пыль, и самого отца в кресле – здоровенного и хмурого, в черном пиджаке, скроенном по фигуре, с суровыми морщинками между бровей. Живое воплощение элитарности и породистости, хозяин жизни, абсолютно уверенный в своих правах.

\- Каждый раз я думаю, что меня невозможно разочаровать еще больше, - медленно проговорил отец. – Но ты каждый раз умудряешься…  
Гневион поморщился, у него не было настроения слушать все это, и, откровенно говоря, подозрительное молчание Андуина беспокоило его сильнее, чем папашины обманутые надежды.  
\- Лети-ка ты нахуй, - посоветовал Гневион и оборвал звонок, а потом и вовсе отключил мехафон.  
Гребаный разводной ключ наконец-то нашелся, Гневион подобрал его и забрался обратно в яму, с мрачной насмешкой подумав, что это дохера символично - из полной жопы выбрался и туда же, судя по всему, скатится обратно, Ультраксион будет счастлив.

Домой Андуин не возвращался. Гневион окинул взглядом легкий бардак, который сам же утром и оставил, нашел запечатанную пачку сигарет в сумке, и поплелся в больницу. Руки дрожали от усталости и до сих пор попахивали машинным маслом, хотя Гневион долго пытался их отмыть. Под ногтями застыла черная кайма.  
«Папулю бы удар хватил», - усмехнулся Гневион, прикурив сигарету.

Местная больница почти не отличалась от хижин, которые ее окружали, правда, она была трехкомнатной и в оконных рамах стояли грязные, но целые стекла. Андуин первым делом нашел добровольцев, которые перемыли окна - общую плачевную ситуацию это не исправило, больнице не хватало ни штукатурки на стенах, ни оборудования, ни персонала, но внутри стало как-то посветлее.  
«Интересно, а Вариан Ринн знает, в какие условия попал его золотой сынок? – подумал Гневион. – Потому, что Сильвана точно в курсе, она тетка тертая, наверное, и не такое видела… потому и запихнула Андуина в самую жопу, либо из него вылупится настоящий врач, либо он так и просидит всю жизнь в чистенькой лаборатории за монитором».

Несмотря на поздний вечер, перед больницей до сих пор толпились пациенты, выстроившись живой змеей, причем голова этой змеи скрывалась за раскрытыми дверями больницы, а хвост растянулся на добрые шесть ярдов за крыльцом. Гневион окинул взглядом очередь, а очередь с неприязнью посмотрела на него, о том, чтобы пройти внутрь, не стоило и мечтать, сожрут и даже не подавятся.  
Гневион вздохнул, выбросил окурок в ржавую урну, - Андуин не только больницу попытался привести в порядок, вокруг больницы исчезли многолетние накопления мусора, появилась скамеечка, - потом обошел полуразрушенное здание, пока не остановился под освещенным квадратом, за которым слышался спокойный и уставший голос Андуина.

Окно было открыто настежь, так что Гневион сделал короткую разбежку, запрыгнул на удачно выпирающий из стены кирпич, подтянулся и перевалился через подоконник. Очередь, увидев его хитрый трюк, заволновалась и зашумела, кто-то рассмеялся, Андуин, сидящий за столом и выписывающий рецепт, посмотрел на него с удивлением, но тут же поджал губы и помрачнел.

\- Выйди, пожалуйста, как зашел, - холодно сказал он. – У меня прием.  
Он был цвета своего халата, такой же бледный от усталости, с густыми синяками под глазами и почти бесцветными губами. Пациент – тетушка с начесом и здоровенными серьгами из яшмы, недружелюбно уставилась на Гневиона.  
\- Ты сегодня решил в три смены работать? – спросил Гневион, игнорируя и тетку, и недовольство Андуина.  
\- Так больше некому! – огрызнулся Андуин. – Чего тебе?  
\- Что ты хочешь на ужин, суп или тушеную черепашку? – помолчав, спросил Гневион.  
\- Мне все равно, - ответил Андуин и вручил тетке рецепт.  
Гневион прислонился к стене, сложив руки на груди, пока Андуин выпроваживал тетку.

Она ушла, но в кабинет немедленно ворвался, сильно хромая, здоровенный парень.  
\- На что жалуетесь? – устало спросил Андуин. – Садитесь.  
\- Ты серьезно собираешься всю ночь пахать?! – не выдержал Гневион. – Ты сам на ногах почти не держишься.  
\- А ты видел сколько людей снаружи? – рассердился Андуин. – Им всем нужна моя помощь.  
\- Тебе самому скоро помощь понадобится! – ответил Гневион.  
\- Можно я… - робко начал забытый пациент, но Гневион рыкнул на него «Заткнись!» и склонился над Андуином.  
\- Что случилось? – тихо спросил Гневион. – Чего ты бесишься?  
Андуин помолчал.

\- Мы вчера переспали? – наконец спросил он, наплевав на присутствие постороннего.  
У него было такое больное и измученное лицо, что Гневион до крови прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать правду. Ему сделалось горько и обидно, но Андуин выглядел таким несчастным от самой возможности, что Гневион запихнул поглубже уязвленное самолюбие и ненужные эмоции, и изобразил на лице широкую беспечную ухмылку.

\- Не смеши! – сказал он. – С какой стати?  
Андуин покрутил в пальцах ручку.  
\- Я проснулся голым, - неуверенно сказал он.  
\- Я всегда тебя раздеваю, потому что я добрый, - фыркнул Гневион. – Спать в обуви – отстой.  
Как ни странно, притихший пациент тоже согласно кивнул, Андуин спохватился и порозовел.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я просто ничего не помню и мне показалось…  
Он замялся.  
\- Я не срывал бутон твоей невинности, - торжественно сказал Гневион, приложив руку к груди. – Ты, как обычно, нажрался, а я притащил тебя домой, ничего нового.  
\- А, - только и сказал Андуин. – А на простыне?  
Пациент, кажется, уже не знал куда деваться, он ерзал на стуле и отводил глаза, но на него не обращали ровным счетом никакого внимания.  
\- Детка, за твои мокрые сны я не в ответе, - Гневион пожал плечами. – Наверное, тебе приснилось, что ты защитил докторскую и получил грант на исследования.  
Андуин закатил глаза, но заулыбался и попытался ущипнуть Гневиона за ногу.

\- Я еще полчасика поработаю, - сказал он совсем другим тоном, плечи у него расслабились, разгладилась несчастная складка между бровей.  
Гневион кивнул и решил выбираться обратно через окно, чтобы очередь не порвала его за наглость и самоуправство.  
\- Гневион? – окликнул Андуин.  
Гневион обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови.  
\- Я хочу суп, - сказал Андуин. – С черепашкой.  
Гневион кивнул и перемахнул через подоконник.

Он испытывал такую черную и глубокую ненависть к себе, никакой Ультраксион бы не сравнился. Гневиону было тошно от себя самого, хотелось оторвать себе и руки, и голову, и хер. Не нужно было трогать Андуина. Нельзя его вожделеть. От этой любви одни только неприятности. Нормально же все было. Каждый раз, когда он хотел что-то сделать, выходило только хуже. И отец еще со своими словами неодобрения… разочарование и есть. Живое ходячее разочарование. Ошибка природы.

Гневион достал из отключенного и нагревшегося за день холодильника кусок черепашатины, вооружился ножом и принялся кромсать мясо. Обычно готовка его успокаивала, но сейчас Гневион был в таком раздрае, что с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не полоснуть ножом по руке. Может, если пустить себе кровь, станет легче на душе?

Андуин не явился через полчасика, и даже через часик, Гневион уже собирался идти за ним, но через полтора часа Андуин буквально вполз, едва передвигая ноги от усталости, и рухнул на матрас лицом вниз. Гневион, понаблюдав, как Андуин слабо ворочается, пытаясь раздеться, налил ему миску горячего супа.  
\- Я не хочу, - вяло проговорил Андуин.  
\- Сейчас возьму ложку и врежу по лбу, - предупредил Гневион.

Андуин громко вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, жмуря воспаленные глаза. Гневион прихватил миску с супом, опустился на край постели и принялся кормить его с ложечки, как больного. Андуин с усилием глотал и тяжело дышал, но все-таки щеки у него порозовели, а веки потеряли жуткий синюшный оттенок.  
\- Больше не могу, - прошептал Андуин, облизываясь.  
Гневион поставил полупустую миску на пол и взял Андуина за холодную ладонь. Андуин посмотрел на него тусклым взглядом.  
\- У меня в очереди умер столетний дедушка, - тихо сказал он. – Так и не дождался, пока я его осмотрю.  
Он вдруг всхлипнул и заревел, совсем как маленький.

Гневион прижал его к груди, нежно укачивал и не мог найти правильных слов утешения, не скажешь ведь «не расстраивайся, все будет хорошо», какое уж тут «хорошо». Он молчал и поглаживал по волосам и дрожащей спине, пока Андуин громко рыдал, хватаясь за его плечи.

\- Ты не можешь помочь всем, даже если будешь сутками пахать, - сказал Гневион, баюкая Андуина в объятиях. – Напряги батю, пусть займется благотворительностью, и карму почистит, и от налоговой плюсиков получит.  
Андуин наконец успокоился, шмыгал только тихонько, футболка на груди пропиталась слезами, но Гневион терпел и обнимал, пытаясь целиком спрятать Андуина от жестокого мира, знал, что это невозможно, но Андуин стоил того, чтобы прикрывать его собой.

\- Я тебе звонил, - пробормотал сонный Андуин.  
\- А! – спохватился Гневион, обнял его поудобнее одной рукой, достал и включил мехафон. – Это мне папаша звонил.  
Андуин тут же напрягся, поднял голову и заглянул Гневиону в лицо.  
\- Что хотел?  
\- Да хер его знает, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – Я и слушать не стал.  
Андуин удивленно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал, только прижался плотнее щекой к груди и затих.


	18. Chapter 18

Отключенный холодильник неприветливо зиял пустыми полками, у двери стояли две набитые вещами сумки, Гневион даже не заметил, как ухитрился обзавестись кучей барахла за это лето. Обычно он старался не возить с собой ничего лишнего, но Андуину надарили кучу всякой всячины, которая, конечно же, к нему не влезла.

\- Может, поедешь со мной? – попросил Андуин и взял Гневиона за руку.  
С матраса уже сняли простыню, Андуин распихал по сумкам зарядки, потом лихорадочно принялся потрошить карманы в поисках документов, которые оказались у Гневиона. Надо было отправляться в путь, но так не хотелось покидать хижину, которая стала им уютным домом на целые три месяца.

\- Твой батя меня выставит за порог, как только увидит, - хмыкнул Гневион. – Он меня на дух не переносит!  
У Андуина потемнели глаза.  
\- Это и мой дом тоже, - возразил он. – А ты – мой гость! Если тебе укажут на порог, я там и на минуту не задержусь.  
\- Вот поэтому я с тобой не поеду, - сказал Гневион. – Мне не с руки ссориться с твоим отцом… да и вообще, мне надо повидать тетушку.  
\- Давай хотя бы до Штормграда доедем вместе? – попросил Андуин.   
\- Поедешь со мной? – обрадовался Гневион.  
Андуин кивнул.  
\- На дирижабле, - сказал он и улыбнулся.  
\- На байк придется брать грузовой билет, - предупредил Гневион.  
\- Я вам с байком возьму даже два грузовых билета, - пообещал Андуин. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал один через джунгли, там опасно.  
Гневион пожал плечами. Сдохнуть можно даже в собственной постели, с этим не угадаешь.

\- Ну… мы справились? – неуверенно проговорил Андуин, обводя взглядом пустые стены. – Даже с голоду не умерли…   
Гневион чуть было не брякнул, что сложно умереть с голода, если под рукой бездонная кредитка папы-миллионера, но вовремя прикусил язык: Андуин пахал как проклятый, он всего за одно лето сделал для города больше хорошего и полезного, чем десяток Гневионов. Было бы подло попрекать палочкой-выручалочкой, тем более, что лично на себя Андуин почти и не тратил, еще и продукты покупал иногда, чтобы Гневион мог побольше отложить на счет. 

\- Да, мы молодцы, - сказал Гневион. – Ты молодец! Надеюсь, батя будет тобой гордиться, потому что ты этого заслуживаешь. Я тобой точно горжусь.  
Андуин просиял и прижался к Гневиону, обнял его за шею.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал он. – Хорошее было лето.  
\- И я тебя, - ответил Гневион и взлохматил его волосы. – А теперь шевели булками, иначе мы точно на твой дирижабль не успеем. 

На пароме, ползущем в Громгол, Андуина предсказуемо укачало. Гневион сто раз пожалел, что не поехал по старой дороге - там, конечно, и удав может на башку упасть, и ящерка под колеса сигануть, зато быстро и не тошнит!  
Андуин то и дело блевал в выданный пакет, – сначала полупереваренным завтраком, потом просто водой, которой Гневион пытался его отпоить. На твердую сушу он выполз на дрожащих ногах и долго стоял несчастной скрученной креветкой, упираясь руками в трясущиеся колени и пытаясь отдышаться. Хорошо, хоть прибыли с запасом времени.

В дирижабле Андуин моментально заснул, уронив голову Гневиону на плечо. Гневион не стал его будить – летать ему нравилось так же сильно, как носиться на байке, но позволить себе личный крошшер он не мог, а так бы выучился на пилота, приземлялся бы чисто на дозаправку, мотался бы по свету…   
Гневион с интересом рассматривал Тернистую долину, такую зеленую, яркую и сочную сверху, лишь кое-где из буйных джунглей выступали развалины, почти поглощенные лианами. Прищурившись, Гневион увидел далеко на горизонте Черную гору… не саму гору, конечно, а серую шапку дыма, подпирающую небо. 

Вскоре джунгли начали тускнеть и выцветать, под дирижаблем раскинулись золотые поля пшеницы, расчерченные на большие и маленькие квадратики. Фермерские дома казались спичечными коробками, огромные комбайны для уборки урожая ползали, как серые жуки.   
Столица возникла неожиданно – поля тянулись и тянулись, и вдруг показалась зелень Элвиннского леса, Гневион увидел загруженные ленты шоссейных трасс, а через пару минут Штормград будто выпрыгнул из моря, огромный, шумный и пестрый, с башнями и флагами, с яхтами в порту, с исполинским собором в центре и каналами, разделяющими кварталы. 

\- Я дома, - с нежностью проговорил Андуин.   
Оказывается он уже не спал, а рассматривал открывающийся вид, мечтательно улыбаясь.  
\- У моей семьи есть дом в центре, - сказал Гневион. – Меня туда, конечно, не пустят…  
Андуин нахмурился.  
\- Я лучше у тетушки остановлюсь, - сказал Гневион. – Она хотя бы после меня не пересчитывает серебряные вилки.   
Андуин вздохнул, он уже был наслышан о мудаковатых повадках семьи Десвингов.  
\- Она обычно на зиму перебирается в столицу, - сказал Гневион. – Но, наверное, еще рано…  
Дирижабль медленно огибал город, не приближаясь близко, нацелившись на летное поле на западе. Андуин поднялся и потянулся, почесал шею и попытался собрать отросшие длинные волосы в хвост.

Гневион вдруг подумал, что Андуин как-то изменился за эти летние месяцы. Дело было не в том, что он загорел, исхудал и отрастил пшеничную гриву почти до пояса, он как будто стал выше, что-то изменилось в детском выражении распахнутых синих глаз.  
… не было там уже ничего детского, - понял Гневион. – Мальчик вырос и превратился в мужчину. Андуин видел столько боли, столько страданий, отчаяния… видел смерть.   
Он по-прежнему был тем Андуином, которого Гневион знал – красивым, умным, добрым и славным, человеком с огромным сердцем, способным обогреть весь мир, но этого Андуина уже не загонят в свою комнату и не лишат сладкого за непослушание. С него слетела наносная шелуха и показался настоящий несгибаемый стержень.

… и конечно же Андуина встречали как наследного принца - при полном параде, три машины с охраной, отцовский здоровенный бронированный джип.  
«Даже странно, что фейерверки не запустили», - мысленно усмехнулся Гневион, выкатывая байк из грузового отсека гондолы.

Андуин едва не вприпрыжку помчался к отцу, проигнорировал протянутую руку и полез обниматься, повис на шее, как маленький. Вариан растерялся, он отвык от таких проявлений эмоций, но потом обнял Андуина и взлохматил ему волосы, должно быть, тоже соскучился. Дедок Седогрив тоже норовил похлопать Андуина по плечам, бормоча о том, что Андуин отощал, и тоже получил свою порцию обнимашек, ужасно смутился и застыл соляным столбом, пока Андуин его не отпустил.

Гневион приготовился к очередному моральному тычку в лоб, - Вариан Ринн к нему не очень хорошо относился, впрочем, по заслугам, - и нацепил самую паскудную ухмылку, чтобы никто не догадался, как ему тоскливо и немного завидно. Однако к его удивлению, Ринн не скорчил гримасу, заметив его, а удивленно распахнул глаза и широко улыбнулся.

\- Хера себе ты возмужал, - только и сказал Вариан и протянул Гневиону здоровенную мозолистую ладонь.   
\- Это сила бороды, - усмехнулся Гневион, ответив на рукопожатие. – Ну… раз я сдал сокровище из рук в руки, мои полномочия на этом все, счастливо оставаться.  
\- А ты разве не у нас остановишься? – удивился Вариан.   
У Андуина вспыхнули глаза, он улыбнулся и посмотрел на Гневиона с торжеством, мол, видишь, я же говорил, что все будет хорошо. 

\- Не, - с сожалением ответил Гневион. – Я поеду к тетушке на север.  
\- Так она в Штормграде, - улыбнулся Вариан. – Только вчера имел удовольствие ее видеть.  
Гневион обрадовался. Ему на самом деле не очень-то хотелось тащиться за тридевять земель и с большой вероятностью столкнуться с отцом. 

Он стащил с байка притороченные сумки и бесцеремонно впихнул Андуину в руки.   
\- Держи барахло свое, - сказал Гневион. – Заеду за шмотками через пару дней.  
\- Да почему ты не хочешь жить у нас? – расстроился Андуин.  
\- Детка, мне кажется, нам нужно пожить отдельно, - с чувством проговорил Гневион, приложив руку к груди. – Нам нужно проверить силу наших чувств… и вообще ты мне надоел уже, третий год от тебя отделаться не могу!  
\- Да? – обиделся Андуин. – Тогда шмотки свои из мусорки заберешь, мудак.  
Гневион рассмеялся.

\- Мне надо с теткой переговорить, - сказал он уже серьезно. – У нее большое сердце, но дама она капризная, так что это надолго.  
Андуин перестал дуться и кивнул.   
\- Но если что… - начал было он.  
\- Прибегу в слезах к тебе под крыло, - пообещал Гневион. – Даже не сомневайся.   
Андуин закатил глаза и потянулся к нему, но потом спохватился, что вокруг полным полно любопытных глаз и протянул руку. Гневион тоже в первую секунду дернулся обнять его, привык уже, но потом опомнился и пожал теплую сухую ладонь. Вариан Ринн почему-то громко фыркнул, сгреб Андуина за шкирку и потащил к машине, требуя от него всех подробностей, как сынуля выживал в самостоятельной взрослой жизни.   
Гневион надел рюкзак, поправив лямки под свои плечи, быстро уложил отросшие волосы узлом и натянул шлем. Он не стал дожидаться, пока уедут Ринны и сразу стартанул по направлению к столице.

Огромный теткин дом, нежно-розовый, с новеньким ремонтом, стоял закрытый и наглухо зашторенный. Гневион скис, узнав, что госпожа Алекстраза остановилась в гостях у сенатора Десвинга, судя по всему, встреча с отцом была неизбежной, да еще и на его территории, от чего Гневион определено был не в восторге. Однако делать было нечего, Гневион не собирался шептать в трубку «Тетя, выйди на минуточку», это было бы слишком нелепо. 

Ему никто не обрадовался. Дворецкий Морхок даже побледнел, увидев запыленного и обросшего бородой Гневиона в потертой кожаной куртке. Гневион никогда с ним не ладил, но тут Морхок, видимо, решил грудью встать на защиту своего хозяина. 

\- Где тетя? – спросил Гневион и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал в сторону кабинета, рассудив, что вломиться прямиком в спальню отца – это уже перебор.   
Здоровенный немолодой Морхок не поспевал за ним, от его поступи звенели стекла, но Гневион не останавливался, справедливо подозревая, что если остановится – его поймают и пинком отправят на улицу. 

Он распахнул тяжелые двери – тетка и отец едва не подпрыгнули и уставились на него с изумлением. К счастью, ничем таким они не занимались: тетка полулежала на кушетке, сбросив на пол домашние туфли на высоком каблуке, пила кофе из фарфоровой чашечки и читала свежую утреннюю газету, отец сидел в кресле, поставив на колени раскрытый гномбук, и что-то печатал, близоруко щурясь. Очки он принципиально не носил.   
Гневион обернулся и рявкнул на прислугу, сбежавшуюся на шум, - небось со всего дома притащились, - захлопнул дверь перед любопытными носами, подошел к тетке и поцеловал ее ладонь, опустившись на одно колено.

\- Здравствуй, тетушка, - весело сказал Гневион. – Как поживаешь?  
\- Явился, - с неприязнью проговорил отец и захлопнул гномбук. – Тебе не надоело клянчить золотишко?  
\- И тебе здравствуй, папуля, - с ухмылкой ответил Гневион и выпрямился. – Я тоже по тебе не скучал.  
У сенатора дернулась щека.   
\- Ты не получишь ни медяка, - процедил он. – Так что убирайся.  
Тетушка недоверчиво посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Расслабься, мне от тебя ничего не надо, - фыркнул Гневион. – Можешь не вести себя, как образцовый козел.

Сенатор отложил гномбук на столик и поднялся, расправив плечи. Гневион прищурился – отец пока что был крупнее и выше, плечи у него были шире… но это пока что. Гневион увидел в густых черных прядях редкие седые волоски.  
\- Серьезно? – скептически спросил он. – Ты думаешь, я испугаюсь?   
\- Я думаю, что вышвырну тебя вон, как щенка, - процедил сенатор Десвинг. – Если не уберешься сам.  
\- Рискни, - азартно предложил Гневион, хоть пока и не представлял, как будет драться с собственным папашей. 

\- Гневион, убирайся, - медленно и злобно проговорил отец. – Тебе здесь никто не рад.  
\- В этом мы тоже похожи, - фыркнул Гневион. - Я бы на твоем месте задумался – почему твоим детям нужно от тебя только золото… может, ты родитель херовый?  
\- Моим детям от меня не нужно золото, - проговорил сенатор, сделав ударение на слове «моим».   
Гневион лишь рассмеялся.  
\- Ну конечно, только мне, приблуде паршивому, - сказал он, скаля зубы. – Ты сам-то в это веришь? Ты действительно настолько слепой и тупой?  
Сенатор дернулся, видать, Гневион нечаянно попал в больное место. Он стиснул огромные кулаки и шагнул к Гневиону, схватил за воротник и от души встряхнул. Гневион мог бы двинуть под дых, но медлил, нагло уставившись в горящие злостью оранжевые глаза, все-таки ударить отца было… кощунственно, несмотря на их взаимную ненависть. 

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, задыхаясь от злости, пока не услышали тихий жалобный плач – это плакала Алекстраза, зажимая обеими руками рот.  
\- Такая жестокость, - всхлипнула она, когда они оба посмотрели на нее. – Зачем такие злые слова?  
Она разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками.   
… Андуин, когда плакал, становился смешной и трогательный, у него краснел нос и опухали глаза, и хотя он становился не особо красивый и похожий на скорбную крыску, Гневиону всегда хотелось его обнять и утешить. А вот тетушка оставалась ослепительной красавицей даже когда плакала, у нее разве что чуть-чуть порозовел кончик носа, зато глаза заблестели как драгоценные камни. 

Отец побледнел, брезгливо отпихнул Гневиона и сел на кушетку, попытавшись обнять Алекстразу, но она стукнула его кулачком в грудь, раз и другой, но потом все-таки всхлипнула и уткнулась лицом в его рубашку. Отец принялся поглаживать ее по плечам и что-то тихонько шептал с виноватым лицом, - Гневион никогда еще не видел у него такого выражения на высокомерной физиономии, - на Гневиона сенатор даже не взглянул. 

Гневион медленно остывал, ему стало неловко перед тетей, она не привыкла к таким сценам и заметно испугалась.  
«Почему я ему не двинул?» – подумал Гневион, неохотно взглянув на отца. Он так злился, годами мечтал двинуть по породистой роже, а когда шанс представился, он просто… не смог. 

Гневион рассеянно достал сигареты, потом сунул обратно в карман, чертовски хотелось курить, но Гневион решил, что лучше убираться подальше. Алекстраза подняла голову и посмотрела на него, негромко и очень изящно шмыгнула розовым носиком.   
\- Прости, - сказал Гневион. – Мы больше не будем.  
Он заставил себя улыбнуться, хотя ему было совсем не весело. Тетушка долго смотрела на него, потом покачала головой.  
\- Вы так похожи, - сказала она тихо и грустно.

Она выбралась из объятий отца, машинально одернула задравшееся на бедрах платье, подошла к Гневиону и погладила его по щеке прохладной ладошкой.  
\- Не сердишься на меня? – спросил Гневион.  
\- Сержусь, - ответила Алекстраза. – Тебе лучше поехать к Риннам.  
Гневион отшатнулся. Он ждал пинка от кого угодно, но не от тетки, которая обычно занимала его сторону… впрочем, ничего удивительного, что она выбрала любовника, а не племянника, это было закономерно и логично. Гневион выдавил из себя кривоватую улыбку.  
\- Как скажешь, тетя, - хрипло сказал он и отступил, но тетка вдруг ловко схватила его за отросшую бороду и удержала, Гневион охнул от боли. 

\- Ты слишком похож на своего отца, - серьезно сказала Алекстраза, заглянув ему в глаза. – Вы никогда не уживетесь под одной крышей, а я не желаю больше видеть повторения подобных сцен. Никогда.  
Гневион попытался кивнуть и снова взвыл, потому что она так и держала его за бороду.   
\- Поезжай к Риннам и предложи мальчику руку и сердце, - вдруг сказала тетка. – Не занимайся ерундой, Гневион.   
\- О чем ты? – удивленно спросил он.  
Тетка прищурилась и поднялась на цыпочки, Гневион склонился еще ниже, и она прошептала ему в ухо:  
\- О любви.  
И разжала пальцы, отпустив его на волю. 

Гневион выпрямился и поскреб затылок. Отец хмуро посмотрел на него с кушетки и указал взглядом на дверь. Тетушка попыталась сесть рядом, но сенатор притянул ее за бедра и усадил к себе на колени, она обняла его за плечи и уткнулась носом в шею. 

\- Нет, к Риннам я не поеду, - подумал вслух Гневион. – Там мне делать нечего…  
Тетушка взглянула на него с упреком.  
\- Я поеду в Каргат, - неожиданно даже для себя сказал Гневион.  
\- Зачем? – насторожился сенатор. – Что ты там забыл?  
Гневион и сам не знал, почему это взбрело ему на ум, но стоило произнести вслух, и он понял, что так будет правильно. Нельзя строить свое будущее, если прошлое до сих пор крепко держит тебя цепями.   
\- Сыновью благодарность, - язвительно сказал Гневион, не удержавшись.  
Отец поморщился. Гневион поймал взгляд тетки, который стал несчастным, и устыдился - не стоило выводить семейный скандал на новый круг.

Он поклонился тетке и вышел, с полнейшим равнодушием прошел мимо дворецкого, - наверняка подслушивал, скотина! – и спустился вниз. Припаркованный байк, к счастью, никто не тронул, Гневион погладил черный бок бензобака и решил, что не будет заезжать к Риннам даже за вещами - вдруг Андуин напросится с ним. Гневион не хотел вырывать его из любящей соскучившейся семьи… или наоборот - Андуин с ним не напросится, а безразлично скажет, мол, ну и катись за горизонт, бродяга, увидимся осенью… Гневион не знал, какой вариант окажется хуже.

Он едва не подпрыгнул, когда на плечо легла тяжелая рука, обернулся и с удивлением уставился на отца, который, оказывается, вышел за ним.   
\- Пошли-ка, поговорим, - сказал сенатор и вернулся в дом.  
Гневион поплелся следом. Сенатор свернул в маленькую гостиную, привольно устроился на диванчике, достал зажигалку и закурил. Он молчал и рассматривал Гневиона, пока тот тоже прикуривал сигарету.

\- Сколько у тебя золота? – неожиданно спросил отец.   
Гневион открыл рот.  
\- Не выпендривайся, - устало сказал сенатор. – Это простой вопрос.  
Гневион закрыл рот.  
\- Тысяч двадцать, - сказал он после паузы; это не было до конца правдой, но Гневион не собирался отвечать честно.  
\- Ультраксиону пришлось делать несколько пластических операций, - сказал сенатор. – Это обошлось мне в полмиллиона золотых… как ты собираешься вернуть?   
\- Я собираюсь вернуть? – удивился Гневион. – С чего ты взял?   
Сенатор прищурился.

\- Видишь ли, Гневион, - спокойно сказал он. – Когда ты был маленький – от тебя было сложно избавиться, ты слишком нашумел в СМИ, но сейчас ты уже никого не интересуешь… и опять создаешь мне проблемы.   
Гневион затушил сигарету в пепельнице и тут же прикурил следующую.  
\- Я много вложил в тебя, но не вижу никакой отдачи, - невозмутимо продолжил отец. – Так что мне проще… свернуть этот проект. Мы понимаем друг друга?  
\- Знаешь, самое грустное не то, что я тебе верю, - подумав, сказал Гневион. – Я на сто процентов уверен, что ты прикажешь меня ухлопать и даже слезинки не уронишь… самое грустное, что я даже не огорчен.  
Сенатор вскинул бровь.

\- Поясни? – попросил он.  
Гневион пожал плечами.   
\- Раньше я готов был землю грызть, лишь бы ты меня заметил, - сказал он и сдул с сигареты нагоревший пепел. – Я так искал твоего одобрения, в лепешку бы разбился… а сейчас уже и похуй. Не любишь меня? Да и катись нахер, я прекрасно проживу.  
\- И что на тебя так повлияло? – с насмешкой спросил ничуть не огорченный сенатор. – Неужели спонсирование твоей тетушки?   
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Гневион. – Возможно.   
Сенатор помолчал.

\- Так что насчет возврата долга? – спросил он. – Ты должен мне чертовски много, и я не собираюсь прощать лишь потому, что ты мне родственник.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду Ультраксиона, я не дам за него и медяка, - холодно проговорил Гневион. – А если он еще раз яйца подкатит, я его найду и убью, дешевле обойдется.  
Он вдруг сообразил, что проговорился и осекся. Сенатор усмехнулся.  
\- Как благородно, - с издевкой проговорил он. – Брат вступается за честь сестры…  
\- Так ты знаешь, - сообразил Гневион.  
Отец кивнул.  
\- Я услышал эту версию, - сказал он. – Звучит красиво.  
\- И это правда, - огрызнулся Гневион.  
\- Но не вся, ведь так? - отец улыбнулся, но глаза у него остались холодными. – Ты взбеленился, потому что кто-то другой полез на твою сестру?  
Гневион опешил. Сенатор задумчиво рассматривал его вытянувшееся лицо.  
\- Ты и это знаешь, - хрипловато проговорил Гневион. – Давно?  
Сенатор хмыкнул.  
\- Сразу, - сказал он. – Или ты действительно думаешь, что я не имею представления, что творится у меня дома?  
Гневион молчал, сигарета дотлела до фильтра, он машинально затушил ее в пепельнице. 

\- А почему ты ничего не сказал? – наконец, спросил он.  
Отец пожал плечами.  
\- Я не верю в карму, это чушь собачья, - проговорил он. – Но иногда… я нахожу в этом странную иронию - мой нежеланный и нелюбимый сын похож на меня больше, чем мои законные дети.  
\- Да уж, - со скепсисом проговорил Гневион. – Моя тяга к родственницам точно от тебя.  
Отец задумчиво потарабанил пальцами по спинке дивана.  
\- А что насчет мальчишки Ринна? – спросил он.  
Гневион невольно напрягся, не хватало только Андуина впутывать в скользкие разговоры.

\- А что с ним? – спросил Гневион, стараясь казаться беспечным.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что Вариан никогда не даст согласия? – осведомился отец. – Даже если я выделю тебе часть семейного бизнеса, а я не собираюсь.  
\- Согласие? – с удивлением переспросил Гневион. – На что?  
Отец посмотрел на него с недоумением.  
\- Ты разве не слышал? – спросил он. – В Штормграде и на территории Лордерона признали однополые браки.  
\- А я тут при чем? – спросил Гневион. – Я не собираюсь предлагать Андуину руку и сердце.  
\- Ты с ним не спишь? – удивился сенатор. – Алекс уверена…  
\- Тетя ошибается, - оборвал его Гневион, который не собирался обсуждать с отцом личную жизнь.  
\- Тем не менее, ты прожил с ним лето в Бути Бэе, - заметил отец и усмехнулся, увидев лицо Гневиона. – Ты, правда, верил, что спрятался от меня? Я думал, что ты умнее.   
\- Ты, правда, думал, что я от тебя прячусь? – огрызнулся Гневион. – Если я спрячусь – ты меня не найдешь, уж будь уверен!

\- Кстати, зачем ты на самом деле собрался в Каргат? – поинтересовался отец.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, что я там найду, - признался он. – Может – ничего, а может какие-нибудь ответы.  
\- А какие у тебя остались вопросы? – усмехнулся отец.  
\- Ну, например, почему у Риннов нормальная семья, а наша – паучья банка? – обозлился Гневион. – Почему Вариан смог воспитать сына нормальным человеком, а ты проебался по всем пунктам! И какого хера я должен прыгать выше головы…  
\- Я тебя понял, - перебил его отец, но Гневион уже разошелся и не мог просто так уняться.  
\- … чтобы ты признал мое право на существование! – рявкнул он. – Что ты нахуй от меня хочешь вообще?!   
Отец долго молчал и щелкал зажигалкой.

\- Когда я был чуть старше тебя, у меня был мой личный домик в Крутогорье, - вдруг сказал он. – Мы с Алекс ездили туда отдыхать и думали, что никто об этом не знает…  
Гневион уставился на отца с изумлением, никогда не слышал от него никаких историй, и уж тем более про молодость.   
\- Она называла наш домик «Логовом Нелтариона», - сказал отец и улыбнулся. – Я не хотел жениться на другой, а ее заставляли выйти замуж за старого банкира, мы сбегали и любили друг друга…  
\- Избавь меня от подробностей, - попросил Гневион.  
Сенатор поморщился и принялся рассматривать свои ладони. 

\- Однажды мой отец, твой дед, и поверь, тебе повезло, что ты его не застал, сунул меня в машину, привез прямиком к Логову и сжег его на моих глазах… спасибо, хоть не запер Алекс внутри, другую бы сожгли заживо… от дома, который я любил больше всего, остались лишь угли и пепел.   
\- И ты сидел и смотрел? – удивился Гневион. – Ничего не сделал?  
Сенатор посмотрел на него почти с жалостью.  
\- Ты и правда дурачок, - утомленно сказал он. – Конечно же, он сам и пальцем не шевельнул, для этого были специальные люди с огнеметами, а он сидел рядом со мной в машине и убеждал меня жениться на правильной девушке, для моего же блага… пока мое Логово не сгорело дотла.   
Гневион не выдержал и вытащил еще одну сигарету, у него пересохло во рту.

\- Наша семья всегда была банкой с пауками, - равнодушно проговорил сенатор. – Иначе не выжить… или ты приспособишься, Гневион, или тебя уничтожат. Твоим братьям не за что тебя любить.  
Гневион усмехнулся.  
\- Кстати, Ультре-то операции помогли похорошеть? – цинично спросил он. – Не зря ты потратил полмиллиона?  
\- Не очень, - сухо ответил сенатор. – Ты здорово его отделал.  
Гневион самодовольно ухмыльнулся и вдруг заметил, что сенатор рассматривает его с каким-то новым интересом в глазах.

\- Так что ты будешь искать в Каргате? – спросил сенатор.  
Гневион вспомнил землянку, которая долго снилась ему в кошмарах, - никто никогда не приходил его утешить, не целовал в лоб, бывало, он до рассвета лежал без сна в слезах, - жуткую землянку, в которой копошилась стонущая многорукая человеческая масса.  
\- Надо только убедиться, что где-нибудь в уголке не прячется мелкий пацан, - подумал вслух Гневион. – А этих-то не жалко.  
\- Что? – недоуменно спросил сенатор.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Гневион. – Для начала я поищу огнемет, а если не найду, соберу на месте, это несложно…  
Он ухмыльнулся. Сенатор пару секунд со скепсисом рассматривал его воодушевленное лицо, потом хмыкнул. 

\- Убедись, что тебя не поймают, - посоветовал он. - И не опоздай на учебу, теперь это не моя забота, но не заставляй Алекс жалеть, иначе я огорчусь.  
Он поднялся и резким жестом вытащил сигарету у Гневиона из губ, затянулся с удовольствием и направился к двери.  
\- Свободен, - сказал он, не оборачиваясь. – До Зимнего Покрова я тебя не жду.  
Гневион несколько секунд тупо смотрел ему в спину, пока отец не ушел, потом поскреб затылок и решил, что сперва нормально помоется, а не под соленым душем на улице, а уж потом уедет. И хорошо бы пожрать… но лучше не здесь, в этих стенах кусок в горло не полезет, придется, пожалуй, воспользоваться гостеприимством Риннов.  
Хотелось бы верить, что Андуин согласится с ним поехать и не отшатнется потом, когда узнает правду. 

Интересно… а у Риннов найдется огнемет?


	19. Chapter 19

На праздничный семейный ужин в столице Гневион безбожно опоздал… не то чтобы он действительно спешил повидаться с семейкой.

Перевалы засыпало снегом, а лететь на дирижабле от Лордерона Гневион не захотел именно потому, что так посоветовал Андуин.  
Гневион едва не замерз насмерть, пока преодолел длинный открытый мост Тандол - все четыре полосы были забиты транспортом, на байке Гневион хоть и с черепашьей скоростью, но все-таки лавировал, пока наконец не въехал в низинные заболоченные земли, где не было пронизывающего ветра, как в высокогорье, хотя снег здесь тоже валил сплошной стеной.  
Гневион оценил плачевную ситуацию на дорогах, плюнул и поехал в Стальгорн, решив добраться в столицу подземным поездом. Ему совсем не улыбалось переться через половину материка, наверняка у Черной горы такой же пиздец, если не похуже, и аварии на каждой миле… только и до Стальгорна пришлось добираться чуть ли не с боем. Гневион был не единственный такой умный, кто решил срезать путь, горные дороги заносило снегом, их регулярно чистили, но движение ползло вялой полудохлой змеей.

Гневион смирился с простуженными почками и уже готов был звонить Андуину и плакаться «ты был прав, а я нет, почему я тебя не послушал», но движение неожиданно оживилось, Гневион попал за огромные городские ворота, распахнутые настежь в незапамятные времена, быстрее, чем окончательно переступил гордость. Учитывая последний разговор, который у него состоялся с Андуином, не хотелось бы возобновлять общение с нытья и жалоб.  
Он купил билет в подземное метро, затащил байк в грузовой вагон и пристегнул к креплениям, уселся на свободное место и задремал, пока поезд наполнялся людьми, такими же замерзшими, злыми и усталыми, как Гневион.  
«Надо бы чаю попить», - подумал Гневион, но просыпаться было лениво, так что он лишь плотнее запахнулся в куртку.  
… а вообще Гневион был неправ и кругом виноват, и это он прекрасно понимал.

Андуин, сучка такая, закрыл сессию на неделю раньше и заявил, что ждать Гневиона не будет, надо было, мол, ходить на пары. Гневион был заебанный и злой, и в сердцах ответил, что Андуина не держит, пусть валит домой. Андуин предсказуемо надулся и действительно принялся собирать вещи… надо было на этом и заткнуться, тем более что и Андуин остыл, но Гневиону было завидно, поэтому он спросил, наблюдая, как Андуин пытался запихнуть барахло в раздутую сумку, собирается ли Андуин заниматься на каникулах чем-то полезным или будет, как обычно, хуйней страдать.  
Гневион вообще-то имел в виду «Поедешь со мной куда-нибудь?», но Андуин услышал только про хуйню, вспыхнул и звенящим голосом сообщил, что заслужил отдых, потому что он-то, в отличие от некоторых, учится, а не занимается хуйней круглогодично.

\- Ну и чем будешь заниматься? – насмешливо спросил задетый Гневион. – В потолок плевать или по барам таскаться?  
Андуин ответил, что займется благотворительностью, поработает бесплатно в детской клинике. Гневиону бы захлопнуться и похвалить, дело-то хорошее и благородное, но он не сумел завалить ебало и ехидно спросил:  
\- Грешки замаливаешь? Так ты столько нагрешил, что и до весны не отмолишь.  
\- Ты о чем? – насторожился Андуин и замер, машинально прижимая к груди свитер, свернутый небрежным валиком.  
\- Я в шахматы играю не так хорошо, как некоторые, - со сладкой улыбкой проговорил Гневион. – Но кое-какие слушки просачиваются… о групповых вечеринках с шлюховатыми блондинами…  
«Нахера я это говорю?» – подумал Гневион, увидев, как похолодели синие глаза.

\- А тебе-то что? – спросил Андуин, словно подслушав его мысли. – Тебя лично это как касается?  
\- Так это правда? – изумился Гневион.  
Андуин отбросил свитер в сумку и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Да, правда, - сухо сказал он. – И что?  
\- И ничего, - ответил Гневион. – Это твое личное дело… по крайней мере, пока ты не притащишь триппер с блядок.  
«Что я несу?» – ужаснулся он, но было поздно, Андуин отшатнулся от него.  
\- Я осторожен, - только и ответил он, отвернулся и принялся собирать вещи в два раза быстрее.

«Надо было обнять его, - невесело подумал Гневион сквозь дремоту. – Переступить через дурацкую гордость, обнять его и извиниться».  
Но он почему-то промолчал, а утром Андуин уехал – посоветовал лететь дирижаблем, пожелал удачи с сессией… при этом держался очень отстраненно и холодно. Гневион, ощущая себя виноватым, не решился обнять его на дорожку, от Андуина как-то фонило неприязнью.

«А вообще надо разъезжаться, - подумал Гневион, уставившись сонным невидящим взглядом в затонированное окно, за которым проносились какие-то сваи и подпорки. – Нам вдвоем-то было мало места, а втроем мы вообще не уживаемся».  
Белый элекк, о котором они молчали, за осень вырос до таких размеров, что перестал помещаться в комнате. Раньше Гневиону и в голову бы не пришло попрекать Андуина за блядство, Гневион и сам-то никогда не соблюдал паладинские обеты целомудрия. Знать, что Андуин дает буквально каждому в кампусе и участвует в вечеринках, о которых хорошие мальчики даже слышать не должны… внутри Гневиона что-то дрожало от бессилия и отчаяния. Он начал срываться и позволять себе слова, которые рушили дружбу, а эта дружба для него слишком много значила, чтобы вот так запросто все перехерить из-за злых слов.

Особняк Десвингов пышно украсили разноцветными лампочками, на площади поставили большущую елку, сияющую от мишуры и круглых блестящих игрушек. Гневион уже так опоздал, что торопиться не было смысла, поэтому он сделал пару красивых фотографий и отправил Андуину, надеясь, что тот правильно поймет молчаливое извинение. Через несколько секунд фотографии отметились, как прочитанные, а через минуту Андуин прислал маленькую симпатичную елку из особняка Риннов. Гневион ответил сердечком, Андуин, после паузы, прислал в ответ голубое сердечко. Гневион улыбнулся, у него прямо-таки камень свалился с души.

В большой гостиной неожиданно оказалось столько расфуфыренного народа, что Гневион на секунду растерялся: отец и тетка, оба в дурацких зимних свитерах, устроились на диванчике у камина, лениво пили шампанское из высоких бокалов и улыбались друг другу. Катрана обнаружилась на другом диванчике, в окружении девиц в розовых платьях и в бешенстве, Гневион увидел ее горящие глаза и понял, что она сдерживается из последних сил, но девицы этого не замечали и весело чирикали вокруг нее про всякие глупости.

Вторая шумная стайка девиц окружила Вексиону, сидящую с младенцем в руках. Виктор тоже не выглядел особо довольным и явно не знал, куда деваться от чириканья, но Вексиона цвела и держала свой кружевной кулек с королевским достоинством. Абиссиана Гневион вообще не заметил, наверное, брат как-то сумел избежать семейного торжества, зато в одиноком углу обнаружился Ультраксион, с большой кружкой яичного коктейля, которым он немедленно облился, когда увидел Гневиона.  
На Гневиона особо не обратили внимания, он даже ощутил себя немного уязвленным, только Ультраксион пялился на него напряженно, то краснея, то бледнея, и сестра взглядом попросила спасти ее, но Гневион не мог подойти к ней в обход отца.

\- Опаздываешь, - на удивление благодушно проговорил сенатор, когда Гневион пробрался к нему через толпу.  
Гневион усмехнулся, увидев зеленый вязаный свитер отца и парный красный свитер тетушки. Судя по новостям светской хроники, они окончательно перестали скрывать свои отношения и открыто жили вместе.

\- Чудо, что я вообще доехал! - ответил Гневион и поцеловал тетушке руку.  
Она отставила бокал на столик и порывисто обняла Гневиона обеими руками, едва не завалив его на диван.  
\- Кто-то уже пьяненький? – усмехнулся Гневион и звонко чмокнул ее в щеку.  
Тетушка только хохотнула и похлопала по дивану, приглашая его сесть посредине. Гневион плюхнулся и устало вытянул ноги, уперся затылком в твердую спинку и закрыл глаза.

\- Какой ты взрослый стал, - вздохнула тетка.  
\- Чем порадуешь? – одновременно с ней строго спросил отец.  
Гневион фыркнул.  
\- Ну формально я закончил учебу, - ответил он, не открывая глаз. – Осталось найти теплое местечко и пройти практику… я рассчитываю на тебя.  
\- На меня? – хором спросили тетушка и сенатор.  
\- На вас, - согласился Гневион. – Я не требовательный, но начинать с заправщика принтеров не хочу, должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от семейных связей, а?  
\- Я подумаю, - отозвался отец после паузы. – Посмотрим на твое поведение.  
Гневион улыбнулся, услышав в его голосе скорее «да», чем «нет».

\- Я думал, ты укажешь ему на дверь, - проговорил дрожащий от ненависти голос у него над головой.  
Гневион открыл глаза и с любопытством уставился на младшего брата – как ни странно, шрамы на лице сделали Ультраксиона симпатичнее, отвлекали внимание от угрей, что ли… да и поменьше стало угрей, и щеки как-то втянулись, перестали налезать на глаза.  
«Наверное, полгода через трубочку пюрешки жрал», - догадался Гневион, вспомнив, как брызгали осколки зубов под его кулаками.

Гневион сел ровно и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Мой дорогой братик! – сказал он самым доброжелательным голосом. – Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым.  
Он улыбнулся так зубасто, что тетушка тут же вскочила на ноги и утащила Ультраксиона подальше, причитая, что ей срочно нужен его совет по какому-то крайне важному вопросу.

\- Это было обязательно? – скептически поинтересовался отец.  
\- Это было приятно, - признался Гневион.  
Отец задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом хмыкнул и неожиданно взъерошил Гневиону волосы большой сильной ладонью.  
\- У меня есть разговор к тебе, кстати, - проговорил он со странным одобрением в голосе.  
А мое мнение имеет значение? – чуть было не брякнул Гневион, но прикусил язык, раньше отец не удосуживался и на такие манеры.

\- Слушаю тебя со всем вниманием, - сказал Гневион. – И с почтением. И с большим интересом!  
Сенатор снова скептически взглянул на него, потом кивнул в сторону.  
\- Что думаешь о ней? – спросил он.  
Гневион проследил за его взглядом и увидел кузину Меритру в длинном зеленом платье, подчеркивающем соблазнительные формы. Должно быть, она недавно пришла и тихонько села рядом с Катраной, не участвовала в щебетании, помалкивала и трепыхала длинными черными ресницами, но несмотря на вежливую полуулыбку и сложенные руки, как-то чувствовалось, что они с Катраной друг друга на дух не переносят.

\- Она красивая, - честно сказал Гневион, умолчав о том, что кузину он оценивал исключительно эстетически, как вазу или там картину.  
\- И очень богата, - негромко проговорил отец.  
Гневион с удивлением взглянул на него.  
\- Я устрою вам шикарную свадьбу, - пообещал сенатор. – Летом.  
\- А кузина-то в курсе, что летом у нее свадьба? – усмехнулся Гневион. – Она ведь может и отказаться.  
\- Она не откажется, - спокойно ответил отец. – Она на тебя пялится с той секунды, как ты вошел.  
Гневион поскреб затылок. Вид у него был совершенно непрезентабельный – на ботинках и штанинах подсохшая грязь, поношенная куртка поверх вязаного свитера, неопрятная борода, синяки под глазами, грязные волосы, собранные в пучок на затылке... не женишок, а бомжара какой-то.

\- А у меня есть право голоса? – на всякий случай спросил Гневион, оценивающе рассматривая кузину.  
Нет, ну красивая, но холодная какая-то, вялая, тихая… как мраморная статуя, на которую приятно посмотреть, но не слишком-то хочется трогать.  
\- А что тебе не нравится? – удивился сенатор. – Женись и спокойно трахай, кого хочешь.  
\- Что это ты ему такое рассказываешь?! – возмутилась вернувшаяся тетушка и ловко устроилась между ними.  
\- Я ему рассказываю, что два миллиарда золотых на дороге не валяются, - пояснил сенатор.  
Гневион присвистнул. Тетушка почему-то нахмурилась и сложила руки на груди, кажется, ей идея этого брака почему-то не пришлась по душе. Меритра как раз посмотрела на них и улыбнулась, показав миленькие ямочки на щеках, поднялась с кушетки и только сделала пару шагов в их сторону, как на нее едва не налетел Ультраксион.

\- Как будто наблюдаешь катастрофу… - подумал вслух Гневион, и услышал, как тетушка и отец одновременно фыркнули, видимо, они были с ним согласны.  
Ультраксион краснел и бледнел, нервно поправлял очки, пару раз от волнения едва не плеснул коктейлем на зеленое платье Меритры. Гневион не слышал, что тот пытается выдавить, но кузине явно не терпелось от него отделаться, и лишь вежливость вынуждала ее слушать этот лепет. Гневион испытал к младшему брату неподдельную жалость - бедняжка толком не знал, как вести себя с девушками, позорился по полной программе, всеми силами старясь понравиться. Ужасное и жалкое зрелище.

\- Не могу на это смотреть, - не выдержал Гневион и поднялся.  
Меритра заметила его приближение и просияла, Ультраксион окончательно скис и замолчал, понуро опустив плечи. Меритра, впрочем, моментально забыла о его существовании, у нее искрились глаза, а губы дрожали от мягкой улыбки.  
\- Здравствуй, кузина, - улыбнулся Гневион и потянулся к ее руке, но Меритра подставила гладкую нежную щеку.  
Ультраксион с тоской посмотрел в свой одинокий угол, где стояло кресло и два пустых бокала на подлокотнике, у него задрожали губы, но он держал себя в руках. Гневион поймал его взгляд – без привычной ненависти и злобы, просто грустный и растерянный взгляд неудачника, на которого не обращали внимания девушки и который так привык к своей социальной неуклюжести, что давно смирился.

\- Позволь, я украду брата, - сказал Гневион. – Мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
Меритра растерялась, Ультраксион – тоже, нервно поправил очки и захлопал глазами. Меритра нахмурилась и недовольно поджала губы, но Гневион не стал дожидаться ее ответа, взял Ультраксиона за локоть и потащил в маленький кабинет, прилегающий к гостиной.  
Там было темно, но Гневион не стал включать лампу, лишь плюхнулся на диван и растер уставшие воспаленные глаза.

\- Чего тебе надо? – осторожно спросил Ультраксион, остановившись неподалеку. – Снова будешь драться?  
\- А ты снова что-то натворил? – усмехнулся Гневион.  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответил Ультраксион и нервно потер челюсть. – Вроде нет…  
\- Тебе эта пизда эзотерическая нравится? – поинтересовался Гневион.  
\- Она не пизда! – оскорбился Ультраксион. – И не твое дело!  
Гневион промолчал.  
\- Отец предложил тебе жениться на ней, да? – упавшим голосом проговорил Ультраксион.  
Он помялся и сел рядом, стащил очки и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я не в восторге от такой женушки, - признался Гневион.  
Он ощущал себя странно. Никогда не говорил по душам с младшим братом, никогда не испытывал к нему дружеских чувств, но в темноте маленького кабинета, под гул веселых голосов за стеной, оказалось как-то очень легко и просто поговорить о наболевшем с тем, кто всегда был чужим.  
\- Почему нет? – удивился Ультраксион. – Она такая красивая.  
Он даже вздохнул… вот ведь кретин, небось по уши влюбился в девчонку, которая его в лучшем случае не замечала, если вообще не презирала!

\- Я люблю Андуина Ринна, - сказал Гневион и вдруг понял, что впервые в жизни признал это вслух.  
\- А, - только и сказал Ультраксион. – Ну так и женись на нем, не трогай Меритру.  
\- Да не нужна мне твоя Меритра, - отмахнулся Гневион. – Я ее второй раз в жизни вижу, и она мне уже не нравится.  
Ультраксион хотел что-то ответить, но в стене открылся желтый прямоугольник, в котором возникла женская фигура. Гневион сперва подумал, что это Меритра приперлась, - решительно нет покоя от этой девицы! - но потом учуял горьковатый аромат пачули и улыбнулся.

\- Ну спасибо, что выручил, - сварливо проговорила Катрана и села слева от него.  
\- Привет, милая, - отозвался Гневион и поцеловал сестру в щеку. – Я соскучился.  
Ультраксион снова поник и дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гневион поймал его за рукав и усадил обратно. Ультраксион растерялся, сидел тихонько и в кои-то веки вел себя нормально.

\- Я, наверное, сейчас уеду, - задумчиво сказал Гневион. – Боюсь я здесь ночевать.  
\- Уезжай, - согласилась Катрана. – Иначе эта наглая пизда к тебе в постель заползет, у нее ни стыда, ни совести!  
\- Она не пизда! – возмутился Ультраксион. – Хватит ее так называть!  
Он сжался и нервно поправил очки, когда они вдвоем на него посмотрели.  
\- А ты что, втюрился? – прошипела Катрана.  
Ультраксион потянулся к очкам, но опустил руку и вдруг решительно кивнул, Катрана заметно растерялась. Гневион поднялся и зевнул. Хотелось растянуться на диванчике и поспать часов шесть, но он подозревал, что действительно проснется с кузиной на члене, и тогда точно придется на ней жениться.  
… два миллиарда золотых, охренеть можно!

Он чмокнул сестру в лоб и похлопал Ультраксиона по плечу, тот шарахнулся от неожиданности, но потом понял, что бить его не будут и несмело улыбнулся... и правда как-то похорошел, вот что значит один раз выбить дерьмо, сразу человеком стал.  
\- Подкати к ней, короче, - посоветовал Гневион. – Она вроде по всякой херне мистической упарывается… попроси кулончик какой-нибудь, придумай что-нибудь.  
\- А смысл? – язвительно спросила Катрана. – Отец тебя на ней женит.  
\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - усмехнулся Гневион, одернул куртку и тихонько сбежал, пока Меритра не заметила его и не увязалась следом.

***

В большом красивом особняке Риннов Гневиона хорошо знали, никто не попытался остановить его, кажется, никто даже не удивился его появлению. Гневион прошел анфиладой уютных комнат, празднично украшенных лампочками, омелой и полосатыми конфетками, и зашел в гостиную, и лишь потом подумал, что надо было предупредить что ли… написать Андуину сообщение хотя бы.

Вариан Ринн и профессор Ветрокрылая устроились на софе у камина, с большими кружками яичного коктейля. Гневион испытал мучительное чувство дежавю, заметив праздничные парные свитера - голубой на Ринне и бордовый на Сильване. Старикан Седогрив, который всегда недолюбливал Гневиона, разложил на столе крошечные детальки и собирал их пинцетом, азартно согнувшись в три погибели. Гневион присмотрелся и понял, что это профессиональная детальная диорама какого-то сражения в старинном городке. В коробках лежала пока еще запакованная черепица, блоки булыжной мостовой, маленькие оконные рамы и двери на миниатюрных петлях… дедок, видать, нашел себе занятие по душе.

За другим концом стола сидел Андуин, читал толстый медицинский журнал и отхлебывал свой яичный коктейль из большой кружки, то и дело рассеянно слизывая сливки с верхней губы. У Гневион дрогнуло сердце, но он почувствовал, что успокаивается, ему всегда становилось светлее на душе, когда он видел Андуина.  
\- Здрасьте всем, - бесцеремонно сказал Гневион, подошел к столу, сел рядом с Андуином и устало уронил голову на руки.

\- Явился, - хмыкнул Андуин.  
\- Как-то ты не особо мне рад, - заметил Гневион.  
\- Я тебе вообще не рад, - холодно ответил Андуин, не отвлекаясь от журнала.  
Гневион помолчал, морально собираясь с силами встать и уйти. Не рад - так не рад, значит, нечего здесь делать, придется тащиться обратно под снегопадом, Меритра зато обрадуется.  
\- Вы поругались что ли? – удивленно спросил Вариан Ринн, наблюдая за ними.  
\- Нет, - язвительно ответил Андуин. – Мы братаны навеки.  
Гневион фыркнул. Вариан Ринн – тоже.

\- Что у тебя опять случилось? – спросил Андуин, закрыл журнал и положил его на стол.  
Его тон был таким оскорбительным, что Гневион задрожал от злости.  
\- Ничего, все просто прекрасно, - процедил он. – Пришел пригласить тебя на мою свадьбу!  
Профессор Ветрокрылая поперхнулась коктейлем, у Андуина дернулась щека.  
\- Поздравляю, - ответил он ледяным тоном. – И кто эта счастливица?  
\- Моя кузина с приданным в два миллиарда, - ответил Гневион.  
\- А как ее зовут? – спросил Андуин, щуря синие глаза.  
\- Ее зовут «Приданное-два-миллиарда»! – огрызнулся Гневион. – Какая разница, как ее зовут?! Это не моя идея! Я вообще не хочу на ней жениться.  
\- А, - равнодушно ответил Андуин. – А на ком хочешь?  
\- На тебе! - злобно сказал Гневион и вдруг понял, что это чистейшая правда.  
Андуин помолчал, потом пожал плечами и открыл журнал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Я согласен.  
Вариан Ринн от неожиданности уронил свою чашку, расплескав остатки коктейля по паркету, стало так тихо, что Гневион услышал собственное дыхание.

\- Это шутка такая? – спросил Гневион. – Не смешно совсем.  
\- Да нет, почему? - Андуин пожал плечами и перелистнул страницу журнала. – Давай распишемся… мое приданное даже побольше будет, если тебя это беспокоит.  
\- Убери нахер эту книжонку и посмотри на меня, - попросил Гневион.  
Окружающий мир, гостиная, ошеломленные Ринны, все перестало существовать, кроме Андуина, такого красивого в простой белой футболке, с голубой лентой в волосах.

Андуин раздраженно захлопнул журнал и положил на стол.  
\- Ну что еще? – спросил он.  
\- Я к таким вещам серьезно отношусь, - сказал Гневион. – Если это прикол, то это жестоко...  
\- Я совершенно серьезен, - ответил Андуин. – Ты предложил, я согласился, завтра подадим анкету и быстро распишемся… ах, нет, журналистов все-таки придется позвать.  
Гневион ошеломленно смотрел на него и не понимал, всерьез ли Андуин или издевается.  
\- Тебе лучше поспать, выглядишь как дерьмо, - заметил Андуин. – А я все устрою.  
Гневион потер руками лицо.

\- Самое время сказать, что ты шутишь, - сказал он. – Потому что еще чуть-чуть - и я поверю.  
\- Я не шучу, - ответил Андуин, пожав плечами. – Иди спать.  
Гневион встряхнул головой и поднялся, потом снова сел на место.  
\- Что? – спросил Андуин. – Нет, я по-прежнему не шучу и не передумал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Гневион и встал.  
Он мельком взглянул на шокированное лицо Ринна, заметил тонкую насмешливую улыбку Сильваны, Седогрив застыл с пинцетом, как изваяние…

\- Что еще? – спросил Андуин, когда Гневион сделал два шага к двери и вернулся. – Ты дашь мне дочитать или нет?  
\- Я тебе не пара, - сказал Гневион. - У меня нет ничего, кроме меня самого… у меня даже работы нет!  
Андуин окинул его внимательным взглядом от макушки до грязных ботинок.  
\- Ну и этого хватит, - сказал он.  
Гневион моргнул.  
\- Нахрена тебе это все? – устало спросил он. – Я не понимаю.  
Андуин снова отложил журнал.  
\- Я люблю тебя с первого взгляда, - сказал он. – Я уже четвертый год по тебе сохну… или ты выйдешь отсюда моим, или я тебя отравлю и расчленю.  
\- А, - только и сказал Гневион, слишком потрясенный для нормальной реакции. – А почему ты не говорил?  
\- Я говорил, - ответил Андуин.  
\- Так и я говорил, - сказал Гневион.  
\- А, - сказал Андуин.  
Они помолчали.

\- Пойду я спать, короче, - наконец, сказал Гневион, махнув рукой. – Я вторые сутки на ногах…  
\- Ты не полетел на дирижабле, как я тебе посоветовал, да? – догадался Андуин. – Кретин.  
\- Да, ты был прав, - буркнул Гневион. – Доволен?  
\- Доволен, - согласился Андуин, прищурив искрящиеся глаза.  
Гневион повернулся к двери, потом остановился.  
\- Теперь-то что? – терпеливо спросил Андуин. – Я по-прежнему не передумал.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Гневион, подошел к нему и замялся.

Андуин смотрел на него снизу вверх, задрав голову, лицо у него было бледное, но спокойное. Гневион наклонился и неуверенно чмокнул его в губы, Андуин ответил таким же сухим несмелым детским поцелуем.  
\- Воняешь, как бомжара, - заметил он. – Если ты собираешься завалиться в мою спальню, хотя бы помойся.  
Гневион зевнул. Андуин небрежно похлопал его по бедру.  
\- Брысь, - сказал он. – У меня куча дел.  
Гневион поплелся к выходу и снова остановился.

\- Спросишь еще раз – и пожалеешь об этом, - угрожающе проговорил Андуин.  
\- Понял, - смиренно ответил Гневион. – Наденешь белый костюмчик?  
\- Нет, - ответил Андуин. – В белом я буду как дохлая моль… ты наденешь.  
\- Вот и славненько, - сказал Гневион, зевая. – Я люблю тебя.  
\- И я тебя, - отозвался Андуин. – Уебывай уже, на тебя смотреть больно.  
Гневион снова зевнул и ушел.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Андуин резко выдохнул и вцепился ногтями в горло, всхлипнул и начал задыхаться, сползая под стол, Вариан тут же оказался рядом и подхватил его за затылок.  
\- Это что такое было?! – рявкнул Вариан.  
\- Не могу дышать, - прошептал Андуин. – Не могу… папа! Я не могу вдохнуть!  
Он побледнел, губы посерели, а глаза начали закатываться, но Сильвана прицельно отвесила ему такую крепкую оплеуху, что у Андуина мотнулась голова, он громко и сипло вдохнул, кое-как переборов паническую атаку.

\- Свет милостивый! - прошептал Андуин, уставившись на отца круглыми испуганными глазами. – И что теперь делать?  
\- Да прихлопнуть этого мудилу и дело с концом, - посоветовал Седогрив. – Никто не докажет и не найдет.  
\- Организовывать свадьбу, - усмехнулась Сильвана, не обратив никакого внимание на ворчание Генна. – Поздравляю, малыш, ты все-таки своего добился.  
\- Перестань, - поморщился Вариан. – Это какая-то идиотская шутка, я никогда не позволю Андуину…  
Андуин резко сел и вцепился в руку отца.  
\- Я ждал этого почти пять лет, - сказал он таким тоном, что Вариан даже вздрогнул. – Я распишусь с ним, даже если мне придется для этого убежать из дома или кого-то убить! Я никому не позволю встать между мной и моим Десвингом… даже тебе!  
Вариан молчал.

\- Извини, пап, - сказал Андуин, остыв. – Я его люблю. Помоги нам, пожалуйста, подать анкету задним числом? Завтра мы должны жениться, пока его отец не придумал что-нибудь новенькое!  
Вариан тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб.  
\- Нелтарион будет в ярости, - задумчиво сказал он.  
\- Это его проблемы, а не мои, - кротко ответил Андуин. – Надо позвать журналистов, пап! Чем больше людей увидит законность нашего союза, тем сложнее будет его отменить.  
\- Да у этого парня за душой ни медяка, - вмешался Седогрив. – Андуин, одумайся!  
\- Это как раз ерунда, на это мне наплевать, - неожиданно сказал Вариан. – Человек он странный, вот что меня беспокоит.  
\- Ну так кинь в него камень, если сам без греха, - фыркнула Сильвана.  
Вариан замолчал. Андуин поднялся на подрагивающих ногах и помассировал ноющие виски.

\- Или завтра в это время мы уже будем женаты, или я за себя не отвечаю, - твердо сказал он. – Вы мне поможете?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> СВАДЕБКА! *3*

Гневион летел над материком, раскинув огромные черные крылья, блаженно купаясь в потоках воздуха. Внизу проносились заснеженные горы, ядовито-зеленые джунгли, красные глинистые равнины. Когда на горизонте показалось блестящее овальное озеро он снизился, ему хотелось увидеть свое отражение, хотя он и так глубинным знанием ощущал, что он большой и красивый, чешуйчатый, черный, со здоровенными рогами и когтями. Дракон.  
Однако посмотреть на себя Гневион не успел, сон изменился, воздух сгустился и помутнел, утратилась легкость полета. Гневион ощутил, как внутри него нарастает страх, он чувствовал, что на него охотятся. Далеко на горизонте возникла черная птица… нет, не птица, исполинский старый черный дракон, свирепый и огромный, каждое его крыло было больше всего Гневиона.

Воздух пах страхом и пеплом, а ветер больше не свистел в крыльях, они повисли как тряпки. Гневион пытался удрать, повернул к далекому океану, что виднелся на горизонте голубой полоской, но старый дракон настигал его, готовясь нанести смертельный удар острыми когтями.  
Надо увести его подальше от Андуина! – сообразил Гневион, ощущая огненное злобное дыхание отца, его безумную ярость, испепеляющую изнутри. Он застонал от ощущения неминуемой смерти, задрожал, но Андуин над его головой тихо сказал:  
\- Спи-спи, - и подоткнул одеяло.  
Гневион затих и больше кошмары ему не снились.

… он проснулся от того, что с него резко сдернули одеяло. Гневион сел и недружелюбно уставился на Андуина и кучу каких-то уебанов, которые крутились вокруг того с портновскими ножницами, булавками и какой-то дребеденью.  
\- Вставай! - приказал Андуин. – Уже полдень, а на тебя еще костюм не подогнали.  
\- Какой костюм? – обалдело спросил Гневион, сонно хлопая глазами.  
Андуин и сам был обряжен в строгий светло-синий костюм… местами, правда торчали булавки, нитки и подкладка.

\- Что за херня? – спросил Гневион. – Кто умер?  
\- Пока никто, - терпеливо ответил Андуин. – Но если не начнешь быстрее соображать – ты первый кандидат! Мы женимся, ты забыл?  
Гневион изумленно посмотрел на него, но потом все вспомнил – как завалился под вечер в дом Риннов, сделал самое нелепое предложение руки и сердца, которое только можно было представить, и как Андуин согласился…  
\- Нет, - медленно проговорил Гневион. – Мы не будем. Это тупо.  
Андуин замер и посмотрел на него застывшим взглядом.

Потом обернулся и коротким жестом попросил всех удалиться, дошел до софы у окна, пошатываясь как пьяный, плюхнулся, наплевав на булавки и треснувшие местами нитки, поджал колени к груди и замер, обнимая себя руками. Лицо у него сделалось белое и какое-то неживое, глаза выцвели, а губы приобрели жуткий синюшный оттенок. Гневион бросился к нему, перепугавшись до глубины души.

\- Я ведь так и думал, - проговорил Андуин удивительно спокойным голосом, который не вязался с его обморочным видом. – Я боялся, что ты проспишься и передумаешь.  
Гневион шлепнулся перед ним на колени и схватил за вялую, прохладную ладонь. Андуин бормотал что-то о цветах, которые нужно отменить, и про «Азеротский вестник», которому прислали приглашение, и про невезение, потом затих.

\- Андуин, я люблю тебя больше всех на свете, - с отчаянием сказал Гневион. – Я за тебя убить готов!  
Андуин тупо смотрел на него с безразличным выражением лица.  
\- Ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю, - горячечно проговорил Гневион. – Ты добрый, ты хороший… ты лучше всех!  
\- И? – спросил Андуин. – А чего тебе не хватает? Денег? Так не переживай, за меня дадут больше, чем ты представляешь…  
Гневион скривился и уткнулся горящим лицом Андуину в колени.

\- Дело во мне… мне нечего тебе дать, - глухо признался он, вздрагивая от стыда. – Я не могу окружить тебя роскошью, которой ты заслуживаешь. Я тебе даже кольцо купить не могу. У меня ничего нет, только я сам.  
Андуин помолчал.  
\- Причина только в этом? – спросил он. – Или ты придумаешь что-нибудь еще, лишь бы отделаться от меня?  
\- Я не хочу от тебя отделываться! – оскорбился Гневион. – Я просто… я тебя недостоин. Я тебя не заслужил.  
Андуин больно ткнул пальцем в лоб, заставив Гневиона смотреть в глаза.  
\- Только это? – строго спросил Андуин. – Или потом ты скажешь, что я шлюха и тебе противно со мной связываться?  
\- Чего-о-о? – изумился Гневион. – Так я тоже не святой, вообще-то.  
\- Да, - задумчиво сказал Андуин. – К счастью или к сожалению мы слишком хорошо друг друга знаем.  
Гневион молча поцеловал его изящную худую ладонь с коротко обстриженными ногтями.

\- Я прикажу охране, чтобы глаз с тебя не спускали, - подумал вслух Андуин. – Вдруг ты все-таки решишь сбежать… можно, конечно, наручниками пристегнуть, но тогда ты не сможешь примерить свой костюм.  
\- Ты с ума сходишь или как? – осведомился Гневион, но Андуин посмотрел на него совершенно серьезно.  
\- Мне не сложно повторить, раз до тебя плохо доходит, - терпеливо сказал Андуин. – Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда и люблю тебя все эти годы, я лучше всех знаю, какой ты…  
Гневион молчал, у него заболели голые колени от стояния на твердом холодном полу, но он не мог с места сдвинуться. Андуин жестко схватил его за спутанные на затылке волосы и сжал пальцы.

\- Если попробуешь сбежать или еще раз скажешь, что передумал, если к вечеру ты не станешь моим мужем, Десвинг, я тебя зарежу! - ласково и вкрадчиво проговорил Андуин. – Не забывай, что мой папа не только честный бизнесмен и общественный деятель, он и криминалом занимается… я его родной сын, я знаю, как убить человека.  
Гневион усмехнулся и прижался щекой к его ладони.  
\- А можно тебя поцеловать? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, - строго ответил Андуин. – Ты зубы не чистил.  
Гневион вздохнул.  
\- Можешь быстренько покурить, пока с тебя будут мерки снимать, - милостиво ответил Андуин. – Скоро приедут стилисты и журналисты… мы должны сделать все быстро и красиво.  
Гневион поднялся и цапнул пачку сигарет со столика, нервно закурил, выдыхая дым и ноздрями, и ртом.

\- Если хочешь что-то сказать – говори сейчас, - сказал Андуин, наблюдая за ним. – Потом у нас не будет и минуты свободной… хочешь в чем-нибудь признаться? Лучше сейчас.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Я не помню, когда влюбился в тебя, - сказал он. – Мне кажется, что я тебя всю жизнь ждал и любил.  
Андуин улыбнулся, прищурив сияющие глаза. Гневион помялся и затушил сигарету в пепельнице.

\- Помнишь, когда мы ездили в Каргат? – нерешительно спросил он.  
\- Помню, - спокойно ответил Андуин. - Я знаю, что это ты поджег тот ужасный притон…  
\- И тебя не пугает, что ты выходишь за убийцу? – осведомился Гневион. – Там ведь были люди.  
\- Это были не люди, - ответил Андуин. – Не держи меня за идиота, я видел, что там творилось.  
Гневион смотрел на него с вытянувшимся лицом, Андуин фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Я проснулся и решил почитать новости, - сказал он снисходительно. – А ты дрых на соседней кровати и вонял топливом… даже полный идиот бы понял, кто приложил руку к пожару.  
\- А почему ты ничего не сказал? – растерянно спросил Гневион.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Ты же не спрашивал моего мнения на этот счет, - рассудительно проговорил он. – Если бы спросил – я бы тебя, конечно, осудил.  
Гневион хмыкнул и потянулся за новой сигаретой, но Андуин отобрал всю пачку, и ушел, забрав часть портных, а оставшиеся накинулись на Гневиона и принялись измерять его с таким рвением, словно собирались не костюм для него сшить, а выпилить гроб.

Весь день слился в пеструю череду событий, от которой у Гневиона закружилась голова. Он больше не увидел Андуина до самой церемонии, вокруг него бегали люди с отрезами ткани, втыкали в него иголки и булавки, потом появился расфуфыренный стилист с изящными ножницами и чемоданчиком косметики, Гневиона крутили одновременно во все стороны, то стригли, то прямо на нем что-то подшивали, и каждый раз, когда он пытался добраться до еды или хотя бы до чашки кофе, появлялись новые портные, или брадобрей, или стилисты, или флористы, или еще хрен пойми кто.  
В концов-концов появился мрачный и замотанный Вариан Ринн, как обычно в компании дедка Седогрива, и жестом позвал Гневиона в свой кабинет, временно отогнав от него весь сброд.

Никакой еды и в кабинете не обнаружилось, зато в вазе на столике нашлась груша и несколько подсохших печенюшек, Гневион едва не зарычал от радости и принялся всухомятку запихиваться печеньем.  
\- Кофе? – светски спросил Ринн, наблюдая за ним.  
\- А можно пожрать? – взмолился Гневион.  
\- Сначала мы поговорим, - сказал Ринн, неприятно улыбаясь.  
Гневион замер с надкушенной печенюшкой в руке, за его спиной открылась и закрылась дверь, раздались тихие шаги, профессор Ветрокрылая, тоже замотанная и заметно раздраженная, прошла мимо него и прислонилась бедром к столу, сложив руки на груди.

\- Будете предлагать золото, чтобы я съебал по-тихому? – поинтересовался Гневион.  
\- А ты съебешь? – с интересом спросил Ринн.  
\- А во сколько вы оцениваете своего сынулю? – осведомился Гневион и сунул в рот остаток печенья.  
\- А сколько тебе нужно? – в тон ему спросил Ринн, щуря синие глаза.  
\- У вас столько нет, - честно сказал Гневион. – Ни у кого столько нет.  
Ринн вдруг улыбнулся.

\- Если ты делаешь это только ради денег, Десвинг, ты даже не представляешь, что тебя ждет, - проговорил он вроде бы мягко, но от этой мягкости у Гневиона встали дыбом волосы на загривке.  
Гневион не успел ничего ответить, как Ринн окинул его внимательным взглядом и вдруг вздохнул и заметно расслабился.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как много значишь для Андуина? – бессильно спросил он. – Я бы никогда не пожелал для него кого-то вроде тебя, но он тебя любит… уж не знаю за что.  
\- И я не знаю, видимо мне раз в жизни повезло, - устало ответил Гневион и сел, потом вскочил и с шипением вытащил из ноги впившуюся булавку.  
Ринн фыркнул.

\- Сейчас ты подпишешь брачный договор, по которому не получишь от Андуина и медяка в случае развода, - сказал он, посерьезнев. – Если тебя поймают на измене… лучше тебе не попадаться, Гневион.  
Гневион кивнул, не став спорить и доказывать, что он-то никогда и ни за что, он слишком устал, чтобы хорохориться.  
\- Если Андуин захочет завести детей – именно он предоставит биологический материал, а не ты, - закончил Ринн, немного смутившись.  
\- Ладно, - равнодушно сказал Гневион. – Где подписать?  
\- А у тебя совсем нет возражений и вопросов? – внезапно вмешалась Сильвана. – Это рабский контракт, ты это понимаешь?  
Гневион пожал плечами.

\- У меня куча вопросов, но никакой блядский брачный контракт на них не ответит, - откровенно сказал он. – У меня даже серьезных отношений никогда не было, я не знаю, каким мужем я буду. А если Андуин будет несчастлив?! А если я не замечу? Как мне сделать все правильно?!  
Вариан Ринн положил ладонь ему на плечо и Гневион понял, что раскачивается и задыхается. Вроде никогда не был истеричкой, но тут его что-то накрыло.

\- Все будет нормально, - успокаивающе сказал Ринн, заглянув ему в глаза. – Просто заботься об Андуине и все будет в порядке.  
Гневион выдохнул и схватил ручку, оставив подпись.  
\- Ну теперь-то дадите пожрать? – хмуро спросил он. – Иначе я до собственной свадьбы вообще не доживу.  
Ринн усмехнулся и достал из верхнего ящика стола початую бутылку виски и два пузатых стакана.  
\- Это тебе тоже не помешает, - сказал он.  
Гневион вздохнул. Все-таки батя Андуина был поприятнее, чем его собственный отец… которому Гневион так и не решился позвонить, предвидя неописуемую ярость.  
Впрочем, прибухнуть ему все равно не дали - в кабинет постучалась возмущенная швея и Гневиона утащили усаживать пиджак и подшивать брюки. Сильвана едва успела бросить ему грушу, которую голодный Гневион сожрал быстрее, чем успел распробовать.

... журналистов всех мастей набилось столько, что Гневион, напрочь ослепленный вспышками, чуть не споткнулся о какой-то провод.  
«Охренеть, налетели стервятники!», - подумал он, старательно улыбаясь в камеры.

Друзей, кроме Андуина, у него особо и не было, поэтому к нему в свиту приставили старикана Седогрива, который был от этого не в восторге, но все-таки помалкивал.  
«Гарроша бы сюда», - рассеянно подумал Гневион, а потом решил, что нет, Гарроша сюда нахер не надо. Но теперь он в чем-то понимал Гарроша и с неожиданной злостью подумал, что если Андуин еще хоть раз в жизни сунет нос в этот гребаный бордель под прикрытием шахматного клуба… жечь дома Гневион уже умел.

Он поймал ободрительный взгляд профессора Ветрокрылой: она сидела на отдельной скамеечке только для семьи, в закрытом строгом темно-фиолетовом платье с капюшоном, и томно обмахивалась веером. Ее пару раз сфотографировали в открытую, но охрана вежливо и доходчиво просила удалить фотографии, так что Сильвану и ее приметные шрамы быстро оставили в покое.

Андуин, невероятно красивый в синем костюме, с собранными в хвост светлыми волосами, зашел, жмурясь от вспышек, немедленно споткнулся о провод и едва не полетел носом вниз, но Вариан, который шел следом, вовремя поймал его за локоть и поставил на ноги. Гневион расплылся в улыбке – глупое волнение бесследно улетучилось, он ощущал только нежность и невыразимую любовь, его переполняло счастье.  
До Гневиона только в эту секунду полноценно дошло, что Андуин его любит, и любил всегда, теперь Андуин будет принадлежать лишь ему, и они будут жить долго и очень счастливо, пока не станут совсем старенькие.

Гневион протянул руку и ласково сжал холодные пальцы Андуина, тот небрежно улыбался, но ладони у него были мокрые и липкие.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал Гневион, растирая его ладонь и пытаясь согреть своим теплом.  
Андуин опустил длинные ресницы и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал он. – Пожалуйста, женись на мне до того, как я грохнусь в обморок.

К счастью от них не требовали красивых клятв, и вообще все прошло очень быстро: Гневион растирал холодные руки Андуина и переживал, что тот действительно отключится, Андуин выглядел бледновато, но при этом у него сияли глаза, Гневион не знал, откуда взялись обручальные кольца, которые подали на подушечке, но простое гладкое кольцо идеально село ему на палец, как и кольцо Андуина, которое подошло, как влитое.  
Когда Гневион услышал, что может поцеловать супруга, он даже растерялся – ему показалось как-то неправильно прилюдно целовать Андуина в губы, когда на них пялилось двести человек и куча камер, фиксирующих происходящее. Андуин тоже застеснялся, нервно косился в ближайшие объективы, посмотрел на Гневиона с мольбой, мол, пожалуйста, давай покончим с этим побыстрее. Гневион осторожно привлек его к себе, поцеловал в лоб, в щеки, потом легонько чмокнул в губы и потерся кончиком носа о скулу. Андуин тихо выдохнул и стиснул его ладонь ледяными пальцами, его трясло, у него так звонко стучали зубы, что Гневион сам начал нервничать, хотя все уже и закончилось. Наверное, они оба выглядели совершенно чокнутыми, раз Вариан Ринн сжалился и чуть не пинками прогнал их подальше от журналистов, для которых устроили фуршет.

В спальне Андуина, перевернутой вверх дном, обнаружился большой поднос с закусками и бутылкой вина. Андуин бессильно упал в кресло, Гневион моментально содрал галстук и пиджак, торопливо закатал рукава рубашки и налег на канапе, чувствуя, что от голода теряет человеческий облик.  
Андуин посмотрел на него со скепсисом, открыл вино и принялся пить прямо из горлышка.  
\- Больше никогда не буду жениться, одного раза на всю жизнь хватит, - невнятно сказал Гневион, облизывая жирные пальцы. – Пиздануться можно!  
Андуин согласно промычал и принялся неторопливо раздеваться, у него все еще тряслись руки. Гневион собирался спросить, где ему ночевать – остаться здесь или поискать другую спальню, но до него дошло, что с этого самого дня – это и его спальня тоже, он будет спать там, где спит Андуин Ринн. Он будет спать с Андуином в одной постели…

\- Что за сложное лицо? – осведомился Андуин, воюя с маленькими пуговичками на жилете. – Ты наконец-то осознал, во что вляпался? Жалеешь?  
Гневион помотал головой и сунул в рот последнее канапе, обвел грустным голодным взглядом разоренный пустой поднос и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Я предлагаю всю ночь заниматься страстным неистовым сном, - невозмутимо сказал Андуин, стащив рубашку. – Но сначала надо спереть с кухни что-нибудь посущественней бутербродиков, умираю от голода!

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, - после паузы сказал Гневион и сел на пол у его ног.  
\- Не заметно, - ответил Андуин, улыбнувшись и взъерошив Гневиону уложенные волосы. – Все сам сожрал, скотина, а я вообще-то сегодня даже не завтракал!  
\- Прости, - повинился Гневион. – Я готов украсть для тебя, что захочешь… что тебе притащить?  
Андуин задумался, стащил ленту с волос и намотал ее на запястье.  
\- Что-нибудь сытное и горячее, - сказал он. – Кажется, утром делали грибное рагу… а мне пока надо вымыть голову, меня всего измазали какой-то дрянью.  
Гневион подозревал, что его тоже чем-то намазали, слишком уж послушно лежали жесткие волосы, но утреннее грибное рагу манило намного сильнее, чем горячий душ.

\- А если меня поймают? – спросил он и вооружился подносом, если за рагу придется драться. – Будешь передавать мне апельсины и сигареты?  
\- Все отрицай, – серьезно сказал Андуин, потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и морща нос.  
Гневион выронил загрохотавший поднос, подошел к Андуину и обхватил его ладонями за скулы, поцеловал – а Андуин немедленно ответил, разомкнув губы и податливо пропустив его язык.  
Он вцепился в рубашку Гневиона, словно утопающий, прижался всем телом и тихо стонал между поцелуями. Гневион готов был целовать его целую вечность, наслаждаясь теплом рта и ловким требовательным языком, но у Андуина громко забурчало в животе, а через секунду желудок Гневиона сжался и подхватил скорбную голодную песнь. Андуин смущенно засмеялся и отодвинулся.

\- Раздобудь нам еды, - приказал он. – И еще вина!  
\- Ты ухлопаешься, - ответил Гневион, покачав головой.  
\- А я хочу ухлопаться, иначе не засну, - возразил Андуин. – Гневион?  
Гневион остановился на пороге и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
\- Ты должен мне свадебный танец, - улыбнулся Андуин. – Мы ведь потанцуем?  
\- Голышом? – осведомился Гневион с игривой ухмылкой.  
\- В носках, - строго сказал Андуин. - А потом спать.  
И ушел в ванную. Гневион вздохнул и отправился на кухню, стараясь не наткнуться на заблудившегося журналиста или, что еще хуже, Вариана Ринна, который непременно поинтересуется, какого хера он шатается по дому, вместо того, чтобы заниматься первой брачной ночью.

… не так Гневион представлял себе брачную ночь. Каждый раз, когда он неохотно об этом думал, он представлял рядом какую-нибудь совершенно чужую деваху, какую-нибудь странную пизду, вроде той же Меритры, с которой придется время от времени спать во благо семьи. Гневион никогда и мечтать не смел, что в брачной постели его будет ждать Андуин Ринн, его лучший друг, самый надежный и самый замечательный человек в мире, перед которым не нужно держать лицо и можно быть самим собой. С Андуином можно без всякого пафоса и церемоний сожрать рагу, звонко выскребая ложками из кастрюли, а потом покружиться в вальсе, - голышом и в носках, как два придурка, - а потом завалиться в постель и спать в обнимку, наслаждаясь теплом любимого человека, прислушиваясь к его тихому сонному дыханию.

***

Гневион проснулся неожиданно рано и долго смотрел на спящего Андуина, пытаясь уложить в голове все, что произошло за пару дней. Несмотря на непривычную тяжесть кольца на пальце, он по-прежнему не мог поверить – он боялся, что они с Андуином окончательно разругаются, а они теперь женаты…  
Андуин негромко посапывал, по привычке подтянув колени к груди и пытаясь натянуть одеяло на голову. В его распоряжении была огромная кровать и куча подушек, но Андуин, за годы жизни в общаге привык спать так, чтобы не свалиться с узкой одноместной кровати.

Гневион заулыбался, испытывая к нему невыносимую нежность, и поцеловал в теплое худое плечо. Андуин теперь принадлежал ему по закону, можно было наконец-то стребовать с него супружеский долг… Гневион нахмурился и отодвинулся, даже в мыслях это прозвучало отвратительно. Гневион хотел, чтобы Андуин сам потянулся к нему, если ему захочется, конечно…

Гневион принялся целовать его торчащее плечо с крошечными родинками, погладил по спине, скользнул ладонью ниже, сжав маленькую упругую задницу - Андуин резко выпрямился и лишь чудом не заехал коленом Гневиону в пах.  
\- Мне на втор-р-рую! – прорычал Андуин, повернулся на другой бок и так плотно завернулся в свое одеяло, что разочарованный Гневион отступил, решив оставить Андуина в покое.  
Видимо, об утренних ленивых ласках в постели можно даже не мечтать.

Он выбрался из кровати и принялся искать какую-нибудь нормальную одежду… хотя бы свои джинсы, пропавшие незнамо где. Гневиону ужасно не хотелось влезать в помятый и несвежий свадебный костюм. Штанов он так и не нашел, зато обнаружил на зарядке свой мехафон, - наверное, Андуин поставил, - и схватился за голову, увидев количество пропущенных вызовов: звонила тетушка, звонила Катрана, звонил Виктор, звонил даже Ультраксион, ну охренеть! Не звонил только отец, но этому Гневион ни капельки не удивился, отец был из тех, кто обстоятельно высказывает свое неодобрение лично, не скупясь на эпитеты. Скажет, мол, опять ты меня разочаровал, мой бесполезный сын, разрушил отличные планы, подвел меня, как обычно…

А какого хера?! – рассердился Гневион, отвечая на воображаемый диалог.  
Формально вчера он стал невероятно богатым человеком, даже богаче, чем все его братья. Фактически – ему ничего не принадлежало, кроме собственной задницы, байка и кожаной куртки, но это было неважно, он ведь не собирался трясти перед миром своим брачным контрактом.  
\- Иди-ка ты нахуй, папуля, - пробормотал Гневион вслух и обнаружил в ванной бордовый купальный халат.  
Халат был маловат Гневиону, совсем не рассчитан на его плечи и рост, но Гневион кое-как подпоясался и отправился в столовую, прихватив заодно пустую кастрюльку из-под рагу, которую вчера раздобыл для своего новоиспеченного муженька.

В столовой уже завтракал Вариан Ринн, сонный, хмурый и немного похмельный, с красными глазами и жесткими волосами, собранными в неаккуратный хвост. Он молча, без особого интереса посмотрел на замершего в дверях Гневиона и коротко кивнул. Гневион уселся напротив, мимоходом поставив кастрюльку на стол, и попытался стянуть полы халата, которые так и норовили непристойно разъехаться на груди.

\- Ну? – спросил Вариан, задумчиво рассматривая его.  
\- Пока непонятно, - честно ответил Гневион. – Где, блядь, мои штаны? В этом доме и так осталась моя холостая жизнь, но оставлять штаны я не подписывался!  
Вариан фыркнул.  
\- Смешной ты парень, - сказал он. – И чем планируешь теперь заниматься?  
\- Искать работу, - ответил Гневион. – Я думал копнуть через отца, но думаю, что теперь он мне не поможет.  
Вариан помолчал, разглядывая свою полупустую кружку с кофе.  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что мы все-таки породнимся с Десвингами, - проворчал он. – Ну и семейка, не мытьем, так катаньем…  
Гневион ничуть не обиделся, отсалютовал ему чашкой, которую принесли на подносе, и принялся намазывать джемом свежие теплые булочки.

Наверху что-то прогремело, дверь столовой распахнулась с такой силой, что зашаталась наряженная елка в углу, и влетел взлохмаченный Андуин, замотанный в одеяло. Андуин сильно хромал и жалобно морщился. Гневион невольно вскочил на ноги, Вариан Ринн свирепо уставился на него и начал медленно подниматься, играя желваками, но Гневион уже очутился рядом с Андуином и подставил ему плечо.

\- Я тебя на пять минут одного оставил! – охнул Гневион. – Что случилось?!  
\- Я упал с лестницы, - смущенно признался Андуин. – Проснулся, а тебя нет…  
\- Да пожрать я ушел, чего ты – растерянно сказал Гневион, схватил его в охапку и усадил на свое место.  
Андуин тут же отобрал его кофе.  
\- На здоровье, - кисло сказал Гневион и сел рядом.  
Вариан тоже сел и внимательно осмотрел их по очереди, как будто искал несмываемые следы греха и порока, которому они предавались всю ночь.

\- Я почитал брачный контракт, - неожиданно сказал Андуин. – Он ужасен! Он совершенно несправедливый и я с ним не согласен!  
Вариан и бровью не повел, Гневион тоже смолчал и налег на булочки.  
\- О чем ты думал, когда подписывал? – возмущенно спросил Андуин, дернув его за рукав халата.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- В основном о том, что ты скажешь «Ха-ха, шутка!», - признался он. – И немного о том, что ворвется мой отец и попробует украсть тебя, а я сорву со стены во-о-он тот здоровенный меч и буду тебя защищать…  
\- Понятно, - вздохнул Андуин. – Ты голову вообще не включал.  
\- Это мой меч, - вполголоса заметил Вариан. – И вообще-то он привинчен.  
Гневион усмехнулся.

\- Мы перепишем брачный договор, - твердо сказал Андуин. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты от меня зависел.  
\- Почему? – удивился Гневион, прежде чем отец Андуина высказал бы свое неодобрение. – Договор как договор, ты ведь единственный наследник династии Риннов, а я… хм, я буду твоим принцем-консортом, мне даже это никогда не светило, учитывая мое происхождение и порядок наследования.  
Андуин смотрел на него растерянно и огорченно.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты был со мной, потому что не можешь уйти, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я с тобой, потому что хочу быть с тобой, - возразил Гневион. – И верни мне штаны, пожалуйста. Это просто смешно!  
\- Понятия не имею, где они, - лживо ответил Андуин, пожав плечами. – Ищи, где бросил!  
Он окинул Гневиона потемневшим взглядом, потянулся к нему и положил ладонь на грудь, зарывшись пальцами в густых темных волосах.  
\- М-м, тебе идет, - промурлыкал Андуин, нежно поглаживая.  
Вариан тут же поднялся, с шумом отодвинув стул, который противно проскрипел всеми ножками по полу.  
\- Не разнесите мне дом, - хмуро сказал Ринн. – Ведите себя прилично, в общем.

Андуин не обратил на него никакого внимания, он подергал махровую ткань, стащив халат у Гневиона с плеча, и нежно поцеловал смуглую кожу. Вариан ушел, демонстративно хлопнув дверью столовой, Андуин поднял голову и посмотрел на Гневиона голодными глазами, в которых, откровенно говоря, было что-то пугающе звериное. Казалось, что если Гневион попытается отстраниться, Андуин просто вырвет ему горло зубами… если бы Гневион, конечно, собирался куда-то отстраняться.

\- Ну что? – спросил Гневион, подцепив пальцем небрежный узел одеяла. – Ебать тебя будем, принцесса?  
Они рванулись друг к другу одновременно: Гневион едва успел отодвинуться от стола, как Андуин забрался к нему на колени, Гневион смахнул всю посуду в сторону и усадил его на стол, Андуин торопливо развел ноги, насколько ему позволяло одеяло, и застонал, притянув Гневиона к себе. Он целовался мокро и жадно, жалобно вскрикнул, когда Гневион прекратил терзать его распухший рот и припал к белому горлу.

Гневион так увлекся, что моментально наставил целое ожерелье меток, Андуин только похотливо всхлипывал и прижимал его голову, вцепившись в волосы. Гневион рывком содрал с него одеяло до пояса и принялся целовать и покусывать соски. Со стола со звоном падали чашки и блюдца, Андуин, раскинув руки, царапал столешницу, громко взвыл и содрогнулся всем телом, когда Гневион всерьез укусил его за сосок.

\- Что здесь творится? - недовольно спросила профессор Ветрокрылая, заглянув в столовую. – Ох!  
Гневион с трудом оторвался от твердых розовых сосков, которые так сладко перекатывались под языком, и поднял голову.  
\- Пошли вон отсюда! – сердито сказала Сильвана. – Мы здесь едим!  
Гневион бы послал эту тетю подальше, но Андуин смутился, неохотно сполз со стола и неуклюже завернулся в одеяло.  
\- Извините, - прошелестел он, сутулясь и пытаясь прикрыть натянутый спереди шалашик.  
Сильвана только фыркнула.  
\- Брысь! - сказала она и проводила Андуина задумчиво-одобрительным взглядом.  
Гневион даже не подумал поправить халат, который болтался на одном только поясе, молодожен он или где?!

Он вышел из разгромленной столовой и тут же попал в объятия Андуина, который поджидал его за дверью. Андуин был смешной и невыносимо любимый – тощая гусеничка, завернутая в долбаное одеяло, растрепанный и румяный, с распухшими губами и похотливо горящими синими глазами.  
\- Я тебя хочу! – заявил Андуин, вцепившись Гневиону в плечо.  
Гневион вместо ответа притиснул его к стенке и принялся целовать, Андуин немедленно зарылся руками в его волосы, нежно перебирая пряди. Его язык был то покорным и послушным, то обретал дерзость и пытался навязать свой темп. Гневион дурел от строптивости, которая сменялась податливостью.

Он попытался всунуть колено Андуину между ног, но мешалось одеяло, Андуин попытался полностью стащить его, но запутался и вздрогнул, когда мимо прошел дедок Седогрив с таким красноречивым осуждением на лице, что Гневиону стало смешно. Можно подумать, Андуин женился, чтобы целомудренно держаться за ручки… нет, блядь! Он женился, чтобы до конца жизни его драли с пылом и любовью, как он того и заслуживает!

\- Найдите себе комнату, - прошипел Седогрив и зашел в столовую, где начал осуждающе гудеть о падении нравов и о том, что он-то себе подобного не позволял, и вообще молодежь нынче, а вот в его-то времена…  
\- Проходной двор! - прошипел Гневион, взвалил безнадежно стреноженного и смущенного до слез Андуина на плечо, и потащил наверх, надеясь, что не споткнется на лестнице, и они не убьются одновременно, так и не потрахавшись.

На втором этаже он поставил Андуина на ноги и толкнул спиной на заманчиво приоткрытую дверь. Андуин кокетливо улыбался и хлопал ресницами, Гневион снова набросился на него с поцелуями, он не мог надолго оторваться от припухших губ со вкусом кофе и джема, так они и ввалились в комнату, пытаясь одновременно сожрать друг другу лицо. Гневион подхватил Андуина под бедра и приподнял, прижимаясь животом к животу, Андуин сладострастно вскрикнул, приоткрыл осоловевшие глаза – и вдруг застыл.

\- Вы совсем охуели? – растерянно спросил Вариан Ринн за спиной Гневиона. – Пошли нахуй отсюда!  
Гневион огляделся, временно усмирив похоть – оказывается, он в горячке перепутал крыло и вместо спальни они действительно вломились в чужой кабинет. Лицо у тестя было непередаваемое, Андуин покраснел до ушей, торопливо завернулся в одеяло по самый нос и потащил Гневиона за собой, и конечно же на пути позора они встретили почти всю прислугу, с которой пришлось вежливо здороваться.  
«Ненавижу этот дом», - бессильно подумал Гневион, старясь не наступить на край одеяла Андуина, который семенил впереди, пытаясь прикрыть Гневиона от любопытных взглядов.

Наконец Андуин впихнул его в спальню и закрыл дверь на замок, потом обернулся и посмотрел на Гневиона горящим взглядом. Гневион неторопливо развязал пояс халата, отчасти красуясь, отчасти придуриваясь, халат упал на пол, разлившись бордовой лужицей вокруг его ног. Андуин наконец-то отбросил одеяло и шагнул к нему в объятия, совершенно голый, теплый и разомлевший. Они тысячу раз видели друг друга голышом, в этом не было ничего нового… и все-таки сейчас все было словно впервые.

Андуин обнял его за шею и прижался щекой к щеке. После бешеной похоти, от которой они едва не свихнулись, это было даже интимнее и чувственнее, чем жадные поцелуи и яростные ласки. Гневион с нежностью провел ладонями по остро торчащим лопаткам.  
\- Я так тебя люблю, - сказал он.  
Андуин поднял голову и посмотрел на него синими глазами, в которых искрился свет. Гневион смутно подумал, что знает по-настоящему красивых людей, как с обложки глянцевого журнала, а Андуин к ним не относился – и все-таки никого краше Андуина просто не существовало. Андуин был лучше всех, с его вечными синяками под глазами, обкусанными губами, выпирающими скулами и тощей котеночьей шеей.  
\- Докажи, - сказал Андуин и улыбнулся.  
Гневион схватил его в охапку и утащил в постель.

\- А это что? – спросил Гневион, заглядывая через плечо Андуина, пока тот лихорадочно рылся в верхнем ящике, бормоча под нос, что только вчера убрал, куда делось, никакого порядка…  
Гневион дотянулся и достал из ящика потрепанную мягкую игрушку – черного дракончика с красными глазами-пуговицами. Андуин смутился.  
\- Об этом ты мне не рассказывал, - улыбнулся Гневион. – Кто это?  
\- Это Гневиоша, - кисло ответил Андуин. – Я с ним раньше спал.  
Гневион рассмеялся и посадил игрушку на столик.  
\- Вот! – сказал он. - Пусть посмотрит, с кем ты теперь спишь!  
Андуин лишь закатил глаза, наконец-то нашел смазку и бросил в Гневиона квадратиком резинки.

\- Иди сюда, принцесса, - сказал Гневион, поймал его за подбородок и поцеловал.  
Андуин забрался к нему на колени, вздыхал и терся, лениво отвечая на поцелуи. Гневион прошелся языком по сизым следам на шее, припал губами к соску и принялся посасывать, ощущая, что Андуин снова возбуждается.

Они перекатывались по постели, целуясь и кусаясь, обмениваясь ласками, наконец, Андуин лег на живот, подсунув под грудь подушку, и посмотрел на Гневиона через плечо.  
\- Пожалуйста, - сказал он тихо. – Я столько этого ждал.  
Гневион мигом натянул резинку и плеснул на пальцы смазку, которая закапала на постель. Андуин зажмурился и вильнул бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы, дырка у него была растянутая, но упругая, рабочая такая… Гневион решил, что не будет об этом думать и никогда не откроет рот на эту тему. Мало ли с кем они трахались эти годы, какая теперь разница?

Он обтер остатки смазки о член, приставил головку и вошел медленным плавным движением. Андуин вскрикнул и вцепился в подушку.  
\- Нормально? – спросил Гневион, въехав в него до самой мошонки.  
Андуин что-то проскулил и снова вильнул жопой, Гневион не удержался и отвесил ему звонкий шлепок, Андуин ахнул и стал послушным. Гневион подхватил его под живот и сел. Пришлось немного повозиться, чтобы устроить руки-ноги, Андуин оседлал его и откинулся назад, упираясь пятками в кровать.  
Гневион в общем-то, ничего не имел против инициативы, так что позволил Андуину самому задавать темп и принялся ласкать чувствительные соски, перекатывая их между пальцев. Андуин ахал и стонал, порывисто двигая бедрами, из члена у него текло, Гневион не утерпел, смахнул вязкие капли и попробовал на вкус. Андуин всхлипнул и лег мокрым затылком ему на плечо.

\- Устал? – спросил Гневион, целуя его висок.  
Андуин кивнул и безропотно улегся на спину, Гневион переложил его ноги себе на плечи и принялся трахать, то и дело целуя в распухшие горячие губы.  
\- Тебе хорошо? – спросил Гневион. – Чего ты морщишься?  
\- Помедленней, - попросил Андуин, нежно лаская подушечками пальцев его лицо. – Я вот-вот кончу.  
\- Ну и кончай, - ответил Гневион. – Я тоже вот-вот… я тебе не порнозвезда так-то!  
Андуин улыбнулся и обнял его за шею. Гневион навалился на него, вогнал член раз и другой, а на третий ощутил, что Андуин сильно и часто сжимается, загнанно дыша. Гневион ускорился, пока не поймал взгляд Андуина – нежный, любящий и сияющий, Андуин погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по губам – Гневион поймал ртом его палец и неожиданно кончил.

\- Ну? – спросил Андуин после долгого молчания. – Не хуже других?  
\- Что? – слабо спросил Гневион и скатился в сторону, пытаясь придумать, где бы достать сигаретку.  
\- Я не хуже других? – спросил Андуин и сел.  
Гневион несколько секунд молча смотрел на него.  
\- Каких других? – наконец, спросил он. – У меня кроме тебя никого не было.  
Андуин фыркнул и бросил в него запечатанной пачкой сигарет, потом порылся на столике и нашел зажигалку.  
\- Дай мне одну, - попросил он и устроился затылком у Гневиона в подмышке.  
Гневион прикурил сразу две штуки и передал одну Андуину.

\- Ну и как мы теперь будем? – спросил он. – Что дальше, детка?  
\- За всю жизнь вперед я не скажу, - ответил Андуин, неумело выдыхая дым. – Но насчет сегодня у меня планы очень простые – не вылезать из постели.  
Гневион улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок.  
\- Помнишь, когда-то давно мы ездили на Ярмарку Новолуния? – спросил он и забрал у Андуина сигарету, все равно тот больше переводил табак, чем курил по-настоящему.  
\- Что было в твоей печеньке? – спросил Андуин. – Теперь расскажешь?  
Гневион усмехнулся.  
\- «Ты выйдешь замуж за прекрасного принца», - процитировал он. – Ты смотри, не соврала печенька!  
Андуин хмыкнул.  
\- А что было у тебя? – заинтересованно спросил Гневион и положил ладонь ему на бедро.  
\- Там было написано «береги свою вишенку, на нее покушается ужасный дракон», - поддразнил его Андуин и захихикал, когда Гневион принялся щекотать его.

Невинная потасовка очень скоро приобрела чувственный подтекст, Гневион торопливо затушил сигарету о столбик кровати, - пепельницы под рукой все равно не оказалось, - схватил Андуина за бедра и подтащил к себе.  
\- Второй заход? – спросил Гневион. – Ты готов?  
Андуин, растрепанный и довольный, улыбнулся совершенно по лисьи, уперся ступней ему в грудь и легонько отпихнул.  
\- Не знаю, - сказал он капризно. – Может быть… я еще не решил.  
Он покосился на Гневиона, проверяя его реакцию - Гневион отзеркалил его сладкую улыбку и тут же напал, завернул вопящего Андуина в простыню, как в рулет, и освободил себе удобную площадь для действий. Андуин дрыгал ногами и хохотал, не пытаясь лягаться всерьез.

\- Ну-ка, где тут вишенка? – вкрадчиво проговорил Гневион и с силой развел худые колени.  
Андуин ахнул, встало у него мгновенно, на уретре появилась первая блестящая капелька. Гневион лег поудобнее и облизнулся, разминая челюсть.  
\- О, Свет! – охнул Андуин, не пытаясь освободить руки.  
Гневион нежно поцеловал его в бедро.  
\- Я не очень хорош в этом, - предупредил он. – Не жди от меня чудес, я всего пару раз сосал…  
Он подумал и добавил.  
\- И оба раза за золото… я об этом никому кроме тебя не рассказывал.  
\- А давай как-нибудь потом поиграем в бедную шлюху? – прошипел Андуин, пытаясь ткнуться членом Гневиону в щеку. – Ты можешь уже занять рот делом?!

«Видел бы папаша, чем я занимаюсь», - подумал Гневион, открыл рот и начал старательно сосать. Отец бы разманделся до небес, мол, только на это ты и способен, вот на что ты подписался до конца своих дней, я столько в тебя вложил, а ты жалкий хуесос…  
«О да! - воодушевленно подумал Гневион, наслаждаясь стонами и блаженными вздохами Андуина. – Именно на это я подписался до конца своих дней, именно этот хуй я готов сосать вечно, и я научусь делать это лучше всех, а ты иди нахуй, батя! Просто раз и навсегда катись нахуй со своими гребаными вложениями и неоправданными надеждами».


	21. Chapter 21

Гневиона разбудил прицельный болезненный пинок в ногу. Он ошалело вскинулся, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, и скривился, услышав жужжание своего мехафона. Андуин что-то прорычал, накрыл голову подушкой и затих.  
Для того, кто по жизни был ужасно неуклюжим, Андуин как-то очень метко лягался, хотя обычно так и норовил споткнуться на ровном месте или поставить синяк о комод. Мясо, правда, резал со сверхъестественной филигранной точностью, Гневиона даже в дрожь бросало.

Гневион схватил мехафон и проснулся в один момент, увидев несколько сообщений от отца… надо же, и полгода не прошло, как папаша нарисовался. Сенатор, в своей привычной манере полнейшего похуя на чужие планы, написал, что через полчаса ждет Гневиона на пробежку.  
«На какую пробежку?» – ошалело подумал Гневион, он совершенно не мог представить батю, который будет бегать по утрам…  
«Спустись, поговорим», - написал отец.  
Гневион мог бы отключить мехафон и подкатиться к Андуину под бочок, поспать еще пару часиков в свой законный и заслуженный выходной, проснуться в обед и трахнуть своего ненаглядного… но Гневиону стало по-настоящему интересно, о чем отец хочет поговорить.  
Он неохотно выбрался из постели, едва не наступив в грязную тарелку, стоящую на полу: ночью Андуин сварил кастрюльку какао, они ели профитроли и смотрели на проекторе старые мультики. Гневион даже не представлял, что семейная жизнь может быть настолько охуенной!  
Он постарался представить отца и покойную мачеху, которые бы устроили ленивую пижамную вечеринку на двоих, с какао и добрыми фильмами, но как-то не получалось: мачеха, если верить фотографиям и воспоминанием Катраны, была суровой, холодной и донельзя рациональной женщиной, да и отец вряд ли горел желанием проводить время так непродуктивно… зато с тетушкой почему-то представлялось отлично! Тетушка кого угодно обрядит в пижаму и усадит смотреть старые комедии.

Гневион собрал посуду, стараясь не греметь и не разбудить Андуина, и унес на кухню, неторопливо почистил зубы, кое-как собрал волосы в пучок и принялся искать свои штаны в царящем легком бардаке.  
… из особняка Риннов они съехали на третий день после свадьбы. Андуин устал краснеть перед домочадцами, а Гневион в принципе не умел и не любил жить в особняках, ему было неуютно и неспокойно.

Вариан, на правах свадебного подарка, подогнал им пятикомнатную квартиру в старом городе, но и там они надолго не задержались: огромная квартира была рассчитана на большую семью, с тремя совершенно пустыми детскими, с огромной гулкой кухней и настенными зеркалами, которые делали обстановку еще более неуютной. Вдвоем там было попросту страшновато, особенно, когда Андуин сваливал на смены в больницу.

Гневион возненавидел этот склеп и старался найти повод свалить куда угодно, лишь бы не блуждать среди мрамора и позолоты, чувствуя себя не то дорогой комнатной собачкой, не то мошенником, который обманом занял чужое место. Гневион, конечно, в детстве мечтал, как станет богатым и знаменитым, и всем покажет, - особенно Ультраксиону! - но в этой долбаной королевской квартире было неуютно даже Андуину, выросшему в роскоши.

Они как раз ужинали, лениво обсуждая планы на выходные, Гневион то и дело игриво прикасался ступней к щиколотке Андуина, планы все сильнее сворачивали в сторону «забраться в постель и не вылезать пару дней», как в одной из комнат что-то громко хлопнуло и неприятно зашелестело. Андуин поперхнулся на полуслове и замер, настороженно прислушиваясь, потом испуганно посмотрел на Гневиона.

\- Что это? – спросил он.  
\- Что-то упало, - ответил Гневион, стараясь не показывать, что ему тоже не по себе.  
\- Иди проверь, - приказал Андуин.  
\- С хуя бы? – возмутился Гневион. – Думаешь, пока оно меня жрать будет, ты успеешь смыться?  
\- Ну да, - ответил Андуин. – А кто «оно»?  
\- А я ебу? – огрызнулся Гневион. – Вот сам иди и проверь кто там!  
Андуин встал.  
\- А вот и проверю, - злым шепотом проговорил он. – Наверное, что-то упало…  
\- Или кто-то забрался через камин, - проговорил Гневион, некстати вспомнив, что в одной из комнат действительно есть рабочий камин.  
Андуин вздрогнул и схватил нож, потом подумал, порылся в ящиках и достал деревянный молоток для отбивания мяса на длинной ручке.

\- Зая, ты такой храбрый, - сказал Гневион почти без насмешки. – С тобой мне совсем не страшно.  
\- Не говори глупостей, - с достоинством сказал Андуин. – Сейчас я пойду и посмотрю, что там.  
Он открыл дверь кухни, и они с Гневионом молча уставились в темную, пустую и гулкую квартиру, где в каждой тени могло прятаться жуткое чудовище с огромными клыками.

\- Ты меня любишь? – жалобно спросил Андуин, у которого моментально поубавилось прыти.  
\- Не смей прибегать к жалкому шантажу! – зашипел Гневион. – Моя любовь не имеет к этому никакого отношения!  
\- Мне все-таки страшно, - признался Андуин. – Но надо проверить, мало ли что…  
\- Ненавижу эти гребаные хоромы, - вздохнул Гневион и решительно отобрал у него молоток. – Вот сдохну ни за что, будешь потом плакать!

Андуин посмотрел на него с удивлением, но Гневион устал мяться на пороге кухни и бояться каждой тени, хотелось проявить перед любимым человеком дерзость и отвагу, чтобы Андуин им восхищался. Гневион подбросил молоток, перехватив удобнее за рукоятку, чтобы при необходимости можно было и запулить кому-нибудь в лоб, и двинуть от души, сунул два пальца в рот, заливисто засвистел и рванул в темноту.

Андуин охнул и поспешил за ним, в темноте споткнулся о собственные ноги и повалился на Гневиона, вцепившись ему в футболку… хорошо хоть молотком промеж бровей не получил, потому что Гневион уже зарядился кому-нибудь врезать.  
\- Ты издеваешься? – прошипел Гневион, стряхнув его в сторону, и принялся пинками распахивать двери, включая по очереди свет.  
Андуин виновато сопел и таскался за ним как привязанный, квартира быстро стала светлой и не страшной, правда уюта в ней не добавилось ни на йоту. В одной из заброшенных комнат обнаружился источник шума – забытый пакет со старыми конспектами Андуина упал со стола, исписанные тетради разлетелись по полу.

\- Тебе тоже здесь не нравится? – спросил Андуин, оглядываясь так, словно впервые видел высоченные потолки с замысловатой лепниной.  
\- Я, конечно, твоему бате ужасно благодарен, что мы живем не под мостом… - начал Гневион.  
\- Но здесь жуть, как неуютно, - закончил Андуин. –Прямо мурашки по коже!  
\- А чего же ты молчал? – удивился Гневион.  
Андуин пожал плечами.  
\- Я думал, тебе здесь нравится, - растерянно сказал он. – А ты чего молчал?  
Гневион почесал затылок молотком.  
\- Я не знал, как тебе сказать, - признался он. – Ты ведь во дворце вырос, вот я решил, что тебе нормально… может тебе тут даже тесновато! Ни личного бассейна, ни двухэтажной библиотеки…  
Андуин даже руками всплеснул.

\- Опять я избалованный золотой мальчик? – возмутился он. - А то, что мы с тобой четыре года, считай, в конуре прожили – это ничего? Нормально ведь жили! Без бассейна!  
\- Ага, - сказал Гневион. – Знаешь, принцесса… меня так заводит, когда ты злишься.  
Андуин прищурился, потом отобрал у Гневиона молоток и легонько треснул по лбу.  
\- Идиот! – с нежностью сказал он.  
Гневион подхватил его под задницу и усадил на стол, устроившись между раздвинутых ног.

\- Свалим отсюда? – спросил Гневион, сунув обе руки под футболку, к теплой нежной коже, худым ребрам и чувствительным соскам.  
\- Завтра же! – сообщил Андуин, пыхтя и пытаясь раздеться поскорее. – А сейчас давай поебемся?  
Гневион жадно и настойчиво поцеловал его в губы, Андуин застонал и вцепился ему в плечи.

… а в эту маленькую и светлую квартиру, с большими окнами, выходящими на парк, они оба сразу же влюбились. Здесь было всего две комнатки – спальня, в которой помещались только кровать, столик и шкаф, и гостиная - с диваном, приставкой и книжными полками. Даже кухни толком не было, только уголок с холодильником, кофеваркой и маленькой плитой, зато окна были огромные и было уютно. Гневион подозревал, что когда-нибудь придется решать что-то с детской… лет через десять, может быть, но пока что им было хорошо в логове, которое они обустроили по своему вкусу.  
И цветку с колючками, который они забрали из общаги, - прикипели за столько лет к бедняге, - тоже понравилось в новом доме, он немедленно выпустил кучу новых пестрых листьев. Андуин долго рылся на сайтах цветоводов, но так и не нашел, что это за колючка, так что предложил назвать цветок Андрассилом. Гневион заметил, что Гневдрассил звучит не хуже, они немного поспорили на эту тему, закончив перепалку прямо на полу, агрессивно соглашаясь друг с другом, а буквально на следующий день цветок впервые расцвел, покрывшись огромными лиловыми цветами с желтой сердцевиной, похожими на любопытные глаза.

«Надо же было папуле появиться, когда все только наладилось», - хмуро подумал Гневион, сунув ноги в кеды, а в карман – пачку сигарет. Он заметил на столике маркер, схватил какой-то рекламный проспект, который Андуин забыл выбросить, и на всякий случай написал куда идет и с кем. С отцом никогда не мешало подстраховаться.

Гневион вышел на тихую пустынную улицу и сразу увидел отца – тот покупал кофе на углу, действительно в сером спортивном костюме, очень элегантном и дорогом, и явно не предназначенном для пробежек в парке. Гневион прикурил и неторопливо подошел поближе, кивнул сонной блондиночке с россыпью веснушек на щеках и скрученными в улитки косичками и попросил:  
\- Как обычно.  
Отец повернулся и окинул его пристальным взглядом, Гневион вдруг с удивлением понял, что уже не смотрит снизу вверх, как привык, он как-то незаметно вытянулся и догнал отца.

\- Привет, - сказал Гневион. – Какими судьбами?  
\- Поздравляю с замужеством, - холодно ответил отец. – Или как у вас считается?  
Гневион улыбнулся, ничуть не задетый.  
\- Спасибо, - легкомысленно сказал он. – Надеюсь, и у вас все хорошо.  
Отец прищурил желтые глаза.  
\- И как оно? – осведомился он. – В пидорском браке-то?  
«Ишь, какой смелый без камер, - усмехнулся Гневион. – Попробовал бы он такое сказать на публике или в камеру».  
\- Ничем не отличается от любого другого брака по любви, - язвительно ответил Гневион. –Не знаю, как бы тебе понятней описать… для этого надо жениться на том, кого любишь.  
У сенатора дернулась щека, но он заставил себя улыбнуться. Гневион забрал большой стакан ванильного капучино и не обратил никакого внимания на снисходительный взгляд отца, тот пил горький крепкий кофе, кто бы сомневался.

\- Прогуляемся, - без вопроса проговорил отец и зашагал к парку, совершенно пустому в такое раннее утро.  
Гневион пару секунд смотрел в широкую спину, обтянутую серой спортивной курткой, потом догнал и зашагал рядом.  
\- Как это твоя сладкая женушка отпустила тебя погулять? – с издевкой спросил сенатор.  
\- Мой сладкий муж еще спит, - равнодушно ответил Гневион. – Но я оставил ему записку… так что если ты планируешь спереть меня и расчленить, Ринны тебя из-под земли достанут.  
Сенатор фыркнул.  
\- Почему ты считаешь меня монстром? – спросил он. – Вообще-то я за тебя рад.  
\- Потому, что ты и есть монстр, - ответил Гневион. – Так ты больше не злишься?  
Сенатор нахмурился.

\- А почему я должен злиться? – спросил он с недоумением.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Я ведь опять тебя не послушался, - сказал он. – Нарушил твои планы, сорвал помолвку и женился без спроса…  
\- Но Ринны очень состоятельная и уважаемая семья, - возразил отец. – Уж не знаю, что мальчишка Ринн в тебе нашел, и почему Вариан позволил невыгодный для него союз, но ты невероятно удачно продал свою задницу, Гневион.  
\- Неповторимая папулина поддержка! - цинично сказал Гневион. – Ты ведь не умеешь по-другому?  
Сенатор взглянул на него с удивлением, кажется, он так и не понял сути насмешки.

\- А как поживает моя прелестная кузина? – поинтересовался Гневион. – Она не сильно расстроилась?  
\- Меритра через месяц выходит замуж, - ответил отец. – Твой брат сделал ей предложение, и она согласилась.  
\- Какой из моих любимых братьев? – лениво уточнил Гневион. – Только не говори, что сосватал ее Ультраксиону, Меритра слишком хороша для него…  
Сенатор подозрительно молчал, Гневион осекся.

\- Да ладно?! – спросил он и рассмеялся. – Вот бедняжка!  
\- Меритра хорошая девочка и положительно влияет на Ультраксиона, - заявил отец. – Уверен, что они поладят.  
\- Он по-прежнему влюблен без памяти? – насмешливо спросил Гневион.  
\- Похоже, что так, - ответил отец. – А тебя расстраивает, что ты не единственный Десвинг, который женится по любви?  
Гневион прикусил язык. И правда, чего это он завелся… им уже давно нечего делить с Ультраксионом, и если тот нашел девушку, которая готова терпеть его угри и мерзкий характер… вот и славно! Пусть даже этому говнюку перепадет немножко любви. Гневион лишь надеялся, что отец не принуждал Меритру к этому браку в своем духе – с шантажом и угрозами.

\- Ты приглашен на свадьбу, кстати, - заметил сенатор и выбросил в урну полупустой стакан с кофе. – Ты и твой… плюс один.  
\- Мой плюс один – это мой муж! – моментально рассвирепел Гневион. – Андуин мне не партнер, не приятель! Он мой муж, ясно тебе?! Если ты и твоя семейка не можете признать этого вслух – ноги моей не будет на вашей свадьбе!  
Он выдохнул, вытащил сигарету и прикурил, подумав, что зря распсиховался и показал слабое место… но к его удивлению, отец не высмеял его и даже не назвал истеричкой, он задумчиво всматривался в лицо Гневиона и едва заметно улыбался.

\- Приятно видеть, что тебе есть дело до кого-то, кроме себя, - вдруг сказал он. – Ты всегда был эгоистичным мальчиком.  
\- По-другому в нашей семье не выжить, - огрызнулся Гневион. – Твоя школа.  
\- Тоже верно, - согласился сенатор. – Из всех моих детей ты лучше всех усваивал уроки…  
Гневион посмотрел на него с удивлением.

\- И все же, не понимаю, с чего ты взял, что я на тебя сержусь? - проговорил отец и бесцеремонно забрал у Гневиона сигареты. – Ты обидел нас, когда не позвал на свадьбу… к твоему сведению, журналисты часто задавали по этому поводу неудобные вопросы, но я думал, что мой свадебный подарок явно обозначил мое отношение.  
\- Какой еще подарок? – напрягся Гневион. – О чем ты?  
Сенатор прищурился.  
\- Ринны тебе не сообщили? – спросил он. – Забавно… мы встретились с Варианом Ринном и обсудили положение, и твой мальчик… прости, твой дорогой муженек тоже присутствовал и сверкал на меня глазами, он так трогательно готов был за тебя воевать… интересно, почему ты об этом не знаешь?  
Гневион поскреб волосы, собранные на затылке в пучок.

\- О чем еще твоя новая чудесная семейка тебе не рассказывает? – ехидно спросил отец.  
Гневион стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться.  
\- И что это за подарок? – спросил он, взяв себя в руки. – Порадуй меня.  
\- Нет уж, - с ухмылкой ответил отец. – Спроси у маль… своего мужа.  
Гневион подумал, что можно поунижаться и тогда, наверное, отец сжалится… но Гневион не собирался спрашивать, лучше потом выяснить у Андуина, взять его в постели тепленьким и беспомощным, и вытрясти из него секреты.

\- Ну спасибо тогда, - сказал он вслух. – Что бы оно ни было.  
Отец покосился на него и вернул пачку сигарет.  
\- Знаешь, с годами устаешь от гонки за результатом, - вдруг сказал он. – Хочется наконец-то остановиться и оценить свои успехи.  
Гневион взглянул на него растерянно, он не знал, как реагировать, отец с ним никогда не откровенничал, не считая той истории с огнеметом. Однако сенатор не нуждался в его реакции, он размышлял вслух.

\- Вроде и жизнь сложилась, и дети выросли, - задумчиво сказал отец. – Но все как-то, знаешь… с оговорками.  
\- Есть нюанс, - поддакнул Гневион.  
Отец хмыкнул и кивнул.  
\- Тот, в кого я вложил больше всего сил и надежд, почти ничего не оправдал, - проговорил он и положил лапищу Гневиону на плечо. - Зато ты меня удивил, ты оказался достойным Десвингом, я тобой горжусь.  
Гневион замер, едва не выронив стакан с кофе, у него натурально отвисла челюсть, он только моргал и не знал, что ответить.

\- Я ничего от тебя не ожидал, а ты отлично справился, - сказал сенатор, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по золотым серьгам в ушах Гневиона, которые раньше его заметно бесили. – Ты породнил нашу семью с кланом Риннов… Катрана не смогла, а ты смог, молодец.  
Гневион отпрянул и брезгливо скинул его руку с плеча, гордость и робкая радость от отцовской похвалы немедленно сменились злостью.  
\- Это не хитрый план и не коварный замысел! – процедил он. – Я просто люблю Андуина.  
\- Я знаю, - просто ответил отец. – Тем лучше.  
Гневион моргнул. С отцом было сложно, он ухитрялся одновременно и слово доброе сказать, но тут же и в грязь макнуть.  
\- Ты мой сын, - сказал сенатор и снова положил руку Гневиону на плечо. – И я за тебя рад.

Вариан Ринн часто хватал его за плечо и одобрительно хлопал по спине, а Гневион не знал, как к этому относиться – его собственный отец с ним почти никогда не нежничал. Гневион по привычке искал двойное дно, но Ринн не пытался его поддеть злыми словами. И вообще он устроил Гневиона в «Азерит и Ко», предупредив, что придется пахать, а на фамилию и связи никто не посмотрит, но Гневион и не собирался прикрываться фамилией, он был для этого слишком гордым.

\- Ты папе нравишься, - сказал Андуин. – Он говорит, что ты толковый.  
… а через недельку Андуин грохнулся в ванной, запутавшись в душевой занавеске, и приложился щекой к шкафчику. К счастью, челюсть он не сломал, отделался испугом, но синяк получился здоровенный и выглядел страшно. Гневион на следующий же день выбросил оборванную занавеску и прикрутил удобную ручку, но через два дня, как раз когда он вышел из офиса, Вариан Ринн налетел на него как ураган, схватил за грудки и отшвырнул в стену.

\- Я тебя предупреждал? – спросил Ринн, тяжело дыша.  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Гневион.  
Вариан шагнул к нему и врезал под дых с такой силой, что Гневион сложился пополам, не успев защититься. Он всхлипнул, пытаясь вдохнуть, поднял голову и получил нокаут, от которого моментально отключился, а пришел в себя только в больничной палате.  
Андуин, бледный и зареванный, сидел на краю больничной койки, его батя, ужасно виноватый, хрустел пальцами в кресле у двери. Гневион попытался сесть и упал обратно, голова кружилась и почему-то жутко болело плечо.

\- Сотрясение мозга и вывих, - хмуро сказал Андуин, поймав его растерянный взгляд. – Если подашь на развод – я все пойму.  
\- Он не может подать на развод, - буркнул Ринн. – Он подписал брачный договор.  
\- Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать, - ровно ответил Андуин, даже не взглянув в его сторону. – Тебе лучше уйти.  
Вариан вздрогнул.  
\- Че за хуйня? – прохрипел Гневион, повернув к нему голову. – За что?  
Вариан смутился и побагровел.

\- Папа подумал, что ты руки распускаешь, - ответил за него Андуин и прикоснулся к синяку на щеке. – Вот за это.  
\- А, - сказал Гневион. – Тогда ладно.  
\- Ладно? – звенящим голосом спросил Андуин. – Он тебя чуть не убил! Тебе плечо выбили! Ни за что!  
\- Бывает, - равнодушно сказал Гневион. – Дай попить.  
Андуин помог ему напиться и погладил по волосам.

\- Ты меня не бросишь? – спросил он так ломко и жалобно, что у Гневиона сжалось сердце.  
Он взял Андуина за руку и потянул к себе, Андуин не стал упираться, осторожно прижался, стараясь не давить на плечо, перевязанное эластичным бинтом, и громко вздохнул. Гневион погладил его по волосам здоровой рукой.

\- Если я на тебя когда-нибудь руку подниму, пусть твой батя меня нахуй убьет и закопает, - сказал Гневион, глядя на тестя поверх макушки Андуина. – Это будет справедливо и честно.  
Вариан сжал губы и снова начал багроветь.  
\- Да, но… - начал было Андуин, но Гневион шикнул на него, Андуин тяжело вздохнул и затих.  
\- Я не в обиде, ну подумал и подумал, - сказал Гневион. – Я бы тоже любого убил, кто тебя тронет... и вообще… давай считать, что это меня карма догнала?  
Андуин мокро всхлипнул и потерся влажной щекой о его руку.

Вариан Ринн вслух не извинился, конечно, но Гневион и не ждал, он прекрасно знал, что люди вроде его отца или Ринна не любят и не умеют извиняться словами, Гневион и сам был такой.  
Однако когда неделю спустя он вышел из офиса и увидел Вариана, который попивал кофе из картонного стакана и дружелюбно болтал с генеральным директором «Азерита», Гневион в последнюю очередь подумал об извинениях - с Ринном был старикан Седогрив и трое охранников, а Гневион был помятый и заебанный после рабочего дня и двух совещаний, и у него до сих пор побаливало плечо, хотя Андуин каждый день делал ему поддерживающую повязку.

Ринн заметил его, дружески хлопнул генерального по плечу и подошел к Гневиону вместе со всей свитой.  
\- Бить себя больше не дам, - предупредил Гневион, стараясь отступить спиной к стене. – В ответочку получите.  
Ринн и старикан одновременно хохотнули, охрана оскалилась… все как на подбор мордовороты. Гневион прекрасно понимал, что при желании отпиздят так, что мало не покажется, но он не собирался быть безропотной грушей для битья.

\- В машину садись, боец, - фыркнул Ринн. – Нашелся тут… карате-кид.  
Гневион немного успокоился: Ринн выглядел вменяемым и вроде бы не собирался драться, в прошлый раз у него были совершенно дикие, белые от бешенства глаза, а теперь вроде бы ничего, улыбался даже…

Бронированный черный джип Гневион осмотрел с завистью, тачка была крутая, хоть и не для узких столичных улиц. Ринн легонько пихнул его в затылок, мол, чего застыл, Гневион забрался в просторный салон и вытянул ноги с блаженным вздохом. Ринн сел рядом и задумчиво посмотрел на него, старикан уселся на переднее сиденье и сразу повернулся к ним лицом.

\- Ну? – спросил Гневион. – Теперь-то что?  
\- А ничего, - спокойно сказал Вариан. – Хватит на байке мотаться, не мальчик уже.  
\- Чего-о-о? – скривился Гневион. – Я люблю мой байк!  
\- Я тоже люблю мои чопперы, - грустно проговорил Ринн. – А толку-то, который год пылятся в гараже, мне и некогда, и положение не позволяет… ты бери, если хочешь, хули им без дела стоять?  
Седогрив громко покашлял.  
\- А! – спохватился Ринн. – В общем, хватит жопу морозить, возьми себе тачку нормальную.  
\- Какую? – ошеломленно спросил Гневион.  
\- А какую хочешь, - ответил Ринн. – Какая понравится, такую и бери.

Джип остановился рядом с автосалоном, над которым призывно мигала желтыми лампочками вывеска «Ульдуар», Гневиона моментально извлекли из машины, он и опомниться не успел. На открытых платформах медленно крутились новенькие блестящие машины, даже на вид жутко дорогущие.  
\- Выбирай, - сказал Ринн и ушел здороваться с выскочившим навстречу владельцем, очередным другом семьи.

Гневион принялся бродить между круглыми платформами – тачки были очень красивые, ценников на них, конечно, не было, но Гневион хорошо знал этот район, где чашка кофе стоила дороже, чем недельный заработок шахтера, например. Его сразу потянуло к отделу с чопперами, Гневион решил посмотреть одним глазком, а потом выбрать по-быстрому какой-нибудь семейный седан, но залип и совершенно забыл о времени, рассматривая байки и едва не облизываясь.

\- Пиздатые, - проговорил у него за спиной Ринн. – Ручная сборка.  
Гневион вздрогнул и спохватился.  
\- Да, - сказал он со вздохом.  
Ринн взял его за шкирку и потащил обратно к машинам, - у отца подобный жест выглядел бы оскорбительно, но у Ринна получалось скорее дружески, он был тактильный мужик.

\- Андуин уже три раза звонил, - с упреком сказал Вариан. – Боится, что я тебя тут в асфальт закатал.  
\- А, так он в курсе? – улыбнулся Гневион. – Это не похищение, а спланированная акция?  
Вариан как-то неопределенно хмыкнул и ушел обратно пить кофе. Гневион с сожалением отошел от джипов-вездеходов, а возле черного стильного «Мимирона» он наткнулся на Андуина - тот, видимо, примчался прямиком из больницы, жевал на ходу булочку и с полнейшим равнодушием пялился на машины.

Гневион, увидев его, заулыбался до ушей, подкрался сзади и игриво свистнул:  
\- Золотце, вашему папе зять не нужен?  
Андуин удивленно оглянулся и улыбнулся.  
\- У моего папы есть зять, - сказал он. – Оставьте меня в покое, молодой человек, иначе я мужа позову.  
\- Неужели ваш муж разрешает такому сокровищу бродить в одиночестве? – поддразнил Гневион и обнял его за талию. – А если я захочу м-м… украсть поцелуй?  
\- Тогда я закричу, - безмятежно ответил Андуин, повернулся к нему и поднялся на цыпочки.  
Гневион поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Он неоднократно видел, как Андуин обращается с ножами, - даже не скажешь, что неуклюжий, - и не сомневался, что невинный голубоглазый пусечка Андуин Ринн сумеет за себя постоять, но флиртовать, дурачиться и заигрывать было приятно.  
Андуин обнял его за шею и закрыл глаза, у его рта был вкус малинового джема и ванильного кофе. Гневион с трудом оторвался, услышав громкое хмыканье за спиной.

\- Я все понимаю, но у меня полно дел, - с беззлобным упреком проговорил Вариан Ринн. – Может, отложите свои нежности?  
\- Ты выбрал? – спросил Андуин и переплел пальцы с пальцами Гневиона.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- А тебе что нравится? – спросил он.  
\- А мне нравится, когда я дома ужинаю, - честно ответил Андуин. – Думай быстрее, пожалуйста.

«Мы купили тот черный «Мимирон», - подумал Гневион. – И в тот же вечер занялись сексом на заднем сиденье, где я снова вывихнул гребаное плечо».  
Конечно же, он не собирался рассказывать об этом отцу, лишь вежливо улыбнулся, сенатор усмехнулся в ответ и повернул к выходу из парка.  
\- Объявляйся иногда, - попросил он. – Тетушке не забывай звонить.  
\- Я ей звоню, - ответил Гневион. – И Катране тоже.  
\- А, так твоя нелюбовь распространяется только на меня? – с кривой улыбкой проговорил отец.  
Гневион пожал плечами.  
\- Тебя это удивляет? – спросил он. – Ну так почувствуй себя на моем месте.  
Отец помолчал.  
\- Может быть, пора повзрослеть? – спросил он. – Переступить через детские обиды? Как считаешь?  
Гневион остановился и прищурился. Сенатор тоже остановился и внимательно посмотрел на него – несколько минут они молча рассматривали друг друга, словно увиделись впервые, Гневион некстати заметил, что у отца добавилось еще немного седых волос.

\- Ты так похож на меня, что это даже пугает, - наконец, проговорил отец. – Надеюсь, ты не повторишь моих ошибок.  
\- Не сомневайся, я наделаю своих собственных, - буркнул Гневион.  
Отец улыбнулся.  
\- Ты счастлив? – с любопытством спросил он, склонив голову набок.  
\- Наверное да, - подумав, сказал Гневион. – Меня любят, и я люблю… конечно и дерьма всякого тоже хватает, но у кого не бывает?  
\- Ну да, - сказал отец, пожав плечами.  
Он забрал у Гневиона еще одну сигарету и подошел к черному джипу, стоящему на обочине.  
«Сука, все на джипах катаются! - с легкой завистью подумал Гневион. – Может, зря я тоже джип не взял?»

\- Иди домой, - мягко сказал отец. – Мальчик твой наверное заждался… и звони время от времени.  
Гневион мог бы еще пошипеть, мол, теперь я тебе стал нужен и интересен, теперь-то ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя вспоминал, как старость подступила, а раньше относился ко мне, как к плесени… но отец в чем-то был прав, пора переступить детские обиды.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – И не забудь прислать нам приглашение на свадьбу… надеюсь, Андуин не поцапается с кузиной Меритрой, он почему-то не очень хорошо к ней относится.

***

Андуин даже не проснулся - из-под перекрученного одеяла торчали розовые пятки, солнечные зайчики скользили по длинным светлым волосам… Андуин все грозился заплетать на ночь косичку и постоянно забывал. Гневион улыбнулся, полюбовавшись идиллической картиной, на сердце стало тепло… что не помешало Гневиону тихонько достать из шкафа завязанный галстук и вытащить из верхнего ящика наручники.

\- Где ты был? – сонно спросил Андуин из-под одеяла. – Я вставал поссать, а тебя не было…  
Гневион повернул его на спину и привязал левую руку к спинке кровати, убедившись, что не передавит кровоток.  
\- Я встречался с отцом, - сказал Гневион.  
\- С моим отцом? – удивился Андуин. – Зачем?  
\- С моим отцом, принцесса, - нежно ответил Гневион, защелкнув браслет наручника на правом запястье Андуина.  
\- А-а-а, - сказал тот, а через секунду широко раскрыл глаза. – А!  
\- Ага, - согласился Гневион и стащил с него одеяло. – Ну?  
Андуин подергал руками и опасливо поджал худые мослатые коленки.

\- Ты, наверное, немного злишься… - несмело проговорил он.  
\- Немного, - согласился Гневион.  
\- … но я могу все пояснить! – торопливо договорил Андуин.  
\- Жду с нетерпением, - сказал Гневион, откровенно наслаждаясь. – Что он подарил и почему я об этом не знаю? Что за интриги у меня за спиной?  
\- Я объясню, - сказал Андуин и сдул волосы, упавшие на глаза. – Ты только не злись.  
\- Я не злюсь, - сказал Гневион и улыбнулся так сладко, что Андуин засопел и попытался отползти подальше. – Знаешь, я вот подумал, если ты сейчас расскажешь - это будет слишком просто, так не интересно.  
Андуин посмотрел на него настороженно.  
\- А как надо? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом.

\- Секретики от меня заводишь... - проговорил Гневион, копаясь в верхнем ящике. – Чего я еще не знаю?  
\- Я просто боялся, что твоя гордость пострадает, - буркнул Андуин и вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что Гневион делает.  
\- Моя гордость пострадала, - согласился Гневион. – Папуля лучше всех умеет по ней топтаться…  
\- Извини, - виновато сказал Андуин. – Я все-все расскажу.  
\- Конечно, расскажешь, прелесть моя, - согласился Гневион и достал нужную коробку.  
Андуин уставился на него круглыми глазами.

\- Ох, серьезно? – спросил он дрогнувшим голосом. – Может, все-таки не надо?  
Гневион внимательно посмотрел на него – Андуин начал розоветь, у него заблестели глаза и покраснели губы, соски отвердели, полувозбужденный член твердел и вздрагивал.  
\- Я буду плакать! – полушутя предупредил Андуин.  
\- Конечно, будешь, - согласился Гневион. – Такой хуище! Где ты только нашел эту тентаклю?  
\- Где нашел, там больше нет, - отрезал Андуин. – Это штучный заказ.  
Гневион хмыкнул и достал из коробки большое упругое фиолетовое щупальце. Прикасаться было одно удовольствие, присоски, правда, были декоративные, но само щупальце извивалось и дрожало. Забавная игрушка… Гневион ее на себе никогда не пробовал, ему было жалко собственную жопу, но Андуин был без башни, ему такие игрушки нравились.

\- Ита-а-ак, - вкрадчиво сказал Гневион, неторопливо раздеваясь. – Начинай рассказывать, а я послушаю.  
Андуин пялился на него, не замечая, что возбужденно ерзает, стояло у него уже так крепко, что из уретры потекло. Гневион сел ему на грудь, упираясь коленями в постель, но как только Андуин потянулся губами к его члену, Гневион метко треснул его тентаклей по лбу. Андуин обиженно вскрикнул и растерянно заморгал.

\- Я тебе не разрешал трогать мой хуй, ты не заслужил, - с ленцой проговорил Гневион. – Рассказывай все, как есть, а я подумаю, что с тобой за это сделать.  
Андуин помялся.  
\- Я хотел как лучше, - пробормотал он, косясь потемневшими глазами Гневиону то в лицо, то на стоящий член. – Я боялся, что ты расстроишься, тебе ведь так нравилось, ты так гордился, а я не мог собраться с духом, я испугался, что ты взбрыкнешь из принципа…

\- Так, стоп! – перебил его Гневион. – Я нихера не понял, давай-ка сначала.  
Он строго постучал щупальцем Андуину по лбу, Андуин сердито посмотрел на него и обреченно вздохнул.  
\- «Азерит и Ко» никогда не принадлежала Риннам, - кисло сказал он. – Тяжелая промышленность давно поделена между другими семьями.  
\- Ага, - согласился Гневион. – И?  
До него вдруг дошло, и он недоверчиво уставился на Андуина.

\- Твой отец попросил о встрече, - ответил Андуин, глядя в сторону. – Ну как попросил…  
\- Батя не умеет просить в принципе, - согласился Гневион. – И что?  
\- Я испугался, что он хочет забрать тебя у меня, - тихо сказал Андуин. – А он вручил как свадебный подарок контрольный пакет акций «Азерита».  
\- То есть, все это время…  
\- Твой генеральный, Магни Бронзобород, лишь управляющий, - прошептал Андуин. – Он не владеет компанией.  
-… я работал на самого себя, - закончил Гневион.  
\- Это твоя компания, - согласился Андуин. – Я не знал, как тебе сказать, ты ведь упрямый и принципиальный…  
\- А бабло? – спросил Гневион. – Кто золото получает?  
\- Ну я, - ответил Андуин.  
\- Круто, - проговорил Гневион после паузы.

\- Помнишь, мы когда-то открыли для тебя счет в Бути Бэе? – спросил Андуин. – Он ведь совместный, а ты его так и не закрыл.  
\- Да? – удивился Гневион.  
Андуин дернул плечом.  
\- Я о нем вспомнил, когда прочитал наш брачный договор, - виновато сказал он. – Ты подписался к нам в пожизненное рабство, и я решил, что должен тебя подстраховать… даже без меня ты теперь обеспеченный человек. Я собирался сказать, честно!

\- Какая ты продуманная житрожопая сучка все-таки! – не выдержал Гневион.  
\- Я просто испугался, - шепотом сказал Андуин. – Я боюсь, что ты меня бросишь… и боюсь, что только из-за золота не бросишь, если разлюбишь.  
\- Я не разлюбил тебя, даже когда ты заблевал мне волосы на втором курсе, - сказал Гневион. – А хуже уже не придумаешь.  
\- Ты сам меня напоил! - огрызнулся Андуин.  
\- Мы квиты, в общем, - согласился Гневион. – А сейчас я буду тебя жестоко наказывать за вранье и интриги, ты готов?  
\- Ага! – обрадовался приунывший было Андуин.

Гневион поудобнее взял тентаклю и принялся стучать Андуина по лбу, приговаривая, что должен выбить придурь и коварство, ошалевший Андуин заорал и принялся лягаться, взвизгивал и щелкал зубами, пытаясь укусить за руку.  
\- Я не это имел в виду-у-у, - взвыл он, пытаясь сбросить Гневиона в сторону.  
Гневион сжалился и поцеловал его в лоб.

\- Это была только первая фаза, - зловеще сказал он. – Сейчас будет вторая.  
Он потряс щупальцем, потом обхватил двумя пальцами посередине, замеряя диаметр.  
\- Вот досюда затолкаю! – пригрозил Гневион.  
\- А можно всю? – скромно спросил Андуин, похотливо сверкнув глазами.  
Гневион рассмеялся и слез с него.  
\- Можно, - торжественно сказал он. – Только вот…  
Он стащил с волос резинку и осторожно перетянул Андуину мошонку.  
\- Это подло! – возмутился Андуин.  
Гневион утешающе похлопал его по бедру.  
\- С-с-сволочь! – бессильно прошипел Андуин и немедленно раздвинул ноги, как только Гневион сел на кровать.

Гневион, конечно, с удовольствием корчил из себя злодея, но не собирался делать Андуину по-настоящему больно, - тем более, здоровенной вибрирующей тентаклей, которой можно убить, - он вылил в ладонь смазку и долго растягивал стонущего Андуина, не обращая никакого внимания на требовательные вопли выебать по самое горло.  
Когда Андуин начал всхлипывать и бессвязно бормотать, Гневион наконец-то принялся проталкивать щупальце в мягкую податливую дырку, любуясь тем, как она раскрывается, пропуская в себя толстые изгибы.  
Андуин гортанно стонал и жмурился, обливаясь слезами, и если бы не резинка на яйцах, он бы наверняка уже кончил. Гневион завороженно потрогал его живот, под кожей отчетливо вибрировала и двигалась игрушка, в этом была какая-то жутковатая пространственная магия, что в тощего и хлипкого Андуина помещался такой хуище.

Гневион снова сел ему на грудь и на этот раз бесцеремонно сжал за подбородок, заставив открыть рот. Андуин измученно посмотрел на него мутными от удовольствия глазами, и принялся пылко и жадно сосать, с таким жаром, что Гневион пожалел, что себе тоже ничего не перетянул, чтобы продержаться подольше.  
Андуин давился членом, мычал и стонал, весь вымок от пота и начал пахнуть так пряно и сладко, что у Гневиона буквально зубы зачесались укусить его за шею или за плечо. Гневион пару раз толкнулся до самого горла и всхлипнул, кончив Андуину на лицо, на трепещущие ресницы и подставленный язык, Андуин жмурился, облизывая распухшие губы. Гневион окинул его взглядом, навсегда запоминая это чудесное зрелище – затраханный и дрожащий от удовольствия золотоволосый принц, сладкая детка, умный и хитрый зайчик, попавший в собственный капкан.

Гневион стащил резинку, взял Андуина за лицо обеими руками и принялся целовать, попутно слизывая свою сперму. Андуин тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, и вдруг затрясся, издавая хрипящие экстатические звуки. Гневион додрочил ему ладонью под благодарные вздохи, и осторожно вытащил игрушку, убедившись, что с Андуином все в порядке.

\- Пиздец, - только и сказал Андуин, уставившись в потолок пустым блаженным взглядом.  
Гневион развязал его, старательно обтер влажным полотенцем и лег рядом, с нежностью поглаживая по груди.  
\- Нас позвали на свадьбу, - сообщил он, убедившись, что Андуин в состоянии воспринимать информацию. – Пойдем?  
Андуин повернул голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- А кто женится? – вяло спросил он.  
\- Батя, видимо, склонил Меритру к замужеству, - сказал Гневион. – Чтоб он и упустил столько золота из семьи!  
Андуин посмотрел на него с изумлением.

\- Твой отец ей в дедушки годится, - недоуменно сказал он. – А твоя тетя… как она разрешила?  
Гневион рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, все намного хуже, - сказал он. – Он Ультраксиона облагодетельствовал, представляешь?  
\- Вот бедняжка, - помолчав, сказал Андуин. – Но мы обязательно посетим торжество, правда?  
У него был очень странный голос, одновременно и ревнующий и какой-то донельзя злорадный, Гневион не понял, чего Андуин так возбудился, - он Меритру лично-то и не встречал, только слышал о ней от Гневиона, - но лишь пожал плечами.

\- Как ты, принцесса? – спросил он. – Все хорошо?  
\- Все прекрасно, - ответил Андуин и перевалился ему на грудь, устроив голову на плече. – Может, поспим?  
\- Может, порядок наведем? – предложил Гневион.  
\- Или все-таки поспим, - сонно проговорил Андуин.  
Гневион потормошил его и взлохматил светлые волосы.  
\- Соня, - с нежностью сказал он, решив не будить Андуина.  
Андуин сутками пропадал в больнице, его наконец-то допустили к супер-кибер-протезам, как он всегда и мечтал.

Гневион осторожно переложил его на кровать, однако не успел выбраться из постели, как мехафон Андуина загудел, Андуин схватил его, не открывая глаз, и прижал к уху – а через пару секунд вскочил и принялся торопливо одеваться.  
\- Вставай скорее! – зашипел он на Гневиона и бросил в него штанами.  
\- Что такое? – испуганно спросил Гневион. – Что случилось?!  
Андуин, прыгая на одной ноге, натянул плавки и наизнанку напялил футболку, и убежал открывать кому-то дверь. Гневион надел штаны и вовремя отправил пинком под кровать щупальце, которое валялось на полу.  
\- О, здрасьте, - сказал он, увидев на пороге Сильвану Ветрокрылую в стильном лиловом спортивном костюме.  
«Мода, что ли? - удивленно подумал Гневион. – Может себе тоже костюмчик прикупить?»

Сильвана принюхалась и поморщилась, окинула скептическим взглядом полуголого Гневиона, потом посмотрела на Андуина, в трусах и футболке, хмыкнула и ушла в гостиную. Андуин, розовый от смущения, сердито посмотрел на Гневиона и потопал за ней. Гневион открыл окно в спальне… ну да, воняет еблей, ну и что? Да, они занимались любовью в свой выходной, никакими законами это не запрещено!

Он натянул футболку и подобрал купальный халат Андуина, который тот забрал из дома, - нечего сверкать перед другими своими прекрасными стройными ногами, - и потащился в гостиную. Андуин варил кофе, профессор Ветрокрылая задумчиво постукивала пальцами по столешнице. Гневион накинул халат Андуину на плечи, мимолетно поцеловав в затылок.

\- Это мой халат, - вдруг сказала Сильвана с удивлением.  
\- Разве? – растерялся Андуин. – Но он висел в моей ванной…  
Гневион впервые увидел, как невозмутимая Ветрокрылая краснеет.  
\- Надеюсь, вы ничего не делали в моей комнате, - подозрительно проговорил Андуин.  
\- Не задавай вопросы, на которые не хотел бы услышать ответ, - огрызнулась Сильвана.  
У Андуина вытянулось лицо.

\- Так вам вернуть вещичку? – осведомился Гневион.  
\- Оставьте себе, - с легкой брезгливостью проговорила Сильвана. – И кстати…  
Она внимательно посмотрела на Андуина горящими глазами.  
\- Твой отец трусливое ссыкло, поэтому я сама приехала, чтобы рассказать тебе, - проговорила она и покачала головой. – Хотя знаешь, я собственными глазами видела, что творил полковник Ринн на фронтах, и никто не назвал бы его трусом, конечно, но теперь…  
\- Что с папой? – проговорил Андуин, бледнея на глазах.  
Сильвана замялась.  
\- В общем, вчера твой отец женился второй раз, - сказала она.  
\- На ком? – тупо спросил Андуин.  
Сильвана посмотрела на него таким взглядом, что Гневион на всякий случай задвинул своего туповатого мужа к себе за спину.

\- Поздравляем! – торопливо сказал он. – Нам теперь называть вас мамочкой?  
\- Называй, если жизнь не мила, - ответила Сильвана, зубасто улыбнувшись.  
\- А почему нас не позвали?! – отмер Андуин.  
Сильвана пожала плечами.  
\- Все случилось спонтанно, - сказала она с легким смущением. – Мы проезжали мимо часовни Последней Надежды и решили зайти.  
\- На пороге не загорелись, нет? – буркнул Андуин.  
Сильвана холодно посмотрела на него, Андуин вздрогнул и снова спрятался к Гневиону за спину.  
\- Я имел в виду… это же обитель паладинов, - поправился он. – Они же за целомудрие и… а вы…  
Он окончательно смешался и замолчал, покраснел и поставил на столик чашку с кофе, к которой профессор Ветрокрылая даже не притронулась. Повисло неловкое молчание.

\- А вы… а почему? – наконец промямлил Андуин  
\- Он имеет в виду, вы позарились на богатство или пленились прекрасными глазами? – перевел Гневион.  
\- Я не это имел в виду! – возмутился Андуин, то краснея, то бледнея.  
\- А что?  
Андуин осекся.  
\- Ну… примерно это, - неохотно сказал он.  
\- А ты сам как думаешь? – поинтересовалась Сильвана.  
Андуин почесал в затылке.

\- Надеюсь, что по любви, - сказал он. – У папы сложный характер, но вы его столько лет терпите…  
Сильвана улыбнулась.  
\- Не переживай, - сказала она. – Мы не в том возрасте, чтобы заводить новых детей, твоему наследству ничего не угрожает.  
\- Я об этом вообще не думал! – рассердился Андуин. – Я хочу, чтобы папа был счастлив, и вы тоже.  
Сильвана растерянно моргнула, потом пожала плечами и поднялась.  
\- Позвони отцу, - приказала она. – Он нервничает… сынок.  
Она коварно усмехнулась и ушла, тихо прикрыв дверь. Андуин упал на диван и выпил кофе в три глотка.

\- Знаешь, если честно, я удивлен, что они не сделали этого раньше, - вдруг сказал он. – У папы о-о-очень сложный характер.  
\- А у этой дамочки даже в вагине лед, - поддакнул Гневион. – Они идеально подходят друг другу.  
\- Эй! – возмутился Андуин.  
\- Ох, прости, я имел в виду «у твоей новой мамочки», - поддразнил его Гневион.  
Андуин скривился.

\- Я убираю, ты готовишь, - предложил Гневион, окинув взглядом бардак.  
\- Может, наоборот? – попросил Андуин.  
\- Подбросим монетку? – предложил Гневион, но Андуин уже поднялся и с ворчанием и злобным кряхтением принялся собирать мусор, он всегда успокаивался, когда приводил пространство вокруг себя в порядок.  
Гневион пожал плечами, вооружился ножом и сковородкой и принялся готовить, то и дело поглядывая на Андуина, который бродил по дому, что-то перекладывал, то и дело наступая на подол распахнутого халата.

Гневион почему-то вспомнил, как увидел Андуина впервые – солнечный золотоволосый мальчик, сидящий на застеленной кровати, искорки на волосах, добрые синие глаза, живое олицетворение того, кем Гневион мечтал стать. Гневион тогда смутился и растерялся, и повел себя как скотина, что с ним частенько бывало… и вот они здесь, счастливы и женаты.  
«Невозможно поймать солнечный зайчик, - подумал Гневион, прислушиваясь к ворчанию Андуина и шуму уборки. – Это недостижимая мечта… но случилось чудо, и я поймал его в ладони».

\- Принцесса, а ты когда-нибудь читал священную книгу деяний Каз`Горота? – спросил он.  
\- Нет, - удивленно ответил Андуин из спальни, судя по пыхтению, он пытался достать свою тентаклю из-под кровати. – А надо?  
\- А я вот читал ради общего развития, - сказал Гневион. – И знаешь, что там сказано?  
\- Молись, постись, не рукоблудь? – предположил Андуин и обнял его сзади, сцепив руки на поясе.  
\- Не, на эту хуйню Каз`Гороту поебать, - ответил Гневион, орудуя лопаточкой в сковородке с овощами. – У него как раз все наоборот – будь мудаком и плодись как сволочь, он наш семейный покровитель… мой батя, похоже, по его заветам живет.  
Андуин прыснул.

\- Но у него фишка есть, - сказал Гневион. – Он молотком орудует, создает рельеф, горы всякие…  
\- И оружие наверняка, - догадался Андуин.  
\- Это тоже, - согласился Гневион. – В общем, типичное мужское божество, отвечает за то, кого убить, а кого выебать.  
\- И к чему ты это вспомнил? – осведомился Андуин.  
\- Он иногда людей пополамит, - вспомнил Гневион. – Это один из самых старых мифов.  
\- Насовсем пополам? – удивился Андуин. – А зачем?  
\- Ну вроде как боится, - пожал плечами Гневион. – Они такие крутые, что перестают его уважать, так он им молоточком по башке тюк – и они распадаются на две половинки, а потом всю жизнь друг друга ищут. Вот это мы с тобой, знаешь?  
\- Погоди, - сказал Андуин, встал на цыпочки и положил подбородок Гневиону на плечо.  
\- А зачем они друг друга ищут? Разве они не рядом… пополамятся?  
\- Ты чего мне портишь старую легенду? – улыбнулся Гневион. – Вам, ученым занудам, лишь бы все испортить!  
\- Не умничай, - посоветовал Андуин и схватил его за задницу. – Я тоже располовинить могу… правда с другим эффектом.

Он отошел, сгреб со столика мусор в пакет, потом повернулся к Гневиону и улыбнулся.  
\- Но ты прав, - сказал он. – Мы с тобой две половинки… как насчет, хм… собраться в единое целое?  
\- После обеда? – предложил Гневион.  
\- После обеда, - согласился Андуин и послал ему воздушный поцелуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читали!


End file.
